High School and Aliens
by Wolf3391
Summary: Instead of landing in the bathtub of Rito Yuuki, Lala ends up landing in the bathtub of everyone's favorite blond, shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki. How would life at Sainan High go if our all powerful immortal ninja was attending high school there as well?
1. Alien in the bathtub

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 1: Alien in the bathtub**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru I just wish I could live in ome of the worlds, preferably the latter.**

**Pokemaster12 challenge and first chapter is his I upload with permission. I liked the look of this challenge and To-Love-Ru is on the list of xovers to do mind you**

**Have kept pokemaster12's rules at the bottom to let people know how he wants me to write this round about.**

**Summary: Instead of landing in the bathtub of Rito Yuuki, Lala ends up landing in the bathtub of everyone's favorite blond, immortal shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki. How would life at Sainan High go if our all powerful immortal ninja was attending high school there as a part of his cover? How would it change with Lala by his side?**

**XChapter StartX**

Yuuki Rito watched as his secret, or not-so-secret crush, depending on who you were, walk past him in the hallway at his school.

Like most people Rito was a fairly normal high school student, with no real unusual or unique features. He was sixteen years old and stood at about one-hundred and sixty-four centimeters. He was neither skinny nor fat and didn't look all that athletic. His eyes were a slight golden brown and he was wearing the standard green pants and tie with a white undershirt and light tan blazer combo of the school he went to. The only feature about him that could be considered unique was his messy orange hair, an unusual color no matter where you were.

_'Todays the day!'_ he thought to himself in determination. There was a fire in his eyes that were only present on days like this. Day in which he decided to confess to the girl he loved. _'Todays the day I confess to Haruna-chan!'_

Ever since he had first met his crush, Haruna, a rather pretty girl in his grade with purple hair and eyes it had been love at first sight. Her beauty had always astounded and affected him in ways no other female ever had. But it was her kindness that had truly earned her Rito's love.

_'I'm going to do it!'_

He could see it all now. He would walk up to Haruna, boldly and with a confident gate never before seen. He would get down on one knee, taking her hand in his and professing his love for her. Then he would ask her to be his girlfriend, and she would say –

"Confessing to Haruna again today, eh Rito?"

"Yes, today I'm gonna –" Rito started only to stop as he realized the voice had come from directly behind him. "AAH!" With a loud shout he spun around to look at the person that had managed to snea up on him.

Said person was a young man wearing the same clothing as him, green pants and tie with a tan blazer. He had spiky blond hair that went down to his shoulders, with two jaw length bangs framing his face and a spiky fringe hovering over his eyes. Said eyes were blue and held a piercing quality that Rito had always found unnerving, he always felt those eyes were looking into his very soul. Perhaps the oddest feature about this man were the six whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek, running horizontally across his face.

"Damn it, Naruto! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on someone like this! You always do this, constantly sneaking up behind other people and scaring the living day lights out of them! Especially me!" Finished with his tirade Rito stopped, his shoulders hunching as he began breathing heavily, looking for all the world like he had just run a marathon.

"Hahaha! Gomen, gomen," Naruto said, waving a hand in front of his face as if to ward off Rito's comical anger. Not that he seemed to be all that affected by the orange-haired teens anger. Indeed, it looked as if he found more amusement in Rito's blustering then anything else.

"So..." the blond started again, a sly look on his face as he leaned down to look at Rito face to face. Being one of the tallest people in school, close to five foot eight, most of the students only reached chest height with Naruto. In order to look at people eye to eye the blond needed to lean or bend down. "I see you're going to confess to Haruna-chan again today. You know, this will the two-hundred and fifty-sixth time you do this. So far you've failed at every single attempt at capturing her heart. Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Of course I am sure! This time will definitely be different!" Rito said, holding a shaking fist up to his face.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say," Naruto smirked at Rito, making said male blink at him in confusion. The blond's smirk widened as he said, "you're going to succeed this time because I'm going to help you."

"EH!" Rito gaped at the whiskered male.

"That's right," Naruto said. "Ever since I came to this high school I've had to watch your terrible attempts at confessing to Haruna. The first time it was funny, watching you fail so miserably that you actually ran home during lunch. The second time it was funny, the third it started getting old and now..." the blond shrugged. "Let's just say watching you fail consecutively so many times is beginning to get too painful for me to watch. Therefore, I am going to help you confess to her!"

"Eh? How?" asked Rito, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Easy, we're going to walk up to her and you're going to confess. Now, come on!" Naruto didn't even give Rito a chance to say anything after that as he grabbed the orange-haired teen by the jacket and began dragging him along. "Let's go find Haruna-chan!"

"W-Wait!" Rito struggled to remove the blonds hand, or at least make Naruto stop. It was unfortunate for him that Uzumaki Naruto was the strongest person in school, even the P.E. Teacher wouldn't dare mess with him, especially after the last time he was humiliating in front of the entire student body by the whiskered male. "I-I can't do it right now! I have to get the timing right!"

"If you wait until you feel the timing is right then we're going to be waiting forever," Naruto shot back. "You're sense of timing sucks. That's half the reason you haven't been able to confess to Haruna-chan. Seriously, every time you feel the timing is right something bad happens. Which is exactly why I'm choosing the timing for you. Now stop struggling, it will only make things that much harder for you."

Despite his friends advice Rito continued struggling against the blond. This resulted in him getting bodily dragged through out the school in front of the entire student population. It was fortunate for Rito that Naruto was the one dragging him, otherwise people might have made fun of the sixteen year old high school student. As it was, the blond that was effortlessly hauling him around cut an imposing enough figure that none of the male population dared to say anything against him.

They soon found Haruna with three of her friends. Without even thinking about it Naruto walked right up to the group and cut into their conversation. "Excuse me," he said, grabbing their attention. He gave the group a smile, "I was wondering if you three could help me with something."

Rito almost groaned when three of the four girls began to swoon over the blond. Aside from being the most athletic and academic student in school, Naruto was also the most popular, especially with the girls in school. His handsome features combined with his open and easy going attitude had drawn nearly all of the girls to him. The fact that almost every girl also seemed to have this strong urge to touch his whisker marks, all them claiming they were the cutest things they had ever seen, only added to his general appeal.

This had led to many of the male students hating Naruto, though few would actually try and harm him. Rito was just glad that Haruna didn't seem to be affected by his looks and personality to any serious extent.

"How can we help you Naruto-sama!" asked the girls in their girlish and excitable voice. It was a typical response and Rito had gotten used to it by now. He didn't know why the girls called him 'Sama' but then, none of the other guys did. Though there was much debate on the subject in truth, Rito didn't really care.

Naruto pulled the three girls aside and huddled with them. "Listen, my friend is having some troubles confessing to the girl of his dreams and so I've decided to help give him a push in the right direction. I want you girls to help me take Haruna-chan and Rito to the equipment shed and lock them inside." The three looked unsure at his request and so the blond decided to use his secret weapon. "If you do this, I promise to take each of you out on a date."

"A date!" the girls said at the same time. It was an eerie form of synchronicity that only females could accomplish. For several seconds the three high school girls stood still, their face going red and their eyes glazing over as they imagined a date with the blond. One of the girls ended up getting a nose bleed and actually looked close to passing out. In the end they agreed to help Naruto stating, "while we don't really like Yuuki-san, we'll agree to help since it's you asking."

"Excellent!" Naruto said, standing up and clapping his hands together in gratitude. He rushed back over to Rito and Haruna, both of whom had been standing together awkwardly and smiled. "Alright you two, time to go!"

"What! W-wait! Hold on a moment! Where are you taking us!" Rito shouted as he and Haruna were both lifted into the air. Naruto ignored the orange-haired teens shouting, along with the startled and frightened noises Haruna was making as they ran through the school was once again.

It wasn't long before they reached the equipment shed located on the opposite side of the school. Acting before Rito could even gain his bearings, Naruto threw both him and his crush into the shed, closed and locked the door.

"Naruto!" Rito shouted as he stood up, rushed over to the door and grabbed onto the handle. He tried opening it, even going so far as to place both his feet on the wall in an effort to get some leverage. Yet no matter how hard he tried the door would not budge. "Hey, Naruto! Let me out! Let! Me! Out! I can't do it like this! You need to let me out!"

Despite his shouting, Naruto seemed to be ignoring him. That, or he had already left which wouldn't surprise Rito one bit. Sighing the orange-haired high schooler dropped to the floor and wondered what he should do next.

As he did a small piece of paper fell out of the inside of his blazer. Curiously, he picked it up and uncrumbled the sheet. On it was the neat handwriting that he recognized as Naruto's. It said:

_By now I'm sure you've noticed that the door to the room is locked. I've also taken the liberty of barring the windows. I regret that it has come to this, but until you confess to Haruna I won't let you out._

_That said, there is food located in a fridge that I have hidden behind the basketball storage bins in the corner. Since I don't know how long it will take until you confess, I figured you might need something to keep you satiate._

_Good luck!_

_~Naruto~_

At the end of the message was a chibi Naruto with a fox like grin, holding out up the peace sign.

Rito felt his eyes twitching as he stared at the letter. "Somehow, I feel I should have seen this coming," he said to himself. "The entire year I've known him Naruto has never been able to keep out of other peoples business. And now I'm stuck here with Ha...ru...na..." Trailing off at the end he blinked several times as the realization hit him.

He was alone with Haruna.

_'Now's my chance!'_ he thought to himself, his excitement beginning to rise. _'Now's my chance to finally confess to Haruna. If I get out of this alive I'll have to thank Naruto for being so nosy!'_

"A-Ano, Yuuki-kun."

At the sound of the feminine voice Rito froze. Turning, he found Haruna standing not three feet away from him. She was looking down at the ground, her eyes occasionally moving up to meet his, only to look away a few seconds later.

Rito gulped.

_'Come on, Rito! Now is your chance! You can't screw this up!'_

"I..." He stuttered out, only to stop when Haruna looked at him. Gulping he tried again, "I... I... I..."

"Hmm?" Haruna looked at him, blinking as a confused expression crossed her face. She looked slightly concerned because of how much Rito was stuttering. Were said male more attentive he might have noticed. As it was he was so busy trying to get the words out that he couldn't even think straight, much less notice the small nuances that dictated female behavior and emotions.

"I... I..." _'Come on! Come on! You can do this, Rito! Just say it! Say it!' _"I like you!" he shouted, bowing down at the waist so he wouldn't have to look at Haruna. Said girl's eyes widened as she took a step back. Not seeing the action, Rito continued. "I've liked you for a really long time! And I was hoping... that is, if you want to... I was hoping you would go out with me!"

Rito kept his eyes closed, his body bowed low, for fear that Haruna would reject him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, beating nearly two thousand miles a minute. It felt like it was attempting to beat its way out of him it was going so fast.

His nerves were beginning to fray as the silence continued. Maybe he shouldn't have confessed to her. What if she didn't like him? What if she thought he was weird? Or gross? Or some kind of loser? She could think he wasn't worth her time and tell him that she didn't want anything to do with him. Or –

"...Ok..."

"Eh?" Rito blinked, looked up at Haruna, then blinked again.

Said girl blushed as she looked down at her feet. "I... would like to go out with you too. The truth is... I've always liked you."

Rito found himself gaping. Haruna had always liked him? Why hadn't he known this?

Unknowing of his inner thoughts, Haruna continued. "Yuuki-kun has always been a kind person. You were always taking care of the plants after school, making sure they were watered. Most people forget about watering the plants after school, but you never failed to tend to them. That's why I admire Yuuki-kun a lot."

"You... you like me?" asked Rito, making sure he had heard her correctly. Haruna looked away, looked back, nodded once, then looked away again. Still wanting to be sure she liked him he said, "then, will you go out with me?"

Haruna blushed as she looked at him. "H-Hai."

"Ah..." A wide smile split Rito's face as he jumped up, grabbing Haruna in his excitement and spinning her around, much to said girls embarrassment.

Unbeknownst to them, one blond haired, blue eyed male was hidden amongst the equipment. He looked at them with a smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

(Several Miles outside of school)

Uzumaki Naruto stopped walking as the memories of his clone hit him. He looked back at the school, a small smile playing on his face. "Way to go, kid," he said softly to himself. A rueful chuckled escaped his lips. "Who would have thought that after living for somewhere around three thousand years I would be reduced to playing matchmaker between high school kids."

Shaking his head Naruto turned around and restarted his walk home. As he did his eyes took in the city he was currently living in.

While Tokyo had been the center of Japan for a long time, it always amazed the blond how much it had changed in the past one hundred years. When last he had been in the city – somewhere around one to one hundred and fifty years ago – it had been a decent sized city with closely spaced buildings and shops. Now it was a large it was a bustling metropolis of large, towering sky scrapers, crisscrossing high ways, and heavily populated suburban areas. The place Naruto was living in at the moment was one of the less populated housing districts on the outskirts of Tokyo. Far enough away that he wasn't hemmed in by the crushing population of the big city, but close enough that it would only take a two hour train ride to reach the center.

The district he was living in was a nice, albeit plain residential area. The houses were all the same, standard two story buildings with a slanted roof, a balcony and a small backyard. There were only small differences to distinguish one house from another, those being the tiny altercations made by the people who lived there. A variation in a persons garden here, a small flag hung up on a roof there, diminutive yet significant contrasts that allowed Naruto to tell who lived where.

His own house was located on a corner, in fact he lived right next door to Rito Yuuki. That was actually how they had become friends, him living so close to the nice yet clumsy teen had ensured that the young man would be the first person Naruto met. And having seen the kid and how horrible his luck was in many areas, the blond had decided to more or less take Rito under his wing. Even if that was sometimes more of an occupational hazard then a privileged position.

"Normally I'd be walking home with Rito," Naruto mused with a grin. "I wonder how he and Haruna are getting along. Hya... I should probably inform Mika-chan that her brother isn't going to be coming home any time soon."

With that thought in mind Naruto walked up to the house belonging to Rito and his younger sister. Stopping at the entrance he rang the door bell, then crossed his arms and leaned against the wall while he waited.

"Coming!" came a shout from the inside. The sound of foot steps resounded from behind the door. A few seconds later the front door opened and Yuuki Mikan's head peaked out from the crack.

Yuuki Mikan was a cute twelve year old girl with brown eyes and long brown hair that was standardly done up in a slight pony tail that made the back-top part of her head look like a pineapple. The hair that she didn't catch in her ponytail, which was quite a lot, was let down to flow behind her back, stopping at mid-back. She was wearing a pair of short jeans that stopped at mid thigh, and an orange sweat shirt with a yellow undershirt. Despite her young age she was already beginning to develop a womanly figure, and Naruto knew when she got older that Rito would have his hands full trying to keep men away from his younger sister.

The minute the girl saw him she swung the door open the rest of the way and rushed forward, smashed into his torso, engulfing him in a hug as she shouted. "Naruto-nii-chan!"

"Hey there, Mika-chan," Naruto said with a chuckle as he ruffled Mikan's hair. When he had first moved in and met and befriended Rito, he had been invited over to the orange-haired teens house. It was there he had met Mika for the first time.

At first, things had been very awkward for the blond and Rito as the young girl seemed to have developed one of those 'love at first sight' crushes on him. It was not the first time such a thing had happened when Naruto met the younger or older sister of a person he became friends with. He even remembered one case in England when he had been posing as a college student and met with a friends mother. The woman had been a thirty-something year old widow with her husband dying in World War II and when she had met him had done her best to seduce him. It hadn't worked and Naruto thankfully managed to leave the country after faking his death. Since then he had been careful on how he reacted when meeting new girls.

Thankfully the girls crush only lasted for a month and since then Naruto had been something of a second older brother, or the older brother she always wanted if one went by Mikan's words. This of course was a point of contention and much teasing between the three of them. Mikan would always complain that Rito was an unreliable and useless brother, while Naruto would tease Rito about being cooler then him and Mikan about having a crush on her second 'onii-chan'. Rito would always end up skulking in a corner with a rain cloud over his head and Mikan would blush up a storm. They were fun times in Naruto's opinion. He would be sad when he was forced to leave this place.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, then she looked around. "And where is Rito?"

"Oh, he's going to be a bit late," Naruto replied with a smile and a hum.

Mikan looked at Naruto suspiciously. "What did you do?"

A grin worked it's way to the blond's face. "Oh, nothing much. Just locked your brother in a gym equipment locker room with Haruna-chan. They won't be able to open the door for another..." Naruto paused to look at his watch, "two hours. I figured that would be enough time for him to finally man up and confess."

"So you finally decided to get involved in Rito's relationship problems," Mika said. She shook her head and sighed. "I was honestly wondering when you would finally grow tired of watching him flounder around. I swear he's useless when it comes to women... and a lot of other things."

"Aw, now don't be dissing on your brother," Naruto chided. "He's just not as experienced, well traveled or awesome as I am. It's only natural that it would take some time getting his cool factor up to snuff, that, and several pushes in the right direction."

"Right..." Mikan said with a sweat drop forming on the back of her head. "So are you staying for dinner then? It's Monday so normally you would stay with us for dinner, right?"

"Not today," Naruto replied. "With Rito stuck with Haruna for the next few hours I think it would be best if I stayed home. Who knows what kind of things you might try and do to me if we were all-a-lone."

"B-Baka," Mikan stuttered with a slight blush. "I wouldn't do... anything like – like that!"

"Good to know," Naruto chuckled before ruffling the girls hair. Mikan blushed harder and shoved his hand off, making him smile. "Anyways, I just came to tell you that, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye," Mikan said as she shut the door.

Naruto walked over to his house, unlocked the door and stepped inside. He made his way into the kitchen, walking over to his pantry and opened it. Inside were several hundred boxes of instant ramen. They filled the entire pantry, covering every square inch. Even after thousands of years his love of ramen had not diminished, and despite being capable of cooking other foods, ramen would always remain his number one favorite. Hence the reason he had what had been lovingly dubbed "the ramen pantry" by him.

"What should I go with today..." mumbled Naruto as he grabbed several cups of ramen and looked them over. "Miso... Chicken... Pork... Beef... Shrimp... Crab... hmmm..." after several minutes of this he decided to go with one of each flavor, that way he wouldn't have to feel so conflicted about his food choice. Besides that, cup ramen was small and unfilling. He only ate instant ramen when he didn't feel like cooking his own meals.

Ripping the tops off Naruto poured water into each cup and placed one of them in the microwave. He waited the three minutes it took to make the ramen, complaining the whole time. "Damn instant ramen... how can it be instant if it takes three minutes to cook? You'd think that after three thousand years someone would find a way to make instant ramen truly instant. Maybe I should that... there might even be a profit in it if I can cut into the ramen market."

His thoughts were cut off as the chime of the microwave sounded. He quickly opened the door, took the ramen out, placed another one in, started the timer again, then began eating the already made ramen. This act was completed several times as he would eat his ramen, while waiting for the other ramen he had in the microwave being made. When the blond was done he threw the cups away and headed upstairs.

He entered the bathroom not long after, stripped out of his clothes and folded them up before putting them in a basket. After walking into the room on the opposite side of the changing room, he went over to the tub and turned on the water. There was a slight glow on the faucet as the seals began working, heating up the water in the bathtub quicker then it would normally. While waiting for the tub to finish filling up Naruto used the shower head to wash himself off.

As he cleaned up he let his mind wander. His thoughts took him to the past, a place they usually went when he let them. He had lived a long life, due to a combination of his Uzumaki heritage, his abilities as a sage and an all powerful, world destroying demon sealed inside of his gut, he had gained what many would be madmen dreamed of.

Immortality.

However, while someone like Orochimaru would have orgasmed at the thought of being an all powerful immortal, to Naruto it was more of a curse then anything else. His life had been filled with being alone. Even when he was with the friends he made in whatever century he was living in the feeling never really left. It only stayed it's hand for a time.

"Every one in Sainan High says I should get a girl," he chuckled a bit at that. The male population at school with the soul exception of Rito hated him due to the fact that so many of the girls swooned over him, yet he refused to date a single one of them. Not to say he hadn't gone on _dates_, but he always felt there was difference between going on a date, and dating someone.

He switched off the water, both to the tub and the shower head before sinking himself into the steaming liquid. A sigh escaped the blonds lips, "even if I were to get a girlfriend it would never last, would it? Eventually I would be forced to leave before people discovered I was immortal. I wonder how all of the friends I made would feel if they knew my secret." A dry laugh escaped his throat. "They'd probably be frightened and run off. Hya... even if they didn't, how could I have any kind of serious relatioship when their just going to die a few decades later anyways?"

His thoughts trailed off as he leaned back in the tub and shut his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew there was a bright flash of blue light coming from the water. An explosion caused the water in his tub to shoot into the air, and Naruto was so surprised by the sudden and unprecedented attack that the old and disused ninja instincts he had long since had were unable to actually prevent him from doing anything other then throwing his hands out in order to protect himself.

In doing this the first thing Naruto's hands were not any kind of painful attacks, not the sting of some form of weapon or the burning or cutting of a jutsu. No, the moment his hands went out to ward off whatever attack was coming his way were a pair of well defined and large breasts.

Naruto opened his eyes, which had closed during his attempt to shield himself from what he had assumed was an attack on his person. He blinked several times when he saw his hands groping a set of beautiful breasts. They were large, if Naruto had to guess he would say they had a total circumference of eighty-nine centimeters. Yet despite being completely free of the confines of a bra they didn't sag.

Almost in a trance Naruto moved his hands along the silky skin, they moved away from the center and he got a good look at the nipples that dotted the center. The aerola was a light shade of pink, with the nipple being only one tone darker in color. Still surprised, Naruto's hands moved on instinct, his thumb and forefinger light pinching the nipple and giving them a tweak.

A slight moan from the female he was touching brought his mind back into the focus. He looked up and found his breath hitching in his throat. Nestled in between his legs was a highly attractive teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, and a curvacious, almost perfect, hour glass figure. Her most distinguishing feature was the tail which extends down from the base of her back. It was was long, thin, and ended with a heart-shaped tip. It seemed to move behind her at random, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if it was real or not.

She reminded him of Sakura, a much hotter Sakura with a larger chest and wider hips but the green eyes and pink hair was almost identical to those of the girl that had been his first crush. The memories seeing this girl brought back were almost physically painful, and it took an effort of will to push them back.

"Escape successful," the girl said, snapping Naruto out of his momentary laps of reality. He blinked as the girls eyes focused on him, and for a single, solitary second the blond's old fear of women – one that was ironically enough brought about by his first crush – came back and he was almost sure this girl would attempt to beat him within an inch to his life despite the fact that she was the one who had randomly appeared within his tub naked.

She did none of those things, instead smiling as she said, "hello."

Naruto opened his mouth but no words came out. It took a few moments to get his vocal chords to respond, and when they finally did he said, "hello. Who are you?" It was perhaps not the most elegant or relevant question he could have asked, but sometimes it was better to start off with the small things and work your way up. He was still having trouble processing the fact that some random hot female with a tail had appeared in his bathtub naked.

"I'm Lala, from the planet Deviluke," the girl replied.

"Uh huh," Naruto nodded noncommittally. "So you're an extra terrestrial then?"

"Yes, I suppose an earthling like you could call me that," she replied.

She got another nod in response as Naruto's brain finally fully rebooted. He decided to ignore the fact that she was an alien for now, he would deal with it later. Looking at the naked girl in his tub for a moment he computed the best course of action to take in a situation like this.

Thankfully, living for three thousand years had more or less desensitized him to most of the situations life could throw at him.

Standing up Naruto unplugged the drain to the tub and stepped out. The girls eyes followed him as he grabbed two towels, walked back over to her and held out the second one to her. "Wrap this around yourself and come with me, I'll make some tea and you can explain to me why you suddenly appeared in my bathtub."

"Ok," Lala replied. Oddly enough she didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that she was naked, nor the fact that she had just been groped by Naruto. She simply wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the tub.

What followed were several long minutes of silence as Naruto led Lala to the living room and had her sit down. He then went into the kitchen and selected some tea, an herbal tea that he had created from the garden he had out back. Hopefully it would help him keep calm because despite the fact that he had seen much in his life, the events of a few minutes ago still had him somewhat shell shocked.

When the tea he was finished he poured the steaming liquid into a pair of cups, grabbed them and walked back into the living room. There he found Lala sitting on the couch, a cheerful and inquisitive expression on her face as she looked around the room. Her tail was wagging behind her in a fashion that almost seemed to mirror the look on her face.

"Here you go," he said, setting the tea down. He received a thank you and took a seat on the chair to the left of the couch. Taking a sip of his tea Naruto sighed as he felt a slight wave of heat moved down his throat, then encompassing his whole body as the soothing herbs relaxed his mind and muscles.

It seemed to have a similar, possibly even more pronounced affect on Lala. As soon as she took a sip her entire body seemed to sag as a groan escaped her lips. "Sugoi..." she said as she sunk into the couch. "This tastes so good."

"Thank you," Naruto replied as he took another sip of tea before setting it down on a glass holder. "Now, why don't I start this off by introducing myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Please to meet you, Naruto-kun," Lala said, and Naruto actually blinked in surprise when she just automatically added an affectionate suffix to his name. Normally a girl would wait at least a day before calling him that, though the girls in his class this century seemed to prefer calling him Naruto-Sama.

He shook the thought off as irrelevant and continued. "Nice to meet you too, Lala-san. I hope you don't mind me asking about why or perhaps how you suddenly appeared in my bathtub?"

"Ah that would be because of the pyon pyon Warp-kun that I made!" Lala announced proudly as she held out her wrist and showed him a small device attached to it. The thing looked like a silver creature bracelet. It had a center piece that looked like some kind of alien creature with a heart shaped head that held a pair of red eyes, connected to a heart shaped body that was attached to a tail by a pair of claws on either side. It was a very odd looking device, and not something Naruto had ever seen.

Given that it was apparently an alien artifact he wasn't all that surprised.

Lala continued her explanation of the device as Naruto looked it over. "Although I can't define where it goes, it can instantly warp a living thing for a short distance."

"I see," Naruto said, curiosity got the better of him and he switched from the chair to the couch, sitting next to Lala as he looked at the bracelet. "So basically it's like some kind of teleportation device that allows for short distance, instantaneous transportation a certain distance away. It's randomized so you don't actually know where you'll warp too however. I'm going to hazard a guess and say it's some kind of last ditch escape device, used only in dire circumstances." He looked from the 'pyon pyon Warp-kun' to Lala, "am I right?"

"That's right!" Lala said, for some reason she seemed happy that he understood what she was saying, perhaps even overly happy for something so simple. "I used it when I was in the escape pod of my spaceship, and by chance I ended up in your bathtub."

"That makes sense I guess," Naruto replied. He frowned as another thought occurred to him. "And why are you naked?"

"Ah! Well, it only warps living things, so objects like clothes..."

"Are left behind," Naruto finished, earning a slightly embarrassed smile from Lala. "It seems like it has a few kinks that need to be worked out, but I think that's a really awesome device. And you say you built it? That's impressive."

"Ah! Thank you!" the girl replied with an enthusiastic and happy smile. It was so innocent and infectious that Naruto actually found himself smiling as well. He couldn't really say whether he was pleased or displeased with this situation, but if nothing else this girl had just helped him cure several thousand years worth of boredom.

"Your welcome," he said. "So, awesome warping device aside, I suppose the next question I want to ask is why you had to use something like this in the first place."

Lala smiled as she let one of her hands trail along the wrist holding her warp device. "I was being chased," she said. Naruto narrowed his eyes a little but didn't speak, letting her continue unabated. "I thought I would be safe if I escaped to earth. But the pursuers came and my ship was broken down. I was almost captured and brought back." She held up her arm holding the bracelet. "If it wasn't for this bracelet I would have been taken."

"I see..." Naruto said, more for wanting to say anything then actually having something to say. He took in a deep breath and blew it out before deciding on his course of action. "I won't force you into telling me why you're on the run, it's not really any of my business. But I will help you out while you stay here."

"Ah! You will?" said Lala, her eyes going impossibly wide as a hopeful smile shone on her face.

"Of course, I can't just leave someone in need of help to fend for themselves," Naruto said with a shrug. He would have said more but before he could speak again, Lala had launched herself at him, knocking him to the ground as she held him in a fierce hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said in a repeating mantra. In her enthusiasm the towel she had been wearing fell off, and Naruto was forced to take a deep, shuddering breath as he felt her nipples rubbing themselves against his still bare chest. The skin on skin contact reminded him that neither of them were dressed in anything more then towels, and Lala was now in less.

Pushing his admittedly lewd thoughts to the far reaches of his mind, Naruto brought himself into a sitting position and did what he could to pry the girl off. She had a surprisingly strong grip, and he was actually forced to reinforce his muscles with chakra, something he hadn't done for a long time, in order to get her off of him.

"You're welcome," Naruto said. He stood up and had to re wrap his towel as it threatened to come off. He held his hand out to Lala, which was taken by said girl as he pulled her to her feet. He was just about to suggest they move upstairs so they could get dressed when the door behind him opened.

Spinning around the blond was just about to attack whoever had broken into his house when his eyes spotted an odd looking creature with black bat-like wings and swirly eyes fly past him.

"Lala-Sama!" it shouted as it jumped into Lala's waiting arms. "Thank god you're ok, Lala-Sama!"

"Peke!" Lala replied with just as much enthusiasm. "I'm glad to see you're safe too!"

"Thank goodness the ship didn't leave the Earth's atmosphere yet."

It was here that Naruto decided to interrupt. "So, Lala... who's the weird looking creature?"

Said creature turned to look at him and Naruto couldn't be sure, due to the swirl eyes, but he almost thought it was glaring at him. "W-Weird looking!" it said in an insulted tone.

"Ah! This Peke!" Lala introduced. "An all-purpose costume robot that I made."

"Nice to meet you," it said, seeming to have forgotten Naruto's 'insulting' comment.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance as well," Naruto replied. "Costume Robot, huh? So then I take it Peke can transform into... clothing, right?"

"That's right! Peke, do your thing!"

"Ossu! Transform! Dress form!" Peke shouted before he began to glow. Naruto watched in interest as the little robot seemed to burst and transform into what looked like some kind of rope that surrounded Lala. It wrapped itself around her legs, then her rear end – Naruto actually gulped when it tightened around her shapely ass, an action which was repeated when it did the same thing to her breasts.

There were several flashes of light as the ropes seemingly transformed themselves into clothing. Really, Lala's 'clothing' looked more like a female shaped, life sized version of Peke. Though Naruto had to admit she looked very cute, and her outfit seemed to suit her.

Of course, since he could see every crevice and curve of her body Naruto wouldn't complain. He may not consider himself a pervert, but he was still a male.

"Is it too tight, Lala-Sama?" asked Peke, making Naruto blink when he heard the voice.

"Nope, it's perfect," Lala told her...clothes. She held up her arms and moved around a bit, causing her breasts to jiggle. "It's great that you were able to come here so quickly!" She spun around a few times, letting the skirt like part of her clothing spin a bit. After a few test spin she turned to Naruto and smiled. "Well, what do you think? It looks good, right?"

"It's cute," Naruto said. "I've never seen an outfit quite like that before."

"Tee hee!" Lala giggled.

"By the way, Lala-Sama," Peke interrupted. "What do you plan to do now?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun has agreed to help me!" Lala exclaimed. Just then said blond's senses went on high alert as he felt two presences approaching his room. While his abilities seem to have dulled from disuse, they were still quick enough that he was able to grab Lala and move her into a corner before spinning around in a defensive stance as two men in black suits and sunglasses appeared in his room.

"You've been quite troublesome to track down," one of them said, seeming to ignore Naruto's presence. "I'll have to make sure the freedom of your hands and feet are taken away before we leave Earth."

"Peke," Lala said in a deadpanned tone. "Didn't I tell you to make sure no one followed you when coming here?"

"H-hai..."

"Baka robot!" Lala shouted as she began pouting and waving her arms in the air in frustration. Soon enough she started moving around from one foot to the other in what looked like a comical dance, rather then the actions of someone who was angry.

It was amusing to Naruto as he watched Lala berate her clothing, which was attempting to apologize. Were it not for the fact that he had two unwanted guests in his house, he would have enjoyed simply sitting back and watching the girl work herself into a frenzy.

As it was however, he still had a small problem that needed to be taken care of.

Turning his eyes back to the two men he gave them a light glare. "I don't know who you two Yakuza wannabe's are, but I'm only going to give you one warning. Leave now, or suffer the most brutal ass kicking of your life."

"You think you can scare us kid?" asked the one with darker skin. "How about we give you a warning. Step aside or we'll have to hurt you."

"Kid?" Naruto said in disbelief. He cursed himself for being granted eternal youth with his immortality. It was one of the things he hated most. Despite his three thousand years of age, everyone he met mistook him for a high school student. It was actually difficult just for him to get into a college because he looked so young. And while being young looking had it's boons, the fact that no one seemed to take him seriously bugged the crap out of him.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you to respect your elders,_ boy,_" Naruto spoke in a dangerous tone. His eyes were being overshadowed by his hair, blocking his angry glare from view. However, that only made the look more effective and despite themselves, the two men shivered.

"Who do you think you are punk!" shouted one of them, getting over his hesitation with bravado. "I'll show you who's boss here!"

The man ran at Naruto who had yet to move. It was unfortunate for the two thugs that they were too busy charging towards the blond to notice the small smirk he had on his face. If they did, they might have been spared from the painful encounter they were about to have.

As the first one, the male with darker skin came in, fist swinging in an attempt to knock Naruto upside the head, said blond seemingly disappeared from his view. Less then a second after that he was introduced to a new level of pain as a foot met with his jaw, forcing his teeth to shatter as they were smashed together. The dark skinned space Yakuza didn't even get a chance to scream in pain as he was sent sailing into, and then through the ceiling, flying high into the air where he disappeared in a small twinkle.

The other man didn't stand a chance as Naruto used his great arm strength to shift his body, rotating himself and moving until his feet were pointed towards the man who was trying to halt his forward progression. Without hesitation Naruto's feet shot out in a buck kick that caught the man dead center in his chest. There was a loud crack, followed by a woosh of air, then a scream as the man was sent flying back words. He crashed through the window and quickly plummeted to the ground below.

Naruto breathed in and out slowly as he stood up straight and began clapping imaginary dust off his hands. "And that's that," he said.

"Sugoi..."

"Hmm?" Naruto turned around and almost shouted in surprise as he saw Lala's face right next to his. There was an awed look in her face and he could even see stars shining in her eyes. Having not seen a look quite that impressed in a long time, the blond actually felt himself blush a bit.

"That was so cool!" Lala exclaimed. "The way you handled those two was amazing. You were all pa! And pow! And they went whoosh!" her exclamations and sound affects were followed by wild hand gestures made to look like mock punches, followed at the end by her waving her arms to show how the two men he defeated were sent sailing.

"Eh he he, that was nothing," Naruto said with a grin. He quickly got his mind back on track. Getting the first thing he needed done, he opened a drawer in his dresser and dressed himself in a basic pair of black pajama bottoms and an orange tank top. As he dressed, he continued speaking, "I've been trained in combat since I was six, some loser wannabe Yakuza aren't going to be a threat to me. Huh?" he paused in his self-admittedly arrogant praise when his eyes caught sight of a green, blinking light. It was connected to a device that looked like a small tube.

Picking it up he held the thing to his eyes and looked it over. "What's this?" he wondered out loud.

"Oh! That's a tracking device!" Lala explained helpfully. "It's used to track other people's location in case they get lost."

"Which means that more people like those Yakuza guys will be coming soon," Naruto reasoned to himself. He sighed. "I don't want to make any more of a mess of my room then I already have. Looks like we're going to have to leave so I can find a more suitable location to fight."

"Huh?" Lala looked at him with innocent curiosity as he moved over to her. Curiosity was replaced when Naruto scooped her into his arms, which elicited a surprised squeal from the pink-haired female.

"Naruto?"

"Sorry for this," the blond said as he hopped out of the window and onto an adjacent rooftop. "But I want to move fast. It will be easier this way."

Without further ado he quickly began hopping from roof to roof, moving at a pace that no human could match.

Unseen by him, Rito and Haruna, who had both managed to escape from his imprisonment of them saw the blond before he sped off.

"Was that, Naruto?" asked Haruna in surprise.

Rito blinked before turning to his new girlfriend. "I... think so..." They both turned back to where Naruto had been to see that he wasn't there anymore. Both of them wondered if they might have just imagined him standing there with a pink haired female in his arms.

After all, people just didn't disappear like that.

Right?

As Naruto carried her bridal style while jumping across the rooftops, Lala found herself looking at the blond's determined features. "Why? Why are you helping me so much?" asked Lala.

While Naruto didn't turn his head to look at her, his eyes roved down to stare into hers. He didn't even break his stride as he said, "I said I'd help you, didn't I? Once I say I'll do something, I never go back on my word."

"But now you're being chased because of me," Lala countered. "So why?"

"That's a dumb question," Naruto said, winking at Lala to let her know he wasn't saying it to be harmful. "Your in some kind of trouble, that's why. What kind of person would I be if I just left you to these people, when I know that I have the ability to help. I don't know about anyone else, but I don't want to be the kind of guy who would just leave someone like you high and dry because I didn't want to get my hands dirty."

Lala's eyes widened. "Naruto..."

Naruto reached the end of the line of houses a few seconds later. Pushing off the edge he jumped, reaching past the wall and landing in a crouch. Utilizing the kinetic energy from the impact he sprung forward in a burst of speed and made his way into the park. He stopped, looked around for a moment, then nodded.

"This looks like as good a place as any," he said to himself as he set Lala back on her feet.

"A good place for what?" asked Lala.

Naruto grinned at her. "Why, to make my grand stand of course. While my hits were pretty hard it shouldn't have done any serious damage beyond busting a few teeth and ribs. Those guys aren't weak enough to be anything more then dazed by my attacks. They'll be coming soon. And we can't run forever. So I need an open space in order to use more of my fighting potential. I may be a little rusty, but my skills should be more then enough to deal with goons like them."

"Such confidence," came a voice that resounded through out the clearing.

Naruto's eyes widened as his body acted on it's own, sliding into a fighting position as he pushed Lala behind him. It didn't take long for him to spot the most likely source of the voice, a large UFO floating above his head with thousands of blinking lights on the underside. It was so bright it was a wonder no one had seen it yet.

A beam of light shot out from the center and hit the ground a few meters away. Seconds later a large man with white hair and odd segment armor and a red cape. At the same time the two men Naruto had previously downed ran up and stepped on either side of the man who floated down from the beam of light. The blond was pleased to see they both looked to be in pain, judging from the way they grimaced every few seconds, or rubbed the spot where he had hit them.

"Look at that armor," Naruto murmured to himself. "I feel like I've stepped into some kind of fantasy, mid evil anime or something. Man, the author must have been smoking some serious shit to cook up this guy."

"Zastin!" exclaimed Lala in surprise.

The man looked at Naruto who simply glared back in his crouched down position. "Move aside, Earthling. This has nothing to do with you. You don't want to get involved in our affairs."

"Oh I don't know about that," Naruto replied nonchalantly. It was in complete contrast with his face, which held one of those 'if looks could kill' expressions. "I've been getting pretty bored recently. Who knows, maybe a little excitement will help get the blood pumping. Besides, I already promised myself that I would help Lala in any way I can. That includes protecting her from you people."

The man, Zastin, Lala had called him, raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know what's going on here, Earthling. I'll only give you one more warning. Stand aside."

"Then why don't you fill me in," Naruto said. He moved, carefully placing himself directly between Lala and Zastin and his two thugs.

"Lala-Sama has run away from home," Zastin told him. "This is the sixth time she's done so. Now, stand aside. It's time for her to return home."

"I'm not going!" Lala shouted. "Successor or not I'm sick and tired of having to sit through arranged marriage meetings everyday."

"What you want doesn't matter. This is your father's wish. Now come here. We're going home."

"I don't think so," Naruto said. He absently lamented not thinking about grabbing his weapons scrolls. As thing were he would have to rely on hand to hand combat. He briefly thought about using jutsu, but if these men really were just trying to bring her home then killing them was out of the question. "You want her, then you'll have to come through me."

Zastin eyed the blond for a few seconds, noting the fierce and warrior like expression. "Very well," he said at last, pulling out what looked like the hilt of a sword from his waist. Naruto had to hold in his surprise when the hilt ignited in a flash of green light. He took another moment to curse, wishing he had brought the Raijen no Ken to combat this new energy sword. "I will not be held accountable if you die."

Naruto snorted, "you don't honestly think I'll be that easy to kill, do you? Looks like I need to teach you a lesson in manners."

"Naruto-kun," Lala said, tugging on his shirt.

"Don't worry, Lala," Naruto said without taking his eyes of Zastin. "I have no intention of letting them near you."

"That's not what I wanted to talk about," Lala said. "You don't have to fight. Please let me deal with this."

Hearing her words the blond spared his pink-haired companion a glance. "How?"

"Like this," Lala said as she took out what Naruto at first thought was a mobile phone from... somewhere, he had long stopped trying to figure out how each girl seemed to have their own pocket space for housing random items.

"Transfer! Go go Vacuum-kun!" A bright purple cone of light shot out from what was decidedly not a phone. Several feet in the air above them orange matter materialized in the air. The strange substance coagulated together, forming a shape which soon took a more solid appearance.

It looked like some kind of metal octopus and Naruto recognized it as one of Lala's many inventions just from that simple observation.

"Oh crap! It's one of Lala-Sama's inventions!" shouted one of the thugs. Said invention turned around, showing them a pair of glowing yellow eyes and a tube-like mouth. Several metal panels slid apart to reveal a whole in the mouth.

"Take this! Suck them up!" shouted Lala. Following it's creators instructions the metal monstrosity began sucking up everything in sight with it's hose-like mouth. The air seemed to swirl in a cone shape that expanded outwards the further it got from the robot, sucking in everything from dirt to trees to the people Lala had targeted. It seemed to have some trouble with Zastin's armor, as the man got stuck with his feet sticking out of the things mouth, kicking and wiggling in an attempt to get out. However, soon enough the armored man was sucked inside of the robot.

Naruto sighed, thinking the excitement had ended for the day. This changed when he noticed the creature was still sucking up everything in sight, including sign posts, trees, the playground equipment, it even tried to consume him. Thankfully a small application of chakra to his feet helped ground him, but if the way the gravel was sliding forward the ground itself wouldn't hold for long.

"Lala!" he shouted, looking at the girl as she floated several feet above the robot. "Turn this thing off!"

"Hmm..." Lala placed a hand under her chin and adopted a thoughtful pose.

"Is something wrong, Lala-Sama?" asked Peke.

"This thing... how do I turn it off?"

"What!" shouted Naruto in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you created this thing but don't know how to turn it off!"

Lala looked over at Naruto and laughed as a sheepish expression crossed her face. "Well I made this so long ago that I know longer remember how to shut it off."

Naruto groaned. "Then I guess I need to take it out. But how to that when there are people inside is the question."

Whatever he decided Naruto knew it would have to be quick. He could feel the ground giving way under him, it wouldn't be long now before he was sucked into that thing as well.

"Alright, here we go!" Naruto shouted as he began doing something he hadn't done in several hundred years. His hands sped through a series of seals, their movements a little rusty and slow but still faster then any other human alive could possibly accomplish. He ended them on a monkey seal.

"Raiton: Raikyuu!" A large ball of sparking lightning generated directly in front of Naruto. Its form wavering as lightning arched in and out of the jutsu. Before long it solidified, becoming a bright blue ball of lightning, which was soon launched at the out of control robot. It struck the metal creation right between the eyes, exploding on contact. Rather then release a large gout of flame, sparks of electricity coursed over the things metal hull. The robot shuddered and spasmed as it small explosions took place on certain areas like the exhaust vents, which soon began smoking. It's tails flailed wildly for several seconds in what could almost be construed as pain, were it not for the fact that the thing was not alive. It released one final spasm before it's eyes dimmed and it fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Haaa! Whew!" Naruto said whistling and sighing at the same time. He stood up on his toes and stretched his hands above his head. "It's been a long time since I've been forced to pull out any jutsu. I'm almost surprised I still remember the hand seals."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to see Lala float down next to him, her feet daintily touching the ground. She rushed over to him, stopping when she got directly in front of him.

"That was so cool!" She started, giving him a big smile. "I didn't know Earthlings were able to use any kind of magic!"

"They can't," Naruto admitted. "I just happen to be a special case. No other Earthling would be able to do something like what I did."

"Ah! Sugoi!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish expression. Hearing someone praise him in such an awed voice was nice, but for some reason he felt immensely embarrassed.

Just as he opened his mouth in an effort to say something cool, his eyes widened as he noticed the destruction that Lala's machine had caused. It looked like a war zone, everywhere he looked were large gout's where trees or playground structures had been ripped out of the ground. There was quite literally nothing left of the playground.

As he stared at the scene of devastation, Naruto had just one thing to say. "I am so not paying for this."

**Here we are, the first of many challenges. I have yet to see Naruto and To-Love-Rue but have always wondered what it would be like if the two stories were combined. As you can see the first chapter is already done for you, though if you wish you may choose to redo the chapter yourself. Now there are several requirements that need to be done:**

**1. Because Naruto is a different person then Rito, he deals with problems differently, and tends to have different problems all together. A good example of this would be Lala, Naruto, unlike Rito does not have a girl he is in love with, and while he might not be thrilled with marrying Lala he also won't shove her away because of that.**

**2. YOU CAN NOT USE EPISODES FROM THE ANIME OR MANGA IN THIS STORY! All content MUST be more or less original. The first chapter was an exception because there was really no other way to start this story, and even then it was different with the only similarity being Lala ended up in a bathtub naked and ended up using her vacuum robot. Even then it was with Naruto and not Rito.**

**What this means is that you can't take the second episode and supplant Naruto into all of Rito's dialogue and action sequences. As stated in requirement 1, Naruto is fundamentally different then Rito. Therefore, it stands to reason that the things he does will be different then the anime. Several good examples would be:**

**Example Ichi: How Naruto deals with assassins and Lala's fiancee's. Unlike Rito, who is more or less helpless and wants nothing to do with Lala but is forced to act because he's a kind person, Naruto has no trouble dishing out an ass kicking to people who threaten him or Lala (The exception being girls who try to break him and Lala up). **

**Example Nii: In episode two when Lala comes to school and claims to be Rito's fiancee, the male population gets angry and tried to beat the crap out of Rito, resulting in an embarrassing situation of Haruna seeing him naked with Lala. That would not happen with Naruto. As stated in chapter one, he is already hated by the male population, but they are afraid of him due to his strength and athletic ability. The problem he would come into would be the female population, who adore him and want his babies (think of every girl that loved Sasuke during his academy days and you'll understand). That means his problems would come MOSTLY from girls trying to break up and/or humiliate him and Lala.**

**3. The main pairing is Naruto/Lala, and Rito/Haruna. I do not care if Naruto ends up getting a harem, but these two pairings must be there!**

**4. This story must focus more on character development then anything else, meaning Naruto's budding relationship with Lala and whatever other girl you may decide to add, and Rito's one with Haruna (as a minor pairing).**

**5. Naruto is HUMAN! I can not stress this enough, but Naruto is not a demon, just a human who gained immortality. That means that you CANNOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES USE THE "BITE THIS CHICK WHILE HAVING SEX AND GIVE HER A MATING MARK" PLOT DEVICE! While that plot is usable in certain circumstances, it is not in this story.**

**6. Following requirement 5, you must find a suitable way of dealing with Naruto's immortality, either through having Deviluke's being immortal when they reach maturity or some other means. However, it must be feasible and realistic within the constraints of the anime's reality.**


	2. I'm going to marry you

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 2: I'm going to marry you**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru I just wish I could live in one of the worlds, preferably the latter.**

**Pokemaster12 will be helping for the first couple of chapters like this, and probably a few other people I know and message me since they tend to give me good ideas like Bakuto Masaki or leo**

**Like the challenge limits in the last chapter I will be doing my best to follow them but Pokemaster said I can use manga chapters for reference so yeah fun.**

**Pairs is Naruto/Lala/Harem**

**Rito/Haruna**

**This chapter was beta-ed by Pokemaster12 which I am thankful for.**

**XChapter StartX**

After leaving the park Naruto took back to his house and made another pot of tea form him and Lala to discuss their situation only now with a slightly beaten Zastin sitting at the table as well.

"So if I'm right, Lala is a princess of three from the King of her planet Deviluke. Since the king has no sons it's up to Lala to find the next in line to the throne by making her pick a husband from a choice of many suitors across the galaxy. Am I right so far?" Naruto asked the two at the table, Lala happily sipping her tea again and Zastin enjoying the new taste sensation.

"Indeed you are correct so far Uzumaki-san." Zastin confirmed taking a bit of a rice cracker that Naruto had put out for him and Lala.

"Right, Now Lala has been having these arranged marriage meetings for some time and she clearly doesn't like them. As such she has run away five times unsuccessfully and her recent attempt brought her to earth. Obvious once she arrived the other guards arrived and met me, enough said about that." Naruto tilted his head remembering the council meetings he had been to since he was part of the community and as such was required to attend, even if it was just sending a kage bunshin to listen and ask questions.

"Uh-huh, I used my invention to escape and I ended up in your bathtub Naruto-kun before you saved me from all those guys. Thanks again." Lala said happily making Naruto smile at her. For some reason making her happy seemed to give him a bit of joy.

"It's fine, Lala, but I feel the need to ask what happens now, you don't know anyone on this planet and you don't want to go back to your own planet and I won't let you do something you don't want since I promised to help you?" Naruto questioned the two aliens.

"I'm afraid there's not much you can do Uzumaki-san. If the king finds out that someone is preventing his daughter from being returned home he may very well destroy this planet once he has retrieved her. The King is very protective of Lala-sama." Zastin said remembering the numerous planets King Gid had blown up in his time as King.

"Don't worry I know how I can stay here and not make Otou-sama blow up the planet." Lala proclaimed holding up her finger.

"How?" both Naruto and Zastin asked the princess.

"Well Otou-sama says I have to have those marriage interviews until I find someone to marry. And since I can't just stay here without getting married, I can just marry Naruto-kun since he offered to help." She explained her solution to the two only to be met with a jaw dropped expression from Zastin and a sigh from Naruto.

"Lala, I can't just marry you. There are a lot of complicated matters when choosing to marry someone you barely know. The most obvious being I don't love you," Naruto said in a polite tone. _'Not to mention the fact I'm probably old enough to be your great grandfather and still live long enough to outlive you._' he then thought a little sadly.

"But Naruto-kun, you're so kind and really strong. Otou-sama would love you as a son in law. Can you please consider it?" she asked with big eyes and a whimpering lip, it was quite possibly her greatest invention next to Peke.

Naruto tried to resist the look but the immensely cute and beautiful girl that was in need of help struck at his heart and he let out another sigh in defeat. He would like to deny it but the adorable look on Lala's face seemed to somehow bypass his mental barriers. Truly her puppy dog look was a deadly weapon.

"No!" Naruto crossed his arms turning his head so he couldn't see her face.

"But Naruto-kun, you're perfect and so nice. Please let me stay and marry me!" Lala moved round to look Naruto in the face who kept turning his head away.

"No" he repeated still continuing his defensive strategy. Zastin while watching was a little impressed that Naruto was resisting her look as he had been on the receiving end of it so many time and had buckled every time as well.

"Why not?" she grabbed his shoulders to stop him averting her eyes.

"It would never work," was Naruto answered flatly "Plus we know next to nothing about each other."

"But we could if I stay here with you."

"Not happening," he replied to her as she began upping the level by having her lip quiver and tears threatening to drip.

"Pleassssssse, I don't want to go back to all those meetings. They all just stare at me and don't ask me anything about what I like. All they want is the chance to be the king after my Otou-sama. Naruto-kun, please let me stay!" she said holding his hands and looking straight into his face.

The two stared into each-other's eyes until Naruto felt sympathy for her hearing her plea. He sighed thinking he'd regret this later "Lala I'll make you a deal. I would like to request a probationary period for an undisclosed amount of time in which time you have to convince me that you really want to actually be with me and are not just using me to avoid more marriage interviews. I in return, I will let you and any of your family stay if need be and help you get settled in.. Your father can set the time limit for the probation. How does that sound?" Naruto said laying down his offer to the princess.

He wanted to flat out refuse her but seeing her face and knowing she'd only be unhappy with so many men from all over asking for her hand, people who may not even love her made him rethink his plan. His offer gave Lala the chance to get to know him in which time she could learn the truth and see that the relationship wouldn't work out and both would part ways on respectable terms.

But another part of him actually wanted to see how far the girl would go in her efforts to make him believe she had feelings for him and not just her using him to escape the marriage meetings. It'd only be hard when he told her his age and condition.

"So all I have to do to prove that I can be your bride is love you lots and show you that I'm not just using you to escape from Otou-sama's interviews?" Naruto nodded to her question. "Okay then, Zastin call Otou-sama and tell him I've found someone to be my husband and that I'm staying with him here on earth." Lala said as Zastin picked up his jaw from the floor and nodded dumbly heading outside to call for his ship so he could return to the atmosphere and his actual ship to call the king from across the galaxy.

"I will, but Uzumaki-san please become aware that this action will have its consequences to your life. But seeing how you bested my men perhaps you will actually be capable of defending yourself." He stepped outside remembering how he had both stopped his men from detaining Lala and stopping her malfunctioning invention with ease, the blonde had stopped it much more easily that he ever had. Oh how he wished never to remember the times when his days were full of tears at the hands of the princess's inventions.

"I figured; a marriage between powerful people has its fair share of troubles. But please since we may be seeing each other regularly call me Naruto, Uzumaki makes me feel old." Naruto said ignoring the irony of his own statement as Zastin gave a small smirk.

"Very well Naruto-san, I hope we may have a proper duel next time to see how you measure up to the strongest swordsman on Deviluke." He said as a beam teleported him up to his ship that would take him to his main ship for long distance communications.

"Huh a planet's strongest swordsmen... a duel with Zastin might be fun." Naruto chuckled to himself as he made his way to the ramen pantry again to take out a few cups. "Do you want some ramen Lala?" he asked the girl who nodded.

"Yes please Naruto-kun, I'd like to try some." Lala replied as he picked out a classic miso ramen for her and put it into the microwave.

"Do you need anything Peke?" he asked the costume robot still maintaining Lala's dress form_. 'She probably gonna need some clothes if she's gonna stay here. At least it's an excuse to use the money I have for a change instead of all of it going on my ramen._' He thought to himself.

"**I am fine Naruto-san; I do not require food since I run on electricity but thank you for asking."** Peke replied as Naruto refilled Lala's empty cup for her. **"Naruto-san, do you live in this house on your own?"** Peke asked.

Naruto gave a small shrug. "Yeah I do but it doesn't bother me really. You get used to it after a while and I have some friends living next door who I eat with during the week. Plus there's my garden too." He said gesturing with his head to the glass door leading to the back of the house.

"You like gardening, Naruto-kun?" Lala questioned as Naruto placed the cooked ramen in front of her and she gave thanks before snapping her chopsticks apart and digging in.

"I've always had a green thumb, have a look if you want. My garden is something I take joy in caring for." Naruto took his first cup of ramen and beginning to slurp on the noodles as he explained himself.

"That's cool, my sister loves plants as well." Lala said as she quickly finished her noodles and was given another since she still looked hungry. Lala nodded thankfully as she accepted her next cup. "Sooo~ what are we doing tomorrow Naruto-kun?" the girl asked curious.

"Well I have school to go to, but if you're going to be living here I guess we could see if you could join the school as well. Although that's only if you want to Lala" he said to her.

He didn't want to just leave her at home while he went to school, plus she might make some friends with some of the other girls at school. Not to mention the fact that the principal was a massive pervert would make getting her admitted into the school no trouble at all.

"Oh... what's school?" Lala asked not knowing what on earth 'school' was. Understandable seeing as how she was mostly tutored and a genius as well, so Naruto could see that he would need to teach Lala a number of different things since she was new to earth.

"Um, school is a place kids go to learn different skills and subjects so they can get qualifications. I guess being a princess school really isn't something you'd go to." Naruto said as he heard the agreeing 'hmm' of Peke.

"**Lala-sama has been tutored like her sisters from a young age, but since Lala-sama created me it's easy to see her level of intellect."** Peke said in proud tone.

"Yeah but those lessons with the tutors were really~ boring. There was never anyone to even talk to besides my sisters and Peke after I invented her." Lala said pouting making her look like an adorable puppy to Naruto, whose instincts were just telling him to just give her a hug.

"The school I go to is a little boring, but there's lots of other things you can do like the sports clubs. You can also make friends with some of your classmates if you want. My neighbour is in the same class as me so I might be able to introduce you tomorrow Lala." Naruto told her as her mood instantly changed and her smile was back on her face as it should be for a nice girl like Lala.

"Okay-dokie~ Naruto-kun, but where am I sleeping tonight?" she asked as both finished their ramen and threw the cups into the trash and Naruto stood up and gestured for her to follow him.

The two went up the stairs and Naruto pointed to the door on the left of the stairs "That's my spare room for guests Lala; you can stay there for the night. You can decorate it later but looking at the time now we need to get some sleep if you want to see what school is like okay?" he said to her looking at his watch.

"Um, thank you Naruto-kun" said Lala as she wrapped her arms around Naruto for another hug surprising him to be physically intimate with him in any fashion. It was kind of nice getting a hug from a sweet girl like Lala, and his inner pervert was getting another feel of her generous body. He'd ignore those feelings right now though.

"Y-You're welcome Lala, now go get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning" said Naruto as he went into his room and began changing into his night clothes and Lala entered hers to get some sleep, although whether she stayed in that bed was a question.

**XBreakX**

Above the atmosphere Zastin and his men were back aboard their own ship and Zastin had activated the communication systems to contact his king for the report of the situation.

"My King, I bring word of your daughter Lala-sama, and news on her current state." Zastin informed as the silhouette of the king came up on the screen.

"Well, explain then Zastin." Said the deep voice of Gid his arms crossing on the screen, waiting for the report on his eldest, the fact that she wasn't next to Zastin made him curious.

"Um Gid-sama... we followed Lala-sama after she ran away, again. In our pursuit we followed her to the Sol system and the third planet named Earth. She used one of her inventions to escape from her pod. Thankfully we were able to track her robot Peke to her location." Zastin reported but was sweating slightly about the next part of the report.

"What happened, Zastin? If you found her, then why isn't she next to you speaking with me?" The king asked his tail swishing about almost like a predator does once it's found its prey.

"Y-Yes well Gid-sama, Lala-sama while on the planet came into contact with a human... a human who was able to best my men and also able to stop Lala-sama's invention when it malfunctioned. The young man offered his help to the princess and as such she has decided that he will be her fiancé." Zastin said his voice going quieter as he finished.

"WHHHHAAAAATTTTT!" Gid shouted in shock and slight anger of his daughter's actions "A Human was able to beat your men and stop my daughter's inventions. Send me the information you have on him as well as the camera feed from your ship!" The king demanded his knight who quickly typed away on the computer screen sending him Naruto's profile and the video of him taking down Lala's invention.

Gid read to profile of Naruto and was mildly amused that it appeared as if Lala had selected the strongest male in his school, having multiple fighting tournaments under his belt. However when he looked up age the computer was unable to give a reading on it which confused him. On the other hand seeing Naruto use his ninjutsu made him smirk, he recognised the power being used to create that attack.

"Soooo... another user of that power has emerged. Hehe...hehe...heheHAHAHAHHA!" The king laughed like a madman seeing the power coming from Naruto and seeing as it was similar to another great power in the universe. "Zastin, tell me what do you make of this Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked.

"Gid-sama, Naruto-san seems to be a very respectable and powerful man, but also intelligent. When Lala-sama suggested marrying him, he requested a probationary period for the engagement that you would set. It appears he doesn't want her throwing her life away so has given her the chance to actually grow feelings for him or find someone else. He also is very mature about the whole thing and has said if any of Lala-sama's family needs it they can stay at his home." Zastin said as Gid nodded in acknowledgment.

"I see... Uzumaki Naruto... let us see if my daughter has found someone who is worthy of becoming my heir. Zastin begin recording a message for Uzumaki telling that him I approve of his plan." Gid said as Zastin nodded and typed at his screen to take the message.

'_To think the universe has another user of that power, I wonder if he could match my power'_ Gid thought in excitement, hoping that this Naruto would give him a descent challenge.

**XBreakX**

Morning soon came over the horizon bringing a bright ray light through Naruto's window waking him from his slumber. "Stupid sun." He muttered trying to move his arms but found that one seemed to be trapped under something but the hand felt something soft under it. Drawing the covers back he found a very naked and Lala sleeping in his bed, her face holding a peaceful expression.

"How did she sneak into my bed? No one has been able to even come close to doing that in centuries." He muttered to himself in confusion, wondering how the alien girl had managed it. His mind then clocked that Lala was indeed naked and his eyes drifted down to her body once more taking in the sights of her body. Jiraiya would give her a hundred points given the chance due to the soft silk skin, bountiful bosom, long hair and a personality you could not help but love, perfect material for Icha, Icha no doubt.

Thankfully Naruto in his maturity had learned that shouting would get him nowhere so gently rocked the girl awake with his free arm and was forever thankful he wore clothes to sleep.

"Lala... Lala wake up" Naruto said softly as the girl's eyes fluttered open before she smiled up at eh blonde and rose up freeing his arm and giving her arms a stretch, her tail stretching as well adding to her cute factor.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" she smiled at him as Naruto had let out a small sigh.

"Lala, I seem to remember you going to bed in another room, why is it you are now in mine. No – wait scratch that. Why are you in my bed naked?" asked Naruto. Never in his three-thousand years of life had he had he been in a situation like this. Not even during the years of travelling with Jiraiya and since the man took him to brothels for collecting information that was saying something. He wondered if he should be grateful for the new experience.

"Well, you're my fiancé now so it's only natural that I sleep in your bed, right?" she replied as Naruto could see her logic and, given her complete disregard for personal modesty, was probably taught this was how couples act by her parents. That was the only way he could explain her reasoning in her current state.

"I may be your fiancé Lala, but I'm not sure we're close enough for that. I mean I only met you last night so me sleeping in the same bed as you might not be the best right now," he said but Lala just kept smiling.

"Then I'll just get close to you as soon as possible so you'll be comfortable with this." She said to him and Naruto could tell she probably wasn't going to budge on the subject. He'd just have to set up measures so she wouldn't be able to sneak into his room again.

He got out of bed and ruffled his hair about and tying off the end in a low pony tail with a white ribbon. "Fine, why don't you get washed and dressed we have school this morning. I'll make you some breakfast, anything you want?" he asked collecting his clothes from his drawers.

"Um... I don't know what food earth has beside the yummy ramen last night Naruto-kun. I'll trust you to make something yummy if that's alright?" she said smiling her infectious smile which got Naruto to smile as well. The fact that this girl liked ramen just caused his smile to be all the wider.

"Ok I'll fix us something before we head out; we'll probably be able to time it so we can walk down with a friend of mine." Naruto said wondering how'd he'd explain his situation to Rito and Mikan... most likely tell them the truth and hope for the best.

Heading down stairs and dressing himself in a flash that would make his father proud Naruto set about making some French toast and some pancakes for Lala. Although he did have the ramen pantry, he did have other food in his house and he after many years had discovered the joys of cooking from other countries. As such his kitchen was filled with quite a few cookbooks from the current generation's chefs alongside his own personal one which had over a hundred different dishes from across the world. Ramen was just simply the best dish of all in his opinion. It was of course the food of the gods that needed only a few alterations for the world and with Lala the universe to see the truth of this fact.

It wasn't long before Lala came down stairs in her dress form since they'd need to pick up her uniform when they got to the school and convince the perverted principal to let her attend. When Lala saw the food a look of joy appeared on Lala's face, it was a look Naruto would come to enjoy as every cook loves it when your food brings happiness to those who eat it. It was something one Choji Akimichi had once told him

of joy on her face was something Naruto would enjoy as every cook loves it when your food brings the feeling of happiness to those who will eat it.

"Wow Naruto-kun all this delicious looking food for us?" she asked as Naruto gave a small chuckle at her awed state and nodded to her question, at which she gave a small jump for joy.

"Okay calm down Lala, now eat up before we have to go and catch Rito before he leaves, unless his date went better than expected and ended up staying up late with Haruna." Naruto muttered tapping his chopsticks to his chin before shaking his head. "Nah… he's too innocent plus Mikan-chan wouldn't stop teasing him once he made it home." Knowing how Rito's little sister would take her brother finally getting a girlfriend, with immense joy at the chance to tease him endlessly.

"Who're you talking about Naruto-kun?" the pink haired princess asked her mouth half chewing on a piece of toast.

"Just some friends you'll be meeting Lala. I think you'll get on fine with Rito and Mikan-chan they're very friendly and reliable." Naruto told her as she nodded re-engaging her meal.

Finishing their breakfast Naruto fixed them both some lunch and handed it to Lala having given her a bag to carry things in if needed. Stepping outside the door the two saw that it was a clear day in the sky with the sun shining and barely any clouds. Looking to his right Naruto noticed that Rito was leaving the house looking very happy with himself, as he should considering the good day yesterday.

"Yo Rito good morning!" Naruto waved over to the boy as did Lala. The orange haired youth turned to see his neighbour standing to a pretty pink haired girl.

"Good morning Naruto, who's that?" Rito asked pointing to Lala with slight curiosity. Naruto rarely if ever leaved his house with a girl, at least from what he had seen. Did that mean she had spent the night?

"This is Lala, she moved in with me last night after I helped her out with some family problems." Naruto explained a little of what happened to a degree leaving out any factors of extra-terrestrials.

"So your name is Lala, nice to meet you I'm Yukki Rito." Rito's greeting was polite and gave a small bow of the head.

"Nice to meet you too Rito, I hope we can be friends while I'm here. It's nice to know one of my fiancé's friends here when I just moved." Rito's eyes went wide hearing that she was Naruto's fiancé, seeing as how he never really displayed any intention of committed to a relationship. Perhaps this was the reason why.

"O-Oh Naruto you're getting married congratulations" Rito bowed his head as Naruto sighed at his action.

"Rito don't embarrasses yourself in front of Lala, just embarrasses yourself in front of your girl friend seeing as how she'd probably find it funny. And by the way what time did you get home last night, I hope you weren't up all night kissing Haruna." The chuckle Naruto gave made Rito go red a forced steam out of his ears at the mental picture created by his somewhat older brother.

"Naruto, don't say things like that we haven't even been out on our first date yet! I can barely even think about k-k-kis..." The boy stuttered about with his words as Naruto took a small amount of pleasure in teasing him.

"Alright, alright I'll stop... for now at least. Let's head to school I still need to get Lala accepted into the school when we get there, that should take what, thirty seconds with the principal?" Rito groaned knowing what Naruto was talking about with their school principal.

"More like twenty, how did he get that position again despite the fact he's a raging pervert?" This had been a question on both male and female student in the school and there were many theories as to how but nothing concrete as of yet.

""That he is, still, there's nothing we can do about right now but prank the hell out of him every chance we get. That's my policy when it comes to perverts, always has been always will be." Rito just gave a nod, inwardly pleased that he wasn't a pervert. There were many a horror story of the pranks his blond friend would pull on people with problems of perversion. Some were so horrible that the male population vowed to never speak of them again.

On a side note, Saruyama shuddered every time someone mentioned male thongs, super glue, and a rubber duck.

**XBreakX**

The walk to school was fairly quiet, although Lala did manage to draw the eyes of every boy on the way just as Naruto drew the eyes of the girls. As such both of them received glares of jealousy from their respective gender. Naruto for being next to the super-hot cosplayer with unique hair, and Lala for seemingly snagging the guy that ever girl in school was after, if the way she was latched onto his arm – much to his protest – was anything to go by. On that note, he had discovered that Lala was ridiculously strong, as in Baa-chan level of strength. He had yet to determine whether this was a good or bad thing, however.

"Wow check out the cosplay girl!"

"So sexy and such beautiful!"

"How come she's hanging off Uzumaki though?"

"Yeah how come she gets to do that. Naruto-sama never lets us do that!"

"Uuuh I'm really jealous of this chick now!"

These were just some of the comments that Naruto heard as he walked into the school, is talent for ignoring the masses being quite useful right now. Once through the gates he walked and exchanged his shoes for his slippers, Lala letting his arm go for a moment only to jump on his back.

'_Honestly she has more energy than most people I've known in my life. Well at least she isn't shouting to the skies about the flames of youth, the world doesn't need another Lee and Gai sunset genjutsu._' These thoughts passed through Naruto's head as he carried Lala on his back quickly through the halls and to the principal's office which he opened up revealing the short chubby principal who was sadly reading a dirty magazine at his desk.

"Oi principal, I have a girl who wants to enroll here!" Naruto said getting the man to look up at the smiling face of Lala over Naruto's shoulder.

"Ohhh you're cute! You're in!" he said as Naruto face palmed at the man allowing Lala to enrol in less than five seconds after seeing her. "Do you need a uniform cus I'll need to take measurements to make it fit a young girl like you" he said as Naruto could be heard groaning at the man's behaviour.

"I'll take her to Mikado-sensei, principal since she will need to take some information on her. I'll get her to send you the files for records later…" the blond paused. Then, "and puts some pants on for pity's sake," Naruto said as the man had walked out from his desk showing that while his torso was dressed he was only clad in his thankfully loose stripped boxers.

"Ah yes, Mikado-sensei would be best. Just make sure that the new girl looks cute for when I'm passing through the halls okay~. I'll get a teacher to sort out your schedule but for now you'll be in Naruto-kun's class." the man winked at Naruto making him shiver.

"Principle," Naruto said in a mild manner, a pleasant smile on his face as if he were talking about the weather. "Need I remind you that acting like a pervert will not only get your ass pranked, but that you could also get fired, or even arrested for this type of behavior?" Despite the blond's threat and the manner in which he spoke, the principle just smiled and gestured for the two of them to leave so he could get back to looking at pictures of naked – ahem – reading his magazine in peace.

Lala slipped off Naruto's back as they left the office with Naruto releasing a breath. "Ne Naruto-kun, how come the principal was so funny?" asked the innocent voice of Lala.

"Because apparently perverts can be placed in a highly respected position even though most of their acts would have gotten them jailed long ago. Anyway try to avoid that man at all times when you see him okay Lala," he advised her as she nodded smiling. "Now Mikado-sensei is the school doctor and when we get to her office she'll take your measurements and sort you out with a uniform. The school board agreed that she was the best to do it after several… hundred complaints." The memory of that whole incident was fresh in his mind as he had helped out several girls when the principal chased them through the halls with measuring tape. The simplicity of leaning your leg out was something to note down when wondering how to trip someone up.

After that you'll have to ask her where my class is if you're joining mine. Now, follow me please Lala," Naruto began leading Lala down the hall as students were, thankfully, by now entering their classrooms.

**XBreakX**

"Oi Mikado-sensei I have a new student for you, the principla just enrolled her," Naruto called, opening the door to find the smirking face of Ryoko Mikado the school doctor and love of a few of the male population of the school for her killer looks and large chest which was bigger than Lala's. The brunette had a good friendship with Naruto, and the two chatted fairly often when he wanted some quiet time away from the annoying male students after his neck.

He usually just scared them off with a death glare but at times he couldn't be bothered doing it, so just found a nice quiet place and Mikado's office was a quiet place. Mikado herself found Naruto fun to talk to as he wasn't a sputtering teenage male like the rest of the school and also didn't spend most of the time ogling her chest despite the fact that her top did expose a lot of cleavage.

As a result, she liked to tease Naruto to try and get a regular male reaction out of him, but his will seemed unbreakable so far in her attempts to get the boy flustered. Although there was also something about Mikado that made it easier for Naruto to talk to, like she was keeping a secret of her own like the many he already had. "Ah Naruto-kun good morning, so is this our new student then, she cute," said Mikado looking at Lala with a smile.

"Hi my name is Lala Deviluke, nice to meet you Mikado-sensei," Lala greeted with a small bow as Mikado giggled a little at the polite girl.

"Nice to meet you two Lala-chan. I take you need a uniform?" Lala nodded and Mikado got up from her chair to retrieve her measurement tape. "Well, please get unchanged behind the blind there and we'll begin. Feel free to stay and watch Naruto-kun I doubt you'll get many chances to see a body like Lala-chan's here up close." She said only to get a deadpanned expression from the blonde.

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you. Sadly Lala and I have ended up in a situation thanks to her family background. Feel free to tell her, Lala, I've got to head to class, please give her directions Mikado-sensei!" Naruto said closing the door behind him as Mikado shook her head as he went.

"That boy needs someone in his life besides those fangirls," she muttered turning back to Lala who had asked Peke to transform into a pair of panties and bra so she could get measured, not bothering to hide her tail, which Mikado got a good look at before she began measuring the girl.

**XBreakX**

Naruto's walk to class was met with a large number of whispers about him and the new girl. He was slightly annoyed, but managed to ignore it, until he heard a very loud voice coming down the corridor towards him.

"NA-RU-TO!" shouted the voice of Kenichi Saruyama, a friend of his and Rito. The boy was Rito's best friend, but was slightly perverted and tended to ogle a few of the girls during gym class. He and Naruto hit it off rather well with Naruto thinking that the boy reminded him of old Sarutobi from Konoha. He guessed it was the Saru in his name, which he had nicknamed him, but also the fact the boy was a pervert like the old man was.

As he ran to Naruto, the blonde held out his arm and clothes-lined (Ichigo Style) the boy knocking the wind out of him "Ossu, Saru," Naruto greeted with Kenichi's nickname he had given him. "What's up?" he asked the boy currently nursing his sore chest checking for broken ribs.

"I heard you were seen with a sexy pink haired chick this morning. And a cosplayer too! How did you score her, the rumours say she had big boobs and a really cute face, tell me, tell me, tell me…." The boy demanded grasping at Naruto's leg.

"Saru, you're in my space," Naruto said in a deadpan tone making the boy back up as Naruto liked his personal space when it came to men. Girls were fine but with all the envy he got off the males he insisted that any and all male students respect his personal space.

"O-Oh right, sorry forgot about that Naruto. Anywho, what's the deal with you and the hot girl?" he asked curious as were a few of the others around all ears turned to listen in.

"She's a new student and recently moved here. But her family is setting something up between us which she is probably going to blurt out when she comes to class. Now, come on, I don't wanna be late," Naruto said opening the door and walking over to his seat but seeing that Rito and Haruna were nervously chatting with each other no doubt over events the previous night.

As Naruto smiled his body moved on instinct and leaned to the side as a human sized rocket shot passed him. Looking over he saw Risa, a friend of Haruna who often attempted to tackle him in order to grope him like she did many girls. When they first met she had immediately groped him and as such Naruto quickly learned to always suspect the girl once Haruna apologized for her saying it was normal for her to do it, before getting groped herself.

Risa along with her friend Mio took joy in teasing many girls around the school, but when they met Naruto, they met their only male target for teasing since no one saw Naruto blush in school or at all really. They had made it a life mission to get him flustered like Mikado had with her fairly busty figure. She had short brown hair and her developed figure earned a bit of envy from other girls although they probably feared being groped by her more than their envy. She was usually seen with her best friend Mio, who wore glasses and had black hair tied in two pigtails and had a more petite body than her friend, but still had the same groping habits as Risa

"Risa… you know you can't catch me, right?" he asked down to the floored girl who got to her feet and pouted at the blonde.

"Mou, why do you keep dodging Naruto-kun? All I want is to caress those Adonis like muscles you have and run my hands through those soft blonde locks, what's so wrong with that?" she asked as Naruto just stared at her smirking face before he moved to the side causing Mio to collide with Risa knocking her to the floor again as her friend had tried to grab Naruto while distracted by Risa.

"It's because I don't want to be molested by two girls that have an unnatural obsession with grabbing people and embarrassing them. But anyway good morning to the pair of you," he greeted politely as both got to their feet and wiped the dirt from their skirts.

"Oh come on Naruto-kun, I'll let you see something nice if you let us admire that perfect body of yours…" said Risa lifting her skirt ever so lightly making many of the males in the class focus their eye in hopes of seeing her panties.

Sadly for them Naruto still didn't like perverts, so nailed them all in the head fast with some piece of eraser he kept cut up and ready for firing from his pocket. He had to buy a lot of erasers while he was at school as a result of this, but knocking down perverts gave him a nice sense of nostalgia since he used to do it to Jiraiya. The old pervert may have been annoying, but he was a great man and Naruto's fondest memories were of the years they trained and of how he got him in trouble by exposing him when researching.

"Risa, you can't bribe me like that and if you continue I think a few people might get concussions." He gestured his head over to the boys currently nursing their heads from the unseen blow that happened so fast.

"Only because you're such a gentleman, Naruto-kun, now tell us what the deal is with that girl you were walking through halls with and to school with!" said Mio trying her puppy dog eye look at Naruto. Sadly she wasn't Lala, so her version he was able to resist perfectly so he decided to use the old skill of replacement.

"You'll learn later maybe… but Rito finally asked Haruna-chan out you know?" he said as both girls blinked as did Kenichi and turned to see the two still chatting albeit nervously. Seeing the sight Risa and Mio got very dark gleams in their eyes and their fingers twitched at a chance to tease the young Rito and their friend Haruna. Kenichi just smiled for his best friend finally asking the girl he was crushing on and turned to Naruto.

"Helped him out didn't you," he stated more than asked, knowing Naruto tended to do various things to help out others.

"Yeah, got tired of watching him fail and they suit each other in a strange way. Besides it may help with his confidence and he deserves to be happy like most people here," said Naruto as he took his seat and put his bag under his desk. Kenichi though thought he saw something in Naruto's eye as he said this but wasn't sure it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Naruto then watched as Risa got behind Haruna and grabbed her bosom making Haruna squeak in shock and surprise and Rito go completely red in the face before Mio joined in on the groping Haruna. Naruto just chuckled at the scene, feeling this will probably be happening a lot over the next few weeks.

**XBreakX**

The day's lessons were fairly quiet surprising Naruto who thought that Lala would have returned by this point and caused a huge fuss for him and a large amount of trouble from the male students again.

'_Then again I left her with Mikado so she'll be alright, she's probably as level headed as Mikan-chan if not a little flirtatious. Meh, I'll enjoy my peace while it lasts and hope that those girls from yesterday have forgotten about those dates'_ Naruto thought optimistically due to the issue around Lala now and how girls especially fangirls can become territorial. _'I know I promised but the situation with Lala might trump that and with Zastin saying how her father has blown up several planets it might be best for me to use some good old clones or memory manipulation. So glad I learned to do a little of that, made things easier in England._' Naruto was referring to the fact that he altered several people's minds to make them believe he had died so he could get away from the horny widow.

"Wonder what I should have for lunch?" Naruto wondered aloud although did get an answer from the side of him.

"You can always have me if I get a taste of you?" Risa offered before she got squirted in the face by Naruto holding a squeeze bottle.

"Please don't continue down that road. I'd hate to have to use this more often Risa," said Naruto placing the bottle back under his desk and into his bag.

"One day, Naruto-kun… just you wait and I know you'll come to accept it just like all the others," Risa said placing her hand on her chin after wiping her face.

"Just like all the other girls who try to get away from your and Mio's hands. I still wonder if she was as bad when you met her or she simply got worse over time with you," Naruto said deadpanned to Risa who shrugged at the question not really knowing herself.

"Doesn't matter at this point. Anyways, are you joining us for lunch?" Risa asked. Then saw his look and decided to elaborate. "Me and Mio-chan are still teasing the new couple."

"Sure, why not? I need a good laugh," he muttered, getting his lunch and standing up looking out the window. He then did a double take spotting something in the corner of his eye. "Change of plans, something just came up Risa, I'll join you in a bit," he said moving to the door.

"Just don't take too long Naruto-kun~" she sang as he gave a small wave in acknowledgement leaving the room. Once outside the room, he closed the door and looked both ways across the hall, before leaving with the Shunshin no Jutsu to quickly get to the outside of the school and behind Zastin.

"Oi, Zastin!" he called making the man jump and looked round to see Naruto standing behind him with his hands in his pockets. "Wanna explain what you are doing in front of my school? And before you do follow me, you kinda stand out," Naruto said leading the man to the trees by the side of the school.

"Ah forgive me Naruto-dono, I didn't mean to cause any problems but your energy signature was coming from this location and the front gate seemed to be the best option," said Zastion holding a small item in his hand which he then held out to Naruto. "Here, this is from the king, it is the time limit set for your probationary fiancé period plus a small message for you." He pressed a button activating the hologram which displayed a silhouette of a spiky haired figure.

"**Uzumaki Naruto when I first heard that you had been chosen as my daughter's husband I was outraged by her choice of choosing a weak human. However, upon seeing your fight, and the power you used to defeat Lala's bodyguards, I feel that it would only be appropriate if I gave you a chance to marry her. While I would prefer she be married already, I understand your request for a waiting period to see if the relationship can work without having my daughter marry the wrong person. As such, I am giving her and you six months to see if you or her can both find it acceptable to be married, however you must both reciprocate the others feeling for the marriage to be continued."** Gid explained and Naruto nodded despite the fact it was a message so he wasn't really agreeing as more taking in the information.

"**But be aware that other suitors will come looking for you now that an announcement has been made over my daughter's choice of fiancé. They will come after you to prove that they are more worthy of her affection and the chance to become my heir to the throne."** Naruto groaned upon hearing this and seeing he now had six months of attempted assassins to work with. He never liked assassins, being one himself knew just how bad they could be to your daily life. Add the fact that they weren't from earth and only made it more of a hassle.

'_This is what Shikamaru always meant by women being nothing but troublesome. Still he ended up with twin daughters and a son who acted like his mother… poor soul he never got to nap again after that,'_ thought Naruto in slight memory of the lazy friend.

"**I will be coming to inspect the situation of your relationship at some point but you will not be informed of when. However, I will also be there to test this strength of yours as it intrigues me. I want to see if a user of the Rikudo's power is as strong as my great grandfather's stories."** This made Naruto blink slightly seeing as Lala's father might know about the chakra since he made reference to the creater of all techniques as well as the tailed beasts. **"Until then, Uzumaki Naruto, I bid you farewell and only ask you allow my servants, Zastin, into your home and look after my daughter. If you don't, you and your planet are in trouble and good luck handling her personality, hehe…"** he laughed as the message ended and Naruto placed his hand on his head.

"This is going to suck, I can tell. Oi Zastin, please tell me you have other clothes beside that?" he asked the Deviluke knight who rubbed the back of his head a little nervous.

"I unfortunately do not, my attire is usually that which you see since I am a guard of the royal family of Deviluke," he said with pride and Naruto just sighed hearing him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" in a puff of smoke, a clone of Naruto appeared before it puffed again leaving an image of Naruto's old friend and teacher Yamato in civilian clothing. Naruto with a slight bead of sweat from using a quite powerful technique after being out of practice, gave the clone one of his cards _'Good thing the world uses chip and pin more otherwise using a henged clone might be a little more difficult'_ he thought and turned back to Zastin.

"This clone is going to take you into town and pick out some normal clothes for you, don't worry about money as it isn't an issue. And don't complain about not being able to protect your charge without your armour, I have ways to strengthen clothing and I don't want people asking questions about why a guy wearing armour is living at my house." Zastin just nodded while very impressed at how Naruto had cloned himself and transformed himself seemingly effortlessly.

"Ah, yes, my thanks Naruto-dono. I take it you'll be able to give advice while we are looking for different clothes that would look… respectable for your planet?" he asked thinking it was the right word to use.

"Yes, also try to keep to yourself and don't tell anyone you're an alien, it would only cause a fuss and possible problems with certain people and groups," Naruto said with Zastin nodding again knowing the importance of information to a given population and that Earth was a low class planet with not a high enough level of technology to have full knowledge of other planets, even with the traffic it seemed to receive from time to time.

"Very well, Clone-san, please plead the way and I will see you at the home later, Naruto-dono," Zastin bowed as Naruto waved him off.

"Just call the clone Yamato, Zastin. And yeah, see you at home and hopefully looking more normal for earth at least." With that said, Naruto turned back to the school and, with liberal use of Shunshin, was back inside of the hallway. He stretched out his limbs for a moment, tired from using the jutsu due to how his chakra pathways hadn't been used in a long time. Much like a muscle atrophied from disuse, it seemed his chakra coils would need to be beefed up again.

'_Gonna need to train a little with my techniques if assassins are gonna start coming. I'll need to find a place to practice without people seeing it,'_ Naruto thought opening the door and walking back into the room and also hitting Risa in the head with a piece of eraser as he spotted her trying to steal his lunch. "Risa, do you have to steal my lunch? I take time making those for me to eat." he said as she pouted again looking cutely at Naruto.

"But you always make them so good, I just want a bite, that's all…" she said almost whining at being denied. It was a known fact that while Naruto loved ramen and brought some to school on occasion he could make really good boxed lunches that looked professional. Oddly enough it was professional standard after being trained by a few people over time in his traveling periods across the world.

"If you and Mio stop trying to grab me for a couple days I might… let you have a bite or two," he offered to her. This however offer caused a conflict for the girl who began weighing both the options of eating from Naruto's lunch or trying to catch Naruto in her head.

"Two days," Risa offered as Naruto picked up a fried egg with his chop sticks.

"A week," Naruto returned with his own slowly taking a bite and being quite dramatic about it almost tempted to fake moan at the taste. This seemed to affect Risa.

"Three days!"

"Six days… better be quick otherwise I'll finish all this delicious food before you can make a deal, Risa," Naruto smirked as Risa's eye twitched.

"Five days but Mio-chan gets food as well, final offer." She crossed her arms as Naruto tilted his head in thought for a moment.

"Deal, help yourself Risa, Mio enjoy." Naruto placed his half full bentou box in front of the girl who smiled picking up their chop sticks and digging in and taking a bite.

After one bite both now had a blissful expression on their face and many were wondering just how good the lunches were now. Although, the other girls in class were now mentally checking off _'great cook'_ in their _'what makes Naruto perfect boyfriend material_' lists, not that such a thing needed to added by this point.

"Naruto… you do know that by doing that she's going to keep asking for food from you in exchange for not groping you?" Kenichi asked Naruto who about to eat from the second level of his lunch. The blond paused for a moment before shrugging.

"Meh, there are worse things than cooking for a girl. Besides it's for a greater good in my case," he said as Kenichi nodded seeing the logic behind it even though he'd rather have a pretty girl cook him a nice box lunch instead of the other way round just to know how it felt.

**XBreakX**

The rest of the day went without much fuss and incident making Naruto curious about to what happened to Lala. After waving the others goodbye to the others, he ran home to check if Lala was there. He did have to look after her after all, and losing her on the first day of the probation period would not look good for him.

Opening the door, he found that the hallway had several bags scattered around the floor and they all seemed to be from female clothing stores if Naruto recognized the brands on the sides of the bags. _'That woman… she didn't…_' Naruto thought his mind moving to the slightly mischievous doctor.

He opened the door into the front room and found Lala twirling round as she looked at herself in the mirror wearing a pink shirt that exposed a bit of her midriff, white zip up jacket and sky blue short shorts showing off her legs and firm behind. He felt himself stare for a moment and swore he heard a perverted laughing in his head.

"Lala…?" Naruto said as the girl turned and put on her megawatt smile and ran to him jumping into him. He caught her as she gave him a big hug.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun," she greeted before stepping back out of the hug.

"Lala where did these clothes come from?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Ah Mikado-sensei asked about me living here and how I had moved with few clothes so decided to help me out and took me out shopping for clothes and other things. The stores here are really great, their sooo~ different from what we have back home. And the shop people were friendly when helping me get new bras too like this one…" she lifted her shirt to show off her deep red bra that had frills over the edge of it and was indeed well fitted to her bosom. On the other hand Naruto didn't need to see it so pulled her hand down and with it her shirt.

"Did Mikado-sensei pay for all this? I didn't think she was that generous," Naruto muttered getting a giggle from the kitchen.

"Oh it hurts that you think of me like that, Naruto-kun. I took time to help out your fiancé and get her settled up with her uniform and other school wear along with her new wardrobe. Although, I'm sure you'll be able to pay me back the money, since you did tell me you do have a fair bit of money and you live on your own." Mikado's smirk made Naruto's eye twitch as she was so going to try and tease him over his temporary engagement.

I also recall this tall gentleman who arrived home just a little after we did. Zastin, I think his name was. He had a kind old man helping him by some clothes. I believe I heard him mumbling something along the lines of 'thanking Naruto-dono for his generosity'." Mikado giggled slightly. "I must admit, Naruto-kun, you certainly are generous. Lala-chan here told me all about how you got engaged to her so she wouldn't have to suffer going through more marriage proposals from the nobles back at her home."

'_Erghhh, this is going to turn into a massive headache over the next few days, I know it. Still, she clearly did help out Lala with her clothes and me taking Lala shopping would be awkward with our situation and how uncomfortable I am, since she doesn't seem to have nudity taboos around me_,' Naruto thought to himself taking a seat as Mikado poured a cup of tea for him.

"Thanks, Mikado-sensei. I was going to take Lala out shopping soon, but I guess I don't need to now. But before your mind goes any further into my situation with Lala, I have a message from her father." Lala turned seeing the mention of her dad.

"The time limit for the engagement probationary period is six months. In order for the marriage to continue both of us have to reciprocate the others feeling. I am also subject to other suitors coming to request a challenge of sorts if they feel I am unworthy of Lala. And other than letting her and her… family servant Zastin stay everything will be fine except when he makes a surprise visit at some point to test me." He said as Lala blinked in surprise hearing the last part.

"Otou-sama wants to test you Naruto-kun… that's strange. But you said we have six months right?" he nodded as she smiled walking behind him and hugging him from behind the chair. "That'll be plenty of time to get you to fall in love with me and for me to get to know you better," she said as Mikado just smiled at the strange couple resting her chin on her hand.

"You certainly have a way with women Naruto-kun…" she said with a small laugh.

"Most of the time I don't even try. Also is Zastin still upstairs?" Naruto asked as he got up and moved to the fridge. "Guess I'll start cooking then, Lala pass me the phone from the hall, and I'll invite Mikan-chan and Rito over for dinner so they can meet you and Zastin. You going to stay Mikado-sensei?" Naruto asked the woman who just smiled at him.

"Why not? I've been curious to how you cook after seeing that pantry stocked full of ramen. Is that all you eat, Naruto-kun?" she asked him as his eye twitched.

"No I just enjoy the meal of the gods that it is. It is only brought down by its waiting time and nutritional value for a meal otherwise it would be perfect for anyone to eat whenever they want. And please don't go snooping around my house even if Lala let you in with the key I gave her." Naruto then took out ingredients for the meal he was going to cook for the fairly large group. It had been a while since he cooked for a group.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well people that's my first chapter that wasn't done by pokemaster12. I hope it went well enough for your tastes. It took a while to come up with original stuff and keep to the limits of the challenge.**

**I decided to hold off of bringing Lala to school in order to help show a little of Naruto's other relationships in the school. Like with Mikado who as we know isn't all she seems would be obvious to have Naruto as a friend/acquaintance. She doesn't know the big secret about Naruto but has her suspicions and I won't reveal her background for another few chapters, maybe not until Lala gets sick or the introduction of Yami.**

**Also Naruto's relationship with Zastin will be of respect since the two are warriors and will likely become good friends as well because of this. I'll try and develop how Naruto gets back to full strength as other suitors come after him and unlike in the manga I will probably be using proper assassins to attack Naruto as he is more serious and will not take shit from a lot of people. Naruto's development of how he sees girls in the class and around the school will be changed slightly as time with Lala progresses too and I have my idea of how to work around the immortality issue.**

**Hope you all look forward to the next chapter, so until next time, Bye**


	3. First day at school

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 3: First day at school**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or any other reference I make, I just wish I could live in one of the worlds, preferably the latter.**

**Pairings:**

**Naruto/Lala/Harem**

**Rito/Haruna**

**I am not going to specify who is in the harem for now I'm afraid but will try to keep it to characters of the series and all your favorites. I'm glad the last chapter went so well, with Pokemaster12's help I'm sure my updates will be mostly free of mistakes and soon a lot of my stories will after I go over my old chapters of my stories.**

**Anywho this chapter will feature both some manga plot points but some original stuff too with the first assassin coming after Naruto and how he deals with the situation.**

**Plus might introduce a couple more characters to the story but depends how this all goes.**

**1: Image for Ankh: .com/wiki/Benmummy**

**XChapter StartX**

It wasn't long before Rito and Mikan had joined he group around the table for dinner. Rito was surprised,to see Mikado at the table. It must have shown on his face, because she looked over to him for a second to give him a small smirk and wink, an action which caused a blush to appear on the shy orange-haired teen's face.

Mikan had chosen to help Naruto out in the kitchen, while Zastin and Lala talked about their purchases. Mikado did what she did best, well after medical work, which was teasing. And her target was none other than Rito, having heard about the young boy recently entering a relationship with Haruna from Naruto before the two teens arrived. The blond had told her so that she wouldn't tease him about his own engagement with Lala, plus Rito was such an easy target for her, due to the over the top reactions to even the most mild of teasing.

"You're fiancé is very pretty Naruto-nii-chan. Is she the reason you've never bothered getting a girlfriend?" Mikan asked curiously as she cut the vegetables and mushrooms. Naruto looked up from where he was cooking the pork belly in his skillet and turned his head to look at her.

"Actually, my engagement only happened just recently. As in, not even a few days ago recently," he admitted while adding ginger, sake and chicken stock to his skillet and let the ingredients cook. "I'll explain the whole thing once we sit down for dinner. Thanks for helping me make dinner, by the way. I kind of figured you would want to take a break since you're always cooking for you and Rito." Mikan just shook her head.

"It's fine," she said as she poured some noodles into a pan with some water and began boiling them on the hob. "I like cooking, plus you helped me practice, so it only feels right helping you. Besides, Mikado-san is already teasing Rito, so it's unfair if I tease him too. I can just poke fun at him later for him needing you to help him get a date." She giggled and Naruto laughed, knowing that this was true. As they cooked the two of them could literally hear a stuttering Rito from all the way in the kitchen. The two chefs chuckled hearing Rito being teased by Mikado, her mischievous and teasing voice coming over the stuttering mess of a teen.

"Yeah, that would be too cruel. Just remember not to tease him too much." Naruto told Mikan who rolled her eyes, but smirking as she checked on the noodles with a pair of chopsticks and Naruto tasted his broth.

"I can't help it; he really needs some good natured ribbing. I mean he is just so innocent with how he ends up looking like he's been sitting in a hotspring for far too long. Besides, even though I'm his sister he hasn't told me anything about, Haruna-san. All I know is that she's this girl he's had an uber crush on since, like, middle school. And even then, it's only because I saw him writing his name and Haruna-san's within a heart on his homework one time while daydreaming. I have a right to make fun of him for being such a coward." And that was that as far as Mikan was concerned. It was her right as his sister to make fun of him until his face looked like a lobster. She smirked at the thought before focusing on her cooking, taking out the noodles and began draining them by the sink.

"I suppose I can't really argue with that. Still, I think you should at least wait a week or two before laying into him like that. You know, give him some time to adjust." Not only because Rito was going to have a hell of a time at school dealing with Risa and Mio, but also because Naruto had no doubt that the many issues Rito used to have when asking Haruna out would carry over even now that they were in a relationship. Maybe now especially now that, he and Haruna were dating.

"You say that like you have no intentions of teasing him yourself. Knowing you, you'll probably do or say something that will embarrass him to know end, take a picture, and then post it all over the school. By the way, if you do take pictures send me one of them; it'd make a great Christmas card this year. I can just see everyone's faces when they see a red in face Rito doing something perverted to his girlfriend." Mikan giggled as she placed the noodles with the ingredients for the servings of Yakisoba. This would be one of the dishes for dinner, the others being Katsudon, with Dango for desert.

Mikan helped bring the food to the large table where the two off-world guests gazed at all of the delicious looking dishes. The others at the table were looking at the food with ravenous, hungry eyes. Seeing all of the food, everyone was glad they had decided to come over – or stayed over as was the case with Mikado – for dinner.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce my new house guest and Sainen High's newest student, Lala Satalin Deviluke." Naruto gestured to the princess who smiled as she was serving up some Yakisoba for herself.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Rito and Mikan, I hope we can get along fine while I'm here. Please treat me nicely and let's celebrate my and Naruto-kun's engagement too!" she said as Mikan, with the others raised a glass.

Naruto just served himself a plate of food and began eating, simply enjoying the sounds of laughter at the table. He always liked it when Rito and Mikan came round, or he went to their house for dinner. It was probably because even after all these years, spending time with friends helped fight off the boredom of eternal life.

**XBreakX**

The meal seemed to pass by in a blur, with everyone talking and chatting happily Naruto almost felt like he was a part of a family. A large, dysfunctional family that seemed hell bent on seeing how many shades of red Rito's face was capable of, but a family nonetheless. It was something the blond treasured, as someone who had lived a long life, the blond immortal shinobi tended to be very selective about the kinds of people he allowed himself to grow close to.

After dinner Naruto, Lala and Zastin had waved goodbye to the others, saying they'd see them in the morning. Once the door was closed, Naruto turned to his now house mates, "Why don't you two head up stairs for bed? I'll clean the dishes. I'll see you both in the morning and Lala…" the girls perked up, "Stay in your bed tonight."

Lala pouted a bit at his words before turning to head up stairs. However, once her face was no longer visible by Naruto, she let a small smirk appear on her lips as she went to her room and closed the door behind her. Once closed she flipped open her phone and types in a few numbers, teleporting one of her personal tools.

**"Lala-sama, why are you bringing out the Omni-tool?" **Peke questioned from atop her head, as Lala held a strange wand like device with wing like attachments on the top of it. The Omni-tool was an all-purpose tool that allowed Lala to tinker with and modify any type of mechanical item. It was also the tool she used the most whenever creating one of her inventions.

"Just going to make a small adjustment to my room Peke, It's nothing to worry about." She smiled as she set about her business, while at the same time, Zastin sat in his room, checking over his beam sword to ensure it was in working order. He didn't want to have an accident and have it blow up in his face when he and Naruto would eventually spar, something he was greatly looking forward to.

As the two Devilukes were in their room, Naruto, after clearing away the dishes, had walked into his garden out back. The garden was full of all sorts of flora, a few of them imported, or simply moved from his previous homes across the world. It was here that he would often meditate and speak with a being who had been with him since his conception.

Sitting with his legs crossed, eyes closed and breathing slow and steady, Naruto let himself drift to his mindscape. When he reopened his eyes he was in a dense forest surrounded by various animals. Where his mindscape inside of the seal had once been a sewer, it had since changed, happening a few years after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It only seemed fair to his tenant, after all the help he had been in that battle.

Walking past all the trees he came to a waterfall that stood high above him. But at the base relaxing on top of a stone at the base sleeping, was the Nine-Tailed fox, Kurama. The great Bijuu had shrunk itself after the remodelling so he felt more comfortable, and so catching the creatures was more fun for him.

Walking past all the trees he came to a waterfall that stood high above him. But at the base relaxing on top of a stone at the base sleeping, was the Nine-Tailed fox, Kurama. No longer a fifty story fox of rage and destruction, the great Bijuu had decreased in size so that he could bask in the new mind scape comfortably. That, and in the kitsune's own words, it's much more fun hunting the animals when you have to as opposed to when you can just step on them and not even realize it.

He and Naruto had spoken much over the past 3000 years, and eventually become brothers in all but blood. It was a bond the blond shinobi cherished as Kurama was the only person who had always been with him, while everyone else in his life passed away with time.

"Yo, Kurama!" Naruto shouted to the fox, who opened one of his red eyes, and looked up from his sleeping position.

"**Naruto,"** the last and most powerful of the Bijuu greeted with a large yawn. Even though he had shrunk in size, his voice was just as gravely and demonic as ever. Not that the 'evil sounding' voice bothered Naruto. It was just something Kurama enjoyed doing as a habit.

The kitsune looked at him for a moment, his red eyes glinting as he peered into Naruto's blue. Finally, he said, "**I'm curious, you don't usually come here unless it's your birthday, or mine... or you've gotten yourself into some kind of trouble." **As Naruto stopped in his tracks, a slightly sheepish expression coming over his face, Kurama fought the urge to chuckle. Even though only he and Naruto were here, he still had a reputation to keep**. "Care to tell me what you have gotten us into this time?"** he asked.

"I'm engaged…"

…

…

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Several crows cawed in the distance. Then…

**"Bwahahahahahaha!" **As Kurama laughed out loud Naruto had the decency to blush, a bright shade of red that would have made Hinata proud.** "You, the immortal shinobi who refuses to get himself a girlfriend has gotten hitched! Oh... haha... oh... kami... this is too much!" **The fox rolled onto his back as he kept laughing at Naruto who began glaring at the fox.

"Kurama, stop laughing or I'm muzzling you again!" Naruto shouted enraged at how his friend was making fun of his situation.

**"Hehe, s-sor... ry, but I just found the whole thing funny. Can I see your memories to get up to speed?" **Naruto nodded, mentally channelling the recent events into Kurama's head. The two could easily share memories after so long together in the seal.

Once he got the memories, Naruto could hear sniggering from Kurama and stomped his foot to the ground. When he did, golden chains sprouted from his back and rattled loudly. Hearing them, Kurama stopped laughing and turned to the still glaring Naruto. Though even seeing the chains, Kurama still couldn't keep the smirk from his face. Shaking his head, he said **"Only you, Naruto. Only you could possibly end up engaged to the princess of a man who is effectively the supreme ruler of the universe. I swear, this must be Kami's way of saying good Karma can be just as much of a bitch as bad Karma."** Naruto clicked his teeth, dispelling the chains. He wasn't going to use them, except as a slight threat to his brother to not make fun of him.

"It's not like I asked for this. And now I'm stuck in this engagement for six months. Six months of Lala making constant attempts to make me fall in love with her, and make me believe she isn't just doing this to escape from her royal responsibility. Not to mention all the assassins, which are undoubtedly going to start coming after my head, which leads me to why I am here." Kurama stared as Naruto took a small breath.

"I need to get back into shape. I'm like a newly minted genin compared to my prime during the Fourth Shinobi War. I need to regain my skills in taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu and retrain my body to be ready for anything. I was hoping you would be willing to help me with this, Kurama," He said to his friend, who gave another chuckle.

**"Of course I'll help**," Kurama said, causing the blond to sigh in relief. The Bijuu's next words however, did not make Naruto feel better in the slightest. **"However, if I'm going to help you, I'll be accessing your five senses a lot more. After all, it's only right I get compensation in the form of watching all the chaos you and this girl create for my prime source of entertainment."**

Naruto's right eye began to twitch violently as he realized that Kurama was never going to let him live this down. He bet that even a thousand years from now the old kitsune would still be saying** 'Hey brat, remember how you got yourself engaged to that alien princess way back. Ah, good times'**. Yeah, no matter what he did there was no way this was going to end well.

**"Alright, but I don't want to hear any asinine comments that I would normally expect coming out of Ero-sennin's mouth!" **Kami, he could almost hear that old perv giggling away as he wrote in his notebook while muttering 'pure gold'. He didn't even want to think about what that man would say in a situation like this.

Kurama however, groaned at hearing the blond's demand.** "Oh, come on, Naruto. If you won't make any, then I will. Like I did back in Sweden a few years ago during the Olympics and all those hot blonde girls were cheering with their bi-"**

"Shut it, ero-kitsune!" Naruto shouted, blocking his ears as the memory of that particular incident resurfaced. It had a good day to be him that day, but he refused to hear it from Kurama, who had taken on the role of the pervert in Naruto's life, aside from Saru. However, that kid, perverted as he was, had nothing on Kurama who had millions of hours of material due to the many interesting situations Naruto had ended up in that involved women.

Hey, he was over three thousand years old. He had needs, and with all of the... experience he had when it came to pleasing and dealing with women, his luck with the fairer sex had taken a turn for the better since his genin days. Though, as Naruto looked at the kitsune before him, giggling like a pervert, the blond was beginning to think about amending those thoughts.

**"Ahh Sweden… good times… good times."** Kurama sighed in memory before turning back to Naruto. **"Anywho, I'll help out with getting you get back up to full strength, Naruto. But I have one condition aside from the access to your senses."**

Naruto looked up raising and eyebrow at Kurama, "What is it?" he asked the fox.

**"Give the girl a chance. I know being an immortal and all has made you feel put off when it came to getting married, and even falling in love to some degree. But I ask that at the very least, you give Lala a chance. Even if it's a one in a million chance, I get the feeling this girl might just surprise you in the end."**

Naruto digested Kurama's words and knew he couldn't lie to the one who knew him best. "I… I'll do as you ask. If only to show her that it won't work when the knowledge of my age comes out." With that Naruto faded from the mindscape and back to his conscious mind, leaving Kurama behind on the rock.

Kurama watched the spot Naruto had disappeared from before heaving a sigh.** "I hope you are wrong Naruto. I don't think you even realize it yet, but you need her far more then she needs you. I can only do so much." **Shaking off the depressing thoughts, Kurama began looking through Naruto's memory of the past couple years to get a full catch up of what he missed. Maybe he could find some good blackmail material.

Back outside, Naruto opened his eyes to the feeling of Kurama sending chakra through his system, giving it a jump start. "Better head to the forest, may as well do some clone training there." Standing up, he jumped to the roof and set off, hopping across roof tops and towards the park to practice with his clones and some of the more original techniques he'd come up with out of boredom, or curiosity.

**XBreakX**

After a long day of training, Naruto had eventually made his way back home. Slipping into his room via the window, the blond made his way into bed and was asleep before his head had even hit the pillow. Who knew retraining your body to be at the same level of peak conditioning it had been during a war where everybody else had what humans today would call super powers could be so difficult?

He had managed to perform a few of his old skills perfectly, although not without stretching his chakra coils out a bit. He wouldn't be capable of performing any of his higher tier jutsu without a lot more practice, but it wasn't as bad as he initial feared. He'd have to train for several more weeks before he could perform any of his Fire, Water and Earth techniques. Thankfully, he was still able to use some of his lightning and Wind techniques, though it was only the lower tier techniques; E to B ranked jutsu like the Daitoppa and Raikyu.

His taijutsu was okay for the moment, better than any human could ever hope to achieve. However, that was only taking humans into account, not possible alien assassins. As much as he hated it, there was no way for him to know just how powerful sentient beings that lived in the greater part of the galaxy were. Not that this was going to keep him down, it just meant he would need to train harder.

When the morning sun began shining into his bedroom, Naruto turned his head in an attempt to hide his eyes from the light when he felt his face press into something soft and squishy. _'If I'm right, then Lala is in my bed.'_ Opening his eyes he found himself staring at a very nice pair of breasts and it allowed him to know that, yes, Lala had indeed entered his bed sometime during the night and like last time, was sleeping in the nude. Almost mechanically, Naruto turned his head again to look at his door, and was surprised when he found the seal he had placed on it still intact.

_'What the hell? How did she manage to bypass my security seal? That should have kept her out of my room, and there is no way she could have disabled it. Seriously, what the hell is up with... wait… is that a draft?_' Naruto turned his head making Lala giggle as his hair tickled her chest. Trying to ignore the inner pervert in him demanding he looked at such a lovely pair of breasts, the blond was able to see his window was still open from after he had come in from training. "Well shit, that explains it."

"**Helllllloooo, by the log, Sakura got reincarnated as a babe. Naruto, I demand you stick your face in her bosom so that I might feel the soft squishyness for myself."** Kurama's voice echoed in his head making Naruto sweat drop. Great, so on top of his own inner pervert, he now had a perverted kitsune acting as the peanut gallery. What the hell did he do to deserve this?

With a heavy sigh, Naruto closed his eyes and managed to replace himself with a pillow. Lala whimpered slightly at the loss of the warm body, and quickly wrapped her arms around the pillow in the hopes that it would provide that warmth to her.

"**Aww don't do that,"** Kurama whined.

_'I'm already regretting my decision to allow you access to my senses.' _Naruto deadpanned to his friend and tenant._ 'Kami, it's like you've become a furry version of ero-sennin' _Naruto shuddered as he heard the chuckle of Kurama.

**"Naruto, eventually you will come to see things as your kyofu did, and as I do now. It's only a matter of time, and hey, who knows, maybe once you've let yourself go you'll end up with a harem of beautiful women ready to take to your every need. Ah, if only I had a human body... just think... all the women..." **Kurama trailed off as his mind went a world that all perverted minds go to at some point in their life. That place of course, is a world he is imagining himself in Naruto's shoes. Yes, he could see it all now, the things he would do as Naruto, the women he would charm, and their blissful expressions after he treated them to a night of passion. Seriously, the kid just didn't know how good he had it.

Of all the things Kurama could have become, why oh why did he have to become a pervert. Sometimes I think it would have been better if we were still at each other's throats. Oh holy log, please answer my call and find some way to Kariwimi me with some unsuspecting who has no luck with women.'

In another dimension, a high school student who couldn't touch women without breaking out in hives let out a violent sneeze.

"Mmnn, morning, Naruto-kun," mumbled Lala from the bed, sitting up exposing her nude form as she rubbed her eyes. Naruto had absolutely no clue whether or not she made a show of it, but god damn if she didn't have that cute and sexy dichotomy down pat. Not that Naruto was actually paying attention to such things. Really.

"This is going to keep happening, isn't it?" Naruto deadpanned to the girl who titled her head in slight confusion.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, morning Lala, I'm going to take a shower, you go get changed into your uniform and I'll see you down stairs." Naruto collected his uniform before entering his on suite bathroom.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Nothing, nothing at all. Anyways, good morning to you to. I'm going to take a shower, you go get changed into your uniform and I'll see you down stairs." Naruto collected his uniform before leaving the room and entering his own private bathroom.

"Okay~dokie, see you then." Lala hopped off the bed and went to the door, only to find she couldn't open it. Seeing as her clothes were in her room she went over to the side wall and pushed against one side, making a small section of the wall rotate like a sliding door. "I hope Naruto-kun doesn't mind the slight modification to his house." Lala then proceeded to get dressed in her uniform, putting on one of her new pairs of panties and bras she had gotten yesterday. She also fixed Peke to her hair, who was still in her charging period.

It wasn't long before Naruto had finished his show and began getting dressed in his own school uniform. Unsealing the door without much thought, he made his way downstairs, creating a clone to wake Zastin up for breakfast and began getting started on breakfast. He also started on the boxed lunches for him, Zastin and Lala, and, remembering the deal he made yesterday, made some for Risa and Mio as well.

It only took a few minutes for Naruto to cook breakfast and set the table for three. Good thing to as he soon heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs. While Lala was smiling in her uniform, Zastin had chosen to wear a pair of jeans, black shoes, white shirt and leather jacket. He looked quite fashionable and would no doubt be catching many a woman's eye, if he left the house today that is.

"Morning Zastin, tea or coffee?" Naruto asked as the knight blinked for a moment.

"Tea please, Naruto-dono." He sat down at the table as Naruto filled his cup with tea. While Naruto poured the steamy liquid into a cup for Zastin, Lala was pouring herself some orange juice.

"Okay everyone, dig in." No one needed to be told twice, all three of them broke their chop sticks and clapped their hands together.

"Itadatkimasu!" It only took one bite before Lala and Zastin found themselves in love with the food Naruto cooked, evidenced by the sparkle in their eyes and the way they began devouring their meals at a pace that would have put Chouji to shame. More than Lala, Zastin couldn't help but be surprised at how good Naruto's cooking was. Having had some of the best chefs in the universe when he was at the palace, he had been able to eat all kinds of delicious food. Naruto's food however, had something in it that added that extra flavor that just made it better then everything else he had tried. He couldn't place it, but figured that was part of what made the blond's cooking so good.

Wanting to know what the bodyguard of his... fiancé, would be up to so that the man wouldn't get in trouble, Naruto asked, "Do you have any plans for today, Zastin?"

Zastin looked up with his chopsticks still in his mouth, blinking. He took a moment to swallow what food he had before saying, "To be honest, I'm not really sure. But I believe it would be best if I take a tour of the city, so I can gain a better understanding of this planet's culture. I feel that is the best course of action to take when planning to live on an unfamiliar planet." Naruto nodded as he took a piece of paper from the side and wrote down a number.

"Okay, since you plan on going out, take this. It's the number to my personal cell phone. If you find something that you have quesitons about, or heaven forbid find yourself in some kind of trouble, give me a call. Okay?" He slid the note to the man who gave an appreciative nod and in turn wrote his own number for Naruto, in case he needed it.

"I will, I appreciate the assistance you have given, Naruto-dono." Naruto waved his thanks off and finished his breakfast. When he was done, the blond took out his wallet, and placed a few bills into a spare wallet he had in his drawer.

"Since I doubt you have any Japanese currency, take this just in case you find something you might need to buy or to use if you plan on taking the subway or a bus." He put the wallet into Zastin's hand, despite a small protest from the man.

"There is no way I can accept this, Naruto-dono. You have already offered me a place to stay, this is just too much." Naruto shook his head at the man's words.

"You're my guest, and I always look after my guests. Even if they have strange habits." He glanced at Lala who was still eating her rice. Zastin seemed to agree as Naruto noticed his shoulders slump a little. He knew 'exactly' what Naruto was referring to, having experienced both Lala and her sister's behaviour over the years. He only hoped that Lala's younger sisters wouldn't decide to visit for some time and let him have some peace.

"Indeed. But what's this box wrapped in a cloth, and why is my name on it?" Zastin asked curiously.

Naruto looked faintly amused by the man's curiosity. "It's called a bento, and it's your lunch for today so you don't go hungry, obviously. Also, make sure to keep your tail hidden. Lala might be able to away with people thinking it's an accessory, but you... not so much." He suggested to the man, and the knight nodded in agreement, tails were something the beings of this planet didn't have and would be shocked to see his swinging about behind him.

Naruto then turned to Lala, who had finished her meal and was wiping her face with a napkin, all with her usual bright smile. "Thank you for breakfast, Naruto-kun. Are we going to walk to school with Rito again?" Naruto gave a nod as he collected the plates and took them to the kitchen, loading them in the dishwasher.

"Yes, we are. However, before we get to school, I want you to promise me something." Lala tilted her head in curiosity of his words. "I want you to promise not to tell anyone at school that you are an alien. You… may tell them about our engagement, although I'd advise not telling them how it all happened. If they ask, tell them your father set it up with my parents, since I'm an orphan the excuse can't be confirmed or denied."

Lala took in Naruto's request, and while happy she would be able tell people that she was marrying Naruto, couldn't help but feel slightly concerned about what he said about him being an orphan. Thinking it through, she did notice that the house was devoid of photos, there wasn't a single picture of Naruto's family in the house. There had been no evidence of where he came from, and it troubled her to a degree. 'I'll just have to learn more about this before time runs out. The more I know about Naruto-kun, the easier it might be to get closer to him.' Not letting her thoughts be known, Lala nodded at Naruto's request. "I'll keep the secret, Naruto-kun. But I want to talk after school about something, alright?"

Naruto simply nodded, not seeing any harm in hearing out her request. "Sure, now come on, we don't want to be late for school do we?" Lala gave a nod, collecting her new school bag that Mikado had helped her buy. After putting her boxed lunch inside her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and exited the house.

Naruto followed shortly after checking to make sure the house's locks and security seals were working properly. He closed the door behind him and locked up, putting his keys into his left pocket. As they began walking away from the house, the pair spotted Rito leaving his house, stretching his arm and releasing a small yawn. No doubt he had been woken up by Mikan just a few minutes ago.

"Yo, Rito!" Naruto called out to the boy.

**"Orange hair… no wonder he's your friend." **Kurama chuckled as he got a good look at the kid his tenant was friends with. Naruto just barely managed to keep his right eye from twitching. Deciding on a little payback he chose to create a mental image for the kitsune's benefit, this particular image featured a tall man wearing green spandex and orange leg warmers and a bowl-cut hair style. The most distracting thing however, was the man's eye brows, which looked like two living caterpillars.

Standing in front of Kurama within the mindscape was the one thing that made the ancient kitsune want to run away in terror; Rock Lee standing against a sunset beach giving him the nice-guy pose, complete with a wide smile and sparkling teeth that 'pinged'. "YOSH, Kuruma-kun it is time for you to enjoy the spring time of YOUTH!"

**"NOOOO! OH GOD! IT BURNS! MY EYES! DEAR SWEET KAMI, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH CRUEL TORTURE!"** As Kurama's shouts of agony became nothing more than whimpers, Naruto snickered and let the image fade away within his mindscape. Another image took its place, this one a sign.

_'Break our promise again, and its sunset scene with Lee and Gai.'_ It read and Kurama prayed to kami that nothing would tempt him to speak run off at the mouth and annoy Naruto again. There were very few things that he felt were worse than death, Lee and Gai in any capacity just happened to be at the top of that very small list. Fighting with Gyuki, the eight tailed octopus ox. Tentacles were better than those two.

**XBreakX**

"NA-RU-TO!" shouted Saruyama running toward Naruto, who merely raised his left foot and allowed it to slam into the other boys face.

"Morning," Naruto said in a rather bland tone of voice as Saruyama slumped to the ground, now having a foot imprint on his face. Lala just giggled, since this scene was one she had seen before with her sister Nana and Zastin when he was trying to scold her.

"Naruto, how can you do that to your friend, especially in front of the really pretty girl next to you?" Saru cried in outrage, anime tears of frustration pouring down his eyes.

"Easily, with a small feeling of satisfaction," the blond said without a hint of shame. Naruto wondered if anyone else in the world had a problem like he did with Saruyama, always running toward him in the mornings.

Elsewhere in Japan, a spiky orange haired substitute Shinigami with a moody expression on his face, sneezed, just as he was delivering a pile-driver to his brown haired friend. Wiping a finger over his nose, he wondered who was talking about him before he shrugged and began walking to his class with his other friends.

"That's just cruel." Saruyama whined at his friend.

"No… just doing what needs to be done, because if I don't, you'll end up saying something that'll earn you the ire of every girl in school," Naruto pointed out as Saru stood tall and stuck out his chest, head held high.

"I do not, girl's love me," Naruto rolled his eyes at the boy who, most unfortunately, decided to try and saddle up to Lala, a lecherous grin on his face. "Hey there beautiful. How would you like to go with and h-ergh!" Saruyama's sentence was cut off by Naruto slamming his fist into the top of his head.

"Seriously, Saru, when are you going to learn? If Yui-chan was around, you'd be so dead right now." Naruto shook his head sadly at the young teen whose face was currently implanted into the floor. Meanwhile, Lala just looked between the two with an expression of idle curiosity.

"Ne, ne, Naruto-kun, who's your friend?" Lala asked curiously, looking down at Saruyama who was still lying face down on the floor.

"This is Saru, a friend of mine and Rito's. He's a bit of a pervert, so I often find myself having to baby sit him. Normally, I have to give him a few love taps like the one you just saw to set him straight." A few of the girls around giggled hearing Naruto, watching him deal with Saruyama always brought them some form of amusement.

Despite some things staying the same however, the female students felt very wary of the new girl, Lala. This was a result of seeing her yesterday literally hanging of Naruto, an act which made them all jealous of the girl. It didn't help that Lala had a figure that they'd do anything for.

"Oh, okay, hi Saru-san, nice to meet you." Lala waved to the down boy. Saruyama just gave a muffled groan in reply, his left hand coming up to grab the back of his head as he pried his now flattened face off the floor.

"Lala, you still have your schedule for today?" Naruto asked as she nodded, pulling the slip out from her bag. "Good, let me have a look." Quickly looking over the sheet, Naruto saw that most of his lessons would be with Lala and sighed in slight relief. Having known Lala for the couple of days he had, he could tell she'd end up getting into trouble and by proxy everyone around her would as well, so felt it would be best if he could keep an eye on her.

"Here, now let's get to class, before anything crazy happens." Naruto opened the door and held out one of his prepared boxed lunches. It was immediately claimed by Risa.

"Ahh, Mio, we have a good lunch for today. No need to go on a bread run this day." Risa's words had Mio pump her fist in glee since the bread run was always a dangerous time in school.

Risa, after putting the boxed lunch away for later, turned her attention back to Naruto and the new girl next to him. "Hoho, who do we have here? Naruto-kun, isn't this the girl from yesterday?" Naruto replied with a simple nod as he took his seat, Lala sitting behind him.

"Hi, I'm Lala, I just moved here recently and I'm starting today." Risa smirked at the new girl, she and Mio began walking around her, almost as if surveying her.

"Hmm, unique and natural hair colour that is bright and well taken care of."

"Cute face that is accentuated by her hair, personality probably matches."

"Cute tail accessory, adds something of a cosplay look that an otaku would die for."

"More importantly, she has a developed body. We'll need to take a measurement."

"Yes, I agree. Let's get down and test her reaction too."

These were the observations the two friends made, which were no doubt the internal thoughts of the guys as they looked Lala over. As the two got close to Lala, their hands already making grasping motions as they imagined what it would feel like to have the pink-haired girls breasts grasped in their hands, they ended up getting nailed in the head, as did a few drooling boys.

"Risa, I'll take that lunch back if you start doing that inside of class." There was a large sound of groaning from the downed students, all of them rubbing their foreheads from whatever hit them.

"Naruto-kun… that was really cool, how did you, do that?" asked Lala, amazed at the display. It seemed that the more time she spent with Naruto, the more she learned about him. Many of which were really cool abilities that she hoped to learn some day too.

"Practice. This tends to happen fairly often, so I always get in a lot of practice during school." He tapped his chin, thinking of how many times in a day he actually had to nail perverts. Not including Saruyama and the Principal who usually got beat down enough times for every male in the school twice over.

**"You know, your pranking of perverts has been something you've always done, even before we met. And just how did you become friends with the brunette chick, anyways? The moment I laid eyes on her, I've been getting the vibe that she goes both ways." **Naruto resisted the urge to groan himself, hearing Kurama.

_'Thin ice, Kurama._' Naruto gave an acute mental warning of what would happen if the fox continued running at the mouth, but didn't act on the punishment since his comment wasn't quite perverted and more of an observation.

"**I'll be good."** The fox squeaked out.

"Do you think you could teach me how to do that as well?" Lala asked. After registering the question, Naruto gave a nod as it could prove beneficial to teach the girl how to deal with perverts as it was very likely she would be subject to many of them in the classes he didn't have her with.

"Sure, it's not too hard to get it down, but it will take practice until you can get your aim right. Here…" he placed the piece of eraser in Lala's hands and adjusted her hands, so that her thumb would launch the eraser piece. "Now just aim and flick, I'll set a target. Hey Saru!" the boy's head shot up from his position in the room.

Sadly for him, he ended up back on the floor as Lala hit him square in the head. Her alien strength was on league with Naruto so it hurt just the same as his attacks. "Hmm… not bad." Lala smiled at Naruto's words.

"Hey Lala, do you want someone to help you find out where everything is in school after home room?" Lala nodded at the question.

"I would love that! Does this mean you're going to give me a tour around the school?" Her big eyes stared hopefully at Naruto, said blond found it almost impossible to resist. Damn, what was it with him and pink-haired girls with beautiful emerald eyes? At least this one didn't hit him too much.

"Sorry, I don't think I'll be the one giving you the tour. After the teacher comes in and takes roll, he'll likely send you with the class representative. That's Haruna, the girl speaking with the stuttering Rito, there." He pointed to the nervous Rito speaking with the slightly shy Haruna.

"Oi Haruna-chan, come over here!" he called over to his neighbour's girlfriend who came over smiling.

"What it is Naruto-san?" Naruto gave her a small glare for using san at the end of his name but didn't comment. He knew this was just how Haruna was.

"I was saying that the teacher will probably choose you to help Lala here get her bearing around the school after home room. I was hoping you could look after her and show her the important places." Haruna smiled at Lala, offering a small bow.

"That would be fine, I'd be happy to show your new friend around Naruto-san. Nice to meet you Lala-san, my name is Sairenji Haruna, Class rep of class 1A." Lala gave a small bow of her own hearing Haruna.

"Nice to meet you too Haruna, I hope we can be friends here." Haruna nodded at the bright eyed girl. It was hard for anyone not to want to befriend Lala, she was just so open and enthusiastic that people simply got swept up in it.

They made small talk until the teacher arrived and announced that there was a new student and asked her to introduce herself. Lala stood up from her seat, turning to the class. "Hi! My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke. I just moved here and am currently staying with Naruto-kun. Please treat me nicely while I'm here." She gave a small bow as many of the boys were going gaga over how cute Lala looked. However, there was one thing that gave many of the boys pause.

"Wait!" called out one of the boys as he replayed Lala's introduction in his head a few times. "Why are you staying with Uzumaki?" he asked, curious about the new hot classmate staying with the notorious blonde.

The reply was one that, had Naruto not already anticipated it, would have face palmed at hearing. "He's my fiancé." Silence. It was so silent that the phrase 'silent as the grave' didn't do it justice. However, it was merely the calm before the storm, which soon erupted into a pandemonium of chaos and anarchy as everyone in class began shouting.

"WHAT!" Was the shocked cry across the room, as many tried to figure out how this had happened. Naruto had gotten engaged without any of them knowing. And to someone they knew nothing about as well. Their minds raced, as mental pictures of how this all happened whizzed around in their brains.

They all looked over to Naruto to see if he would confirm Lala's claim, though many of them hoped he would deny it. Sadly for the girls – and guys – he did with a single nod, not truly caring about what they wanted or thought. This sent the class into a small fit of whispers and mutterings.

"Sensei!" Naruto called out in a dull tone making everyone stop. "Can we continue with the lesson please?" The teacher at the front of the room offered a thankful nod. Naruto had always been able to quiet the class down with only a few words.

"Indeed, thank you Uzumaki-kun. Now let's proceed with roll call…" the teacher began taking attendance.

**XBreakX**

The rest of homeroom went smoothly, with the students paying attention to the teacher. The males didn't want any trouble after hearing Naruto's tone, which usually meant trouble for them. The reminder of Saruyama's screams haunted them and Saruyama himself. It taught them to never mess with Naruto, and never do anything incredibly perverted near him or the girls that were his friends lest they wish to suffer horrors that were so unimaginable it would make Chuck Norris cry out in fear.

After class Naruto, Lala and the others left the room and began walking toward their first lesson, which was math today. As they did, Risa couldn't help but send a sly glance to Lala as she saddled up next to the girl. "Sooo~ how did you end up meeting Naruto-kun? Or better yet how did you end up engaged to Naruto-kun?" she inquired of the girl with curiosity, eager to know how the girl had gotten her hands on Naruto.

"Ummm… it was set up by our parents. Naruto-kun only found out when I ended up at his house." Naruto received many curious looks due to the fact his parents were mentioned. The mystery of Naruto's parents was something many wanted to know, since he was an orphan living on his own with seemingly no family support, nor had he ever mentioned his family at all.

"Surprised me as well, it must have been set up before I was born. That's my best guess, anyways." Naruto's comment had Risa, Mio, Rito, Haruna and Saru nodding in agreement, seeing as there wasn't really any other explanation.

"Does this mean Lala-san's family might be able to tell you about your parents Naruto-san?" Haruna questioned the blonde, hoping he would get some answers about his family.

"Maybe, though I don't know how much they'll be able to tell me. Besides, it doesn't bother me after living on my own for so long. The only difference now is that I'm temporarily engaged and have house guests." This drew the attention of the girls, hearing the word temporary.

"Why temporary?" Mio asked, confusion evident in her tone.

"Lala's father gave her a six month probation period for the engagement after I argued that forcing her on me might not be the best for her. We might not even be compatible in the long run." His explanation set the fan girls of Naruto minds running.

"Eh?… you argued about being engaged to a really cute girl! Most people would just accept it after seeing Lala-chan!" Saruyama received a small stare from Naruto.

"I'm not most people. And I would never agree to something if I believed it was wrong, which I can assure you forcing someone into an arranged marriage is. Just like me, Lala is her own person, and I'm not going to tie her down just because our families set this up before either of us were born." His friends and Naruto all stared as Naruto walked ahead, before rushing to catch up with him.

While his friends began whispering about him, Lala stared at Naruto with a look of awe. He really wanted her to be able to choose her own path, something she had never truly been allowed to do. Hearing his words, Lala found that more than ever she wanted to be with him. He was so different from everyone else that had proposed to her. Though given how she had proposed to him, it might not be fair lumping the blond in with her other suitors. But it wasn't just that either, she was also amazed at how mature he was. While Lala may act ditzy, she wasn't considered an unrivalled genius for nothing. While most of her talent lay in making her many inventions, she did have a detailed understanding of how people tended to mature with age. It begged her to wonder; just how was Naruto so mature when he was only seventeen years old?

**XBreakX**

As the morning progressed, word spread of Naruto's engagement. The news was met with shock and surprise among many of the other students. Looking at one particular student we find ourselves in the girls changing rooms, where the students of class 1-B were getting ready for their P.E. lesson.

"Hey, did you hear the rumour going round?"

"No, what is it?"

"They say Naruto-sama has been seen with a new girl around him."

"But that's not much news; there are a lot of girls that would love to be seen around him."

"Yeah I know, but it's really not good news for any of us really."

"Why?"

"Naruto-sama… is engaged to the new girl in school."

'BANG'

The sound that echoed in the room came from a student who slammed her locker closed upon hearing the gossip. This student had long black hair that reached down her back, stopping a bit above her waist and bright yellow, almost cat-like irises. She also had one of the more developed busts of the class, something that many of the others students had noticed during their previous P.E. lessons. This girl was Kotegawa Yui, student representative of class 1-B.

She was a friend of Naruto's, who she greatly respected due to the fact he was regularly seen disciplining many of the male students that often acted shamelessly in her opinion. She tried to eat lunch with him and his friends on occasion, but Risa and Mio made her feel embarrassed due to how they always took note of her figure and would comment on her crush for the blonde. Hearing that Naruto was engaged came as something of a shocker for the girl.

_'Naruto's engaged… I'm going to need to speak with him after this lesson. And I also want to see this girl he's engaged to.'_ Nodding to herself, Yui left the room with the other girls, all of whom were looking at Yui in surprise, wondering why she slammed her locker shut like that. She was usually one of the calmest students in the class.

Class soon started and the P.E. teacher had the students go through their usual stretches before setting them off jogging round the field. Yui went through the motions as she always did, but her mind was a million miles away. She barely even paid attention to the coach as he had them go through their various tasks.

When class ended and the girls were back in their uniforms, the bell rang, signalling the start of lunch time. Knowing where Naruto and his friends usually went for their lunch, Yue set off for the classroom of 1-A. As she walked toward the room, she sped past Haruna, who was still in the process of showing Lala around, having been in her previous lesson.

As Yui stormed through the school, a stern look on her face, every student in the hallway scrambled to get out of her way. Some pressed against the wall, others hid behind the nearest door, those who were on the stairs took off like a bat out of hell, and still some simply froze, shivering as they felt death touch their souls. Every student in Seinen High feared that look; it was a look that usually meant trouble, for them at least.

Opening the door to class 1-A, Yui saw that Naruto was feeding himself while a beautiful pink haired girl sat next to him, eating from a bento box identical to Naruto's, meaning that he had most likely made it for her. Yui's entrance did not go unnoticed, as Naruto looked up from his lunch to see the dark haired girl looking at him with a large frown on her face. "Oi, Yui-chan, what's wrong, you look upset over something?" Naruto stood up from his desk and made his way over to the girl.

**"She probably just heard about Lala and is jealous. Hmm... you know, this girl's quite the looker too. She can even compete with Lala in the bust department. I don't understand why she's worried."** Naruto could almost picture the lecherous grin on the old kitsune's face. **"He he, besides, if she's so jealous you could just invite her to join you and Lala as you build up you har – Gurk!" **Kurama's perverted tirade was cut short as Naruto created a large Jizo (Like the ones you see in Buddhist temples) in his mind and let it drop on the fox's head.

"Uzumaki-kun, is it true that you have recently become engaged with a new student?" Yui then looked over at Lala, who had a noodle hanging out of her mouth as she stared at the black-haired girl curious, then looked back at the blond. "Is it her?" Naruto nodded at the question, but raised his hand before Yui could say anything else.

"Yes, as it turns out our marriage was arranged by her and my parents before they died, so I had no idea. She appeared before me yesterday and her father asked I take care of her and her uncle, who is also staying with me. Oh! And you'll be pleased to know that there will be no more attempted gropings by the pervy-sisters over there." He gestured to a blissful looking Mio and Risa who had begun eating from the bento Naruto made them.

"Oh, I see." Yui's tone was a mix of embarrassment and relief as she placed a hand on her chest, taking a breath to calm herself down. "Well, I guess that's why you've never mentioned this on an earlier date. For a few minutes I thought you had intentionally kept this from me."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small shake. "I try not to keep important secrets from my friends." He almost winced at the irony of that statement, but shook his guilt off and pushed on. "Plus, this engagement might end up only being six months, if Lala or I don't feel that it's right. Anyways, since you're here I should probably introduce you two. Lala, come over here." The pink haired princess hopped onto her feet and walked over happily to the two.

"What is it? Is she another friend of yours?" Lala asked, her enthusiastic voice laden with curiosity.

Naruto gave a small nod. "Lala, this is one of my friends from another class, Kotegawa Yui. We've known each other a couple years and became fast friends too." Naruto smiled as Yui gave a small smile – the only kind she ever gave – as she remembered how they had met. It had been during Naruto's first term at the school as a transfer student. As his senior and since he had yet to get a schedule, she had been ordered to show him around. Before they had left the principles office however, Ero-kyoucho(Perverted Principle) made a lecherous comment about how Yui should wear a skirt with a higher cut to show off more of her legs. Both of them had slammed his head into the table, not only knocking him unconscious, but also leaving an indent in the shape of his face on the desk. It was that meeting and several after that event that Yui had learned that Naruto wasn't like most boys and was actually descent and kind.

However, she didn't have a crush on him. And DID NOT in any way, think his whiskers were cute. Not one bit!

"Hello! My name's Lala! It's nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends here, plus a friend of Naruto-kun's is a friend of mine too." Yui smiled a little nervously at Lala, it might be that Naruto's fiancé was so beautiful or how honest she seemed. Still, just because she felt slightly self-conscious in front of his gorgeous and open girl, did not mean she couldn't be nice.

It had absolutely NOTHING to do with the fact that she was jealous. Honest.

"I would very much like to be friends with you as well. Um, by the way, I was just curious. Where are you from?" she asked, curious since pink hair was not a natural colour, unless dyed, whereas Lala's looked very natural.

Lala blinked. Pressing her index finger under her lower lip and looking up at the ceiling with an adorable expression of thought, which caused every male in class – even Naruto to some extent – to gulp, Lala tried to find an answer. She remembered Naruto telling her not to state that she was an alien, and she didn't want to cause him any trouble. At the same time, she had never been a good liar. Realizing that she should probably say something, as Yui was beginning to tap her foot impatiently while giving her this really weird look, Lala said the first thing that came to mind.

"I really don't remember." Lala laughed nervously as Yui and several other people face-faulted at the girl, wondering if she was being serious or just messing with them. Wanting to change the subject as she didn't like lying, she said. "But I really like this town so far, especially all of the different stores that Mikado-sensei took me yesterday."

"Mikado-sensei took you shopping?" Yui questioned, sounding surprised that the doctor would take such a personal interest in a student. Though perhaps in hindsight, she shouldn't have been.

"I asked Mikado-sensei to help her out while I was in school, and since Lala didn't have any clothes decided it would be a good idea to take her shopping yesterday." Naruto informed her as they walked back over to the small group they had been eating their lunch with. Sitting down, Yui pulled out her own bento.

"Say Rito, what lesson is it after lunch?" Naruto asked the teen as he picked up a tako-sausage with his chop sticks.

"Um, I think it's P.E." Naruto nodded accepting the answer. He wondered what they'd end up doing and if there was any point actually going instead of a clone.

_'If it's jogging again, I'm cloning and going to do some real training._' He thought to himself, seeing as he could use some more practice with his taijutsu. He wanted to train himself back to the point where his movements flowed smoothly from one form to another and packed all the power they used to in his prime. Naruto also realized that he would need to retain his muscle memory, since just like real muscles his instinctive reactions had probably dulled as well.

**"There's no sense in you wasting your time in P.E. Class, just use my chakra to fortify your clone. That should make it more capable of surviving anything that gets thrown at it**." Kurama offered his opinion on the matter. The kitsune took a moment to look at the dark-haired girl through the eyes of his container.

**"You know this girl likes you, as in, likes you likes you, right**?" the fox muttered, as Naruto gave a mental sigh.

_'I know, but I'd rather be her friend, than break her heart. Yui-chan has been a good friend like Rito and the others. But our curse doesn't really allow for partners, does it?' _Kurama gave a sigh of his own.

**"My chakra, your Uzumaki bloodline, the eyes of the Old man and having mastered the art of senjutsu, all of them together form the ingredients for immortality. I still find it ironic that out of all the people searching for the ability to live forever, the only person who never wanted it received it. Sometimes irony can be almost as cruel as that teme, Murphy. I'm also sorry for my own contribution to your curse."**

Naruto just chuckled as he listened to the old fox_, 'I could never blame you, Kurama. You're my lifelong friend, the one person that been with me through it all. You know, I was thinking, it's been a while since we gave you a body outside of the seal. Maybe we should do that now?'_ Naruto was referring to the times when he had used a fox's fresh corpse to house Kurama's spirit, and Naruto had carried him around until the body the Bijuu was in died, releasing Kurama back to the seal.

"At least find me a male body this time. Do you have any idea how weird it is having female anatomy for several years? I swear I was in heat during the summers and males were sniffing my butt." Naruto chuckled in his head as he had 'accidentally' put Kurama in a female fox's body last time he did the transfer.

'_Don't worry; you'll get a male body for sure. I have no idea, as to how I ended up getting a female body last time.'_ He was lucky Kurama couldn't feel the smirk on his face; otherwise he'd never hear the end of his belly aching.

**"You had better, or I'm going to make your life as miserable as mine will be**." Kurama threatened him, and was more than willing to deliver on his threat.

Naruto gave a quick affirmative to his friend's words, then stepped out of his mental conversation to focus back on the outside world. Lunch continued for some time after that, Lala and Yui seemed to be hitting it off pretty well. Although the dark-haired girl did hide behind Naruto when Risa and Mio finished their lunch, fearing she would be fondled by them again. She was just thankful that a glare from Naruto stopped them before they could even think about it. Really, her friend was so sweet. But she did NOT have a crush on him!

**XBreakX**

When P.E. Finally rolled around, Naruto took Kurama's advice and created a clone before heading out to a nearby park that was surrounded by trees, making it a good place to train his speed and agility.

His muscles tensed, body coiling like a loaded spring as he prepared for a big leap. He jumped, hitting the branch off one tree, then hopping to the next without a second to spare. Naruto moved through the trees at the highest speed he could go while still maintaining enough control that he didn't crash into anything. He wanted to get used to the high speed movement that were often involved in Shinobi battles, that way he could regain his ability to move at incredible speeds without gaining tunnel vision. There was also the fact that his muscles were no longer used to being pushed so hard, so he would need to work them out more so they would regain their strength.

It wasn't until half an hour later that he felt a presence in his senses and dropped to the ground.

Keeping his body in a relaxed position, ready to strike out at anything that might threaten him, Naruto shouted. "You may as well come out now! You've already failed miserably at trying to hide your presence from me!" From behind one of the trees a tall individual stepped out into the open. It seemed to be some sort of strange mummy like being, similar to the ones Naruto had seen in the movies. It had a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress, glowing yellow eyes and also had black bracer and grieves. (1)

**"Impressive, most never even sense my presence before I kill them." **The mummy stepped forward and looked over Naruto, who was giving him a neutral look, but with a small placid smile that then stretched to the corners of his face, his eyes unchanged. It was a very good scare tactic he had learned while traveling, among other things.

"Ho… I believe you will find it nearly impossible to hide your presence from me. Someone once told me that the only way to hide your presence completely is to be dead, since a living person still has a presence, no matter how hard you try to hide it. Ah, but I'm rambling aren't I? Why don't you tell me your name so we can get this started." the mummy tilted its head at the boys even tone or lack of fear towards his appearance, if he was honest, it was a little disconcerting for him.

**"Very well, I'll grant you this last request before I finish my job. I am Ankh, of the Thep Khufan assassins. I have been requested by my employer to take out the individual known as Uzumaki Naruto, a human with blonde hair, blue eyes and distinct marks on his cheeks. I was fortunate that someone else attempted to find you but it was easy to convince him to not get in my way. The fool ran so fast it was almost pathetic." **Ankh shook his head thinking about the alien shape shifter, Ghi Bree that he'd sent on his way.

"Ah, well, knowing my luck the person you got rid of was probably one of Lala's fiance's, so I suppose I owe you some thanks. It would have been truly annoying to deal with someone who I simply find isn't worth my time." Naruto eyes didn't change as the he stared at the man, something else about what he said clicking in his mind. "And you said assassins? How interesting. I suppose the king's proclamation has spread quite far for people to be hiring an assassin to kill me." Ankh nodded, moving his feet apart and raising his arms, the bandage like appendages coming off them both.

**"You would be correct in that presumption. But, I'm not without some honour, so I'll offer you a chance to live if you call off your engagement to the princess of Deviluke**." Naruto's expression didn't change; he just kept smiling with that neutral look in his eyes.

"Again, I find myself thanking you for such a courteous offer. But given the situation I find such an offer to be unnecessary. I apologize, since I can't accept you generous offer and I know that being an assassin doesn't allow for chances of mercy like this. Then again, I don't think it's my wellbeing you should really worry about, I mean you aren't going to beat me." Ankh blinked in surprise before feeling irritated at the boy's words.

**"You should watch your words human! Disrespect me in such a way again and your death will be both slow and painful**." He growled his words out as Naruto just stared into his eyes. A small flash showing the image of his burnt remains and a head-dress with no glowing eyes appeared within his mind, causing Ankh to flinch.

"Sorry, I had no intention of offending you. It's just that most assassins would have killed their target by now, or at the very least attempted to. Especially once they realized that by talking I could simply be distracting you from your job. I may not have mentioned it before, but I have some experience with assassins. By now, most would have done their job and would have either attacked or retreated depending on their thoughts when I first felt their presence. You have done neither. But then, I guess I shouldn't expect much from someone who looks like every bondage lovers wet dream." Ankh smashed his fist against a tree, making splinters fly out of it.

"**How dare you! You mock me even before your death**" Ankh roared in anger.

"Why are you losing your temper? That's rather unprofessional of you." Naruto's words set Ankh off who shot forward at him in rage and just wanting to shut him up, once and for all. He extended his bandages out to ensnare the boy, but was unable to when the blond jumped up and bounced off the tree shooting past Naruto crossed his arms in an X formation across his chest, "Ninpou: Tsume Awase." Calling out the old technique that Yugito, another ninja and a powerful woman had used, Naruto's fingernails extended into deadly long and sharp claws. "Seeing as though, you are made up of cloth, I think this technique is best to defeat you. I hope you don't mind if I end up shredding off a few layers as a result." Naruto's face changed from the placid expression to that of a trained killer, making Ankh see that this was no ordinary human.

Releasing more tendrils of bandages and forming them into a sharp drill, Ankh sent them forward in an attempt to impale the blonde. In response, Naruto rushed forward, his footsteps so silent that they seemed to simply glide over the ground. As he swerved past the drill, his clawed hands slashed out, severing the bandages. As the shredded bandages fluttered to the ground, Ankh noticed that they were charred where the blond had cut them.

Ankh, seeing this made a large jump away from Naruto who stared at him with the eyes of a man who had seen far more death then he had. The blond spoke, his tone so cold it made him shiver. "I hope that you see just how much of a mistake you made coming after my life. I doubt that, you have the same number of kills in your life as I do. Forgive me Ankh but I'm, afraid this mission is a failed one. Please give my regards to your employer and hopefully he'll get a refund. Oh, and turn around."

Now scared out of his mind all Ankh could was what the blond said, as if not doing so would cost him his life. Turning, he saw another Naruto standing right behind him, his glowing red claws extended, embers coming off them. "I told you I was distracting while we spoke." With that Ankh's world went black as the slitted eyes of Naruto descended on him and he screamed into the trees.

**XBreakX**

Arriving back at school, Naruto replaced himself with his clone before deciding that he should probably give Zastin a call. Once the man had picked up, he told the Deviluke bodyguard about Ankh and that they should pick him up and ship him off to his home planet, where ever that was.

Zastin had been a little frantic hearing about the race that Naruto had gone up against, but had soon calmed down after Naruto had reassured him that the fight hadn't lasted long and he had sustained no injuries during it.

"**That fight was kind of pathetic,"** Kurama commented agreed with his tenent and friends assessment of the battle. **"We barely even had to do anything. To be honest, I was expecting a bit more from our first encounter with an assassin from space." **While Naruto didn't have any particular desire to fend off alien assassins, he had to agree with Kurama that he had expected something more from the fight.

_'Yeah, then again, I never expected an – ahem – alien assassin to look like something out of The Mummy either. Still, it was nice to see that 'her' tactics still work. 'She' always did manage to rile her opponents before crushing them beneath her feet.'_ Naruto brought up a memory of a small, weak bodied but incredibly powerful woman he'd met and helped out a little during his travels. It was her soft calm way of speaking that he enjoyed implementing in a lot of his fights against tough fighters, when he got the chance of course.

**"She died how she wanted at the end, although we at least stopped her from making a big mistake in Edo." **Kurama had been impressed by the women, remembering how she had kept a straight face despite all of the mental and physical pain she had been put through.

_'Yeah, her story and the sword's ended better after we kept traveling with them. Ah, but why don't we get back to the subject at hand. You and I can reminisce about our past later over some sake. Right now we've seen that assassins have started coming for us, and will likely weed out the lesser people after my life in seeking out Lala's hand. If I'm right, my defeating of Ankh will both deter some and goad others into pursuing me that much more. We have to make sure that our fights don't end up dragging innocent people into them. We both know how assassins think._' Kurama nodded, knowing Naruto had taken a short few years working as an assassin during the Three Kingdoms Era in China, though he had kept his killings to corrupt politicians and would-be warlords.

**"If that's the case you should make sure to always have a clone on standby so you can replace yourself with it and lead them away from your friends, and mine once I regain a body." **Kurama was looking forward to being hugged by the girls for looking cute and adorable. It had been the main factor that caused him to become a pervert of Jiraiya's caliber. The ancient kitsune could truly see why the man had loved breasts, the feeling he got when the girls pressed him against their soft bosom was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life. Just thinking about it sent pleasant tendrils up his spine.

_'I'll check by the shelter we made under the house for foxes that end up getting lost in the city and see if there are any old ones that we can use._' Kurama had always told Naruto to make a fox home under the house for other foxes just in case they ended up lost in the town/city they were living in, or couldn't find a proper home. Naruto had never minded, having liked taking care of the foxes when they came out from under the house and into his garden.

**"Good, and remember, a MALE body please." **Naruto chuckled hearing the pleading tone in Kurama's voice. He silently promised to get the kitsune a male body before walking to his meeting spot. It was on Wednesdays that Naruto had a free period that he shared with another student and friend. She was a very talented kendo practitioner who had seen him practicing one time when he had decided to skip P.E. to see if there was anything fun to help quench his boredom. Having been impressed – practically drooling – over his skills with a sword she had asked – ie demanded – that he spar with her.

Of course, Naruto had happily obliged and ended up beating her into the ground. Rather than be upset, she had been ecstatic, feeling that if she practiced with someone better than her with a blade, she would improve by leaps and bounds. It worked too, while she had never – and would never – beat him in a sword fight; she was by and large the best kendo practitioner in the entire school, possibly even all of Japan.

Walking into the training room where all of the martial arts clubs practiced after school, he spotted his friend already swinging her shinai as she stood on the training mat. Rin Kujou was a strong willed girl who also served as a bodyguard to her friend in the school. She was a loyal friend who had near prodigious skills in kendo; she held a great respect for Naruto due to his prowess with a sword, having told him as much.

Rin had long dark brown hair that she kept tied into a high pony-tail behind her head. A pair of short bangs hovering at eye level covered either side of her face, parting in the centre. And a pair of longer bangs hung down near her ears, reaching passed her breasts. Her most defining trait however, were her sharp, narrow eyes, which he knew hid a cunning intellect and held the observational qualities necessary in a serious kendo user.

"You're running a little late, Naruto," Rin said without preamble, she was never one for small talk. At least, not until after she had gotten what she wanted. Naruto just smirked at her, loosening his tie and taking off his uniform jacket.

"Sorry, but if I told you the reason I was late, you wouldn't believe me." He had been tempted to tell her that he had gotten lost on the road of life, but figured the inside joke would have been lost on her. Shaking his head at the thought, Naruto walked over to the weapons racked and picked up a shinai, testing the weight and balance of several before choosing the one he liked best. He moved back over to the training mat and took his own stance, awaiting her signal.

"Knowing you, perhaps. However, we are not here for idle chatter, are we?" With that, Rin dashed forward as did Naruto and the two began trading blows with their bamboo swords, while also dodging what would be deadly strikes had the weapons been real.

"True, but you don't mind chatting while we spar, do you? I was kinda hoping to know whether or not you and your friends knew about my change in... marital status." Naruto ducked under a blow that would have decapitated him in real life, allowing the shinai to just barely graze his hair. Coming back up, Naruto swung his own bamboo sword in an upward stroke that Rin was forced to jump backwards to dodge. A small pause ensued as his opponent tried to find a weakness in his defences. She didn't and thus, decided to just charge in and hope an opening would present itself.

"We did here about that," a snort, "it's kind of hard not too when everybody in school from seniors to freshmen are talking about it. Though I will admit it was quite a shock to Aya and Saki-sama. Although we did learn that it was done by your parents without you knowing. Aya was hoping to ask if you knew anything more about them." Naruto went for an overhead strike, which Rin made to block. However, the blow was far stronger then she had expected and forced her to kneel down, her left knee almost touching the mat. As the pressure from his blade was taken away, Rin jumped back, and then took a step forward, swinging her blade upwards from her left hip to right shoulder. The attack was dodged entirely when Naruto slid his body in close before she could finish the attack, moving into her guard and forcing her to jump back lest she end up getting taken out at the knees. He had used such a strategy before.

Naruto shook his head as a small pause entered the battle. As they started up again, with Rin taking another swing at him, he said, "I haven't had much chance to speak with Lala's father about it, so for now, no. speaking of which, when do I get to meet those friends of yours? In all the times we've practiced I've only heard a little about them. Why is that?" Rin thrust her sword forward, an attack was set to impale Naruto through the chest. Naruto countered by twisting his blade around hers and hitting the bottom, knocking it higher into the air, only for Rin to spin on her feet and try to attack him with a diagonal downward slash. Naruto rolled out of the way and smiled due to Rin's improved skills. Usually, he'd have hit her using that counter. However, this time she attacked, knowing he would do that and used the move as a feint.

"Well I am the bodyguard to Saki-sama, and both of us look after Aya, so I suppose we are more trying to work her confidence to talk to you. You are, after all quite infamous in the school Naruto-san." A stab barely missed her cheek as her words left her lips.

"Well, I am the bodyguard to Saki-sama, and both of us look after Aya, who is a tad shy. We are working on upping her confidence before I introduce you to her. You are, after all, quite infamous as this school, Naruto-san." A stab barely missed her cheek as the words left her lips. Bringing her sword around, she locked blades with Naruto, forcing his shinai down before she came up in a slash. It was dodged of course, but the move showed Rin was learning. It was an Uzumaki Ougi, after all.

"Mou, I thought we were friends," Naruto teased as he ducked passed a horizontal slash. "Didn't we agree that since we're friends you would no longer use such a formal honorific?" Rin realized her slip of the tongue just as she was blocking his incoming sword strike. She was so used to speaking formally due to the teachings of her family. After she and Naruto had become sparring partners however, he had asked her to disregard all formalities when speaking to him, claiming that since they were now friends she shouldn't have to use them. It had been difficult at first, and she many a night she had gone home with several lumps on her head for not remembering his request. Still, she couldn't help but smile. Despite all of his skills with a blade, Naruto was very laid back and easy to get along with.

"My apologies, it just slipped out. Anyways, I believe I and Saki-sama have been able help her become a bit more outgoing so she should be fine. Saki-sama knows of you, of course, but hasn't really had the chance to actually speak with you. However, I can assure you that she has been looking forward to it." After several more clashes of their shinai, Naruto and Rin jumped apart, pausing for a second before running back in. The two came together, crossing swords in a final clash. Naruto's was lined up just below Rin's chin, barely grazing against her neck, while Rin's was stopped no less than a centimeter above his forehead. They retracted their blades and moved several paces away, bowing to signal the end of their match.

"If you want I can wait here for a while and meet them now. My next lesson is English and I'm already pretty fluent with that language." Naruto offered, telling the truth since he spoke perfect English and as a result was at times not seen as a foreigner when he was traveling there. In fact, given his blond hair, blue eyes and powerful build and sometimes lazy attitude, people had often mistaken him for an American. He wiped his face with a towel, while Rin did the same, opening the first three buttons on top of her shirt to help herself cool down.

"I think that will be acceptable and I'm sure Saki-sama will be pleased." Rin smiled imagining the happy expression her charge and friend would have at finally meeting Naruto after watching him from afar and Rin speaking so well about his character.

As the pair waited they made small talk, talking about inconsequential and everyday issues. It was only a few minutes after their spar when the doors opened and two girls walked in. Aya was a bespectacled girl like Mio, but had much longer hair that was a darker shade that his perverted friends. Her eyes were also a deep amethyst that almost reminded Naruto of his mother's eyes. her gaze looked at him – and she gained a healthy blush. Seeing this, the blond gave her his usual smile, making her squeak and hide behind the other girl.

The other girl, Saki he presumed, was a little taller than Aya, about 3 inches so, and had long blonde hair that flowed down her back in waves, but also had two small buns tied off at the sides of her head, as well as two spiral curls hanging over her shoulders. She had a regal and proud bearing, which the blond shinobi new was due to her family being part of a small group of nobility that still existed. Saki cheeks were tinted slightly red as she gazed at Naruto with amber coloured eyes.

Offering the two girls a cheerful grin as he walked over to them with Rin, Naruto said, "Hello, you must be Saki-san and Aya-san. Rin-chan has told me a lot about you two. My name is Uzumaki Naruto; it's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto offered a small bow to the two girls.

Saki smiled a bit as she reached out with her left hand and flipped one of her spiral curls over her shoulder before offering the blond man a smile, her cheeks still slightly red. "Uzumaki Naruto, your reputation precedes you. Aside from the fact that it's nearly impossible to move through the halls without hearing your name at least once, Rin has told us nothing but praise about you. It's lovely to finally meet you face to face, although I wish we had a little more time." As if accentuating her words, the bell rang, signifying the end of the class and the beginning of the next.

Naruto had to hold back a grin at Saki's formal way of speaking. Deciding to reply to her in kind, said, "it is a shame that our meeting has been cut short. However, if you wish to speak some more, why don't you three stop by class 1-A, during lunch tomorrow and I can introduce you to my friends. Of course, that includes Aya-san as well." He looked over at Aya who gave a meek nod while Saki merely graced him with a smile.

"That would be a pleasant idea Naruto, and I suppose we shall see you tomorrow." Naruto gave them one last smile as he left the room, leaving the three girls to begin walking toward their own class. As they walked, Saki hummed in thought as she looked at where she had last seen Naruto entering the door to the school. "He is rather handsome now that I have seen him up close." Saki's comment received a nod from Aya and Rin.

"It's fortunate that his engagement is also temporary, Saki-sama. There is news that Lala-san only six months in which to persuade Naruto to accepting the proposal fully, or find a better suitor. Although, in my own opinion, there aren't many better suited than Naruto." Rin knew what Saki's plan would be, and to be honest, a part of her felt a bit depressed knowing that her charge and friend would be the one to get him.

"Indeed, it's fortunate that we have time to learn about Naruto-kun, and make him see that, I, Saki Tenjouin, the one who is known as the most beautiful girl in school would be a much better match for him ohohohoh..." she gave a haughty laugh, holding the back of her hand in front of her face. Seeing this, Rin and Aya couldn't help but sweat drop.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that's chapter 3, and before I get questions. Yes I am referring to 'Sword Story' and the Ben 10 omniverse aliens since there aren't too many species in the to love ru series that I could clearly remember to use, plus a lot of the aliens would make descent assassins and killers thinking about it. And for reference I am having Naruto speak like Nanami during fight scenes from now on since I simply love how she riles people up without having to mock them too much as opposed to making observations.**

**Pokemaster12 had now beated this so everyone should thank him mentally for showing me some of the points that were wrong with the story and overall grammar mistakes.**

**Anyway with chapter 3 I have shown that Naruto does know some of the other characters and he is aware of their feeling but chooses to simply remain friends and that Kurama is a pervert.**

**He will be getting his body next chapter to which he'll be like Peke to Lala, in that they'll always be together. Might borrow a little form manga or anime next chapter along with the next possible assassin. The fight scene was short but that was to show that Naruto is still very skilled in combat situations. The fights will become more challenging as we go along.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, since I won't be updating for a while after this due to several deadlines coming up and dissertation still being worked on. See you all in a couple months probably.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	4. Editors and Friends

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 4: Editors and Friends**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or any other reference I make, I just wish I could live in one of the worlds, preferably the latter.**

**Pairings:**

**Naruto/Lala/Harem**

**Rito/Haruna**

**So far it seems as though people approve of the last chapter. This makes me very happy.**

**Kurama: Yo Wolf, have you seen some of the pictures that I managed to sn-mfph**

**Wolf: Do remember some of the characters that will beat you and me if they find you with those**

**Risa: Hey, what you got there? Hmm, these aren't half bad.**

**Wolf: Risa how did you get in this room.**

**Risa: Doors mean nothing when I want something and I believe you have been stopping me from groping the others in the last chapters.**

**Wolf: Ehh… um… Yami-chan, ecchi fox!**

**Yami: thank you, I'll deal with it**

**Kurama: TRAITORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (flies off into the distance after being smack away)**

**Wolf: Please keep reading my story and hopefully your favourite characters will appear soon, except for Yami-chan, she's cooking with me until then.**

**Yami: Can we make some Taiyaki?**

**XChapter StartX**

By the time Naruto had returned home with Lala next to him, Zastin was also arriving home looking amused by the book he was reading. Heading inside and taking off their shoes, Naruto went upstairs to get changed, pushing Lala out of his room after she entered the room as he was about to take off his pants. Once he was in grey pants and a black shirt he went into his garden to give them their water for the day as it had been a little bit warmer. When he was done with that he turned to the opening underneath the door to the house and crouched down, putting his hand in his mouth and giving a small whistle.

It took a few seconds, but soon enough three little foxes with bushy tails came out from under the house in the den and jumped up at Naruto, licking his face with their tiny tongues making him laugh.

"Hey hello to you too, I guess you guys are the kits of whoever is staying in the shelter huh?" Naruto asked the three kits who nodded, understanding him. He had discovered that after a while training with senjutsu that animals seemed to understand him better, or at least empathized with him enough that they could glean understanding via his emotions.

When it came to foxes though, Naruto knew that they fully understood him thanks to Kurama giving him the basics of how foxes think and how they speak from his brief times free in the world. When Naruto put each of the foxes on the floor the door opened and Lala came out to see the little kits.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, are these little foxes? They look so cute~" cooed Lala as she picked up one of the kits and hugged it to her chest, which was clothed in a small green top with the words 'I Am Happy' written on it with a smiley face on the back. Her bottom half was in a pair of grey slacks that seemed to conform to her figure quite nicely.

Kurama, inside of Naruto noticed that the kit was getting something he hoped to experience very soon. 'Only a few hours then booby hugs for little old me. Hehehe, I bet my tongue can make her giggle all sorts when I'm in her arms.' The old fox was not making Naruto feel happy about giving him a body again after hearing his internal thoughts and plans.

_'Kurama, I swear if I ever find you doing that, I'm getting a collar and a muzzle to stop you. And if that doesn't work I'll get your body fixed.' _Naruto threatened, earning a girlish, fear fill squeak from Kurama.

**"You wouldn't dare! No man ever deserves to get fixed. All I have is a healthy appreciation for the female form, you can't punish me for that. You can't take away a man's right to be a man, in that lies madness for all of us if one man can simply get another fixed like that**." His protests did not seem to bother Naruto as he always had to pull this card when he gave him a body, although this was the first time it happened to early.

_'I can and will if you attempt to perv on an innocent girl like Lala, or any of my friends at school for that matter, which includes Mikado.'_ His tone was firm and left no room for argument.

**"But Naruto," **Kurama whined, sounding almost like a dog that had just lost it's bone. **"Mikado has the biggest set of the bunch, and she wouldn't mind me snuggling up to her, I know it. And you know it too so you can't block Mikado off from cute little Kurama. I want booby snuggles and she'll give me some, you can't deny that." **Naruto wanted to argue that, but he knew Kurama was right, Mikado would just cuddle the small fox like it was a tiny child and let him enjoy the vast heavenly valley of her breasts.

_'Fine, you get Mikado and Risa since I'm being nice about it, out you cannot attempt to tease me when you are with either or I swear I'll take you to a grooming salon and make you look like a girl fox and spray you with female pheromones to encourage the male ones.' _The threat was harsh, but necessary seeing how Kurama would definitely try to tease Naruto with those two on some level.

**"I think my influence is showing again. But I'll agree to those terms, but I can't be held responsible if a girl picks me up and hugs me to their soft mammaries and pets me like the cute fox I'll be. As such I want you to promise not to punish me if I get hugged for looking cute and only when I enter the realm of excessive perviness alright?**" Kurama knew Naruto would keep the promise like he always did when you made him promise. In a way, Naruto's inability to break his word was his one true weakness.

_'Fine, now let's see if the kids have a grandpa to use.' _As Lala continued to hug the tiny fox, who was licking her cheek now, making her giggle as it tickled her neck, he turned to the remaining kits.

"Hey you two, I need to know if you have any male family in their looking really old and maybe near the time. If you do can you bring him here please." The two kits nodded and ran back under the house. While he waited Naruto turned to Lala "I see he likes you, huh, Lala?" he asked the princess who was cradling the fox in the crook of her left arm, and rubbed it's belly, making it purr.

"Uh-huh, I mean he looks so cute!" Lala squealed in a cute, girlish way. She then looked over at the small opening the foxes came out of. "Hey, Naruto-kun, how come you have foxes living under your house?" she asked as her hand continued to rub the fox's belly, much to its content enjoyment.

"I have a shelter built for foxes under the house since urban development can disrupt their habitats. With the shelter, they have a place they can stay that's safer for them and their kits. I tend to leave a little food here every week in case any turn up. In fact, seeing as you have one there, would you like to feed him?" The furious nodding showed Naruto that Lala very much wanted to feed the little fox.

"Yes please, I always liked animals of all sorts. My imouto, Nana is able to understand them better than I ever could, but I still love petting and feeding them." She said as Naruto went into the kitchen and retrieved strips of chicken that he had prepared a couple days ago as he had always done during a week.

Sitting on the ground he gave her a small strip that she slowly fed the fox, which nibbled on the chicken at an even pace since Lala petted his head while he ate. As she fed him, the two kits came back out with a rather rough looking old fox based on how tired it's walking seemed to be. Giving the kits some chicken he picked up the elder fox and set him in his lap, "Hey old timer, I know this is a bit out of the blue but would you be willing to help out a friend of mine?" he whispered to it so Lala wouldn't hear, which made him thankful that she was very much enthralled with her current task.

The fox gave a small nod as Naruto prepared to channel Kurama's spirit "I know you don't have much longer," the fox nodded again, knowing it was close to the end of its life. "So my friend wants to, as it were, use your body. You'd be pass on painlessly while my friend lives in your body. If you don't want to I understand, I know this is a lot to ask someone you just met."

The fox mulled it over before nodded, accepting the proposal seeing that if he could give the nice blonde who left food for them to survive; this would be a nice way to repay him. "Thank you, sir and may Inari bless you." Naruto closed his eyes to concentrate on channelling Kurama's spirit through his hand that were on the foxes head and chest. If one looked carefully you'd see the red energy pass along the surface of his arms before it filtered into the old body restoring a bit of its youth, making the leg muscles repair themselves and making the fur go a bit more of a scarlet colour.

When Naruto felt the process end he called out in his mind '_Kurama… was it another success?_' he asked his friend.

**"Indeed it was. Man it feels good to be alive and out of that seal again. Oh, and you may want to open your eyes**," Kurama told him in an amused voice. His blond friend did just that, and gave a small 'eep' of surprise when he saw that Lala's face was less than a few centimetres from his own, so close their noses were practically touching.

**"What were you doing? You looked like you were concentrating on something Naruto-kun? Is it anything interesting?" **she asked curiously. It had been strange, when she had been feeding the small fox, she had felt an energy that was slightly similar to her father's. After looking around, she had seen that the energy was coming from Naruto, and that the old fox in his hands seemed to get younger as some kind of strange red energy leaked from his hands. She didn't know what it was, but couldn't deny she was curious

"Oh… it's nothing. The fox here was a little weak so I channelled a little energy into him to help him out." Kurama in his new body jumped up to Naruto's shoulder and wrapped his tail round his neck. "Although, he seems to have taken a liking to me, so he might be living with us from now on, I'll call him Kurama. You don't mind that do you?" he questioned Lala who shook her head.

"Of course not, I mean just look at how cute he is." She took Kurama from his shoulder and hugged his face to her chest, Kurama's grin hidden between the two wonderful mounds as he released a mental giggle similar to Jiraiya, Kakashi and Hiruzen had done whenever they were reading or peeping. Naruto could practically imagine the three of them, giggling perversely as they enjoyed their favorite hobbies respectively.

**"It's good to be fluffy and adorable; it gets you the best hugs ever." **Kurama proclaimed proudly and joyfully now that he was once more in the embrace of a hot young woman. **"Hmm, I wonder how many of these hugs I can get tomorrow?"**

_'Don't even think about starting that game again. I still have to fill out forms to keep you as a pet remember, otherwise animal rights and the law tend to get pushy about things and I don't want people doing background checks on me, thank you very much.' _Naruto knew that there was a legal process that needed to be filled out when adopting a fox as a pet, due to them being a rather unusual pet choice.

_**"**_**Spoilsport!"**__**the fox chuckled at him, and Naruto shook his head, leaving the rest of the chicken for the foxes and heading back inside the house. In the front room Zastin was reading a manga by the looks of things, from the look on his face he was very enthralled with it.**

_'No, I just don't want you causing scenes by trying to get into their shirts as you are wont to do whenever given a body' _Naruto deadpanned. However, his words to Kurama didn't affect the old fox as bijuu was currently busy enjoying his position, nestled into the arms of Lala as she petted his head close to her magnificent chest.

**"I'm cute, and the world of hot females knows this at first glance. I merely accept the reward of having to go from Super Awesome Mega Fox, right down to small adorable little kit."** Oh how he sometimes missed being his old size and roaming the world all those years ago. He just had to get captured though and stuck inside a woman where he couldn't interact with anything, it sucked… sucked hard. But at least Naruto was his friend and was willing to give him some freedom.

_'Shame that ego didn't shrink._' Naruto thought dryly, but without any real malice._ 'Well, I better get started on dinner, anything you want to celebrate being among the walking again?' _he asked as Kurama nodded his head as Naruto walked inside.

**"Yeah, steak please… it's been a while and I want a good taste of beef now that I'm back again. The protein will get my old energies going for when you and I go off to train."**

Naruto gave his friend the equivalent of a mental nod, since he knew his friend wouldn't want to just come with him and watch as he trained, but also train himself. Kurama never did like being weak – like a certain blond – so practiced using chakra and being a little like the ninja hounds of the Inuzuka clan. In his previous body he had used, he found he could change to Akamaru's adult size with enough chakra, but that was for extreme situations which was honestly never required, much to his annoyance.

_'Sure thing, you take it rare if I remember right?' _he asked. Naruto didn't receive any words, but the mental image of a drooling Kurama popped into his head, letting him know that his guess was spot on. Heading into the kitchen Naruto moved to the fridge to get the beef out for dinner. Taking out a pan, Naruto took out some onions and mushrooms as well as sweet potatoes for the side of the meal.

As he peeled the sweet potatoes, Zastin came through the door. "Hey Zastin, I take it your day went well?" the Deviluken knight nodded as he held up a small bag.

"Yes, it was quite productive, Naruto-dono. While your world's technology seems behind that of some of the other planets I have been to, it does have quite a few enjoyable items available." Reaching into his bag he took out a few manga volumes. "I found these books to be very stimulating. Deviluke does not particularly have books like these; the most we get is digital books with images. But the detail these have really brings one's imagination to front." Narut noticed Zastin had a few Shonen Jump manga like Bleach, One Piece and D'Gray-man.

"I'm glad you found something. The process of making those is extensive, from writing the story script, to planning the panels and the drawing of the books to be ready for copying. It can be a stressful process, but the outcome is gratifying for those involved." Zastin seemed to take in the knowledge of making manga with an awe filled look which looked a little similar to Lala's stare when Naruto had done something she deemed amazing. The blond sweat dropped for a moment, before shrugging the look off. It was probably an alien thing.

"You had steak before?" Zastin titled his head in thought looking at the meat at the side of the pan.

"Well, I believe we have something similar to what you are cooking," Zastin said as he looked at the meat within the pan. It looked very similar to a Devilukian dish he had eaten on occasion. "How long do you have to cook it for?"

"Steak can have various ways in which it can be cooked. The simple ways are Rare, where the meat is cooked just a bit, which leaves the steak tender and juicy. Medium, which lets the meat have more time to cook and makes it much drier and tougher, though it's still palatable. And finally, Well done, where the meat will be cooked all the way through and be easily cut when you eat it, most people, however, just consider this a waste of good meat. Do you have any idea what you and Lala would like?" he asked the guard who was intrigued by the dish a little more now.

Zastin had to take a moment to think about the question, before deciding on his answer. "Well… since I haven't tried it before I think I'll try it medium, which seems to be the best for the first try. Lala-sama, I think would be best with well done, since I don't want her inventing her own cutting tools if there's a possibility of her having trouble cutting the meat." Naruto nodded as he applied some oil to the pan with a paper towel.

"Good advice, I guess it's just Kurama and myself who will be getting ours rare then. It shouldn't take too long once I get started. I'll just finish up the side dishes first, before cooking them. You can sit down and read your manga until then, Lala's playing with our new fox friend Kurama. You're not allergic to fur are you, Zastin?" the knight shook his head.

"Not to my knowledge Naruto-dono. But do not be concerned about me. This is your home, and you can take a new pet if you so wish. It will no doubt make Lala-sama happy, since she loves animals as much as her younger sibling Nana-sama." He sighed a moment later, a depressed look coming to his face. "Though I do wish that girl would get nicer and more manageable pets to surround herself with." Oh, the numerous times he'd been chased by Nana's alien pets made him weep mentally and physically at the memories. His job of watching the three sisters was never the easiest of jobs, in fact, it could be seen as more dangerous than protecting the kingdom from invaders.

"I suppose I can sympathize, at least a little bit. I only tend to keep foxes as pets, and I've got to tell you that they can be a handful, especially when some of them act like they're always in heat." Naruto said, putting the sweet potatoes into boiling water.

"**I heard that."** Kurama's voice called inside of Naruto's head.

"But they make great companions; intelligent, mischievous and fun to have round." Naruto added sincerely looking at his friend as Lala came inside, petting his head.

"That's right, praise me more, then I have the best birthday ever in the arms of your hot fiancé." Naruto shook his head hearing him as he prepared the rest of the meal with Zastin reading his manga and Lala playing with Kurama via belly rubs and ear scratching.

"So, Kurama-kun, do you know anything about Naruto-kun's strange power, since he used some on you?" Lala asked the fox holding him by his sides so that his face was facing hers. Kurama just gave her face a small lick, eliciting a soft giggle from the pinkette. "Hehe~ that tickles. I think I'll like having you live with us, it means I have a new friend living with me." She smiled as Peke ran a small scan over the creature in her creator's arms.

_'Strange… its muscles have twice as much mass than the animals seen so far on this planet. It could probably lift 4 times its weight if it tried; its brainwaves seem to be far more advanced than the others back there. The energy frequency that it produces matches Naruto-dono's a little as well… I wonder how intelligent it really is. Or the better question would be, what is that power that Naruto-dono uses?' _The cosplay robot wondered to herself atop her master's head.

Once Naruto finished with his cooking, he plated up the steaks, although he seemed to have plates one more than needed, something that Lala noticed when her fiancé walked over to the table and set them down. "Ano, Naruto-kun, why did you cook five of those steak things? Aren't there only four of us if you include Kurama-kun?" Naruto's answer was to hold up his fingers counting down from five, when he hit zero the doorbell rang.

"Zastin, could you get that for me?" Naruto asked absently. Said man looked up at the blond, before nodding, and moved to open the door where he found a smiling Mikado offering a small wave.

"Konbawa, I came over to – Oh is that dinner I smell?" she asked, faux surprise littering her voice.

"Your plate is ready Mikado-sensei, it's steak tonight!" Naruto shouted from his spot the kitchen. He had guessed that Mikado, who lived on her own would probably take advantage of his cooking, and thus had been prepared and cooked her meal with the others after deducing that she would arrive sometime that night.

"Ah, that's kind of you, Naruto-kun. What did you cook mine, if I may ask?" she said taking her shoes off and walking into the dining area. She smiled at Lala, before she felt something jump up at her, looking down she found a cute little fox giving her big eyes and did what any female in that situation would do… she squealed like a fan girl.

"Oh, aren't you just adorable." Picking Kurama up, Mikado held him to her chest and began rubbing his belly, much to the wily old fox's content and Naruto amusement/exasperation.

"Midako-sensei, that's my new pet Kurama. Please put him down, otherwise he won't leave you alone and then your guy's dinner will get cold." Naruto said placing the plates down for each mat and on the floor.

"Sorry, I tend to just love cute little things like this. Must be the whiskers." She winked at Naruto, who rolled his eyes at her flirting attempt.

"Of course it is. You can play with the little scamp after we finish dinner." She nodded putting Kurama down, who whined at the loss of boobs and dragged his feet over to his dinner.

_'Act your age.'_ Naruto said mentally seeing the childish act by the fox.

"**Three words… They. Are. G-Cup"** Kurama said as if he'd been dumped by a girl.

XBreakX

After dinner the group conjoined to the living room, Lala having discovered one of the programs 'Magical Girl Kyouko' much to her liking. Naruto had watched it once, but didn't really care for it due to the amount of fan service it had. Lala seemed to enjoy it though, while Zastin was continuing his reading and Mikado having Kurama in her lap, petting his belly while she watched the television as well.

It was as Naruto wrote down some of his assignments that sitting on the table by his left rang. Looking up, he stared at the phone for a moment, before lifting it off the receiver and pressing it to his ear. "Uzumaki residence, how can I help you?" he asked over the phone, keeping his voice down for Lala and Zastin.

"Ahh, Naruto, I hate to ask this on a school night, but can you come and help out at the office? Some of my deadlines have managed to get on top of me and I need some extra help with a few of the pages. I would ask Rito, but he's not as fast as you at drawing." On the phone asking for Naruto's help was Rito's father, Saibai Yuuki. Saibai was a professional mangaka who had gotten Naruto to help him with some of his deadlines before, when Rito had dragged him to the man's office once.

After that he always got called to help out if Saibai literally couldn't handle the workload in the night with the staff he had. "You know, this wouldn't happen if you just worked at the same pace you do when you're in a pinch, Saibai. Honestly, you goof off so much that you end up needing to pull of an all-nighter when it catches up to you." Naruto berated across the line as he heard the man sniffle.

"Oh come on, Naruto. If I don't finish this before my deadline, I could get fired. And if I get fired, Mikan-chan will get upset, and if she gets upset I'm blaming you since she won't cook for me. So you don't have a choice, so get here quick." The phone then went dead on Naruto, whose eye was twitching in annoyance.

"That son of a – urgh, he always uses that damn threat on me." A growl nearly escaped his lips, but Naruto held it in and instead sighed. "Lala, Zastin, Mikado-sensei, I have to go out and run an errand for a friend, I'll be back in a couple hours." Naruto said getting to his feet, but Lala looked away from the television and followed Naruto into the hall where put on his shoes.

"Where you going Naruto-kun?" Lala asked as he looked back to her curious expression.

"Rito's dad called me, he wants me to help out at his office since he has a deadline coming up, probably tomorrow or more likely tonight." Naruto slipped both his shoes on, before moving back into the main room. "Zastin, Mikado-sensei, can I ask you and Lala to look after Kurama while I'm out?" he asked. The two looked up from what they were doing to give him a nod.

"It shall be done. I wouldn't mind looking after the new house member at all." Zastin replied, looking at the content fox in Mikado's lap, his view of her heavenly valley unobstructed from his position lay on his back. Yes, it was a good time to be a fox.

"I'd be more than happy to look after him while you're out. But what about Lala-chan, is she going with you?" asked Mikado, pointing to the girl who had also put on her shoes.

Naruto turned around and blinked when he saw Lala standing behind him, her shoes on her feet. "Eh? Lala, why do you have your shoes one?" he questioned, which resulted in her giving him a radiant smile.

"I wanna see what Rito's papa does, but also how you work." Naruto shook his head.

"It'll be really boring," Naruto warned. "There's really not much to my work. Why don't you just stay here with Mikado-sensei, Zastin and Kurama?" he suggested, however, Lala merely shook her head at him.

"No, I wanna come and spend some more time with you. I barely spent any time at all with you today so I'm coming." She gave a decisive nod, as if to confirm that she was going and there was nothing anyone else could do about it.

"It may be best if you just accept it," Peke stated. "Whenever Lala-Sama gets like this, there is nothing that can stop her from doing what she wants." Naruto looked at Peke, or at least, the swirly eyes of Peke, before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a sigh.

"Great, another stubborn princess." He muttered to himself, his eye gained a slight twitch as he heard Kurama chuckling in his head. "Fine, you can come, but climb on my back so I can get us there quicker." Naruto crouched and immediately felt Lala jump onto his back and wrap her legs round his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Yeah~ off we go then Naruto-kun." She said, squeezing her thighs together and tightening her hold around his neck. This had the effect of making Naruto shudder as he felt Lala's assets squishing themselves against his back.

"R-Right." He almost stuttered, which Mikado and Kurama took note of as they heard the door close. The sound of a giggling Lala could be heard fading into the wind as Naruto carried her off into the evening.

"Oh my, I don't think I've ever heard him sound quite so flustered. He doesn't make that type of response with words, but he will if a woman rubs themselves against his body. Hmm… the question is, how can I go about accomplishing this without making it too obvious?" she wondered to herself petting Kurama in thought.

Zastin looked at the brown-haired beauty and shuddered when she went into a fit of feminine giggles. 'There is something off about this woman,' he thought to himself._ 'Naruto-dono, pray that you can find some way to survive whatever it is she has planned for you.'_

XBreakX

With Naruto's speed it didn't take long to reach the apartment Saibai used for his office. Letting Lala off his back Naruto pressed the doorbell. The man must have been waiting right outside the door, because as soon as Naruto and pressed the door bell, the door was slammed over with a loud 'bang!' and a man with messy brown hair that was held out of his face by a red headband, tanned skin and a five o'clock shadow stood in the doorway. He was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, and brown slacks. His eyes currently had bags under them, as if he had not been sleeping for weeks.

This man, was Saibai Yuuki, Rito's dad and mangaka artist.

"Good you're here Naruto. We don't have time come on in!" Saibai shouted as he stared at the blond-haired shinobi, only to stop and blink several times when he noticed that his favorite go-to worker was not alone.

"Hello Saibai-san!" Lala waved at the man, whose expression went from serious bordering on maniacal to confused. "You're Rito's papa, aren't you? You don't look like him though." Lala muttered seeing the dark haired adult at the door.

"Um Naruto…who is this?" Saibai gave Lala a once over with his eyes as if inspecting her.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he wondered just how much he should tell this man. The last thing he needed was for Saibai to start acting like an idiot. However, he couldn't really think of anything, and it wasn't in his nature to lie. So Naruto did what he always did in situations like this; wing it and hope for the best. "This is Lala… my fiancé."

Saibai's mind froze at the words. He blinked, looked at Naruto, then his eyes flickered over to Lala and he blinked again. This process was repeated several times, before his brain seemed to process what it had been told. He then took out his phone and dialed a number, which began ringing as he pressed it against his ear. "Hello Ringo-chan… I know it's early where you are but I just heard something very interesting. You know little Naruto… turns out he's…" before he could say anymore the man was tackled to the floor by Naruto.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting her involved. The last thing I need is for her to come over here so she can meet Lala. I have far too many people butting into my life right now, and I don't need another one." Naruto said trying to grab the phone from Saibai's hand.

"But Naruto," Saibai whined as he struggled to keep the phone from the blond. "She has a right to know that her son's good friend is getting married to such a cute girl. Where did you find her anyways, and how did Mikan-chan take the news?" There brawl soon began drawing the attention of not only Lala, but also the people who worked for Saibai.

"Like an adult, which unfortunately I doubt she learned from you. Your wife can learn next time she visits, but until then you keep your mouth shut. I can and will make your life hell if I learn you told her." Naruto managed to grab the phone and put it to his ear. Saibai tried to stop him but Naruto shoved a hand in his face to keep him from doing anything. "Hi Ringo… no it's nothing, your husband just got overexcited that I got a new pet fox… Yes, he's called Kurama, he's a little scamp I can already tell. Okay speak to you when you next visit, bye." Snapping the phone shut he passed it to one of Saibai's assistant.

"Now, I'm going to let you up. Can you please, at least pretend to be an adult, so we can finally get started on our work? That is the whole reason you called me here, after all." Naruto said, his arms crossed as he looked down at the man currently giving him a childish pout.

"Fine… but you better work hard tonight or I'm going to tell her." Saibai got to his feet as Naruto got off him and the group quickly got back to their desks to continue working.

"If you even think of telling your wife, I'll tell Mikan-chan what you did. She won't like you spilling my secrets to your wife." The man's shoulder shrugged, before looking up at the clock, where he promptly forgot all about his conversation with Naruto as he realized how much time he had wasted.

"Aw crap! Alright, I won't tell Ringo-chan, but you'd better get to work. I've already prepped your desk for you, and your playlist has been set the way you like it." Rushing back inside, Naruto and Lala followed taking off their shoes.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, what was all that about?" asked Lala as she looked over at her fiance. It had been rather amusing, to her at least, to watch the man she planned on marrying tackling the older man to the ground.

"His wife tends to get a bit... carried away whenever she hears something that she considers big news. And learning that I'm engaged to be married would fall into that category. Trust me on this, the moment she learns of our engagement it will bring nothing but trouble. Not that I'm ashamed of marrying you or anything, but I'd at least prefer it if she only found out when she comes to visit Rito and Mikan-chan." Naruto stated as he and Lala walked into the office where the three assistants were drawing at their fastest pace to make up for the time they wasted watching Naruto have his scuffle with Saibai, who himself was drawing at what the blond would consider Ninja speed, his pen a mere blur of movement.

"Oh, okay then!" Lala replied in a cheerful voice. "I'm not really sure what you're talking about, but I'll trust your judgement." Naruto blinked, looking into her emerald eyes seeing only honesty in them.

"Umm… Thanks Lala, that… that means a lot to me." Despite his words, Naruto sounded very unsure of himself. After all, it wasn't like he'd had anyone who told him they trusted him for quite a while. Sure, some of his friends might, but it was different when it came from the girl who wanted to marry him.

Shaking his head, the blond did his utmost to get back on track. "Anyways, Saibai is a bit of a slob so the place is pretty dirty, but have a look around if you want. I'll be working in the corner over there with earphones."

"Earphones?" Lala tilted her head, her face scrunching up in a look of contemplation that would cause any hot blooded male to die of moė via massive bloodloss.

Naruto did his best to ignore the look as he tried to explain what earphones were. "Earphone are a small device with a miniature speaker that you put in your ear. I work better and faster listening to music, come see in a minute and you'll see what I mean." With that said, Naruto walked over to his desk and put on his head phones, quickly pulling out his music player and hooking it up. Selecting the song he'd chosen for tonight that he'd picked during the trip from home. As the sound began vibrating in his ears Naruto's pen wielding hand seemed to work as if it had a mind of its own.

Lala wandered over to the source books and picked one at random. Reading through the one in her hands, it showed pictures and descriptions of what she believed to be fictional beasts from Earth Mythology. Peke also saw what her creator did and had to comment on it. "Humans seem to have interesting imaginations. The detail in this book are impressive, are you able to fully understand it, Lala-sama?"

Lala gave a small nod of her head. "Yeah, it didn't take too long to learn everything. After all, if I'm going to be Naruto-kun's bride, I need to be able to read and write in this planets language." Lala continued to flip through the book with interest.

"Yes, that will certainly be helpful in your new school as well. I have no doubt you'll be ranked number one with your superior intelligence, Lala-sama." Lala gave a small smile to her creation.

"Thanks Peke, but I get the feeling I'll be up against Naruto for that position, and I know he's no slouch at his work. Just looking at him now shows me how dedicated he can be to his work." Looking at his desk, Naruto already had several pages done in his 'done' box.

As Lala continued to watch her fiancé draw – she had a bit of trouble following his hand because it moved so damn fast – a young boy came over and picked up the work that Naruto had finished. "Naruto-senpai's pace will always beat Saibai-san's when he comes over." Said the intern of the office as he spotted Lala and gave a wave. "So you're Naruto-senpai's fiancé then?" he asked.

Hearing someone calling her Naruto's fiance brought a bright smile to her face. She absently put the book she had been looking at back where it belonged, and turned to face the intern. "Yep! We got engaged a couple days ago with my parents consenting to the proposal."

"Ehhh, that's surprising. Naruto-senpai has never shown much interest in dating, for him to be married so suddenly is shocking. Just out of curiosity, how long have you been with him?" the intern asked before adding. "I'm Mikiya by the way, Mikaya Souren. I'm the intern at the office with the job of making coffee and binding the manga together when it gets drawn." The dark-haired, bespectacled teen said with a small smile.

"I'm Lala Deviluke and I've only been with Naruto a couple days. The marriage was arranged by his parents. And what do you mean he's never shown much interest in dating? I mean, he's so kind, and handsome, and talented, and popular too?" She looked over at Naruto as he worked, genuinely surprised to hear that Naruto didn't seem interested in dating. He was such a great person, she was sure that he'd had loads of girlfriends in his life. But then, he was a private person so maybe he was just waiting for the right girl to come along?

Her question earned a laugh from Mikiya. "I know, but Naruto-senpai tends to be a little odd. When we first met him he was really friendly and we all got to know him easily enough, but outside of work we never really learned about his life or that he didn't really have much of one. The best we got is what Rito-kun tells his father. Just look at him now, completely into his work. It usually takes years of practice like with Saibai-senpai, but Naruto's only about 17 and has the dedication the skills of someone twice his age. All of that gives off the aura that he's far older than he looks, and that's why I find it a little strange that he's engaged to you. Of course, it is an arranged marriage, so I guess it's not too surprising." Mikiya collected the backgrounds from the others and gave them to Saibai to begin the detail.

Lala just stared at the back of Naruto for a couple minutes and watched as his hand moved over the paper as if he was a painter creating a masterpiece, none of his movements seemed wasted in his work. _'He really is talented, isn't he? Both strong and talented, everything Papa has wanted as an heir, but that's not all there is to him. Kurama-kun's aura matches his, maybe I should contact Momo and see if she can grill him for answers._' Lala wondered to herself seeing how Peke had informed her quietly about the energy signature emanating from Kurama and how it matched Naruto. She went back to the reference books to see what else she could learn about the earth and its stories. She spotted one of them with the title 'Tales of the Rikudo Sennin' which intrigued her as it seemed to be a number of stories inside it and with a number of volumes.

After a while a voice called out, "Saibai-senpai… I think we're close to finishing." Said one of the assistants, to which Saibai looked at the three piles at his side, which were the three different mangas that he was working on.

"Oh, so we are." Saibai muttered, surprised at how quick it was all done. Rubbing the back of his head and looking over to Naruto who let out a breath and took off his headphones. "Guess having his new fiancé here made Naruto want to get finished more quickly, which is good for us. I only wish I had my sexy Ringo-chan here when I'm at work, I bet I'd be done so fast I'd have time to wine and dine her that night." The man gave a small laugh with the blush on his face.

"You'd get too distracted by your wife, hell you'd get distracted if Mikan-chan was here." Naruto leaned back on his chair and stretched his arms over his head, letting out a loud yawn as he did so. While he wouldn't deny he enjoyed working, he was glad that they had finished. "I'm just glad it's over for tonight, last thing I need with assignments is you calling me in again."

"If you hadn't shown me how good you were at drawing and illustrations when we were introduced, I wouldn't have to. Plus, Ringo-chan and Mikan-chan convinced you to help me out since they say I have no idea how to manage my time." Saibai let out a loud laugh, he would never admit it, even to himself, that Mikan and Ringo were both right.

"They're right!" was the cry of all the males in the office as Saibai kept on laughing, apparently ignoring the unified cry of his friends.

"Naruto-kun, are we done here? I'm a little tired now, can we go home?" Lala said with a small yawn coming from her mouth and rubbing her eye a little, making for a very adorable action.

"Yeah sure, I did warn you that this would be pretty boring. Sorry about that, I guess I should have been more adamant about you staying at home, but since you said you wanted to spend time with me, I didn't think it would be right to deny you." Naruto said. He stood up from his seat and walked over to his pink-haired bride-to-be as she seemed to wobble on her feet. _'She's probably been sat around reading since I started working trying to stay awake, poor girl, she's no doubt exhausted.'_

"That's al~right," Lala's words were interrupted as she covered her mouth with her hand as she let out a yawn. "I found a few nice books to read. Do you think they'll mind if I borrow this one?" she held up the book and Naruto looked at the title. He hid his surprise at seeing the story she had found, the one that was about his past. He had written it a couple hundred years ago, when he had felt that people should know about their history, even if they all just thought of it as a child's tale.

"I don't think they'll mind, you can borrow that one, but I have the others at home Lala. Come on, I'll carry you home, you look ready to fall asleep at any second." Naruto gave a small chuckle as he went over and took the book from her, before crouching down and letting Lala climb on his back again. "Upsie daisy," Naruto stood back up as Lala seemed to snuggle into his back, fast taking her trip to dreamland. "Saibai, I'm heading home. Make sure to manage your time better next time, or at least have the courtesy not to call me on a school night."

"Don't worry, I won't!" Saibai replied with almost an immediate response from the rest of the staff.

"We apologize for when he does." Not that the man they were talking about was listening, busy as he was looking over the work they had all done tonight. That, or he was just studiously ignoring them, no one had ever found out which.

"Thanks guys, see you when he next calls me. Keep up the good work, my new housemate might end up reading some of your efforts." Naruto waved to the others as he carried Lala out of the office and out into the Tokyo night. "Peke?" he whispered to the robot.

"Yes, what is it, Naruto-dono?" the robot replied, thankfully keeping her voice down so as not to wake Lala.

"Did Lala read anything else outside of the book she borrowed?" he questioned hoping that Lala hadn't been too bored.

"Lala-sama managed to find a fair few interesting tales from the books used for referencing material. She seemed to be entertained by the mythologies and fantasies detailed in the few books that she read. I think she was impressed by your illustration ability, the last book she found seemed to stimulate her a fair amount, and I believe she is looking forward to reading the others. If you're tired as well I can offer some assistance if need be."

"Nah, it's fine; I can manage Lala. I've read the books though; I think I was named after one of the characters. But that could just be a theory over them; I have no way of knowing." Naruto said as he took to the roofs. Normally he would be much more careful, but since it was so late there was no one awake to see him.

"A reasonable hypothesis, it's interesting to see how your thought process, Naruto-dono. Your intellect seems to be a lot more advanced than the other males I've managed to observe. How is it you appear to be so much more intelligent than the other humans on this planet?" Naruto nearly let out a small scoff at the truth of his advanced intellect. After all, two millennium of living was bound to make even the most idiotic of people smart. You simply can't survive as an immortal being and stay under the radar by being an idiot.

"I'm merely a quick study Peke, nothing more. I'll admit that I have a unique ability that allows me to learn at a faster rate then others." Yeah, like making a thousand clones and have them study instead of himself. Ah, good old kage bunshin no jutsu. "However, most of my... intelligence, as you call, is due to how hard I work." He had already been considered a dead last once, there was no way in the seven hells of Makai that he would ever allow himself to go by that title again.

When they got home, it was to find Mikado sprawled out on his couch, snoozing away with one leg one the furniture and the other having fallen off at some point. Laying on top of her was Kurama, his face using her magnificent chest as a pillow, a large, perverted grin on his face.

Shaking his head, Naruto covered her with a blanket, before taking Lala upstairs to her room and depositing her in her bed, and asking that Peke undress her once he left the room. After that, he went to his room and fell on his bed, falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

XBreakX

_On a cliff overlooking a large village, a youthful blond sat atop with a bottle of sake and a saucer to drink it from. As he stared out at the village, watching as people moved along the streets, friends met and spoke, girls window shopped and children played, his mind wandered. He wished so fervently that he could go down there, mingle with the people, see his friends, spend time with his loved ones like he used to do. Only, he wasn't quite sure if he could stand seeing them now._

_As his mind was lost in thought, a voice spoke up behind him._

_"I see you came back this year, Naruto-kun."_

_He had known she would be there, out of all the people in the village she was one of the few who could just tell when he was there. The blond turned around to see a rather old woman in a lilac kimono, her grey hair hanging down her back and moon-like eyes looking at him with joy. The lines that surrounded her eyes and mouth came from all of the smiling and laughing she did. Even though she had aged, Naruto still considered her beautiful. _

_"I felt like visiting, since I've been away for so long," he stated, patting the space next to him. "Care to join me, Hyuga-sama?" The woman giggled at his words, and moved over to kneel down next to him._

_"You know, I don't like being called that, Naruto-kun, just call me by my first name as you did all those years ago." The old woman reached and caressed his cheek with her aged and wrinkled hand. "You still haven't aged a day; you look just as you did fifty years ago." Her tone seemed to be sad, despite the small smile on her face._

_A sigh escaped his lips. "I wish I could age like the rest of you. It's why I can't stay here anymore, it hurts to see everything pass me by, be it the people I knew becoming old, children growing up from little sprouts into adults. I'm already over a hundred years old and in all that time I haven't aged a day, Hitomi. So many people have wished for what I have, and yet, none of them could ever truly realize what it means to live forever." Naruto spoke to the daughter of his old friend, Hanabi._

_Hanabi had become the heir but united the Hyuga clan as her sister, Hinata, had always wanted. When the truth of his immortality came to light, Naruto said he wouldn't be able to marry anyone, something that had hurt Hinata. She had refused to marry and gave up her rightful place as heir to her sister so she could spend her remaining days with Naruto._

_Naruto, who couldn't bring himself to turn the girl who loved him away, had stayed with her, giving her all the years she had, but never taking her hand or giving her children. She had been eighty when she passed on with a smile, leaving Naruto but a few words, before she closed her eyes. He could never really remember what those words were after a while. Hanabi had married into the Inuzuka clan, Kiba's cousin and had borne several children and had kept in contact with Naruto who had traveled the lands with Hinata, often stopping by for her son's and daughter's birthdays. The one who liked him most was her youngest, Hitomi_

_After her sisters passing, Naruto's return trips to Konoha became few and far between. Even now, at the age ninety-two, Hitomi could still see the old goofy Naruto, despite her vision being a little fuzzy. However, even though he looked the same, her Hyuga training could see as clear as day how lonely he was. Sure, he had been close and intimate with her sister but it didn't matter now as he was alone again. It seemed Fate was cruel to Naruto in that he was born into loneliness and had strived to earn the respect of his village and gain a family, only for him to have to sacrifice that dream when he had saved the world from Tobi._

_"Naruto-kun, don't lose hope. Maybe one day you'll find yourself in a situation where kami gives you a true chance at happiness. While I miss my Okaa-sama, Otou-sama and all of the others from back then, I know that I'll join them soon, but I also know that we will always be waiting to welcome you there. We all loved you Naruto-kun, Hinata-obaa-sama loved you with all her heart and I know she would not want you to lose hope. She'd want you to keep your word and never give up in the pursuit of your happiness. Can you promise me that?" she held up her hand, albeit shakily and held out her pinky finger._

_"Hehe, well I never did go back on my word." He linked his own finger with hers "I promise to hold hope in my heart that one day, I'll find someone to truly share my life with." She smiled hearing him as she felt her arm feel weak as did her eyes._

"_Oh, seems I'm feeling a little tired and I haven't even drunk anything yet." She said in surprise, her voice sounding tired._

_"Just go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up, Hitomi-chan. I'm sure your daughters would like to see me when I come over tonight. Just close your eyes and relax." The woman smiled as she took one last look at the smiling face of Naruto who seemed to be crying for some reason. "Sweet dreams, Ojou-chan." He said as he had when he had babysat her all those years ago._

_Hitomi never woke up from her sleep. _

XBreakX

As day broke, Naruto he let out a small yawn as he lay on his back, a soft pillow at the back of his head and comfy quilt. His hand moved on reflex to shut down the alarm before it began blaring out that annoying ring. After opening one eye, he craned his neck to look at the clock and saw that it read 5:53 am, giving him a little over an hour to get up and get ready for the day.

_'Ugh, I hate working nights like that.' _He let his hand down and moved it back under the covers where it touched some sort of wire. He blinked. 'What? Did I plug in my phone and not put it on the side.' Looking to his desk he spotted said phone connected to its charger._ 'Okay… if it's not my phone, what is this wire?' _he gave the wire a squeeze and he felt it wiggle in his fingers.

_'Whatever this is, it's alive… might be one of the cats I see around town. It's not Kurama, because there is no way in hell would he ever leave Mikado's cleavage willingly. So what is this?' _lifting the covers he saw that he was holding a tail that was thin and black, with a spade like end to it. It only took him a second to realize what it was, and when he did the blond nearly groaned._ 'Ah crap, she's a sleepwalker and I forgot to lock the door last night. Feels odd though.' _Naruto thought to himself, as saw found that Lala was in his bed once more. Little did he know that she had woken up last night after he had put her to bed and used her sliding door to come into his room, seeking his warmth.

Letting go of her tail, Naruto slowly and carefully wormed his way out of bed and let the princess remain asleep, seeing as she wasn't used to waking up so early in the morning like he was, and could be left alone for another hour. He brushed a bang out of her hair as she mumbled "Naruto-kun~" which made Naruto grow a little smile, before turning to a frown.

"Better get breakfast started and see if Mikado-sensei is still here." He said quietly moving the covers back over Lala, before collecting some clothes and moving towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Once done he headed downstairs, looking into the front room it seemed that Mikado had not left for work yet. He indulged himself in a small chuckle as he went to the kitchen and began making breakfast for the house's occupants as well as putting on a pot of coffee.

It didn't take long for the whiff of caffeine to filter into the front room and make Mikado stir from her sleep with a moan. Within seconds she was walking into the kitchen looking surprisingly fresh. Then again, his furniture was some of the most comfortable that money could buy. "Morning Mikado-sensei, want a cup?" he asked as he filled a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." She accepted the cup with a smile as he drank from his own cup. "How was the errand you ran last night?" she asked. Mikado would admit to being curious about what he had done since very little was actually known about the blond outside of school.

"Ah, it went fine, I was just called in to help Rito's dad finish his manga before he met the deadline. I do feel a little guilty, seeing as Lala wanted to spend time with me and I was stuck working. How was Kurama by the way, any problems?" he wanted to know if his friend had been his usual perverted self with the beautiful doctor in the house.

"Hmm… your little fox was behaved well enough, though he is a little odd. I think he wanted my body heat, since he made sure to stay snuggled with me. His tongue tickled me a bit, though, since he kept licking my chest, right about here." In the hopes of catching the blond off guard, she lifted up her shirt, exposing a decent bit of her breast as she pointed to the underside of the two mounds.

Sadly – for her – Naruto just adopted a deadpanned expression. _'I knew this would happen,'_ he really wasn't all that surprised, given his friends propensity for perving. Shaking his head, he asked, "It didn't bother you, did it?"

Mikado shook her head. "Not really, I'm a a little bit sensitive there, so it did tickle, but it wasn't like it hurt or anything." She was a bit disappointed that he didn't seem to even notice her actions, but that just meant she would have to try harder. Deciding to do something else, she smoothly changed the subject. "Would it be rude of me to ask if I can stay for breakfast, Naruto-kun?" she said giving him big eyes and pushing her chest up through her shirt.

"I guess," Naruto said, looking away from the woman to use a combination of doe eyes and seductively pushing out her chest – which he noticed did not have a bra covering it. "Just make sure you don't make this into a habit. I seem to recall that your home is pretty big, so you don't have a reason to stay here. Anyways, so can I ask you to wake up the other two. They should both be upstairs, Lala's in my room and Zastin will be in his, third on the right."

Mikado perked up at hearing that Lala had slept in his room, and put on a sultry smile. "Oh, so you took your fiancé to bed with you, how daring." she spotted Naruto's eye twitch and felt a small bit of pride getting that reaction. It was always such a challenge to make him react to anything with something other than his normally blaze attitude.

"I did not take her to bed. I put her in her own bed, but she somehow managed to sneak into mine at some point during the night. She's done it the past couple nights as well. Last night I forgot to lock my door so nothing stopped her getting in." Mikado tilted her head and put her free hand on her chin as she took a drink from her cup.

"How come you lock your door? I mean, you _are_ engaged, so you should be allowed to enjoy the privileges of being with the girl..." she trailed off, eyes widening as she saw a look she had never seen come to Naruto's eyes.

"I'm not going to take advantage of Lala when this entire engagement may not even work out," Naruto said with a small scowl. "Aside from the fact that I'm not particularly sure our relationship will even work, the facts remain that Lala might decide she doesn't want to be with me. And I am not going to take advantage of a girl when there is a good chance that our relationship won't work." Naruto returned his attention to cooking breakfast as Mikado left the room and moved to the hall to wake the other two.

_'Those eyes again…' _Mikado frowned as she climbed up the stairs, her feet making nary a sound on the soft carpet_. 'I don't think I've ever seen eyes that expressed such loneliness before, no body, especially someone so young, should have eyes like that. I may need to call in a favour or two to find out more about you, Naruto-kun._' Mikado thought climbing the stairs to fetch her fellow aliens. She wondered what Naruto was hiding from everyone, he was so secretive. Whatever he was hiding, it would take a lot of effort to find out.

XBreakX

Breakfast went by swiftly, with Mikado leaving a little earlier so she could get to school before the students arrived, though not before she had tried her hand at making Naruto blush. It hadn't worked, and the beautiful nurse had left them with a pout.

After they had finished their own breakfast and got ready, Naruto and Lala said their goodbyes to Zastin, and left the house. The two of them walked along the side walk, Lala clinging to Naruto's arm, while Kurama walked along the wall next to the pair. He was wearing a dark red collar that was several shades darker than his fur. It was one he had worn many times whenever he gained a body to use, the collar having been bought nearly two centuries ago.

Rito had caught up with them closer to school, judging by his disheveled look, the slight bags under his eyes and the way he kept yawning, the orange-haired teen had overslept and been rushed out of his house by Mikan again. When they got to school, Kurama seemed to run off on his own, probably to fully explore the school on his own, before joining with them again. Naruto had no doubt that the pervert was going to use his short height to look up as many skirts as possible, and use his 'I'm a cute fox kit' routine to get his face smashed into as many feminine assets as possible.

"NA-RU-TO!" came the early morning sound of Saruyama running to his friend and his friend's sexy fiancé, right before Naruto placed him in a headlock and pressed his face against the floor.

"Morning Saru, you alright down there?" Naruto asked in a bored voice, his eyes staring at the pervert with a disinterested gaze.

"Owwwwww…" Saruyama moan out, which was partially muffled by the floor.

"Ah, good your fine." There were a few chuckles around him as Saruyama pulled himself up from the floor once Naruto stood back up. "Now come on we better get to class." Saruyama just glared slightly at the back of Naruto's head. One day, he would get the upper hand and then all the beautiful women would realize what a stud he was, and would just fall into his lap.

He could picture it all now; Naruto would try and do what he always did, then he would drop kick the blond Chuck Norris style. After that, women would swoon over his manliness as he laughed down at Naruto as he blond lay on the ground, moaning in pain.

Had anyone known of Saruyama's thoughts at the time, they would have looked at the boy in pity. Everyone knew that it was impossible to get one up over the blond, and to even try was akin to smacking the sleeping dragon with tree. A sleeping dragon that had a penchant for Guerrilla warfare pranks.

Saruyama sadly was the first to learn this – even if the lesson had yet to truly sink in – and was forever seen as the prime example of how not to approach Naruto.

After that little altercation, the group made it to class and began the morning with history, or as Naruto preferred to call it, nap time. After all, why the hell should he listen to some boring old man talk about history, when he himself had lived through it? And so, he slept through the class with his eyes open, a skill he had gained after going to school for several thousand years. Only Risa knew about this particular ability, and had asked Naruto to teach it to her, even though she seemed to spend more time staring at his face then anything else while in class.

Classes progressed quickly enough, with Japanese coming and going. By the time lunch had come around, Naruto was well rested. A good thing too, as he remembered that Rin and her friends were coming to hang out in their class. He checked his supply of eraser bits before pulling out his, Lala's and Risa lunches, which had caused a small scene as Risa tried to thank him for making lunch by pressing her breasts into his back.

Of course, a quick and sealless replacement had switched him out with Rito, who was both confused and embarrassed to feel a set of nicely formed boobs pressing against him. This, of course, had caused another scene as Risa tried to figure out how Naruto had replaced himself with Rito, and Haruna had nearly fainted when she saw her boyfriend in the arms of her perverted friend. Naruto had just ignored the rest of the scene as he ate with Lala, who was looking at him in confusion.

It wasn't long after that, that Saki, Rin and Aya came into the room. Of course, this did not go unnoticed by the others in class, particularly the male population.

"Hey look at the new girls."

"Wow that blonde girl looks like royalty.

"I like the look on the serious girl there; I'd love to be a sub for her.

"Check out the cute girls with the glasses, so MOE!"

"And they're all babes, and I've never seen any of them.

"Yeah and Uzumaki can't take them for himself if we get to them first."

"Naruto-kun, we've arrived to grace you and your class with my beautiful company for lunch." Saki said as all male eyes turned to Naruto, while the girls turned to glare at Saki and her friends, leading to Aya shifting herself behind the two she had come with for protection.

"UZU-MA-KI!" Came the angry yell from every male in class. They just didn't understand it. How had he managed to already sink his claws into these girls when they hadn't seen him spend any time with them?

"Um… okay, take a seat." Naruto completely ignored the males, only subtly releasing his intent on them to make sure they didn't do anything rash, like try to confront him. "These are my classmates Haruna, her new boyfriend Rito, the drooling boy there is Saru, and feel free to refer to him as monkey, lastly the two girls with dangerous gleaming eyes are Mio-chan and Risa-chan who will lose that lunch if they try anything."

Said girls looked between both the girls and the bento, seemingly debating with themselves about what they should choose. On the one hand, these newcomers were hot, and they needed to see how their breasts compared with everyone else's. On the other hand, Naruto made the best bento they'd ever had, and they didn't want to lose that. Soon enough, the two slumped in their seats, crying anime tears as they decided that it would be a better idea to choose the bento.

Damn that Naruto for making such good food!

"Uzumaki-kun, for some reason I feel like thanking you right now?" Aya said as she sat down on one of the chairs right next to Saki.

"You're welcome," Naruto said. He decided it would be better not to elaborate on just how terrible a fate he had saved them from. Some things were better left unsaid. "So," he changed the subject, "why don't you two tell me a bit about yourselves? I only know a little about either of you thanks to Rin-chan, and I'm curious to know what her close friends are like." Naruto said opening his bento and digging in.

"Of course, I would be all too happy to instruct you in the likes, interests and overall facts about myself and my friend Aya. What would you like to know first?" asked Saki, leaning her right hand on her chin; resting her left arm on the desk she sat by.

"Why don't we start with likes? You know, what you like to do during your free time, any interesting hobbies you may have. Stuff like that. I already know that Rin-chan likes to train in kendo, her friends and people with skills who don't showboat, but I know nothing about you two."

"Well, I have quite a few interests that some of you might not have had the chance to try yet. I rather enjoy equestrian riding, be it show-casing or racing; I also have a fondness for fencing and have spared once or twice against Rin's style of combat. Speaking of, she tells me that you have been helping her practice, so I was wondering if it would be alright to test my skills against you at some point." Saki said in with a fair bit of pride in her voice and jerking her head up so her nose stuck in the air for a moment.

"My life has become a little hectic as of late, so it might be a while before you can test your metal against mine. But if you can wait for the weekend and you're free I'll be happy to oblige Saki-chan." She nodded at his reply, her thoughts already wondering about the best way to learn about the man that Rin held in such high regard. Maybe she could find out where he lived...

Not knowing of Saki's thoughts, Naruto turned to the other unknown of the group.

"What about you Aya-chan, where do your interests lie?"

"Um, well, I enjoy hanging out with Saki-sama and Rin-san. I'm not very active, I prefer reading then doing something that requires physical work. However, I do know how to handle all kinds of heavy equipment, such as cranes and other machines used in large scale demolition." She muttered a little nervous under the gaze of those beautiful blue eyes that Rin had downplayed in her conversations about him.

"So you like books? I've read quite a number of tomes, and have a decent collection of rare books at my home. If you want, perhaps I could bring some over for you and we could read them? It would be nice if I actually had someone to talk to who enjoyed reading as much as I do. These two mainly read comics or gardening books." Rito blushed slightly as he did have a subscription to 'Horticulturist Monthly' although Haruna smiling at him seemed to lessen the embarrassment as he remembered that she enjoyed plants as well. "And the duo over there are more into trashy smut novels, which they shouldn't be able to buy." He hooked a thumb over at the grinning Risa and Mio, thinking, _'Please never let them find out my connection to Icha Icha Paradise or they will tie me to a bed and ravish me.'_

**"You say that like you wouldn't enjoy it." **Kurama's voice echoed, although it seemed panicked for some reason.

_'Kurama… what sort of trouble have you gotten into now?_' asked Naruto, his voice holding a tone of suspicion to it.

**"Ah ha, ahem, well, I may have gotten a little too curious in my search around the school. As such, I find myself in the predicament of being chased by one angry female since she spotted me on top of the lockers looking down at her… while topless. They were a good size though, I got an accurate measurement of those puppies, I'll tell you if I survive this ordeal**." Naruto made no sign of acknowledgment, since it would cause the others to question why he was face palming.

_'Please tell me the girl chasing you isn't someone I know?_' he said with an internal sigh. Kurama had just gotten out of the seal yesterday afternoon and he was already in some kind of trouble. Honestly, couldn't his friend keep himself from giving into his perverted habits just this once?

Probably not. Knowing Kurama, that was simply asking for too much.

**"No one you know is chasing me..." **There was a brief pause, and Naruto got the feeling Kurama had been forced to put on a burst of speed.** "Hey listen, I need to concentrate on escaping, so I'll talk you after school**." Kurama cut the connection as Naruto turned back to his friends and saw that Saki was looking over at his bento.

"Naruto-san, may I ask who made this for you? It looks as good as the one my personal chef prepared for me this morning, and it's similar to the one Lala-san has." It wasn't something she couldn't help but notice. Aside from the delicious aroma wafting from the two bento boxes, all of the food was perfectly proportioned, and the colors of each dish even complimented each other nicely. It was rare to see such beautifully made food unless you were rich enough to afford your own personal chef.

"Naruto-kun makes them," Risa said before Naruto could comment. She__used her chop-sticks to stuff one of the jelly filled onigiri into her mouth and moaned in content. Sighing as she swallowed her good, the perverted female continued. "He's always made his own lunch ever since I've known him. I've been trying to convince him to make me some bento for soo~ long, and only just managed it..." her expression seemed to droop as she ended with a mumble of. "Of course, it had to come at he cost of losing what I love most."

"What you love most is something that every female in class has learned to try and avoid," Naruto deadpanned. He looked over at Saki and said, "Or class is still petitioning to Haruna-chan to create a warning sign with her and Mio-chan's face on saying something like 'beware of devil hands'." As if on cue Risa's hands came up and made very creepy and perverted squeezing motions as she stared at Aya's chest. (un?) fortunately, she was forced to stop when Rin held her still sheathed sword to Risa's face.

"H-Hey now, no need for that. I was just giving an example, nothing more." Risa said, staring at the sword with apprehension. She was beginning to feel more than a little threatened by the swordswoman.

"No example was wanted of needed, Risa-san," Rin said in a dangerous voice. "Restrain yourself from such behaviours in front of me, my friend or Saki-sama. Failure to do so will lead to dire consequences. You have been warned." Risa nodded quickly, even as she moved so that she could hide behind Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, your friend is scary, protect me." She said, holding his shoulders. Of course, Risa being Risa it wasn't long before her hands slid down his arms and began moving towards his pecks. "I'll be safe behind all this muscle, mmmmn," she moaned to herself, before noticing she didn't feel muscle. Blinking, she found that she was no longer holding Naruto, but the human sized model they used to learn about human anatomy.

"Damn it, Naruto-kun!"

"I don't know why you continue trying to grope me, Risa-chan. But since you can't seem to control yourself, that's strike one against lunch privileges. You have five left between yourself and Mio-chan." Naruto said in the same tone that Rin had, making Risa shiver – for completely different reasons of course.

"Naruto-kuuuuun~" Risa whined, pulling out a pout that made her look adorable, and would have made any male in the class give into her. Any male except Naruto, that is, who continued eating without a care in the world.

"Would you like to try some, Saki-chan? I apologize in advance if there's nothing you like in it." Naruto offered his bento, to which Saki took some of the rice and tasted it. Her eyes lit up as the flavoursome rice hit her palate.

"Oh my," Saki nearly moaned out. "Naruto-kun… this… this rice is sublime, however did you manage to create such a distinct flavour, and who on earth taught you such excellent culinary skills?" Saki couldn't help but his. The food he made was even better than that of her personal chef, who was not only a five-star chef but also world renowned as being one of the best chef's in the entire world.

"No one taught me," Naruto said. When he saw the look of incredulity Saki was giving him, he shrugged. "I've lived on my own for as long as I can remember, and I didn't want to eat something that tasted horrible for the rest of my life, so I just kept practicing." His answer impressed Saki. Most of the cooks she knew were in their mid-thirties, yet none of them had the same talent in cooking that Naruto had. She wondered if he was just naturally talented.

_'Such skill from someone my own age, and combat ability that Rin praises. Truly, he is someone who Otou-sama would approve of if I ever decided to take a suitor.' _Saki thought to herself before looking over at Lala_ 'Still, the opposition might be troublesome. This Lala Satalin Deviluke is quite attractive, she may be able to draw his attention away from me. Yet I have no doubt that'_

**XChapter EndX**

**I'd like to thank Pokemaster12 for betaing this chapter again and bring some important points to me on characters and the general lack of comedic situations. Still it's early days and there's plenty of reference material available to me and I actually have one in mind for next chapter.**

**Well that's this chapter down, sorry for taking a while, but I do have a life outside of fanfiction. Anyway while I wanted to do more with this chapter and have another fight I found that I couldn't do it too early thinking about it.**

**As such I chose to show some of the other relationships Naruto has with both Kurama and Rito's family albeit not Mikan this time. What I was going for was a little into Naruto's interactions with those close to him but also a little into his skills that he has managed to pick up over time.**

**Speaking of time the flashback u used I may use as a device showing Naruto in different time periods and how the immortality has taken him into odd situations. At first I was tempted to use Hanabi but it would have been too early on for that. I will use the final moments with Hinata at some point for an important moment on the story.**

**Also I'm going to be closing the poll and the choice has been made and I have finished the first chapter of the xover, I just need to go through it and check for mistakes. I have also written another xover which had some to mind and it's quite a large one so I hope you'll look out for it.**

**Next is a request to any readers, if you have any fan art for any of my stories or would like to draw some please feel free to mail me that you've drawn one and have it on deviant art. I really want some fanart for my stories either this one of A Wolf in Mahora if you could please.**

**Finally beginning Friday 13****th**** I will be in Birmingham Hilton for Kitacon, starting with either Sanji or Takeda, with a Death note. If you wanna hang out call out if your there my id will be my penname here on .**

**Until next time, Bye**


	5. Fun with History

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 5: Fun with History**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or any other reference I make, I just wish I could live in one of the worlds, preferably the latter.**

**Pairings:**

**Naruto/Lala/Harem**

**Rito/Haruna**

**Hey people, hope you enjoyed last chapter, if not I can understand how a little.**

**Last chapter there wasn't much in span of story progression of humour or romance. When I was writing the chapter I wanted to portray some of the emotions Naruto can have at his age and state, the flashback adding into that.**

**I notice I don't write as many funny scenes including Lala's inventions in this story. The reason is that I feel that I want to focus on interaction of characters a little more and slowly integrating the factors of Naruto's past into the story. I'm sorry if people dislike this but this is how I ended up writing my chapters.**

**I didn't want to do too much really too soon. In a way it might be my lack of planning for the chapter but hey its fanfic I can screw up now and again. Pokemaster12 comments that I lack descriptions and humour and understanding of the characters personalities.**

**Also since Pokemaster said he only wanted to beta a few chapters of this story I may need a new beta. If you're interested please send me a message or leave a comment in reviews. I'd prefer if you had some ideas for the story when you beat it and can write good ecchi.**

**XChapter StartX**

"…**Naruto."**

Naruto stifled a groan as the sound of Kurama's voice tried to lull him out of his sleep. Doing his best to ignore the fox, the blond shinobi wrapped his arms around his pillow a little more. The pillow moaned slightly, but Naruto, who was still having – or at least trying to have – a meeting with the sandman, did not hear the sound.

**"Oi! Naruto! Wake up you lazy ass!"**

Kami, why did Kurama have to be so damn loud this early in the morning. What was he doing awake anyways? That fox was an even lazier bastard then him, he should still be asleep, dreaming about snuggling in between Mikado's breasts or something.

**"God dammit, Naruto! Get your ass out of bed and go make m some breakfast."**

_'Stupid fox,'_ the blond mentally grumbled_. 'Asshole should make his own goddamn breakfast._' It was a good thing Kurama couldn't hear his thoughts now that he was out of the seal or he might have gotten angry**.**

With a sigh, Naruto realized he was not going to be going back to sleep any time soon, and with a mental grumble about bastard foxes being to lazy to make their own damn breakfast – never mind the fact that foxes have paws and not hands – sat up to get his day started.

Or at the very least, he tried to.

Naruto didn't even have to look down to realize that the 'pillow' he had been holding to him was not a pillow at all, but Lala, who was cuddled into his side and using her herculean strength to prevent him from moving freely. Despite knowing what, or more specifically 'who' was holding him down, Naruto did anyways.

_'How is it that she keeps finding her way into my room?'_ Wondered Naruto, even as he made quick use of a shadow clone and substituted himself with it so that Lala could sleep a little longer while he got a start on the day. His mind tried to work out the answer, only to come up blank. A quick look at the door showed that it was still locked, meaning she hadn't broken in that way, and Naruto would have known if Lala had somehow managed to breach his security seals, which had been upgraded in the past two weeks.

Despite this the girl still managed to somehow find her way into his room. Absently, he thought she would make a damn good ninja.

Shaking those thoughts off, Naruto made his way to the door, unlocking and unsealing it, before making his way to the bathroom where he would wash up and start the day.

As he turned on the faucet, the ancient shinobi couldn't help but reflect on the past two weeks that had passed by. To be more specific, his mind went to the two assassination attempts that had happened after the first one near the start of his... relationship with Lala failed.

The first one was some sort of water controlling alien who attacked Naruto when he was out training in the woods near a river. It hadn't been too hard since Kurama was with him to double team the alien so when he had tried to focus on one of them he had left himself open to the other to take him out. Once they tied him up and called Zastin for pickup Kurama had been his usual good winning self and urinated all over the alien.

He always was a crude little guy these days.

The next one was actually embarrassing since it was a tiny alien who apparently believed he could take Naruto out with his large (to him) fly bot. Naruto, after simply swatting it, had only found out a day later that he was also a suitor candidate for Lala. He was tempted to laugh at it but it didn't seem right since he hadn't even realized what was going on when he swatted the fly. The only silver lining for the 'assassin' was that Naruto had not been practicing his senbon throwing skills on the darts board in the house. He doubted the guy would have been very thrilled to receive a large hole in him from the tiny needle weapons.

At least Lala seemed to have adjusted well to earth in the passed two weeks, and her studies had put her high in the school already and further up every male's wish list. This, of course, led to an increase of supply purchases by Naruto, who found that he needed to carry more ammo with pencils, paperclips and chalk being added to his non-lethal arsenal of pervert control these days, especially now that Saki, Rin and Aya had joined their group of friends. They'd moved to the roof now since, even though it had been getting much warmer as summer came, they needed more room to sit.

That it also meant any pervert coming would have to walk up to them via the one door leading to the roof – and in turn presenting themselves as the perfect target for Naruto's non-lethal arsenal – was just a bonus.

His fiancé had been all too happy to make new friends in her upperclassmen. Of course, being as naïve as she was, Lala was utterly oblivious to Saki's rivalry with her, something that Saki had proclaimed last week after Lala had tried feeding Naruto his bento. That had been a rather hectic day as Saki had decided to try and outdo the pinkette by trying to get Naruto to eat from her bento, which had basically consisted of her trying to shove her food straight down the blond's gullet and ended with him nearly choking to death.

The problem had been expounded upon when Risa had decided to get into the picture.

It had been clear right from the get go that Saki and Risa would be rivals. Almost as soon as Saki had made the announcement that Lala was her 'rival in all things love and beauty', Risa had made her own announcement by claiming that there was no way either of them would win against her sex appeal. If that hadn't been bad enough, the fact that she had somehow managed to finally sneak up on Naruto and rubbed her chest – a chest, he had noticed was not covered by a bra – against his back, had just made the situation a thousand times worse.

Not even use of the ever famous substitution had saved him that time.

Of course, it had been after that happened that Yui had decided to get herself involved on the claims that the other girls should stop trying to commit such 'shameless acts' with Naruto while she was there. The rant she had given the three girls about propriety and how they should behave like good, rule abiding women had taken up the rest of their lunch. Now Yui spent almost all of her free time watching the other girls, while occasionally sneaking glances at Naruto.

Rito and Haruna in the weeks had managed to go out on one date, a process that took five days of coaxing from Rito, who was still as shy as ever when it came to spending time with Haruna alone. Mikan had not been too helpful in that respect since it was open season now for her reign of terror... um, teasing. When Rito had brought her over, Mikan had brought out the baby pictures, which Rito had responded as any male teenager would… running around like a headless chicken and ending up being tripped by Mikan so that he was laying on top of Haruna and had one hand on her breast. Haruna, of course, reacted as you'd expect as well, slapping the poor boy before proceeding to apologies for her reaction.

Naruto had enjoyed the polaroid pictures Mikan had taken for the occasion, and had taken the time to add them to the scrapbook he had of all of Rito's most embarrassing moments. It was half full for volume two. It was a project the two had started up after her parents had seen the couple and asked the two to create them so they'd have some nice moments to look at when they came home together. They did have a regular album for other precious memories between him and their two children.

What Naruto was not aware of, was that Mikan had also taken to creating a small album of him and Lala. Apparently, her father asked her to make one to show his wife, Ringo, whenever she got home.

During that time Mikan had also been introduced to Kurama, and like all females with all things cute and cuddly, had taken to snuggling with him whenever she got the chance. Kurama didn't complain... much, though he had at first been bothered by the girl's small cup size. Naruto had rolled his eyes and just thanked the high heavens for the moments Mikado came around, as the woman's chest size more than made up for Mikan's lack of chest.

He'd also been introduced to Risa and Mio on the weekend when the two paid a surprise visit to the house for help with their homework. Kurama had instantly claimed they were his new best friends when they had squeezed him between the two of them, before Risa tried to tease Naruto by saying she could treat him like Kurama-kun if he only asked. Fifteen male students went down at her comment and Yui had chastised Risa and Naruto for such shameful acts, while resisting the temptation to cuddle Kurama herself. Thankfully, Yui seemed to have good instincts as something inside of her told her to steer clear of the fox.

Said fox had been thoroughly enjoying his weeks outside of the seal, finding many a hug from a pretty girl. He seemed to have gotten his adorable look – or as Naruto liked to call it the Big Kitsune Eyes No Jutsu – that made girls of all ages squeal 'kawaii'. The big eyes, the downed ears and his wagging tail, all of it was a tried and tested method for his needs.

Kurama also had taken to practicing his fire techniques, and was now able to use Hosenka and Gokakyu no jutsu easily and was working on his fire manipulation skills, such as channeling fire chakra through his tail or tails depending on his size.

He'd taken to riding on top of Naruto's head on some days seeing how that mop of hair was softer than his fur, much to his annoyance since he felt that his fur should be far more comfortable then that 'damn blond's mop he calls hair'.

When Naruto finally came down to the kitchen, he found that Kurama was already waiting at the table for his food, his paw tapping impatiently on the wood countertop. Naruto shook his head, before giving the fox a blank stare.

"While I get started making breakfast, why don't you wake up Zastin, Lala, and Peke. And don't even think of trying anything with Lala, perv, I'll know if you do."

Kurama's eyes got really big and innocent as he gave his best 'who, me?' look. Unfortunately for him, Naruto knew all of the ancient kitsune's tricks and had been immune to the looks of his partner for as long as they had known each other.

Of course, the fact that they had hated each other's guts when they first met had probably contributed to that.

"Don't give me that look," Naruto deadpanned. Holding out his left hand, the blond pointed towards the door that led upstairs. "Now go and wake them up."

**"Che, fine," **Kurama sighed as he hopped off the table. While he headed for the door, Naruto heard him grumble,** "I'll just get my cuddles from Risa-chan later, or maybe Mikado-chan, heeheehee..."**

Naruto sweat dropped as he listened to the foxes perverted giggles. Why oh why was he cursed with having perverts haunt him all his life? First Sarutobi-oji-san, then Kakashi, then Jiraiya, hadn't they been enough? Now he was eternally stuck with a man... fox... who was worse than all three of those men combined.

It didn't even make sense! It wasn't like Kurama could truly enjoy the full benefits of being with a woman. He wasn't even human!

Sighing, Naruto did his best to dispel all thoughts on Kurama and perverts as he began making both breakfast and lunch for his house guests. Zastin had always complimented his foot after he arrived home from his walks – aka, getting lost – around town. Naruto had been pleasantly surprised when the tall man had taken to drawing some of the scenery. Even more surprising was that Zastin was a pretty decent artist, though, Naruto felt that may have something to do with the steady hand that came from swordsmanship.

_'Maybe I should get Saibai to look at some of those drawings,_' Naruto mused to himself. _'Zastin's got the raw talent, and if Saibai likes his work he could get a good job as a manga artist.'_ That would actually prove useful in giving Zastin an identity around town. Right now, he was 'that creepy guy who stalked around the suburbs' that everyone in the neighbourhood spoke of, which wasn't very conducive to keeping a low profile. But if he ended up working as a manga artist, he would not only have a job – which would keep him busy – he would also have a well cemented cover story and some credentials with the neighbors.

Naruto pressed the button on the rice cooker, then began preparing everything else while waiting for the rice to cook. By the time the soft chime from the cooker alerted Naruto to the fact that the rice was done, he had finished making the rest of breakfast.

It wasn't long after Naruto finished making breakfast that his pink-haired fiance walked into the kitchen. Lala seemed to be in her usual bright mood, her black tail swishing back and forth behind her, it was an unusual addition to her human like body that intrigued him.

He had seen a great deal of things in his time on his world, but a human with a tail was not one of them. Still, he had to admit that Lala's tail was both cute and attention-grabbing. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, yellow t-shirt that hugged her figure and exposed a little of her cleavage and white button-up cardigan, which featured little, pink hearts on it.

Zastin offered a small wave as he took his seat, wearing a pair of grey slacks, white buttoned shirt and navy blue jacket. Naruto had never been so glad that the man didn't wear his armour all the time, instead only wearing it when he trained at the nearby park.

The blond had watched him on occasion, and they had even sparred once. Naruto had won, something that had both impressed and pleased Zastin for some unknown reason. When asked, he had responded by saying, "it pleases me to know that Lala-sama has such a strong fiance. It is the perfect trait for the one who will inherent the thrown of Deviluke and become supreme ruler of the galaxy." Of course, Zastin's words had not made Naruto feel any better about his skills. If anything, the blond felt worse.

Popping open the lid, Naruto watched as steam billowed from the recently cooked rice. He spooned the small grains into the other's bowls, then a little into Kurama's bowel. For breakfast's main dish he'd made a simple fish soup with some sausages and hash browns. Splitting apart their chopsticks the three at the table gave their thanks with "Itadakimatsu!" Kurama just bowed his head in thanks, before the three began digging into their food.

"Nee, what are we doing today, Naruto-kun?" Lala asked on account of it being Saturday. She enjoyed the freedom of the weekend since there was so much she could do with Naruto and her new friends when they didn't have to go to school.

Last week she, Naruto, Haruna and the others had gone to the aquarium and she had really enjoyed seeing all the different kinds of fish that were there. Although, Naruto had to stop her from feeding them at one point in her attempt to make them livelier with a Devilukian vitamin. He may have ended up falling in the tank to do so but something told him that alien medicine and Lala's words of wanting the fish to be energetic was not a good thing and taking a small dip was a worthy sacrifice.

"Um, you know, I don't really know," Naruto said after a few seconds of blinking. "I didn't really have any plans for today, but knowing my life something interesting will come up. It always does." Deciding to change the subject, he asked, "out of curiosity, how far along are you on the Rikudo-Sennin series?"

"Ah! I finished them already." Lala said with a big smile. Naruto blinked, the only sign of his surprise. Of course, he had a reason to be. The Rikudo Sennin books were long, very long, as in, longer than the Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter combined long. The fact that, Lala finished the whole series in two weeks while working on school and spending time with everyone else was an impressive feet.

Then again, didn't Peke keep telling him that Lala was a super genius?

"In that case I think we should go to the local museum today," Naruto decided. "They currently have an item that I think you'll find interesting."

"Eh? Really? What is it?" asked Lala, her entire being perking up at Naruto's words. The blond could almost picture a set of cat ears twitching in anticipation on the pinkette's head. It was clear to him that she was very interested in whatever it was he wanted to show her. There was also the well-known fact that Lala wasn't the most patient of people when she wanted to know something, or do something or anything really. It was half the reason she made some of the inventions she had.

The other half was for pranks.

"Ah, ah, ah," Naruto said with some mirth as he wagged a finger in front of Lala. "That would spoil the surprise."

Lala gave him a pout that would have made any male die of moe. Naruto himself had to look away lest he suffer the fate of lesser men.

"Mou, meanie~" Lala's pout didn't let up until she noticed the blond was not looking at her. Though just because it lessened, did not mean it let up. "Ne, Naruto-kun, are we going to meet up with any of our friends there?"

"Who knows?" Naruto replied airily. "We might, then again we might not. However, perhaps I should get a camera ready just in case we run into Rito. I know that last Friday, Haruna asked him to go shopping with her for her sister yesterday, so we may run into them."

And if they managed to find them, Naruto had no doubt that Rito would be his usual self and they would be able to snap a few photo's of the orange-haired teen embarrassing himself in front of his girlfriend. If nothing else, Mikan would be pleased to have more photos that she could use to embarrass and/or blackmail her brother with.

"Ah, I remember that!" Lala said, suddenly all smiles. She giggled a bit. "Rito had gotten really red when Haruna-chan asked him to go shopping with her. I thought steam was going to start pouring out of his head." He had reminded Lala of one of her robots when they overheated. However, unlike the panic and disappointment she got from an overheating robot, Lala found Rito's over the top reactions hilarious.

Naruto chuckled a bit at Lala's description of that day. He couldn't help but agree with her. "He did, didn't he?"

"Mmhmm, so, what time are we going to leave?"

"We'll set out as soon as I finish cleaning the dishes. And I'll need to bring out some meat for the other foxes under the house. Zastin, can you water the plants outside after we leave. Just press the green button on the left of the sliding panel door and the watering system I made will distribute food and water."

Zastin looked up from his food, swallowed, then gave a nod of assent. "Do not worry, Naruto-Dono, I plan on staying in today anyways to clean and repair my sword with some of the extra equipment I received yesterday. Just leave everything to me."

Somehow, Zastin's words did not reassure him.

XBreakX

Elsewhere in the city, Yui was preparing for a trip to the nearest shopping mall; she wanted to see if there were any new clothes that would suit her style. And maybe visit the pet store to look at the kittens; it was her secret shamed, to be damned by all things cute and fluffy.

Looking at herself in the mirror she held her long black hair and lifted it up, holding the locks to the back of her head, as if she was considering putting it up in a ponytail. She wanted to try something a little different today, for whatever reason. It was odd, because she rarely ever changed anything about her physical appearance.

"Oi, Yui, you descent, or are you still fretting over your appearance like a girl getting ready to go on a date with her crush?" The question came from the other side of the door to the bathroom, the voice easily recognized by Yui as her elder brother, Yuu.

Yuu was what many people would consider a pretty boy, with fairly short, light brown hair and bangs covering his forehead in a slight fringe. They were just low enough to give him that 'mysterious aura' he said girls liked, but not enough to hide his grey eyes, which he felt had charmed many a female... though that point could be debated.

While Yuu looked mature, he rarely acted his age and tended to be very childish; a sharp contrast to Yui, who was far too mature for her age – and not just physicallly. The moral codes she held herself to and her own stringent standards for conduct among peers was what most people would expect someone a decade or two older then her. Of course, this had caused Yui to be teased mercilessly by her brother, who always made fun of her 'prudish behavior' and how she reacted to the many 'shameless situations' she saw in public. It was your typical situation of an older sibling teasing the younger one, nothing at all like Rito's unusual reversal of roles.

However, while Yuu loved teasing his little sister about being a prude, he had found better material as of late.

Yui's crush.

Oh sure, she had denied it every time Yuu had brought the subject up, especially when he did so in front of her parents. However, to anyone who knew the girl like they did, it was clear as day that the girl had it bad for someone. Yuu knew who it was, having met the blond boy once when he had gone to Yui's school to pick the girl up. At first glance, Yuu had approved of the blond-haired boy; he had an honest look about him, and none of the brotherly instincts Yuu had flared up when they were around the boy.

Chatting with Naruto, Yuu had gained an instant respect for the teen, since he wasn't your typical high school male, meaning he wasn't a skirt chaser like Yuu had been – and still was. Indeed, rather than being a complete perv, Naruto seemed to hold himself with the air of a mature young man.

Oh if only he knew.

Curious, Yuu had asked Yui a bit more about Naruto after they had gotten home. It turned out that Naruto lived on his own, was a top athlete, studious if the grades Yui had mentioned the blond getting were true, friendly, and had a habit of pranking the perverts at school... namely his friend – some guy named Saruyama – and the principle. Just hearing about some of the pranks Naruto pulled made Yuu nearly bust a gut laughing. It almost made him wish he was that age. That Naruto kid sounded like a cool guy if the things Yui told him and his parents were true, and as Yui wasn't one to make a habit out of lying, he saw no reason to not believe her.

Over-exaggerate… now that's a different matter entirely.

As of late, they had all been told about how Naruto had become engaged to some foreign girl. Naturally, both Yuu and his their parents were a bit concerned about Yui. After all, how was their little girl supposed to confess her feelings for the boy if he was getting married? They had been very worried, since it would have been wrong for the girl to go through her entire high school without at least being able to confess to her crush.

So imagine their surprise when they had been told that Naruto had a probationary period for his engagement, and as of yet had yet to make a move about whether or not he was accepting the marriage. They had actually been rather surprised by this, but at the same time they were happy since it meant their little girl could confess to the boy without possible repercussions. It also made them want to meet the boy who had somehow caught their daughter's eye.

Bringing our attention back to the here and now, Yuu wanted to check his appearance before going out to meet his girlfriend in the city, but Yui had taken to checking herself in the mirror for the last half an hour, which was quite a bit longer then she normally took. It was annoying to him; while he was pleased that his sister was taking the time to actually think like a high school girl should about her looks – and likely wondering if the boy she loved liked how she looked, he wished it wouldn't take so much time, time that he needed to spruce himself up for his date.

"Onii-chan, don't scare me like that!" Yuu's loud voice had shocked Yui out of her grove and made her jump. She loved her brother dearly, but she hated it when he acted so childish and irresponsible.

"Then pick up the pace; I have things to do today and I need to use the restroom," Yuu called out from his spot behind the door. There were a few moments of silence, before the 'click' of the door being unlocked was heard and said door opened up to reveal a sighing Yui.

"Sorry Onii-chan, I just got distracted by something, go ahead." Yuu let Yui get past as she went down the stairs and toward the door to put on her shoes. Her outfit today consisted of a long purple skirt and white blouse. As she put on her black shoes and picked up her bag, her mother poked her head out of the doorway to the front room.

"Yui, are you leaving?" she asked to her youngest child.

Yui gave an affirmative nod to her. "Yes, is there something you need Okaa-san?" It was no unusual for her mother to sometimes ask her to run errands, and since Yuu was too irresponsible to do as asked, it usually fell on Yui.

"No, just checking. But if I think of anything, I'll email you on your phone. Have a good day Yui." Her mother gave Yui a tender smile that only a mother could, before disappearing back into the front room.

With the small distraction out of the way, Yui turned to the door and opened it, walking out into the sunny weekend day. Yui smiled as she noticed how beautiful it was today. The weather was nice, a clear blue sky with a sparse sprinkling of wispy clouds. Perfect for a day out.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she thought about the recent development with her crush – FRIEND, she did not have a crush on him! – Naruto. The addition of Lala into his life had seemed to change him, from what she could see. The Naruto she knew was friendly, yet at the same time, seemed to be closed off from the people around him. It was very subtle, but she had noticed it a couple of times when Naruto looked a little tired in the morning.

Not that she was actually looking at him for any reason other than concern for a friend. And she certainly wasn't looking at those utterly adorable whisker marks.

Now though, he seemed to be more open with some of the people around him. The fact that he brought some of his friends from other classes into his group for lunch showed he was beginning to open up to some of them. She actually liked the fact that he seemed more open with her and the others. It made him seem more approachable. Before, he had always been distant, and while he was nice, talking to him was always stilted because he would always steer conversations away from certain areas when they talked. This new change in her friend was definitely an improvement.

Of course, this openness brought another problem in the name of several shameless women. She wished those girls would stop acting so possessive over her Naruto – friend, her friend, she corrected. That's right, Naruto was nothing more than a good friend.

Denial at it's finest.

She did like Lala however. The pinkette had a very pleasant personality, sunny and cheerful, open and friendly, it was very difficult to be annoyed at the bright and joyful girl. Lala was happiness personified. Everything she did was done with such a big smile on her face that at times it seemed as if she lit up the whole room. This was all being spoken about from a very non-gay point of view, of course. Yui was a very straight laced girl. No lesbian nonsense with her, unlike that shameless flirt Risa.

Naruto seemed to accept the pinkette easily enough, despite the fact that he was engaged to be married to her by his diseased parents without his knowledge. Yui wasn't quite sure what to think about that, but didn't bring it up since he didn't seem to be angry or anything.

Being a good friend, Yui had tried to find any records she could of his parents during what spare time she had. She had yet to find anything, however, which did peeve her a bit since she had been hoping to offer her friend something that would help him connect with his parents.

Letting out a sigh, the raven-haired girl picked up the pace of her walk, hoping she could get to her destination soon so that she could get thoughts of her blond-haired crush – ahem, friend – out of her mind.

The sooner she got her shopping out of the way the better, because then she would get to go see all of the cute kittens at the pet store.

Maybe she could even take a visit to the 'Hello Cat' store.

XBreakX

Walking through the streets of Tokyo on such a nice day meant that it was fairly packed full of people on their errands, or walking to whatever their destination was. This also meant that the pair of Naruto and Lala drew looks and drooling faces from both respective genders. Naruto had long since built immunity to the lustful looks of people he didn't know or care for, while Lala did take note since she was just happy to be spending time some alone time with Naruto and the slight excitement of what he wanted to show her.

_'I wonder what it could be? Maybe it's something really cool like some old technology or a book that continues the series somehow. Nagato's story was so much fun to read about.' _She thought to herself. It wasn't a surprise that she knew Nagato's names; having read all of the books multiple times now Lala had memorized the names of all the characters.

"Do you want to go anywhere before we head over to the museum?" asked Naruto, looking over at the pinkette as she skipped along next to him.

"Can we check out the clothing store?" she asked. "I want to check out some of the clothes so Peke can scan them for later reference." It was a bit surprising, even though Naruto felt it shouldn't be with the level of technology Lala had, but Peke wasn't just your average cosplay-robot. If such a thing could ever be considered average. Peke also had the ability to scan clothing and accessories and change into them at will. Naruto found it impressive that she could store so much information in such a tiny body; it was a small testament to Lala's talent in engineering and mechanics.

"Sure," he replied. "I need to get something while we're there anyways." That thing being a swimsuit. Naruto did not have any swimming trunks as wearing one would show off all of the scars he had acquired, and that would lead to questions he would rather not answer. However, with Lala around, Naruto had some serious doubts about being able to deny the girl if she asked him to go swimming with her.

The two of them found a nearby store that looked to be putting out its summer wears in preparation for the season. Lala had left him inside and went off to see if she could find anything shed like Peke to copy, while Naruto headed off to the male section of the store.

_'I hope Kurama manages to keep himself entertained today. Then again, it's Kurama, so it's probably best to just not think about whatever he's getting up to. Hmm, these navy shorts don't look too bad.'_ Placing the item of clothing back on the stairs Naruto took a look at a few others pieces of swimwear and jackets that he could wear to cover a few of his scars.

Moving back across the store he spotted a familiar face amongst the shirts.

"Oi Yui-chan!" Naruto waved to the girl, who jumped in shock hearing her name being called.

Turning her head she saw the whiskered face of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" she blinked, as if just now registering he was there. It was almost amusing that she had to pry her gaze away from his whiskers. "What are you doing here? This is the women's section, I hope that you aren't thinking about doing something shameless here!" As she spoke Yui's face shifted from surprised to stern. To complete the look, she had placed her fists on her hips to give the impression of a haughty girl giving someone a dressing down.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know me better then that," he said with an expression of mock hurt. He noticed Yui look down a second later and, feeling guilty for making her feel guilty, switched topics. "I'm here with Lala while she takes a look at a few of the clothes; I've already looked over the things I want, so now I'm just waiting on her. I merely came over here to say hello."

Here his voice turned slightly teasing.

"I thought you saw me in a better light then the other guys at school. You know I would never join the ranks of the perverted population at our school." He shook his head at her, and Yui at the decency to look away, mildly embarrassed. She was so used to seeing all males as shameless perverts that she sometimes forgot Naruto's personality.

It's not like recent stimulus has been affecting her and she had yet to come to terms with it.

"Forgive me, it's just that seeing a young male in the female section of a clothing along is..." Yui trailed off and turned her head, a light blush staining her cheeks. No doubt she was thinking about all of the shameless acts a young teenage male could commit while in a clothing store, or something along those lines.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but in all truth, wasn't too bothered by her words. He knew she didn't mean anything by them.

"It's fine," the blond said, a smile on his face to ease his friends worries. "I understand what you're talking about. However, I'm just waiting for Lala to finish up, before I take her to the museum to show her something related to the books she's been reading." He gave Yui a speculative look as he said this. "Perhaps you've read them? The Tales of the Rikudo series?"

Yui's eyes lit with recognition as she nodded her head. "My mother used to my brother and I those stories when we were younger. I always enjoyed them."

Naruto smiled. "Well, the museum apparently has an artifact from the time it was written, so I was going to surprise Lala by showing it to her, since she enjoys the books so much." Yui nodded her head at the blonds explanation and words. Everything made sense now. She sighed in relief at knowing she was wrong about her friend's intentions here.

Even though she was mildly annoyed that Naruto was here with Lala and not her.

Don't get her wrong, it has nothing to do with her liking the blond, because she didn't. She just didn't want her friend to be tempted into doing anything shameless.

"So have you found anything you like here?"

The question caught Yui off guard. She blinked, then looked at Naruto for a second, before shaking her head. "Ah, um, no," she said, trying to get her mind back on straight. "Nothing in particular anyways. Most of these clothes are too shameless for my tastes. Not that it matters, I still have some clothing that would be suitable for the summer months. But um..." Yui blushed and squirmed a bit as Naruto gazed at her. She quickly turned her head in a futile attempt to hide her blush. "Would you mind if I joined you and Lala-san in going to the museum?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked several times, as if not sure he heard right.

"I-It's not whatever shameless thing you're thinking of," Yui continued, stuttering slightly as she did so. "It's just that... I also want to see this artifact now that you've told me about it."

"Don't worry, I never thought you would be capable of anything that was... shameless," Naruto said, his voice struggling a bit to contain his amusement. It had always been funny to hear how the girl referred to anything and everything perverted as shameless.

Coughing into his hand, the blond continued.

"I'm sure it will be fine if you come with us. In fact, why don't you check to see if Lala is still in the changing room and tell her I'm finished with looking for my purchases? The faster we get out of here, the sooner we can go to the museum, right?"

Yui gave a nod, satisfied with his answer. The two then walked close to the changing room, but Naruto turned away while Yui moved closer.

"Lala-san?" she called. "Are you in there?"

There was a moment of pause before –

"Yui?" came the familiar voice of Lala. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Naruto-kun told me to come find you and check to see if you were still changing. He didn't want to walk in on you," Yui informed the girl, before the curtains swung open exposing a bra clad body. Thankfully, Lala was still wearing a skirt.

Yui gawked at the girl for a second, before she rose a shaking finger and gained a slight twitch in her eyes. "D-Don't expose yourself so shamelessly! You don't know who could be around looking at you!"

"Eh?" as Yui chastised her, Lala looked down at herself and noticed she wasn't wearing the top half of her clothes, with only a yellow bra with white polka dots covering her torso.

"Oops, sorry about that, I guess I got a little excited after hearing you, Yui, hehe~" Lala gently wrapped the fist of her left hand against her noggin, tilting it to the side and sticking her tongue out in a cute gesture.

Yui shook her head, before proceeding to push Lala back into the changing room. "Just put your clothes back on before coming out," she huffed, before looking behind her at Naruto, who was still facing away from the curtains. "I hope you keep your eyes to yourself, Naruto-kun."

"Didn't we cover this just a few seconds ago? I don't peep, or did you forget what happened to Saru when I found him peeping?" Even Yui could not repress the shiver when she remembered the state Saruyama was in after Naruto caught him trying sneak a peek at the girls while they were changing for their swim lesson.

"Ah, yes, ahem, that was a 'shocking' yet justified act. You'll have to forgive me for that." Yui felt very embarrassed at having to be reminded by Naruto that he was not like other men. She didn't like it when her natural reflexes towards males in general came out and she talked down to Naruto, and while she knew he didn't mind, it still bothered her. If she were honest, it was something that had been happening more and more often since Lala arrived on the scene.

"There's nothing to forgive," Naruto replied with a smile. "I've known you long enough to know you don't mean anything by it, and we all have our little quirks, this just happens to be yours."

Yui blushed a bit as she listened to his comment, not quite sure if he was giving a compliment or not. She opened her mouth in order to say something; what, she didn't know. However, before she could get a word out, the curtains swished open again and Lala came back out, this time with her shirt on.

"Okay! I'm ready to. Can we go see the thingy at the museum now, Naruto-kun?" the pinkette as, even as she jumped onto the boys back, her arms wrapping around his neck at the same time to keep her up. It was something that had become a bit of a habit for her.

Then she noticed Yui.

"Ah, is Yui coming with us?"

"Yes and yes," Naruto replied as his hands moved under Lala's beautifully long legs and held them to keep her from falling off out of instinct. "We can head over to the museum right now, and Yui-chan will be coming with us since it seems she's read the Tales of the Rikudo-Sennin as well."

The three made their way across town to the museum and walked inside. There they checked the notice to find out where in the museum the artifact was being held. When they came to the room that had several glass cases in it with different artifacts of history on display. It only took a second or two for Naruto to point out the one with the sign that said 'Rikudo Artifact – Clan Tablet.'

The artifact, Yui and Lala noticed as they came closer to it, was a rather large stone tablet with various names written on it. Although a few of them were difficult to read, being several thousand years old and all. Naruto was quiet as he looked down at the stone, his memory of the memorial stone still fresh as the day Kakashi first showed it to him when he was a part of team seven.

"Wow!" Lala said as she pressed her face against the glass case, her tail moving excitedly behind her. "I recognize a lot of these names from the book; look, there's Gai, Asuma, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji..." It was clear that Lala was excited at seeing proof of Naruto's history – not that she knew that – and the tales he wrote. The stone had been updated after the Fourth Great Ninja War, adding all those who had been lost during that atrocious time.

"I never would have believed it if I wasn't here to see it," Yui said, shaking her head. "If this is here, then that means all those stories were likely true, or had some truth to them." She had always liked a lot of the characters; especially the main character for his will to never give up and open dislike of perverts.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san!" a loud, frantic voice rang out. The three turned to see a little girl with tears in her eye, wearing a little red sundress and holding a small stuffed pony in one arm. Clearly she was a child separated from her parent. Seeing the sad face, Naruto came over and crouched to the little girl.

"Excuse me ojou-chan, are you alright?" he asked her as she looked up at the gentle expression on Naruto's face.

"I-I-I lost my Kaa-san," the girl cried out, sniffing as tears leaked out of her ducts. "I walked off seeing some horses in pictures, when I looked back she was gone. I'm scared I won't be able to find her." Naruto seeing her plight placed a hand on her little stuffed animal.

"Hmm, now that is a problem. What's that…? You want me to help your owner? Ojou-chan, what's your name, your friend here wanted you to tell me?" he asked the little girl.

"Um… Rin. Did Hana-chan ask you to help me?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yes, Hana-chan wanted to help her friend Rin find her Kaa-san. How about myself and my friends here help you find her for you. How does that sound, Rin-chan?" Rin rubbed her eyes and nodded, to which Naruto picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "You should be able to find your Kaa-san easier while on a giant like me, hehe," Naruto chuckled making Rin giggle.

"Yui-chan, Lala, mind helping me and Rin-chan here find her Kaa-san?" both girls nodded, confirming they'd help.

"I'll go to the reception and see if anyone has asked about a child, you and Lala look around for her mother." Yui gave her plan of action, before heading off to the reception.

"Well if you're looking for your Kaa-san I have just the thing to help us." Lala took out her dial-phone and typed in a few keys "Transfer, Sniff, Sniff Trace-kun!" light shined out of the phone, taking an invention out of the pocket dimension Lala held them all in. This one happened to be a robot dog with a blue nose. "Trace-kun can sniff out Rin-chan's Kaa-san in no time. Trace-kun, can you find the one who smells like Rin-chan?"

Lala held the dog to the girl who petted it on its head before it gave a small bark and began running off at a quick trot. The three chased after the dog, but quickly found that it got distracted by things it thought smelled nice, namely the clothes women were wearing. This resulted in several women having a robot dog jump up at their chests and take big whiffs of them.

"Mou, Trace-kun, concentrate on finding Rin-chan's Kaa-san." Lala pouted at the dog robot who was entranced by a rather busty woman he found at the moment. Rin-chan didn't seem to mind too much. If her giggles were anything to go by, she found the dogs act funny.

"Rin-chan!" a voice called and Naruto turned to see a tall women, looking like an older version of Rin running toward them with Yui next to her.

"Kaa-san!" Rin shouted back as Naruto took her off his shoulders and let her run to her mother, who picked her up and held her close to her chest.

"Rin-chan, I was so worried about you." She looked down at her daughter with a stern expression that was broken by the worry and relief on her face. "Don't you wander off like that again young lady, alright?"

"Hai Kaa-san. But the tall Onii-chan and pretty Onee-chan's helped me look for you with the shiny Wan-chan." She pointed to Naruto and Lala, currently holding Trace-kun in her arms wile t was trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Oh, Kami bless you and your friend here." Here, she pointed to Yui. "She said her friends were helping my daughter look for me." she bowed to Naruto and Lala.

"It's fine miss…"

"Kagome, my name is Kagome. I was showing Rin-chan some of the artwork they have today before we went out for ice cream. I turned around for a minute, and I when I looked back I couldn't find her anywhere. Your friend here found me at the reception desk and said she'd bring me to you." Kagome bowed again. "Thank you so very much for looking after my daughter. Who knows what could have happened to my little girl if you three hadn't found her."

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a large smile on his face as he waved her praise off. "No worries, I'm just glad we could help. Besides, I can't stand to see such a cute girl crying like that."

Kagome favored the boy with a smile as she looked over him and the pinkette he was standing next to. "I'm just glad you and your girlfriend found her. Say thank you, Rin-chan."

Rin smiled and waved to Naruto. "Thank you, Onii-chan! You too Onee-chans!" Naruto, Lala, and Yui waved goodbye to the girl and her mother as Kagome took her daughter away, holding her close as they left.

"That was thoughtful of you, Naruto-kun, you certainly handled that situation well." Yui commented. "I hadn't realized you were so good with kids. The way you get that girl to stop crying and tell you what was wrong was something I wouldn't have expected someone our age to know how to do."

"Meh, it's a gift," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I've always been pretty talented at dealing with children. Honestly, I think it's the whiskers." Shaking his head as he remembered several particular incidents of little kids trying to touch his whiskers marks, the blond swiftly changed the subject. "Speaking of kids, I remember her saying something about ice cream. Would you two like to go get some ice cream?"

The two looked surprised for a second, before they both gave a nod of assent. Just then, however, Trace-kun managed to break free of Lala's hold and jumped into Yui's rather large bosom.

"Mmnn, smells nice~"

"KYA!" Yui shrieked as she struggled to pull the metal dog from her cleavage. "Get this shameless... thing off me!"

"Er, hold on a sec, I'll get it off," Naruto said. He reached out and grabbed Trace-kun's head and began to pull, however, it seemed the mechanical canine did not want to lose such a nice smell. Thus it bit into Yui's blouse like any normal dog would do when it wants to keep a hold of something.

"Oh, come on..." Naruto growled as he pulled a little harder.

"Careful!" Yui warned as she realized just how tight a grip the robot dog had on her blouse. It's teeth were pretty sharp, it seemed. Naruto tried to carefully remove the dog, but it refused to be nice and as a result gave a sharp tug on Yui's blouse in an attempt to bring her close. All this did, however, was rip open Yui's blouse and expose her bra clad chest to Naruto, who blinked in surprise, as did Yui. One microsecond later she covered her chest with both arms and crouched down to hide her shame.

"Ahh, sorry Yui-chan, Trace-kun can get really attached to smells he likes. I think we'll need to return to the clothing store, hehe~" Lala looked a little sad that her invention hadn't helped much in finding Rin's mother and was now causing trouble for her friend.

"Here, wear this for now." Naruto took of his jacket, draped it over Yui's shoulder and zipped it up to cover her chest. He held out her hand, and after a second Yui took it, allowing herself to be pulled up by the blond male. "C'mon, we'll get you a new blouse before we get some ice cream."

Yui gave a nod and Naruto turned to his downtrodden fiancé.

"And don't worry too much, Lala, Trace-kun may not have found Rin-chan's mother, but it made the girl smile a lot, and that's something that can't be underestimated. Anyways, let's head back and get Yui something new to wear."

Lala nodded, beaming as she followed Naruto, content in the knowledge that he didn't think badly of her for her invention. The small group headed back to the clothing store to get Yui outfitted with new clothes that Naruto paid for, before heading back to get some ice cream. Coincadentally, it turned out that both Rito and Haruna were there, meaning that at the end of the day, Naruto managed to get some nice blackmail materials for Mikan to use later.

XBreakX

Yui arrived home later that day. While it had not been quite what she had in mind, and some rather shameless acts had happened to her, Yui could not claim the day was a total bust. It had been rather nice to be able to spend time with Naruto outside of school, he had been just as she thought he would be; kind, caring, nice, and a complete gentlemen. As she closed the door behind her and made to take off her shoes, Yui's inner thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"I'm pleased to see your back, Yui." Looking up, Yui found her father standing a few feet from her, looking down with a smile. "Did everything go well?"

"Yes," Yui replied with a nod as she finished taking off her shoes.

As she stood up, her father noticed that she was wearing an extra piece of clothing. A jacket.

A male jacket.

"Yui," her father started, "where did you get that jacket?"

The girl blushed as she looked down at her feet, her hands lightly gripping the sides of the jacket. "My clothes ended up getting ripped," she replied in a murmur that her father just barely heard. "Naruto offered to let me wear his jacket."

Yui's father nodded. "That's very kind of him. You know, you really should bring him over so we can meet him. Yuu's met him and seems to like him well enough. He says Naruto would be a good match for you." Far from helping settle Yui's boiling emotions, these words only seemed to make the girl go redder.

"Otou-san! Onii-chan just says that to tease me, I don't want to date Naruto-kun, he's just a friend!" She denied, waving her arms up and down in big, gesticulating hand motions as if to emphasis her embarrassment. Her father just smiled as her mother came through as well.

"Nice jacket Yui, did Yuu lend it you?" her mother asked. Yui opened her mouth to speak, but her father cut her off before the girl could say anything.

"Actually it seems Naruto gave it to her when she had a wardrobe malfunction." Yui's mother put her hand on her cheek and gave a smile that sent shivers down Yui's spine.

"Really? Oh, Yui, you absolutely must bring your boyfriend over for dinner sometime, he sounds like such a nice young man. Are you worried that we'll embarrass you with your baby pictures or you stuffed cat collection?"

By this point, Yui's face had become lobster red. It looked almost like an oven, especially when steam began pouring out of her ears. If someone were to put an egg on her head, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that it would be fried within seconds.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Yui shouted, her tsundere protocols reaching unprecedented levels. "WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! AND BESIDES HE HAS A... a... fiancé." She ended, her voice much quieter then when she started. Yui looked at her parents for a second, a range of emotions flashing in her eyes, before turning away in a huff, heading up stairs and slamming her door. Her mother and father looked at each other before letting out a small giggle.

"We may have gotten a little carried away with that." Yui's dad rubbed the back of his head as the mother poured some cups of coffee.

"Perhaps, but Yui has to learn to be honest with her feelings. We're doing this so she can confront this Naruto boy before it's too late. She shouldn't lose to her rival, even if she doesn't exactly see it that way." Yui's mother sat down after handing the cup to her husband. The two had talked with Yuu and agreed to slightly nudge Yui in her quest to confess her feelings to Naruto.

They wanted their daughter to be happy, and the amount of teasing they got in was amazing. Being parents to a teenage girl could have its good moments that would become treasured memories later on in life.

"I know, I just hope she can put her pride to one side and accept Naruto. From what we hear, he seems perfect for her, especially since he has that cute fox pet of his and those whisker marks on his face that Yui keeps drooling about. He'd be like a big tom cat for her." Both giggled, knowing of Yui's love for all things feline, along with her regular made trips to the pet store to look at them. They believed that one incident involving a cat was the real reason that Yui liked Naruto, but that was still debatable in the house.

**XBreakX**

Kurama looked up from his position on the couch as the door to the house opened. He watched as Lala walked in, humming to herself with a large smile on her face as she went up the stairs. A few seconds later, Naruto walked in.

**"Yo, Naruto,"** Kurama said, waving his tail in a lazy greeting.** "You look like you had a good time. Something fun happen with Lala while you two were out? That smile she had suggested something good went on between the two of you."**

Naruto rolled his eyes a bit, but didn't comment on his friends perverted nature. Instead he opted to respond with,_ 'It was pretty nice, I took her to see the memorial tablet in the museum. I'm surprised it took them so long to find that thing, the cavern I hid it in honestly wasn't that difficult to find... and I don't think I had any traps in that one.'_

Naruto had hidden a fair few of his times artifacts all over Japan, keeping track of when they were found. To his knowledge, about 15% of the things he had hidden had been discovered so far.

**"Perhaps, but people usually only tend to find things when they're right in front of their eyes. You may not have thought the hiding places were that good, but your standards of a good hiding place are far and above those of the people around today. Humans of this day and age are a fairly lazy bunch for the most part."**

Naruto couldn't help but nod in agreement. He went over to the couch and sat down next to Kurama, who perked up as soon as the blond was near him and began to sniff at Naruto's clothing.

Soon enough, an oh so familiar grin appeared on the kitsune's vulpine features. **"You were with that busty black-haired girl, Kotegawa, I think her name was, weren't you?"** The fox's grin widened as Naruto scowled. **"Did you finally take the plunge and have a hot threesome?"**

Naruto's right eye twitched as he scoffed at the fox._ 'Of course not, and you would realize that if you had taken the time to get out of your pervy little fantasies and notice that our clothing wasn't ruffled when we came in.'_

**'Bah!'**Kyuubi grumbled.**"How boring, so just what did you do?"**

Naruto shrugged._ 'We met up at that clothing store, um, can't remember what it's called. Anyways, it turns out that Yui-chan is familiar with our tale, so we decided to all go together.' _A smile made its way to his face_. 'It was pretty funny to see the expressions on their face when they read a couple of the names on the tablet. We also ended up helping out a lost girl find her mother, although, Lala's invention seems to have a fixation on the smell of a women's bosom and ended up tearing Yui-chan's blouse when I tried to separate it. As a result, I had to lend her my jacket.' _At the end of the blonds tale, Kurama wasn't sure whether to laugh at hearing how the girl with tsundere tendancies had herself exposed, or drool at the thought of such a fine piece of tail being exposed.

He decided to go with none of those and simply lament his lost opportunity at seeing such a busty woman's breasts.

**"That sounds loads more exciting than what I did," Kurama said. "I just stayed home watching TV; those reality shows don't seem to be getting any better. In fact, I think they're getting worse. The only thing good on are the car shows... and some of the crime dramas. That and anime." **Yes, Kurama had grown rather fond of watching and comparing the new television shows with the old ones. Hey, when you're a several thousand year old fox with nothing but time on your hands, you've got to find a hobby somehow.

_'You and your anime,' _the blond stifled a chuckle. Some of the things he had seen on anime channels were ridiculous. Honestly, who could ever believe that there was an entire army of Shinigami out there that fought dead masked creatures to keep them from preying on the living?

In an alternate dimension in a town called Karakura, an orange-haired substitute Shinigami sneezed.

_'So, what's grabbed your attention the most now a days?'_

The fox tilted his head back and forth in thought, during which time Lala came into the room, sat down on the couch, and lifted the ancient kitsune, placing him in her lap and beginning to scratch behind his ears.

**"Code Geass, I admit I'm not a fan of the Sharinga, but it's interesting to watch someone with powers similar to those monkey eyes. I can already see things beginning to go badly for him... and... and... ahhh... yes, that's right, right behind the ear... haaa, that feels so good." **Kurama soon entered the land of bliss as Lala continued scratching behind his ear, dead to the entire world.

"Sorry for not taking you with us, Kurama-kun. I guess we forgot to take you with us today, please forgive me." Kurama gave a yip as he pressed his head into Lala's hand, accepting her apology, even if it wasn't needed in his perspective. Not that he was going to tell her to stop any time soon.

**"I feel the love. If only I could fell the boobs-wait there they are."**

Naruto shook his head as he stood up, making his way into the kitchen where he would begin preparing dinner.

As he began cooking, he absently wondered if it was his fate to have perverts surrounding him.

XBreakX

As the sun shone overhead, Lala and Naruto could be seen walking to school. Lala was carrying Kurama, rubbing his stomach as the old fox lavished in the attention being given to him. Naruto had grown used to this by now, and didn't even bother shaking his head at the sight. It wouldn't have mattered anyways, because in that moment he caught sight of something else.

To be more specific, someone else.

It was a girl around Lala's age, she was rather attractive too; with a body type that was similar to Lala's, if a little less busty. The girl had light green hair that was long and wavy, and featured a hoge atop her head. Along with this odd color of hair, the girl had a pair of hot pink eyes the likes of which Naruto had never seen before.

The entire sight became all kinds of weird when Naruto noticed that she was wearing the male school uniform for his high school.

Shaking his head, Naruto offered the girl a wave to be friendly. She noticed, her eyes tracking him, before a smile came to her face and she held up a hand that was covered in clothing too big for her to return the gesture.

_'She must be a transfer student if she's wearing our uniform,_' Naruto thought to himself_. 'Although, I don't think I've ever met a girl who liked wearing the male uniform. Maybe she just likes being one of the guys, or something. Still pretty cute though.'_

Naruto stopped paying attention to the girl as they rounded a corner where they soon met up with their friends. As usual, Naruto delivered his standard greeting to Saruyama, this time being a very strong finger flick to the head. Yui told him she would bring his jacket tomorrow, only for Naruto to tell her not to worry.

The action, of course, had caused Yui to stutter about how people might think she was shameless of having his clothes, which caused Saruyama to make another comment. Or try to, he didn't get very far in speaking before Naruto smashed his fist into the boys head. Soon enough, the group entered the hallways and went to their respective classes.

Back outside someone was looking at the gates.

"Seinan private senior high school," the person said, looking at the sign. "She is here. Lala Satalin Deviluke."

XBreakX

"Ehh? You went to see that tablet they just got at the museum? Is it true that it has some of the names that the Rikudo-Sennin book has, Lala-chi?" asked Risa as soon as the girl finished telling the perverted girl about her weekend.

"Uh huh, it was really cool to see all those names. Plus, Yui, Naruto-kun and I got to go out for ice cream where we met up with Rito and Haruna." At the sound of the last two names, Risa turned around and grinned at Haruna.

"So you ended up meeting with your boyfriend after all. I'm so proud of you, Haruna!" Before anyone could say anything or even blink, Risa was behind Haruna, her hands squeezing and groping the purplette's breasts.

"Kya! R-Risa, what are you doing!"

"Oh you grow up so fast," Risa sniffed as she continued her actions. "Just like these beauties!"

"S-Stop it! Ahn! R-Risa!" Haruna complained.

"Mou, you're no fun, Haruna," Risa said, though she did stop.

A second later, a smile made its way to her face.

"But that's fine, I've got someone else I can feel up!" With speed that impressed everyone there – except for a certain blond shinobi and an ancient perverted fox – Risa rushed towards Naruto with a pounce of epic proportions.

Naruto merely leaned back in his chair, letting the blur that was Risa fly over his desk to tackle Saruyama who was sitting behind him.

"Still not going to happen, Risa-chan," the blond drolled out as Risa gave him a pout. "Go back to teasing the newlyweds or hugging Kurama."

"Poo. Kurama-kun, I need some love since Naruto-kun's being stingy."

Said fox was all too happy to jump into the girls tits – er, arms.

Risa held the fox to her bosom and stroked his head. "Only you will get these wonderful hugs until Naruto-kun sees the light and embraces his youth." At those words, Naruto and Kurama felt a small shudder. Kurama was quick to stuff his snot into the heavenly embrace that was Risa's tits in order to snuff out the mental image of green beasts and waves with crashing sunsets.

It seems the powers of youth still exist to haunt them.

"Naruto, how did you manage to get Kurama-kun into the school without the teachers complaining?" asked Haruna, suddenly feeling curious.

Naruto sighed as he let his head fall onto the desk. "Lala asked the principle, he agreed before she even finished her question. The teacher's know it's fine, and Mikado-sensei has voiched for him being free of any possible diseases that might spread." At the end of his explanation, she, along with everyone else in the room gained a collective sweat drop. Was there anything that man would say no to if a pretty girl asked him?

Probably not.

"Huh, I almost want to thank him… almost. Still, having Kurama-kun makes any day brighter for me. Naruto-kun denies me my muscles." Risa pouted at Naruto, returned her look with a deadpanned stare.

"I have your lunch." The pout disappeared as Risa accepted the bento.

"~Thank you~, Kurama-kun, hugs and good food." Kurama yipped at Risa, licking her cheek as she nuzzled his face.

Don't give him too much, I don't want him getting too fat and lazy." Kurama glared at Naruto for his comment. His constant treats from Mikado, Risa, Lala and the others had added a little weight, even with his nightly training.

**"I'm not fat, you brat! That's all muscle**!" Kurama shouted in Naruto's head. Just like an Akamichi, he hated being called fat. And it wasn't like it was his fault all these lovely women kept giving him treats. He could only offer so much resistance. It was the curse of being so perverted.

_'Prove it the next time we have a proper spar with each other... Kurama-kun,' _Naruto said the last part in a higher tone, like how the girls called his name.

"**I'm cute, and only the pretty girls can call me like that. I don't swing that way so don't try it with me."** Naruto's eye twitched at Kurama's reversal on him. The score would need to be updated soon.

_'Touché,'_ Naruto said as the teacher at the front cleared his throat, making the class look forward at him.

"Alright everyone, please take their seats, I have a small announcement." Everyone blinked, even Naruto who didn't normally care about what the teacher said.

"Class, it seems that we have another new transfer student to add." He told them with whisper breaking out in class.

"Huh, another? I thought Lala-chan would be the only transfer student, especially with a fair bit of the year gone already." Mio commented out loud, with Risa nodding behind her, still holding Kurama and petting his head.

The door slid open and a young man walked into the room. The boy had black 'and' white hair, black around the bottom and white on top, two ahoge sticking out the top. He also had pink eyes like the girl that morning, Naruto noticed.

"This is Ren Elsie Jewelria-kun. Everyone be nice to him."

"KYA! A BISHY!"

That was the cry of many of the girls in class who were pleased to see yet another perfect male specimen within their classroom. Many of them were already plotting ways to make him theirs, as Naruto seemed to not only be off the list of eligible men, but also already had himself surrounded by several beautiful girls.

However, before they could even complete their thoughts, Ren was in front of Lala, on one knee, holding the pinkette's hand as a look of pure love radiated from his eyes.

"I have finally found you, Lala-chan... my bride."

"EEHHH!"

Was the obvious response of confusion from everyone in the class. Wasn't Lala supposed to be Naruto's bride? She had made it quite clear to all of them that she was getting married to Naruto. That the blond hunk had actually confirmed this only made the whole announcement iron clad.

So who was this boy and what did he mean to Lala?

Ren was completely oblivious to the whisperings and mutterings around him as he gazed into the emerald gems that belonged to his love. "My dear... I recognized you at first sight. The way you shine cannot be hidden even in a b-ERGH!"

The boys rant was cut off as Ren felt something smack him the head, knocking him onto his ass.

"Oi, pretty boy, save the sonnet for English class," Naruto said in a droll voice. While he sounded bored, his mind was already coming up with the theory that this boy was probably another suitor trying for Lala's hand in marriage. Admittedly, this was the first one to try this approach so he couldn't just kick his ass like he usually would

"Itetete," the boy groaned as he held his head. After shaking it several times, he placed his hands on the ground, and pushed himself to his feet.

"What in the world hit me? Well whatever it was it doesn't matter because 'I am a man'." Ren proclaimed to himself. The fact that he struck a ridiculous pose with his chest puffed out and his hands on his hips while proclaiming his statement, only made the whole thing that much more ridiculous.

Apparently he had completely ignored Naruto, who sweat dropped at the sight.

Less than a second later Ren turned back to Lala. "Ah, to finally meet you again after so long and coming all this way to see you again. Please, Lala-chan, share this joy with me!"

Lala looked at the boy for several seconds, blinking, before she asked. "Who are you?" The smile on the boy's face dropped like a ton of bricks and he felt as if said bricks had been dropped on top of him.

"Oh, Lala-chan, has the years apart and being in this place made you forget the time we shared together and the promises we made? Has being tricked into an engagement disrupted your memories of the precious moments we've had?" Naruto had begun rubbing his temples as he listened to the boy's diatribe. His voice was already grating on the blond's nerves with his over the top lines.

Saruyama may not be the only one getting hit in the mornings if this guy was staying.

"Hey new guy, how do you know Lala-chi?" Risa asked the boy, curious. She blinked a second later when she heard snickering and looked down to see Kurama, who seemed to have gone into a fit of... giggles?

_'I didn't know foxes could laugh,'_ Risa thought in shock, before another one claimed her attention. _'I wonder what he finds so funny?'_

_**'Self-conscious of his masculinity, stubborn to a fault, likely has some issues that need to be worked out,**_' Kurama snickered as he looked at the boy. _**'I can already tell, this kid's going to be a riot.'**_

"Yes, let me tell you about the intimate relationship that Lala-chan and I once had. Just look at this!" Ren pulled out a small framed photograph. In it there was a young Lala and a young Ren, only Ren appeared to be in a girl's dress and Lala was affixing bows to his hair. He handed it to Lala and Naruto leaned over to look at it, Risa and Mio coming to look over his shoulders.

"Ah it's me, when I was little." Lala said surprised. She still didn't remember this boy, but if he had a picture of them together then they must have known each other. She absently wondered why he was wearing a dress...

"That makes the other one you… why are you in a dress? And why does it suit you so well?" as Naruto, Risa and Mio nodding at his words as they thought Ren looked very cute in the picture.

"Ah, I remember now! You're cry-baby Ren-chan!" Naruto stifled a laugh at hearing the name, it took all of his considerable will power not to break down in tears of mirth. His friends on the other hand had no such problems, and let out great guffaws that shook the windows.

"Thank you for remembering me, Lala-chan." Again he ignored everything but Lala it seemed. "Yes… Lala-chan teased me and dressed me up, saying I look like a girl. She experimented her inventions on me almost every day… Lala-chan was really a naught little angel."

"But Lala-chan promised to marry me if I became manly. And I am finally a man. I sped from my home to find her and take her hand in marriage as we promised." Ren hugged the picture to his chest, obviously cherishing the memories of when Lala made the promise, forgetting how she had not been really paying too much attention to him.

"Hmm…did I really say such a thing?" Lala asked herself as she tilted her head in obvious thought. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

"Now do you all see the dee-ARGH" Ren was once more hit in the head by a piece of eraser.

"Ren, you should really take your seat so we can get on with class. You can talk to her once the lesson is over," Naruto said, taking out his textbook for math and flipping it open to the correct page.

Not that he had any need to learn math.

"Oww, what on earth is hitting me?" Ren questioned, looking around as he seemed to finally take his attention off of Lala. He then noticed the blond with the math book out and point an accusing finger at him. "Hey! You're the one who tricked Lala, Uzumaki Nar-BLEH!" Naruto hoped the third time was the charm for shutting Ren up.

"Take your seat." Naruto released a subtle amount of killing intent on the boy; the quicker the lesson went, the easier it would be to figure out how to deal with the new annoyance.

"Man, Ren doesn't seem to like Naruto-kun very much," Mio commented. "And he really seems to be getting on his nerves. I don't think I've ever seen Naruto-kun hit someone who was not actually being perverted."

"Better him than me." Saruyama spoke loudly, thinking kami had sent someone who may get targeted instead of him and let him be his natural teenage self.

He was soon hit with an eraser for good measure.

XBreakX

The rest of the morning went with Ren trying to challenge Naruto in some way… and failing at every attempt, be it answering questions in class, trying to outrun him in gym and even boring to the bathroom faster than him. Naruto was surpassing the urge to outright murder the boy, a fact Kurama was laughing his ass of about.

Eventually, lunch came and Naruto created a clone and left it to go to the classroom for lunch, while he himself went to the roof to calm down and collect his thoughts on this new development. However, he wasn't alone for long as he was soon joined by Mikado after a few minutes.

"Naruto-kun, you're up here on your own. Any reason why you're not hanging out with your new friend?" Naruto's eye twitched at hearing her question, she always seemed to know when it came to events involving him, he'd swear she had him bugged or something.

"Funny." He replied, sarcasm evident in his tone. His words did nothing more than make Mikado giggle at him, before he rested his hand on his cheek and looked over the side of the rails. "And he's not my friend, at best he's an annoyance which is most likely going to be staying. I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the next few months literally having a pissing contest with that boy." And Naruto meant that quite literally, what with Ren making such a big deal out of how fast he could take a leak.

"Really, how fun." Cue deadpanned expression from Naruto. "Come on, what's got you down? You usually take this stuff in stride and manage to have fun with the boys and girls giving you unwanted attention?" She walked over to stand next to him and leaned her back against the rails, whilst pushing her rack up a little, hoping to catch his eye.

"It's different this time. Ren knows Lala, and while she probably doesn't mind having an old friend around, him challenging me just annoys me more. Kid's too stubborn to see that Lala didn't take her offer seriously. Not to mention how I sometimes get visits from people claiming that they're going to marry Lala. Apparently, where she is from people from all over want to marry her to gain some political power or whatever." It was times like these Naruto was tempted to smoke, usually he'd eat some comfort ramen but didn't stock any on his person when at school, too many witnesses to see him unseal the holy dish of noodles.

"So you don't just prank him because he's Lala's friend, that's good of you. But it sounds like you have it tough, want a kiss so you can feel better?" the innocent voice, batted eyelashes and the fact she was hugging him from behind now would have earned a reaction...

That is, if she wasn't hugging a dummy skeleton from biology class.

"Just how do you manage to do that?" she asked Naruto, who was now on the other side of the roof. She really wished he wouldn't do that, it spoiled her attempts to make him flush.

"Do what?"

Yeah, Mikado really disliked his foiling of her hugs; how he managed to replace himself in an instant was still a mystery, but she had been recording his behaviour and checking his records to see if she could understand him better.

"I'm going to get you one of these days, Naruto-kun. I promise you that." She crossed her arms with a playful expression on her face.

"Keep trying Mikado-sensei." Naruto now had a small smirk on his face as he looked at the woman. While he would never admit it to anyone, not even Kurama. Ok, especially not Kurama. He rather enjoyed the friendly banter he had with the buxom nurse. It was... fun, having someone who could be both mature and flirty to talk to.

His thoughts on his relationship with the school nurse left him as he rushed in front of Mikado and unsealed a couple kunai that he kept sealing in each hand. A flash caught his eyes and Naruto's kunai slashed out, deflecting a pair of throwing knives.

"Mikado… get back." Naruto said, his usual playful voice gone. In it's place was a serious tone that Mikado had never heard from the blond before, it was deadly, cool as a glacier and sharp enough to cut steel. That tone made her shiver... in more ways than one.

"Naruto… are these some of the people that want Lala's hand in marriage?" Mikado asked, feeling a little tense as three people dropped from the sky, all dressed in black skin tight gear, all three apparently female based on their figures. One thing Mikado noticed, even though they were partially hidden by the trios long raven tresses, were the point elven ears.

"Uzumaki Naruto, our prince wishes to wed the Princess of Deviluke and you are standing in his way. Please die quickly," one of them spoke, the one in the middle who Naruto guessed was their leader.

As if noticing her presence for the first time, that same girl's eyes turned to Mikado. "Ryoko Mikado, you have been on the run for some time. Who would have believed you'd end up on a backwater planet like this, your skills will be well received by the prince." Mikado withheld a flinch, or at least tried, Naruto noticed it easily enough.

"Seems like I'm not the only one with secrets," Naruto commented, not taking his eyes off the three who dropped in on him. "And you three, stay away from my friend. I'm only going to offer this once, as I prefer not to hurt people who are only following their leaders orders." Seeing how Mikado was now possibly an alien, he knew he could show a little of his true skill. He created three clones and had them surround Mikado in a defensive formation.

(Play Melty Blood – Shiki theme)

"I had really hoped that you people would keep your assassination attempts outside of my school," Naruto commented with a frown. "But I guess that was just wishful thinking." With nothing left that needed to be said, Naruto disappeared faster than the human eye could blink. He reappeared behind the three assassins and delivered a sweeping kick that connected to two of the would-be killers. The third managed to dodge by flipping over the side and instead of falling, floated in the air.

"Nice try, Uzumaki. But you'll need to do a lot better then that to beat the three of us," the spokeswoman for the assassins said. "We are the Prince's personal guard, and as such are highly trained to help him attain his every need." Naruto blinked at this, his neutral mask soon turning into a grin as he began subtly releasing his killing intent on the three.

"Good for you, a shame that you yourselves can't seem to be something he wants. I mean, wanting to marry someone he doesn't even know when he has three beautiful girls like yourselves. What sort of fool is your prince?"

The response he got was expected and something he had prepared for, the guard charging right at Naruto with no thoughts other than to kill him, her knife in hand. Naruto leaned back from the incoming slash, letting the attack pass by with just a centimetre or two to spare. He then took a step back, letting his feet fall off the roof. Before Mikado could shout after him, the blond stopped, hovering in mid-air.

"Funny thing about air," he commented lightly. "There's so much moisture in it, more then most would think. Condense it enough and it can be stood on by those who know how." Naruto chuckled. "Why, it almost makes one look like they're walking on water."

The blond looked at the three guards – the two he had knocked down before were back up and hovering in thin air via the small jets on the soles of their shoes – and made a universal gesture that they easily understood.

"Ready when you three are."

The first guard came in hard and fast, swinging with her knife in a diagonal slash that would have bisected Naruto from the left shoulder to the right hip. However, the blond already had his kunai out to block. He parried the offending blow, then grabbed the arm that did it and used the momentum of her run to swing her around and throw her into the incoming guard. The two smacked against each other harshly, both of them falling to the roof and getting tangled together.

"You are quite skilled just as reported," the remaining guard stated, her narrowed eyes visible to the blond and letting him know she was trying to analyze him. "How can this be?"

She got an answer, but not the kind she expected.

A tap on her shoulder came from behind her, and she turned to see another copy of the blond male grinning at her.

"Training," he answered. "Which doesn't seem to do much for you if you have yet to land a hit on me. I must admit to being a bit disappointed about that after all your boasting. I'm almost worried about the prince now if you're his best."

Despite his taunt and the mocking tone he used, the three didn't comment, and instead began flying around the blond in a circle formation. Naruto watched as they images began moving faster and faster until they were just a blur. No doubt they were attempting to confuse him.

"Do not doubt our ability. Others have done so before and we emerged victrious in the end." Three voices sounded in unison. The blurs now were moving quite fast, even to Naruto's eyes. However, the blond didn't make an attempt at seeing them. Instead, he closed his eyes while standing in the air. Lifting his arms, he hung his kunai from their rings with his fingers.

(End Song)

"Bansho Ten'in." Two of the guards bodies jerked as they felt themselve pulled towards Naruto without any means to stop themselves. As they soared to him, the blond began going through a set of hand seals. "Using this is a little cheap, but I still have lessons this afternoon so I can't afford to waste time. Nehan Shōja no Jutsu." The two guards saw an illusion of white feathers falling, before they both fell unconscious. They fell to the ground, and would have hit were they not caught by their comrade.

"Walking on thin air, solid duplicates, control over gravity and from reports, you can control the elements and have the ability to elongate your nails into claws. What sort of alien are you, Uzumaki?" The remaining guard asked as Naruto dropped back down on the roof and opened his eyes, revealing royal purple orbs with a ripple pattern in them.

"A former soldier," the blond replied. "Now go back to your prince and tell him that Lala won't marry him. Try to get him yourselves, rather than have someone take him away." As Naruto spoke he dispelled the clones that were defending Mikado. "Please leave, you aren't doing this for money, I don't want to hurt you." The guard looked unsure for a second, before nodding and pressing a switch on her belt, activating a short range teleporter to her and her comrades back to their ship.

Once they were gone, Naruto turned to Mikado who had a look of curiosity on her face. "Ha... come by the house tonight, I'll explain a little about myself and now I was capable of what you saw then. However, I expect you to keep this a secret as I've decided not to erase your memory for the moment."

As Naruto turned on his heels and began to walk away, Mikado couldn't help but ask. "How come you're not going to erase my mind if it's what you usually do?"

Naruto paused mid-step and turned around, offering the woman a small smile.

"You're my friend," he said as if the answer was that simply. "I try not to do something that could potentially damage someone to my friends. Besides, I'm beginning to suspect that I can't hide this forever, and I think you have some things to tell me as well, Mikado-sensei. See you tonight." With his piece said, Naruto made his way through the door and down the stairs, giving a set of mental orders for the clone he left to head for the restroom so he could switch with it.

_'Kurama's going to love this, I can already tell.'_

Yeah, his friend would definitely love the fact that Mikado was going to learn a little about him, and he'd probably get to talk to her in the house.

_'I'm never going to hear the end of it from him.'_

**XChapter EndX**

**Beta by Pokemaster12**

**Well there you have it, Mikado is going to be brought into Naruto's inner circle like Lala and Zastin for a little more information. This is mainly so Mikado can tease Naruto more in and out of school.**

**Next chapter will cover Mikado's debriefing and a little more of Ren being Ren, alongside the proper into of Run. And I am most likely bringing in Yami since I love her, you love her, hell we all love her.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	6. Golden Darkness

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 6: Golden Darkness**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or any other reference I make, I just wish I could live in one of the worlds, preferably the latter.**

**Well here we go people, Yami's into chapter. Hopefully this will go well since I know my writing does take some time to get to the point**

**Beta: Lazruth**

**XChapter StartX**

After the altercation with the three guards after his life Naruto made his way back to the classroom, instructing his clone to meet him in the bathroom so he could safely dispel it.

He thought about what he'd be able to tell Mikado of his abilities. His Rinnegan would be the first of her questions if he had to guess. He knew she was very smart, despite her constant flirting attempts, so seeing his power would rouse her natural curiosity.

At least he'd be learning more about her since the aliens seemed to recognize her. Guess it would be a 'you show me yours, I'll show you mine' kind of situation. Although Mikado would take that statement in a different direction, given her personality.

Kurama would not be allowed in on that conversation.

'_And here I thought today would be simple._' He shook his head as he walked. 'At least my birthday is coming soon. Need to shop for Rito soon then.' It was funny how close the two's birthdays were to each other.

Rito was easy enough to shop for. Usually he got him an exotic plant from across the seas or top quality garden tools. Maybe he'd collaborate with Mikan so they could embarrass him together and snap some good pics for the album.

Entering the bathroom, Naruto made his switch and got the memories from the clone. Nothing much to report from his copy, only Ren being an idiot and Kurama snickering at how the clone ignored Ren for the others.

It was very happy when he had been called away for the switch, he was 'this' close to dropping a stink bomb down his throat.

Sliding the door open he put his foot out to trip Ren as he charged toward him, sending him spinning face first into the wall. "Watch your step." Ren was very quickly back on his feet and pumping his chest.

"Didn't hurt at all. But you and I have a bone to pick, Uzumaki." Naruto stared down at Ren and while there wasn't too much height difference he could tell that some reports may be true.

But to his credit Ren didn't flinch under Naruto's deep blue eyes so props to him for that. "Lala-chan promised to marry me and you." he poked Naruto in the chest. "Have gotten in the way of our love. So I ask you step back and let our relationship to go on without interruption."

Naruto stayed quiet for a moment, drawing the attention of his friends. "I have to apologize. That's not possible. The arrangement was made with Lala's father, so sorry Ren but not happening."

"What!" Ren said alarmed. The fact that Gid was involved in the arrangement was something he did not know. If Lala's father was approving, then he'd definitely need to become even manlier to best this Naruto and win Lala's heart.

It should be noted that Ren may be slightly delusional in his thoughts when Lala is concerned and those who stand in his way of Love.

"Anyway, it's mostly Lala's choice in the end so do what you will Ren." Naruto took his seat, Kurama hopping onto his head to take a nap.

He'd been fed and cuddled already for lunch.

"That may be, but don't think for a second that you stand a chance. My honest feelings will win Lala-chan's heart in no time at all." Ren nodded to himself, crossing his arms. The girls around him giggled seeing how honest he was with his feelings, a couple considering asking him out.

"Yeah whatever, any comments for your lunch Risa-chan?" he asked the girl who was finishing off her desert.

Chopsticks slightly in her mouth she made a 'hmm' sound and tapped her chin. "More meat, less fish please." She made s sultry smile as she said meat, obviously trying for a double entendre. It was ignored completely by Naruto making a note to put more sausage in her lunch.

"Okay, what about you Mio-chan?" Said girl shook her head, just happy to have a nicely made lunch that she didn't have to scramble to get from the shop.

"Nee, are you okay Naruto-kun?" Lala asked from her seat. She noticed that Naruto's brow was creased as he walked into the room before correcting it.

"I'm fine, just thinking dealing with Saru and Ren is going to on my mind for the minute." He picked up his chopsticks and ate what remained of his bento, after his clone had gone through it.

Damn clones eating his food when they don't need it.

"I'm not that bad." Saruyama whined as Naruto ate his food. "Come on Naruto, we're friends right?"

"Maybe he's grown exasperated from you continuous shameless behaviour Saruyama-san." Yui gave her opinion on the matter as the boy felt a small raincloud come over his head. "That new boy does not seem to be much better."

"Indeed. Restraint does not seem to be part of his personality at first glance." Saki took a bite out of her omelette. This Ren boy certainly did not have the same levels of manners that her beloved did. It would not be too long before she would have him in her grasp.

"I'd like to say it's interesting seeing Naruto-kun in a love triangle, but it's not as fun as it could be." Risa mused to herself knowing that Naruto was in a more complex kind of situation, which was fun as there were many a healthy chest to size up. Her fingers twitched in anticipation at the thought of touching chests like Yui and Lala's while straddling Naruto.

"Your ideas of fun are the reason why I avoid your attempted tackles Risa-chan." Naruto drank some of his tea that he'd made as he gave his comment.

"Yet you don't avoid Lala-chi's tackles when she jumps on your back. Finally accepting your manly urges?" she wriggled her eyebrows at him, as she had noticed Naruto did not shrug Lala off his back when she jumped onto it.

"Lala does not have ulterior motives or wandering hands, I can trust her." Lala gave a smile as bright as the sun hearing that Naruto trusted her and hugging him from behind.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." The display of affection obviously got glares across the room, most notably now by Ren.

"Now that's just mean Naruto-kun, tempting me with the image of you and Lala-chi. And Kurama-kun is napping so I can't get my cuddles." Risa pouted before there was a glint in her eyes.

"KYAA" She managed to get behind Haruna for a quick squeeze.

"Oh Haruna, only you can give me some affection by allowing me access to your maturing body." Haruna clearly didn't agree with Risa's words as she tried to pull her hands of her breasts.

"Oi R-R-Risa stop t-that." Rito seeing the situation attempted to stop it. He was met with a grin that most would know meant trouble.

"Oh do you want to try this as well Rito. Finally manning up as well." She enjoyed seeing him flush and sweat furiously as she gave Haruna's boobs a squeeze. "Take them for a spin if you think you can handle it."

Her teasing proved to be too much as Rito's brain conked out and he fell down on his ass. "Ahh, I feel better now."

"Risa, don't do that! Look at Yuki-kun, he fainted" Haruna moved to cradle Rito's head, which in retrospect might not be the best choice as when Rito eventually woke up he saw he was in his girlfriend's lap and promptly fainted again.

"Momioka-san, cease your shameless behaviour!" Yui said crossing her arms at the girl. "Can you not go one day without breaching someone's personal space?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist Yui-chan." Yui just fixed her glare at Risa, who didn't seem to mind or care. Yui opened her mouth to make another comment.

"Leave her be Yui-chan." Naruto said looking over to the pair. "Risa-chan will learn to reign in her groping or she'll gain her third strike and loose lunch privileges." Naruto smirked seeing smirk on Risa's face quickly shift from teasing to horrified.

Apparently the way to get your friends to learn is to take away the delicious meals you can provide.

"When did I get my second strike?" Risa asked.

Yui, Saki, Rin, Aya, Haruna and Naruto all gained sweat drops remembering just how the bar-less glomp she had given to Naruto, a fact that was obvious by how 'excited' her body was when she eventually let go.

"Don't even try to act like you forgot. Now behave or else only Mio-chan is getting lunches from me." Naruto warned, even though in his heart he knew she wouldn't be able to stop. It just wasn't in her nature to stop.

"Fine… I'll be good… for now." Risa whispered the last part.

"Keep it that way and restrain your future shameless behaviour." Yui nodded her head, glad for the victory of morals by stopping Risa's behaviour.

XBreakX

Later on Naruto was walking home with Lala on his back, Kurama still atop his head, next to Haruna and Rito.

Ren had thankfully not followed them so the walk was quiet.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Rito asked his neighbour. "You seemed a little on edge when you came back into the class at lunch."

The blond sighed as Rito seemed to be able to read him slightly. Then again spending enough time around him would help him see things. "It's nothing Rito. Just realizing how to deal with Ren from now on because I see him challenging me over everything."

As the words left his mouth Naruto had a strange image pop into his head. it featured him wearing a mask and headband that covered one eye and Ren in green spandex, orange leg warmers and a bowl haircut_. 'Oh kami… I have a Gai.'_ He looked up at the sky. _'Kakashi-sensei, I blame you for this. This is for mocking you reading Icha, Icha isn't it?'_

He could just see the eye smile on that hidden face. Damn bastard refused to show his face to him, even after the war. He just kept telling everyone he was shy and didn't ever show it.

"Yeah, he seemed a little… spirited." Rito chuckled nervously. "But what about him saying he was promised to Lala?"

"I still can't really remember promising that. When it comes to Ren… I feel like I'm forgetting something important." That important fact would have everyone shouting at how she could forget that piece of information.

But that was for a later time.

"Nothing much I can do, really." Naruto shrugged his shoulder, keeping his hold on Lala's soft legs. They were well toned, muscles but not overly so, not to mention her gentle hold she had with her arms around his neck. Plus her chest was pressing into his back and it was literally like a soft pair of pillows on his back.

He shook his head to get any perverted thoughts out of his head; he refused to go down that giggling path. Turning his head to Rito he gave a small smile. "I'm sure if he continues as he is, certain incidents might occur."

"Naruto, remember that the school janitors don't like the clean-up from some of your more… inventive pranks." Haruna gave her advice on the subject from her class representative stand point. She knew how bad things could be and how long it could take to get rid of the mess, the custard prank took a while weekend to clean up.

"I help out with clean-up if it's 'that' bad Haruna, you know that. I doubt it will require a more unique prank." He mused to himself thinking where he put his prank tool kit in the house.

"Just please be patient with Ren-sen." Haruna said politely hoping for Naruto to curve his frustration in the future.

"I make no promises." He told her making her nod as she looked down at Rito's hand, tempted to take it. "He won't mind if you hold it Haruna." She blushed as she turned seeing Naruto's smirk. When she turned to Rito she saw he was doing the same.

"Why are they going red, are they sick?" Lala asked from her spot, only serving to make the blushes almost glow and Naruto chuckle.

"They're fine, both are just shy as each other, it's almost cute." Naruto then remembered that Mikado was coming round later. "But before I forget, Mikado-sensei is coming over to discuss something with me. it's going to be private so no listening in okay?" He felt her nod over his shoulder but she did hold him a little closer as she decided to take a nap.

XBreakX

Arriving home and entering back into his home, Naruto deposited Lala and Kurama onto the couch, both still asleep mind you. Getting Lala off was a little harder due to her strong grip and whining.

It was really, _really_ cute.

Once free of the cute princess he went to the kitchen to get a drink. 'Mikado will be round in a few hours. I'll have to take out my box to help explain a few things. At least I'll be able to tell someone about the real me.'

It had been some time since anyone had been given a clue to Naruto's true self. For so long it had been him and Kurama on their own. But Mikado seeing his use his powers and his eyes would be one of the first instances of a regular person in his life learning, albeit probably an alien. He knew it was a potential risk on his part, yet a small part of him just wanted someone, other than his brother, to load off a little.

The fact that it was Mikado was probably a good thing as she was an intelligent woman who was his friend and had a caring personality hidden behind her sultry disposition.

He walked out into his garden to breath in the different flowers and plants he had there. His gardening had been his constant hobby, even when he was a kid in Konoha. Having something in his home to take care of made the loneliness a little easier to deal with.

He always had a large garden all these years, nothing made him feel happier than seeing his flowers bloom, be it a simple rose or his cactus plants. Each was beautiful and helped him feel at ease as he went on in years.

Naruto stayed on one of the chairs outside petting one of the little foxes that came out, remembering the scent of the kind one that fed them all. However it wasn't long before Zastin came back into the house, only with a small raincloud over his head.

Naruto waved and signed for him to join him outside and let Lala rest. "Hey Zastin, you look a little down. What's up?" he asked as the knight took the seat next to him, the kits choosing to nibble lightly at the bottom of his pants.

At least they weren't biting his ass, he'd swear that one dog had it in for him.

"I got lost again , Naruto-dono. When I asked people for directions they looked at me strangely." He looked up at Naruto. "Is there something about my appearance that makes me look odd?"

"Probably the silver hair you have, it's very unique." Naruto suggested to which Zastin tilted his head in recognition. Zastin didn't know that his silver hair could be seen as a sign of him being part of some gang, since some youths in Japan dyed their hair strange colours.

"That seems logical, I suppose I can comment on it next time to try and alleviate other people's stares." He pulled out his sketchbook and flipped to the image he'd drawn earlier that day. "Can you take a look at this and give me your opinion?"

Naruto took the book while petting the kit with the other and looked at the drawing that Zastin had done of the embankment that was nearby. There was a lot of detail in the picture, like the bridge's details, the stones in the river and the look of the river itself.

He may have to send Zastin to Saibai sooner than expected which would be great for Zastin.

"It's really good Zastin, you have a lot of raw talent for drawing." Zastin's expression seemed to become bright and sparkle, a weird look, and nearly disturbing. "I may be able to call a friend and get you an internship if you'd like?"

"Can you Naruto-dono, I mean I do not wish for you to make a fuss for a knight like me." Naruto waved his hand at Zastin, he tended to get like this when he was offered things. It was most likely his ingrained levels of chivalry that came with his knighthood on Deviluke.

I've told you before that me doing this is because you're a guest in my house and we're friends Zastin." He handed the sketchbook back as he looked at his watch. 'I'll get started on dinner in a while, and prepare the couch for Mikado, she'll probably need it later tonight'.

Fast forward a few hours and the residents of the house, plus Mikado were round the table for dinner.

Naruto had served yakibuta ramen for everyone, Mikado enjoying the less fatty option to braised pork. She made no sign of why she had been called over, but Naruto believed that she was probably good with secrets as she had managed to hide the fact she was an alien for the time they'd chatted with each other.

Kurama enjoyed being fed in Mikado's lap and she liked his expressions that he made when cuddled and fed. Although his moment was disturbed by Naruto mentally playing the sound of a tuba in his head when Mikado fed him, taking a small crack at the amount of feeding he got with his Big Eye and Wagging Tail no jutsu.

It was nice to be able to one-up Kurama, who usually held the place as king of the hill when it came to teasing… between the two of them that is.

Lala had giggled when she learned about the fishcakes, and how Naruto's name was the same as them. Kurama gained his smirk again when she said it out loud.

When they were done Naruto told them that he and Mikado would be speaking privately and no one was to listen in on them, something that had them all stare at the slightly serious tone Naruto gave.

Lala looked a little upset about being left out, but Naruto had changed that when he asked her that he'd need some technological skill and opinion from her after he was done.

He and Mikado entered his room, locking the door before Kurama could enter as well, making him bang his head against the door in a rather funny action. He got picked up by Lala as she and Zastin waited outside the door as silently as they could, hoping to hear a little.

Inside the room though, Naruto moved to his wardrobe and took out a large trunk and placing it in front of Mikado who was sat at his desk. "What do you have there, your adult reading collection?" Mikado giggled to herself.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he channelled chakra into his hand and pressed it on the lock of the trunk. A large intricate seal appeared which, was the extra lock that only Naruto had the key to at this point. Much like he had done before he pressed his fingers to the swirl seal and unlocked the trunk and flipping open the lid.

"Sadly no, I'm afraid you'll have a difficult task finding any erotica book or magazines in here." Reaching into the truk he pulled out some photo frames and handed them to Mikado.

The first one was a ink painting of what appeared to be Naruto in a yukata and swords at his side like a noble samurai. His expression was a stern look as he was stood next to a bearded figure that had a crest featuring, three hollylock leaves in a circle. From a glance alone Mikado could tell that the picture was a traditional painting.

The next was a painting of Naruto dressed in full armour, a shield with a swirl on it and a sword in his hand. He was smiling as he stood next to another blond with green eyes and hair that, was tied off in a braid behind them. Wearing a royal blue armour and golden sheath for what she believed was the other knights sword.

There was a black and white photo that had Naruto dressed in old military uniform standing at next to a couple other people in uniform. He stood at attention as a woman wearing a crown and pinning a medal to his chest.

Mikado's eyes widened more and more as she looked at the various other photos that had Naruto in them. All of them, from periods of time where he should not be, unless he had something like a time machine. Glancing at Naruto's face he had a sad smile as he handed her one last photo.

This one was oddly an actual picture, but showed signs of being very old by how weathered the photo and the frame looked. He was standing next to several people with milk eyes and a rather beautiful woman wearing a lavender kimono and holding Naruto's hand. Naruto was smiling the same smile he had right now in the room.

Taking in the information, Mikado's mind came to a conclusion. Yet part of her didn't want to believe what was right in front of her and her hands started trembling as a result of her inner turmoil.

Seeing her stress and panic rising Naruto put his hand on hers and gave it a small squeeze. "What you see is all real." He said simply as he looked at the framed pictures. "They are all me, and all this means that I am very, very old Mikado-sensei."

"H-How old?"

"It's hard to keep track fully after so long. If I'm right I should be 2894, but 95 on the tenth of this month." Being given the number did oddly help Mikado, aiding in getting a real idea of Naruto.

"I see… this really is a big secret Naruto-kun. No wonder you didn't want Lala-chan to learn, her going out with an oldie like you would be shocking. Although you probably have some adult experience if your that old.

Naruto was glad that she had gotten a little bit of her old self back so fast, he hated how awkward the brief silence was. "Yeah, I do and trust me when I say they have all been interesting. But that one there," he pointed to the one with the milky eyed family, "That is when I was about twenty and the girl holding my hand was my lover and best friend, Hinata."

"She's pretty, but lover, not wife?" Mikado questioned.

"I didn't marry Hinata. We were a couple but I could never properly take her hand, with what I am." Naruto told her pulling out a scroll from his desk and unrolling it. "Do you mind if I eat?" Mikado shook her head.

In a small poof of smoke, Naruto now had a hot bowl of ramen in his hands. "Comfort ramen?" Naruto nodded at Mikado's question, comfort ramen eased his nerves and was tasty as hell. "Well you words beg the question… What are you and also how you do what you did Naruto-kun?"

"The first one is easy," he finished his first bowl and moved to his second. "I am an immortal; the second though is hard work and a world much different from the one we live in now."

"When you say immortal, you mean…?" Naruto nodded, "Well that will be interested to look over, if you don't mind." Mikado wanted to check his blood work now as an immortal body may yield some helpful medical breakthroughs.

"That's for a later day Mikado-sensei." He placed his 8th bowl on the side with the others.

From there he explained a little about his abilities, his past and his life while leaving out a number of things for now. Mikado just listened to Naruto's tale and thought that everything she'd noticed about Naruto made a little more sense now.

His maturity, overall ability in a number of fields, charm for the obvious, yet also the hidden points to him like his slight reluctance to his relationship with Lala and his friends, the control he had of his emotions. It all came to light with the huge revelation of what and who he was.

She'd seen a number of things in her time in the universe, even the human weapon that her friend Tearju had ended up creating. Naruto was the most extraordinary person she'd ever come across at this point in her life and doubted that anything would be able to trump him.

Hearing a little of his past, his journeys she came to another interesting discovery. The tales of the Rikudo Sennin were Naruto's life stories and as a result, he'd probably been making a lot of money from them, for a long time.

After hearing everything she just rested her cheek against her hand and smiled at Naruto. "That certainly is quite a tale Naruto-kun, and I believe you completely. I'm happy you shared this with me, I doubt it was easy to reveal this secret to me or anyone after keeping it hidden. Quickly though, is Kurama-kun really as bad of a pervert as you say?"

"Maybe worse, I think it's the people I tend to attract such as young beautiful women like you that's ended up corrupting him. Or it could be the fact the world likes to stick me with a massive pervert, no matter how much I'd love it didn't do that." She giggled at the strange juxtaposition of being called young by someone only hours ago she believed to be younger than her.

"Charmer, now I really want to make you blush, be one heck of a story to tell people I made an immortal blush. It'd certainly be an achievement on my part." Naruto smiled as he stacked his fourteenth bowl.

"Good luck with that Mikado, I can promise you'll have difficult time with that task." Mikado grinned as she recalled a moment from not long ago.

"Then, how come Lala-chan managed to get a small stutter out of you when she jumped on your back?" Naruto turned his head, refusing to look into the smug face she had right now.

"She caught me off guard. I've rarely met someone with her kind of energy so her jumping on my back wasn't much."

"Are you letting her in to try for your heart?" she asked curiously, hoping that the princess' feelings weren't for nothing.

"I am willing to give her a chance, but she'd need to learn about this," he tapped some of the photos. "When she learns about the real me she can make her decision, hopefully she'll see that this most likely won't work in the long run. I'd only end up outliving her."

Mikado got up from her seat and put her hands on Naruto's head, pushing it into her chest. However this was not her trying to make him flush, it was a more caring gesture. "You said it's her decision, it's her life. She wants to make you happy and be a family with you." She tilted his head up to look into his blue eyes.

Eyes that, spoke so much about his true emotions and how he wanted a family, a real family to hold in his arms. To be happy and no longer spending years in his beds alone, something he denied himself because of his immortality. "I don't think it'll get that far, I'm too old for her." He said to himself hoping she wouldn't hear him.

She did but decided not to comment, choosing instead to stroke his hair. 'Wow, it surprises me just how soft his hair is. Still, I'm going to need to coach if Lala-chan and the others who like him want to get past this barrier he's put up around himself.'

When he was more relaxed Mikado began to explain a little of her background. How she was one of the best, if not the greatest minds on her planet and well known in her home galaxy as a genius in various fields. She'd been wanted to join various groups in order to make drugs that could be sold or used in criminal areas. She's left her home once she had her licence and had travelled round until she came to earth and set up a shop for any aliens that visited it.

She regularly had late nights where she'd end up treating patients at her private clinic or home, hence why her outfit exposed a fair bit as she barely had time to choose much else to wear. Plus it made her feel comfortable as she never liked tight fitting clothes for some reason that would be obvious for a busty beauty like her.

When the two exited the room, they found Lala and Zastin with some sort of high tech listening device that would have total success in allowing them to hear the two, according to Zastin.

It was a simple tumbler glass.

Naruto shook his head as he let Lala come in, having put the pictures away for now. He asked her to look over some blueprints of something that had been swirling around in his head for a few months after seeing some kids skating in the park.

Lala was only happy to offer her knowledge on the subject, especially since she might be able to help Naruto out with something. She'd leaned over his shoulder as he explained what he'd drawn so far in his plans.

From first glance Lala knew she could make a working prototype in no time and get Naruto to test them out and see her success.

If Naruto's luck when it came to trouble was anything to go by… he'd best be prepared for a little bit of pain.

XBreakX

Elsewhere in the city, a new face appeared high atop a large building a figure looked over the city.

Her long flowing blonde hair that was as long as her own blew in the wind behind her. Red eyes that were the shade of blood gazed over what looked to be a peaceful city.

It wasn't peaceful though, not truly at least. She knew this for a fact that nowhere was ever at peace, there would always be something wrong and when needed, she'd be called upon to end it.

Just like then she had been called. Her target had been reported to have taken out several assassins after his life already, all ended in failure but without fatality. They all were captured and sent to prison for their jobs that caused them to become wanted and gain a bounty.

Her job would be more difficult this time, but in the end she would succeed where others failed and wouldn't leave until she completed the job. Her employer had informed her that the target was the worst sort of lecher on the planet, having tricked the princess of Deviluke into a marriage proposal. He was reported to molest every girl that he came into contact with and was nothing more than a brute to the people he knew.

His skills against the assassins meant that he was strong, so forcing the princess into a marriage was believable and the pictures shown to her displayed the kind of person he was.

From the ones, where he was hitting a friend of his (Saruyama) to leading girls on and forcing them to feed him (Saki, Risa and Yui). With her target's face in her mind she would wait for the morning to come before she stalked her target and readied her hands to deal the blow that would end his sick life.

For now though she'd wait, so she sat down and let her legs swing over the side. The cool air brushed against her small but powerful legs, a little chilly in the night. The black dress she wore was comfortable as it was functional so the climate didn't affect her too much, the planet was acceptable, the city had plenty of places to dump the body once she had the head.

"Meow!" Looking to one side she saw a black cat, a cute little creature that she felt would be called cute if she wished to. It came over and brushed against her hand, no fear or hesitance in its action, not knowing how few people ever got this close without suffering grievous bodily injury.

It wouldn't hurt to stroke its head, and it didn't seem to mind the slight iron smell on her hands or hair.

So small, so weak and oblivious to anything outside of its small life, a life without having to do anything that would make people sick or look away in fear. That was the life she lived every day and she knew nothing would ever change that.

Brought into the world, she was abandoned by someone she believed she could trust. Those gentle eyes hid the true deceit and led to her discovery that she had to take care of herself and trust no one for anything, rely on herself alone.

In that solitude she was the knife that would silently slit the throat of those who earned the attention of her employers. And her knife would be read for one Uzumaki Naruto.

XBreakX

"Can't believe he asked me to do this just so Zastin could have an internship." Naruto groaned as he walked into the drawing supply shop.

It had been a couple days since Mikado had been told about his, and she telling him hers. It was relieving having someone to talk to about some of his old adventures and it became fun for her to hear some of the tales.

Although, she now bugged him for any and all sexy escapades, and while Naruto kept tight lipped about it, Kurama who became extremely happy about this development in friendship.

The two had engaged on a heated conversation on just what Naruto had done in the bedroom, which was teasing gold in her books and Kurama was well rewarded for his contribution.

Mikado did however find herself blushing at some of the things Naruto had done behind closed doors, they sounded better than any of the adult literature she read when she felt the urge to relieve herself at home. Believe me, she had a lot of images in her head now for next time she felt that urge.

Of course she'd told Kurama this and the fox turned out to be capable of a nosebleed, and powerful ones as well having sent him into unconscious. Mikado found the image of him being very powerful slightly difficult after seeing that.

In other news Ren was 'really' annoying and as persistent as Rock Lee when it came to showing off his manliness. And as such causing Naruto headaches a plenty, he wondered if this was what Kakashi always felt like when he got challenged. If it was, he prayed with anime tears for forgiveness for laughing at the man.

Every day he came to challenge him in some sort of test of masculinity, and Ren never won, despite his best efforts. A negative effect of this being that fangirls loved the battle between the two and hounded him to see how manly he could be with them.

He wasn't even going to get started on the horror that was the yaoi fan girls that whispered in the halls.

Saruyama was a useful distraction in those instances, and he enjoyed the small moments of time where he was cuddled by the females, smushing their breasts to his face. Of course this led to a bruised and swelled face from them realising that he wasn't Naruto.

Win some, lose some it seemed to be for Saru.

Anyway back to now though, Naruto was running an errand for Saibai, who had agreed to take on Zastin as another trainee. He'd been happy to find a talented artist, but any chance to get Naruto to do favours was a chance not to be wasted.

As such he told Naruto he'd take on Zastin if he did some odd jobs like buying supplies for the team. It could have been worse, he could have made him phone his wife and tell him to come over and meet Lala. That was something he'd avoid as much as possible.

"At least I have everything now. I better get back to them all and see if Zastin likes it so far." He then smelt something sweet and looked over to a taiyaki stand 'Hmm, I'll get some for Zastin and the others… none for Saibai though.'

Going over he ordered a bag of the fished shaped cakes and started nibbling on one. Turning back to the street he saw something… unique.

There was a girl that looked around his body age. She had hair blonde like his that reached down her back but also tied off at the top of her head with two big hair clips. She wore a black gothic style dress with slip on sleeves and belts all along her legs finishing with black boots. Her skin looked very pale, almost like a fragile doll that needed to be handled with care.

However the most striking feature she had were the deep red eyes she had as she seemed to stare at him.

Being his usual kind self he walked over to the girl and offered her the bag. "Want some?" she nodded accepting the cake and took a bite out of it, her expression not really showing if she liked t or not.

After a few seconds of munching she swallowed "Earthling food is really strange…" she muttered catching Naruto's attention.

'Another alien?' he wondered. 'How many of them look human?'

"I'm sure it is to visitors" Naruto returned as the girl finished her cake and pushed off the side rail she's been sitting on.

She gripped his shoulder and made him lean down so her red eyes met his blue. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked him.

Now up close Naruto could see more about the girl and for a moment a couple of faces overlaid over hers. The eyes spoke of loneliness, pain, sadness, rage and death. All of these meaning that he was more than likely in deep trouble. Despite this he replied. "I am. Why?"

"Because I have been looking for you." She raised one hand as it morphed from fingers into a deadly sword and swung at him.

"Shit! Ninpou: Ashigaru!" he cried cancelling his weight and pushing her other arm away and jumping down the street with great speed. "Great, just great, there just had to be an assassin that's a girl with eyes like that." He used his thumb to rub the small cut she's made on his cheek.

"Uzumaki, I've been asked to eliminate you. And since you have bested all other attempts so far I can't hold back. So please I must ask you to die easily." Said the girl as Naruto switched into battle mode with his eyes becoming neutral.

"I'm afraid I can't comply with that request." He said shifting his weight to the balls of his feet, ready to run to a less crowded area for a fight. "But might I ask the name of the girl after my head?"

"Golden Darkness." Darkness charged forward turning her other hand into a sword.

Rather than fighting, Naruto retreated into the nearby alley and ran up the wall. Although Darkness was right on his tail and sprouted wings to follow him up the wall. 'She certainly has a diverse ability.'

XBreakX

Back at the house, Lala was working on the construction of her lab in her room.

Pirururu… Pirururu" The sound of her intergalactic phone started ringing, making her stop her current tinkering. "Hmm… I wonder who's calling?"

"YAHOOO! LALA-TAN!" A shrill voice shouted over the speakers, a voice that made Lala cringe for some reason. "It's me, of course you remember me right?"

"Geh!" Lala remembered the person as his face cleared from the static on her main monitor. "Lacospo?" the small alien came into view surrounded by busty beauties from many a different planet based on how they looked and features they had.

"Yes!" he proclaimed proudly "The prince of Planet Gaama, as well as your number one fiancé candidate: Lacospo! Lala-tan, how have you been?" he asked the girl who really didn't like looking, very much speaking to the ugly prince.

"I came to earth to pick you up so let's quickly get married." He patted the seat next to him "I'll prepare you a special seat next to me!"

Being the mature girl she was Lala responded like so "Beh, now way!" she stuck out her tongue and pulled her eyelid. "Don't you know? I found someone great on earth!"

Lascopo grinned "You mean Uzumaki Naruto? But he might not be in this world anymore bububu" his chucklemade Lala blink in slight confusion.

"What do you mean? What did you do to Naruto-kun?" She demanded not liking what the prince was implying.

"Have you ever heard of Golden Darkness?" Lascopo asked Lala grinning.

"Darkness?" seeing her master's plight, Peke decided to elaborate.

"Intergalatic Assassin, codenamed Golden Darkness. Real name is unknown. Has the ability to transform any part of her body into a weapon! It's called Trans-Ability. With it she has become a renowned assassin, rumoured to never fail any mission she takes, and succeed in a very limited time frame."

"I heard the human male was slightly capable to defend himself so I paid no expence in hiring Darkness to eliminate Uzumaki Naruto." Lala's expression grew worse as Peke informed her of Darkness. "She won't lose so give up on the meatbag now. I'll be there soon to pick you up." The screen turned off as Lascopo left Lala with "Wait for me Lala-tan."

Lala was silent for a second before typing keys into her computer. "Lala-sama what are you doing?" Questioned Peke as her creator rapidly typed away on her keyboard.

"Searching for Naruto-kun, I want to find him so I can go over and stop this Golden Darkness from harming him." She knew Naruto was strong and could do amazing things, but she didn't like the idea of someone hurting him.

"Wouldn't Kurama be the best resource to find Naruto-dono? He does seem to have an uncanny ability to find him when we leave him at home." Peke offered as Lala stopped mid type.

"KURAMA-KUN!" she shouted very loudly and before she knew it the fox came through the door looking very aware, obviously hearing the slight distress in her voice. "Kurama-kun, I need you to sniff out Naruto-kun and lead me to him, he's in trouble."

'_**She looks worried, must be Murphy's Law acting up for Naruto again, and it's not even lunch time**__.'_ Kurama thought as he nodded and took a sniff in the air for appearances sake, while he was actually getting a mental image of where his partner was through their link.

He jumped out the window and began running at a fast pace which Lala followed using her dress form's wings to fly. _'Stay safe Naruto-kun._'

XBreakX

Naruto hopped from rooftop to rooftop in order to lead the flying assassin to the nearby park, thankfully with everyone who might be in it elsewhere at the moment. When he dropped and turned to Darkness as she released her wings and landed on her feet with quite a bit of grace. "Why did you run to here?" she questioned slightly confused by his action.

"No innocents around here at the moment and I hate others being caught in a crossfire between fighters." He took his stance, activating Tsume Awase. He wasn't sure how to fight an opponent who could change their body at will like that.

"I see… curious but unimportant." She jumped into the air and changed her foot into a large mace and slammed it down toward Naruto who leaped, twisting his body out of its path. Yet he then found he wasn't out of danger as Darkness' hair morphed into five dragon heads which all attacked at once coming from different angles.

Naruto tried to retaliate with his claws but two of the heads bit them clean off without much effort it seems, the remaining three aiming for his arms and torso. "Doton: Domu!" Naruto's skin darkened as he hardened his skin to the strength of diamond.

The dragon heads stood no chance against this and failed to pierce his skin. They were then swatted away by his fists before he made more hand signs. "Futon: Daitoppa!" Darkness was forced away from her target but not before sending several strands of her hair into the ground to stop herself from being blown away completely.

"You're pretty good." Naruto complimented in a simple tone, his skin returning to its natural colour. "The last assassins barely made me use any techniques at all. You must be a little better than them."

"Not better, just more experience dealing with dangerous foes that need to die. I can see why you marked as dangerous; you don't seem very human like the rest." Naruto tilted his head to her expressionless face.

"I'm as human as the rest of them. Just better trained in the field of advanced combat and strange situations like the one I find myself in now." Naruto ran through some hand seals and his hair moved about, surprising Darkness. "Ranjishigami no Jutsu! Now we both can use our hair in unique ways."

Darkness made no sign that she had been surprised, instead choosing to act by pulling her hair from the ground and changing it into a series of deadly blades. "It won't work against my Trans ability." She jumped forward and span in mid-air making her into a deadly whirlwind that cut up Naruto's hair as he had tried to ensnare her with it, a mistake on his part he'd admit.

"I guess not, but I suppose it's trial and error. You are someone I have slight difficulty fighting." He crossed his arms to block a blow from Darkness' giant hair fist smashing into him, the force storng enough to crumble a concrete wall. It was like a young Tsunade, only less emotional and no finger flicks.

"Why would 'you' have trouble fighting me?" she questioned as she took to the sky again since Naruto shot out lightning from his mouth. "Your skills don't seem to agree with your statement."

"Maybe I'm holding back, but maybe I'm not." He let out a small chuckle as he sidestepped back and forth to avoid more hair fists, leaving very little time to go through any more hand signs. "It could be those eyes of yours, I know them quite well and they don't belong on a young lady like you."

"And what is it you see?" As she landed back on the ground Darkness felt two hands grab her ankles and begin to drag her into the ground. Of course the clone ended up with a blade between his eyes and went up in smoke.

"A number of emotions that probably means you don't want this life." He encased his arms in stone to punch back her huge mace leg. Darkness seeing a chance had her hair restrain Naruto keeping his hands far from each other. She squeezed the wrists hard and it took less than a second to hear a loud crack from both.

"I don't want a lecture from someone like you, your just a target so what you see probably doesn't mean much." Two hair blades came in a scissor by Naruto's neck, ready to claim the proof of completion. '_Why is he smirking? He should be fearing for his life like the rest.'_ Darkness thought to herself _'Lascopo said he was someone who would beg for his life and sell out the Princess_.'

However she didn't see or sense the red furry rocket that hit her in the back of the head which broke her concentration, freeing Naruto from his peril. "Thanks Kurama, you got here in the nick of time." He thanked his fox partner before a question mark appeared above his head.

"How come you're here, I didn't call you?" Kurama's tail pointed to the sky and when Naruto looked up and saw Lala with a worried expression on her face. "Ahh that's how."

"NARUTO-KUN!" Lala shouted as she flew into him. Although she misjudged her glomp since instead of wrapping her arms round his waist, she got them round his head forcing him into her breasts that were held in the fabric of her dress form which may have well have been a skin suit.

Kurama glared and muttered_ 'Lucky bastard, even in a situation like this._' He looked to Darkness giving her a once over. _'Still not a bad looking assassin, killed by a sexy girl is a good way to go. It won't beat death by boobies though_.'

"Oh Naruto-kun, thank goodness you're okay" Said a relieved Lala holding him close to her chest, holding on to dear life. She didn't notice the flailing arms and rapidly changing colour of his face.

Naruto managed to wriggle his arms under hers allowing him out of the heavenly valley and getting some oxygen down his throat. "Lala, calm down I'm fine." He ressured her, easily telling that she knew that blonde girl was an assassin.

"But one of my fiancée candidates hired the assassin there, I got so worried you would get hurt." She fussed now wrapping her arms round his waist and showing him that she really was strong.

"You are Lala Satalin Deviluke aren't you?" Darkness asked noting the pink haired girl hanging off her target. "A princess of Deviluke, Conqueror of the Universe, please don't get in the way as that one there is my target."

Lala gave her best glare, which just looked cute due to her gentle face and bright personality not really having angry glares included. "I can't let you do that, Naruto-kun is precious to me."

Darkness moved her eyes from Naruto to Lala and then back. "Is that so…? Then I'll have to force you out the way." She took a step forward but stopped feeling a strange prickle in the back of her head.

It told her to look down.

As she did she found a fox on its back looking up her skirt and at her panties with a strange expression on its face that seemed familiars of many people she often had to deal with. "Ecchi beast." she muttered rather loudly.

Naruto had to face palm seeing that the fox just had to be his perverted self, right now. 'Well maybe it'll get him taught a lesson.'

As it turned out all it would teach him would be not to get caught looking up a sexily dressed assassin's skirt and not expect pain. Darkness gave a sharp kick to the fox launching it into the sky. '_**Blue stripped… so worth it.'**_

"Hey don't hit Kurama-kun like that, he didn't deserve that." Lala fumed stomping her foot at the assassin's treatment of her furry friend.

'_He so did.'_

"I don't like ecchi." Darkness told her but noticing Naruto nodding his head in agreement. 'How strange.'

"He isn't ecchi, he's our cuddly curious friend." She sharply turned to Naruto with a determined expression "Naruto-kun let me fight this girl." Lala demanded making Naruto look at her strangely for the request.

"Um Lala, this is an assassin remember, a very good one from what I can tell. I don't think you fighting her is a good idea." He tried to reason with his fiancé knowing just how skill Darkness seemed to be from their brief battle.

"I know, but she hurt Kurama-kun and tried to take you from me" she gave him a big smile that could melt any man's heart. "I'll be okay; you know that I'm plenty strong even if I can't do the really cool fancy stuff that, you can do."

"You should let the male continue Princess, you're not my target." Darkness held up her hand as it altered into a deadly claw. "A princess raised in a sheltered environment won't stand a chance against me and I will not go easy on you if you choose to continue this course of action." Despite the monotone voice telling her to stop Lala seemed undeterred.

"It's alright, just come." She tried to step forward but Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lala I know your strong but this isn't the time for proving this." Lala pouted at him before pulling out her dial phone. In a quick flash she was now holding what looked to be a large bazooka.

Before he could question she turned the gun on him and shot it, sending out a pile of sticky goo at him which covered his body. "I can fight Naruto-kun, now wait here while I fight her with Sticky Goo Launcher-kun!" Naruto looked down at his current state.

"LALA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING!" he shouted as he furiously tried to free himself from the goo. However this proved to be tougher than he expected.

"Be back in a bit." She patted his head as she charged forward toward Darkness who dashed backwards to avoid the goo. She took note that Naruto was struggling to get free so she didn't want to get hit by it.

She hated sticky things as much as she hated slimy things.

Lala kept firing with high accuracy, but kept missing due to Darkness' reflexes and flexibility aiding her. The goo ended up going all over the trees and ground. "Mou, this isn't working. In that case…" she pulled out her phone again to call up another invention. "Grabby Grubby Hand-kun!" the new invention was a grabbing device with two handles at the top of it, similar to those found on a claw game.

The claw stretched forth on a cable to try and grab Darkness, who once again showed her superior agility as she flipped out of the grabbers range.

Meanwhile back with Naruto, he was still trying to get free of the goo. "What the heck is this stuff made of? It doesn't conduct electricity, dissolve with water and can't be cut with wind." He said aloud a little surprised on how tough the goo was.

"**Having trouble?"** Naruto looked to his side to see Kurama smirking at him.

"Kurama, great." He sighed in relief seeing his brother. "Can you help me out here? I want to stop the fight between those two." He gestured with his head, seeing how the rest of him was kinda stuck.

"**Sure thing, I'm sure I can get you out of there hehehe**." His low laugh worried Naruto.

"Kurama… why does that laugh have me worried?" he questioned noticing the embers coming out of his mouth.

"**Well… my fire is quite hot. It should be enough to melt through that goo**." He moved so he was behind Naruto. "**But that kick did disorientate me so where I burn through may not be the best. Also all that pops in my head is someone saying I was becoming a little chubby and fat, I wonder why?"**

Naruto was now sweating at the retribution of the old fox, he never did take comments about his weight well. "Kurama, come on, it was all in good natured fun. It's not like you never mocked me for certain things like my ramen addiction."

"**That's because it's me and I'm awesome, I'm an all-powerful demon who gets cuddles and boobies. You though… you get tons of nookie and I get nearly raped when I get stuck in a female body so I think I'll use this golden opportunity to satisfy my rage."** Flame was frothing in his mouth as he pointed his muzzle right at Naruto's posterior.

"This is going to hurt. But I hope you realise that this will come back at you if there is any more marks on my ass." Kurama smirked before he opened his mouth to release his flamethrower to melt the goo.

"YEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWHHHHHHH!" A loud pain filled scream filled the air and distracted the two fighting girls.

'Was that Uzumaki… is there another with a contract on him?' Darkness thought a little concerned about someone stealing her target.

"I caught you off guard!" Lala's voice shouted as Darkness looked up to see two rope like inventions coming right at her. "Spinny Spunny Rope-kun!" the twin ropes wrapped round Darkness' body like snakes, pulling tightly against her clothed skin. "Woo Hoo! I caught her!" Lala cried in victory.

That victory however, was short lived as the blond assassin freed herself in one movement of her hand, showing a hook like claw coming from the top of her hand. "You said you were going to fight, so please stop playing around with these toys princess."

Lala landed on the ground undeterred by the destruction of her invention. "I'm not playing around. I just want to protect Naruto-kun!" she proclaimed to Darkness who dispelled her hand hook leaving her skin free of any blemish and looking as soft as silk.

"Why do you protect Uzumaki Naruto so much?" she questioned Lala who tilted her head to the question. Seeing her expression Darkness decided to elaborate to try and find out something. "I was informed by the client that he was an atrocious fiend that threatened you and planned to take over Deviluke. Add to the recent reports of high class assassins defeated and shipped away to prison. How can you protect someone like him?"

"Easy, he's my fiancé and he's really nice." She spoke without hesitation. "I may not know much about him yet but I know Naruto-kun is really strong and really great. I want to be close to him so whoever told you all that was lying cus they don't know him."

Darkness paused for a moment as she recalled his greeting to her, his freidnly expression, but also his eyes. They looked so familiar to her. "Maybe, but I will deal with anyone as I'm asked. That is the duty of Golden Darkness."

"Eeehhh!" Lala cried pulling a face "That doesn't sound right!"

Darkness looked at her impassively "It's probably hard to understand for someone who was raised in good hands. You don't have eyes that know true loneliness that one can feel like we do."

Lala was a little taken aback by her words and wondered if she was referring to Naruto. Still she knew the girl had a point. "You're right, there's a lot I don't know. But that's why I love living with Naruto-kun. He teaches me new things every day."

"You're such a child." Darkness rushed forward shifting her hair into one huge fist. "You won't stop me from taking my target."

"I am NOT A CHILD! AND I WILL PROTECT MY NARUTO-KUN!" she whipped out her phone and in a flash she now had what appeared to be a huge pink boxing glove with what seemed to be rocket boosters at the base of it and a handle for her to hold onto. "Big Bash Punch-kun! GOOOOOOOO!" the glove's four rockets all ignited shooting her forward to meet her opponents force.

Instead of a clash though, something jumped in-between the two with arms raised. "Shinra Tensei!" A low voice muttered. Both forces felt a strong foce push against their respective attacks. After a few seconds of batting against the invisible wall Darkness' hair lost its form and Punch-kun's rockets ran out of fuel making a small cloud of dust surround the fighters. "Damn, almost didn't make it there."

When the cloud cleared the two girls they found that Naruto was there with both arms outstretched and eyes closed. The more peculiar thing was the smoke coming from his back and how he was no longer wearing any pants, leaving only black ramen themed boxers.

Classic boxers that were always cool.

"Still, thankfully no damage on either of you." He looked down at his legs. "Wish my pants could say the same but grudge-holding foxes can be hazardous when they can spew fire." He muttered to himself opening his eyes to reveal his natural blue orbs.

Both Darkness and Lala looked shocked at what just happens, but Lala's quickly turned to amazement. She ran and jumped to Naruto "Ah Naruto-kun that was so cool! How did you control gravity like that without any sort of technology?" She questioned him having taken note of the g-force that stopped her and Darkness' attacks.

"Training."

"Mou, that doesn't tell me anything." She pouted at him, puffing up her cheeks. "You never tell me anything." She looked away from his face as she said this quietly.

Naruto sighed seeing how she was right a little bit, he'd need to amend that issue later. If only his pants situation could be solved right now. "Be patient Lala, I have a lot of secrets which are difficult to understand."

"Like how you and Golden Darkness have the same eyes. That's what she suggested." He placed his hand on her head.

"Yes."

Before she could ask anything else they felt the wind begin to blow rapidly around them and a large shadow loom over them. Looking up they saw a large alien craft that hovered above them. "What are you doing Golden Darkness? Your opponent isn't Lala-tan!" a loud voice came over the air.

"Lascopo!" Lala shouted in Naruto's arms recognising the voice.

'_So another fiancée who's ass I have to kick. Good I need to relieve some stress.'_ Naruto thought eager to hit something for his burnt ass among other things.

A beam shot out of the craft and a small figure floated down it until he touched the floor and appeared out his arms to announce his arrival "Tadah! Lascopo is here to visit!"

'_Yep gonna relieve so much stress right now.'_

"I've come to pick you up Lala-tan. Let's get married!" he shouted skipping toward her not noticing her current situation in Naruto's embrace.

Lascopo never saw the foot that hit him the face sending him back flying into a tree. "Baka" Naruto lowered his leg and Lala looked up seeing she wasn't in his arms any more.

'_So fast.'_ Darkness was impressed by his speed as she barely saw him move.

"Owwwie, owwwie ow!" the tiny alien cried cradling his head and rolling about on the floor. "WHO HIT ME, I DEMAND TO KNOW!" He fumed nursing the new bump on his head.

"Over here tiny." Lascopo turned to see the spiky haired blonde

"Ahh it's you!" he pointed at Naruto. "You're the one who stole Lala-tan from me, Uzumaki Naruto. You're the one who's been taking advantage of the beautiful bodied Lala-tan. Why aren't you dead yet!"

"Because I'm very skilled and hard to kill." He took off his jacket and wrapped it round his waist to hide his boxers. "How come you are so much of a coward you sent an assassin to fight me if you wanted Lala to marry you?" He tilted his head in mock thought. "Then again looking at you I doubt many would want to marry a slimy guy like you unless forced to."

"H-H-HOW DARE YOU!" Lascopo's face went from green to atomic red in a nanosecond listening to Naruto. it was true though that the women he surrounded himself with were forced to be there, be it though money, influence or blackmail. Being a prince with wealth allowed one to do a fair bit of illegal acts. "Golden Darkness, kill him now! He has insulted your master and needs to be punished for his words!" he ordered Darkness who made no move.

"Lascopo… was the information you gave me about Uzumaki Naruto accurate?" she asked making the prince begin to sweat. "From the limited interaction I have had with him, the data you gave me does not correlate. You were supposed to give me information, not lies and fabrications." Her hand turned into a blade and she pointed it toward Lascopo. "And one more thing… you are not my master." She stared directly into his eyes making him flinch and take a step back.

Only to feel something behind him, which unluckily for him, was Naruto who had a tooth filled grin on his face "Getting in trouble now for lying, are we?" Lascopo quickly scurried across the grass away from the two blondes. "Were you hoping to kill me using her in the hopes of swaying Lala? If it was you are a bigger fool than you look, and with that hat you look like a huge one already."

"S-Shut up! I will not take these insults any more. Gama-tan!" he shouted to his ship. A beam of light shone, from it came a giant frog which Lascopo promptly climbed the back of. "Now Gama-tan will teach you a lesson." He said smugly.

"Oh no, an Irogama!" Peke cried sounding worried.

"What is it Peke?"

"I know about that creatures' biology, and I can say that it is my natural enemy." Peke was sweating, which seemed odd considering that she was a robot. Then again she was waterproof.

"Down!" Naruto's voice ordered releasing a small amount of intent. This caused the huge frog to lower itself to the ground as much as possible.

"Wha- Gama-tan, get up and fight. What the matter with you?" Lascopo smacked the head of the frog in hopes of making him move. His favourite pet had never acted like this before and to do so right now wasn't the best time for it.

"He knows that he shouldn't fight. Just like you should know to run when facing people you have no chance of beating." Nauto's tone that seemed similar to Darkness' unnerved Lascopo even more and was now sweating buckets looking up at the opposing figure.

Sadly though he was an idiot so decided to do one more foolish act. "You haven't beaten me!" He started reaching into his robe to grab something. "Both you and Golden Darkness are in my way for Lala-tan's heart so both of you have to go!" From his robe he pulled put a gun, a high tech one it seemed. "I'll start with her for her betrayal!" He pointed his shaky hand at Darkness and fired a blast that was way bigger than expected, knocking him off his feet.

"Yami-chan!" Lala cried seeing the white coloured blast heading straight for the little blond who had very little time to dodge. And based off the energy the beam was giving off it wouldn't end well if it hit.

'_Tearju…'_ Darkness or Yami as Lala had now named her thought before she felt something grab her and yank her out of the path of the beam. A beam hat left a large trench in the ground and a large crater too.

"Haha, you see that. Now that Golden Darkness is taken care of, my powerful gun will destroy the one who stole Lala-tan from me. With him gone the two of us will be married and I'll have a booby paradise." Lascopo cried happily jumping in joy at his (false) victory.

"You know, sending someone to attack me is one thing." Lascopo instantly stopped jumping in joy. "It's another to lie and tell that assassin all sorts of lies about me." The dust that was upturned from the blast was cleared in a burst of wind revealing Naruto holding Yami in his arms, the right one slightly singed from the blast but rapidly healing.

"Nonetheless the one thing I hate is when an employer goes and tried to kill the person who did what they asked. That, Lascopo, is what really gets me annoyed at." He placed a shocked Yami by a tree near Lala. "As such I now feel, no I must teach you what happens to people who get on my nerves like that." Memories of a shark tooth man and a young girl who taught him an important lesson came into his mind.

Holding out his hand energy began to swirl around and condense into a sphere. The ball glowed with a powerful light, one which began to grow larger and larger until it was about the size of Gama. "Get lost you punk and don't come back to both me, Lala or the girl you tried to kill." He started running toward Lascopo who started smacking Gama furiously to make him wake up and jump away. "Odama Rasengan!"

Naruto thrust the powerful charka sphere into the two making them spin and shooting them off into the distance, doing a little damage but nothing fatal as he didn't want to deal with the politics of killing a prince to whatever planet he was from.

Kicking his ass he was perfectly fine with though.

"Well that's that." Naruto dusted off his hands just in time to catch a lunging Lala.

"Wow Naruto-kun that shiny ball thing was super cool! I mean it went so big and 'WHOOSH' Lascopo and that frog went flying!" Lala said happy that the guy was long gone now.

"I concur" Peke added in agreement "Having that irogama nearby is not something I'd like to have happen again."

"Why is that Peke?" Naruto asked curious about the alien frog's biology that, apparently spooked the costume robot.

"It's mucus erodes clothing Naruto-dono." The hat portion of Lala's dress form shuddered at the thought.

"Ah, I see. Guess it was good it didn't get a chance to use it then. But Peke, what was with that small gun of his, it seemed very powerful." The gun had thankfully been destroyed with the rasengan so he didn't have to worry about it for the time being.

"An illegal weapon that fires a blast of combustion, the oxygen on this planet though is much higher than the one where it was created. Thus since the oxygen content of earth's atmosphere is 20.1% compared to the 7.8% of Volcanacia creates a more deadly blast." Naruto nodded seeing the logic of air feeding the flames,

"Gid-sama banned construction of the weapons when he took over the planet, citing that a weapon using a gas he breathed was something that should not be used or made."

"Oh yeah, Papa was annoyed that day. Almost made all the volcanoes erupt at the same time." Lala recalled that her father Gid did tend to go off when he was in one of his moods when something upset him. Thank the heavens that the worlds species were adapted to lava so it didn't hurt them too much, just a lot of singed washing.

"Uzumaki… why did you protect me? I tried to kill you." Yami asked looking over to her fellow blond who looked at her with a small smile mirrored b the princess.

"I couldn't let him hurt you for not being his puppet. I have seen that a few times before and I don't want to see it repeated. Mainly though a cute girl like you doesn't deserve to be used by a creep like that." He said making her eyes widen.

"Yeah Yami-chan, Lascopo was the one in the wrong and since he's gone, everything is good now. Plus Naruto-kun is right, you are too cute to be used by Lascopo." Lala nodded her head as a red tint came scross Yami's cheeks and she held her finger to her lips.

"Cu…te? You are referring to me?" both Naruto and Lala nodded as Yami bowed her head, letting her hair cover her eyes. This was something very new to her in all her time in this job.

"Is everything alright Yami-chan?" Yami turned her head away so they wouldn't see the rather large blush on her face.

"Ah… no… it's just… that's the first time someone said that to me..." she said as Naruto looked toward Lala.

"Yami?"

"Well she's only known as Golden Darkness and that's a real mouthful. Yami-chan is much cuter unless her real na-"

"It's fine" Yami cut her off, her real name was a sensitive issue. "While I don't really have an interest in what I am called, Yami is fine." She made a motion to walk away from the two.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked making Yami pause. "You said I was your target but with Lascopo out of the picture what will you do?"

"Indeed you are my target, and abandoning my mission midway is against my principles. In which case I shall be remaining here until my business with you is dealt with." Naruto looked deep in thought for a few seconds making Yami wonder what he was going to do. He did have strange abilities that could very well match her Trans ability and if he chose to end this now…"

"Okay then." Naruto gave a fox like grin at the assassin "In that case you're staying with me and Lala." Yami would have face faulted if she was like some of his friends.

"What?" Was her only possible response to such a bizarre statement.

"Really Naruto-kun, Yami-chan can stay with us?" Lala was very excited at having the girl stay with them as now that the frog prince was gone she might become friendly with Yami.

"Well if she has to stay on earth because of me, I might as well let her stay with us. She can stay in your room." This would maybe have the added effect of stopping Lala from sneaking into his room if she slept with Yami.

"That's great!"

"Why?" Yami asked confused at the turn of events.

"Because I doubt you have a place to stay as you likely arrived today. I don't like cute girls on the street on their own and I'll know where you are if you want to test your skills against mine." He offered to her as Yami could come up with no logical argument against it since staying with Naruto would allow her to keep a close eye on her target, look after the princess since she genuinely was nice to her, and maybe learn about how similar she and Naruto were from their eyes mirroring each other.

"Very well, I accept the offer Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yeah~!" Lala hopped in excitement hugging Yami as she would be her new roommate and friend. "Oh Naruto-kun… what happened to your pants?" Lala finally noticed his lack of pants and spotted the boxers which looked cute.

"Troublesome foxes."

XBreakX

Later on after the three returned home Naruto called Mikado and asked her to come round to inform her of the development. It was a little surprising that she knew about Yami already but how she didn't really say.

She and Naruto started coming up with a plausible reason for why she was living with them and general backstory for friends. It was a little lucky that Mikan and Rito were coming over for dinner.

Zastin had been a little trouble, charging into the house announcing thathe had reports of Yami's arrival and then spotted said assassin watching TV with Lala. He'd been restrained and left on the couch for the time being, gaged to for extra measure.

Who knew Mikado had such a high hog-tying speed? She was skilful with rope that was a fact.

Kurama found it kinky.

"So the story will be that she is from a cultural exchange program that has hosts for the people in the program. Yami will be listed as living here and you'll help with her papers." Mikado nodded seeing as the connection would make it easy for Yami to integrate for her extended stay.

"Yes, if she can restrain from using her ability we'll be fine but if not… knock out gas?" Naruto shook his head.

"Won't work, people would still ask questions. We'll just have to wing that one when it happens, with how human she looks it shouldn't be too soon though. You available to help her get some other clothes that are durable and won't limit her movements?"

"I'm happy to, Lala-chan and I can make a day of it. I'll be sure to pick out some cute clothes for Yami-chan and her." She gave him a sultry smirk "Maybe a stop by the lingerie shop too."

"I'll offer my opinion as I do have a small interest in fashion." His smiling face and lack of blush made Mikado click her teeth at the maturity of Naruto. Wouldn't stop her trying though, she'd get that blush even if she had to show him a picture of her in some interesting outfits. "But please make sure Yami has some normal clothes, gothic if she feels that they suit her taste."

"Will do. Are you sure that you won't need to watch your back against the little assassin."

Naruto gave a small shrug "I'll manage, you'd be surprised how often I end up befriending someone who tried to kill me… heck if it still surprises me." He got up from his chair and headed for the kitchen to take out his dough after its fermentation. "Well time to make dinner, you staying Mikado?"

Said doctor was smiling with Kurama in her lap, lavishing in the attention she was giving him. "I think I will, what are you making?"

"Pizza, haven't done it in a while and it's nice to add some western dishes now and again. Plus it's easy food to handle so perfect for my new house guest who's unlikely to know how to use chopsticks." He told her getting his sauce ready to speard when he'd rolled out the dough.

"Good idea, can I tease little Yukki-kun again?" she asked fully knowing she was going to anyway.

"Untie Zastin first, looks like he needs the bathroom, or something else, I'm not fluent in muffled." She gave him a strange look. "People can learn to understand everything when muffled, I just haven't yet. Cooking seemed to be a better use of my time."

"I guess I can agree with you on that matter."

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahh another chapter done…**

**Finishing Uni soon so what to do after… the thoughts keep me awake at night I got to say. The only partial plan is the book me and my friend plan to start writing, we have concepts noted down but nothing fixed at this point.**

**In regards to story I have Mikado now knowing a lot more about Naruto just so he can have someone to confide in who doesn't have a crush. Dirty thoughts, yes but not a crush. I hope you all take this well as allows for more Mikado moments which might be fun with Oshizu when we add her to the field.**

**With Yami, I had planned to have her live with Naruto as it was a concept my friend toby inspired me with how she would act in the house and how Naruto would react to her attempts to hurt him with utter failure on her part. **

**Anyway working on getting Battle in the 4****th**** War updated but you all know how writing fics can be when more original content.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	7. Gadgets and Gardening

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 7: Gadgets and Gardening**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or any other reference I make, I just wish I could live in one of the worlds, preferably the latter.**

**Hello people just gonna say sorry for having a fairly cannon chapter for Yami's intro but I felt it was necessary to keep the intro from the manga as it flowed better than anything I might come up with.**

**Another thing is the apparent lack of romance in the story. I plan to resolve that issue but please people I am not the best writer and I do this for fun, something I keep having to remind a couple of reviewers.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PLEASE STOP READING IT, NO ONE IS FORCING YOU.**

**Right that's that. Also the Mikado issue and revealing of Naruto's past being done in text rather than conversation. Now I know it's something big for Naruto to reveal in a way some of you see as a lazy way. The reason for that was the fact that while it is important for Naruto, the reveal to the others will be more shocking for them being regular humans while Mikado is an alien with experience in various things in the universe.****  
><strong>**However I may have some flashbacks to their conversation at some point when she is reflecting or he is for that matter.**

**Also WOO 200 reviews, break out the Galaxy chocolate and ice cream.**

**Betaed by ****Masamune X23**

**Anyway on with the chapter**

**XChapter StartX**

_Naruto found himself looking over a balcony of the castle that he and his comrades were in. He was wearing a lightweight suit of armor that was loose at the leg and arm joints. On both hips he had twin blades which had various seals to make sure they didn't break easily._

_Looking over the lands he sighed to himself resting his hands on his chin. "Naruto…" he turned to his fellow blond and King of the country. "Is something troubling you?"_

_"I'm just thinking of my home across the sea, Arturia. I think I might be homesick." He let out a small chuckle as the king moved to his side to look over the balcony._

_"Where is your home again Naruto, I can't recall it's name at the moment?" the king asked him._

_"A place known as Japan, it's a lot different from England I have to say in both how it's people act to the language they speak. I'm just lucky that I managed to learn English as quickly as I did." In truth he'd known how to speak English for quite a while but he had an illusion to uphold._

_"Hmm, sounds like a nice place to visit. Though, to be honest, I at times dream of a strange place that is not my home yet feels as so where a red haired figure waits for me. It is a pleasant dream that I at times wish not to wake from." Naruto turned to see an odd expression on the young king._

_"Perhaps the Fairies wish to give you a vision along with your sword." Naruto mused to which he received a shake of the head._

_"I doubt the act of the Fair folk have anything to do with this dream. It is but a dream after all, nothing more." The king felt a hand pat her on the head. The soft pat switched to a small ruffling._

_"Maybe Arturia but a dream like that sounds nice, someone waiting for you at the end. Guinevere might count but you two are like sisters at this point with Lancelot and I as your brothers. I even look a little like you to add to the illusion." Arturia knocked the hand away with a stern glance that quickly turned into a small pout._

_"I wish you wouldn't do that, you always seemed to try and get under my skin Naruto." the small grin only added to his slight mischievous personality. "Are you joining the rest of us for our portrait?"_

_"Yes, and I thank you for this small favor." Arturia gave a small smile as she pulled his hand away from the balcony._

_"For services to your king and Country it only seems fair you be paid for your efforts. I only wish you let the halls sing your praises and historians note you down." Naruto let out a sigh hearing her._

_"You're advisors would not take well to a foreign man serving as one of your trusted knights. I don't fight for glory, I fight just for my king and her dream. Be that dream for England or herself." Walking into the main hall the other Knights of the Round Table smiled and called the two over, Lancelot smiling seeing his two surrogate siblings._

_"And your king gives honors to the great Shadow knight in their service and always will." The two took their place at the front and the artist began his work to preserve the moment in time where he stood with the young female King Arturia. Right now he was the unknown and unwritten member of the Round Table, Naruto the Shadow Knight._

XBreakX

"Another memory…" Naruto muttered as his eyes slowly opened in wake. "It's been a while, since I remembered Arturia and my time as a knight. I hope she found that figure in her dreams after she passed on."

Unknown to him a short, blonde haired girl who was happily eating breakfast made by her lover sneezed. She wondered who was talking about her before continuing with her meal.

"Mmnn… Naru-kun" Naruto heard a mumble and looked down to see Lala snuggled to his chest once again.

'Great, she's like a cat lying comfy on my chest and I am no wiser as to how she's getting in. Maybe I'll get lucky and Yami will tell me how she's doing it.' Creating a clone he substituted and got washed and cleaned for the day.

It was Sunday so he'd be watering the plants and trimming them where needed, a small ritual he'd done since he moved in.

As he walked out the door he felt a small shiver of air and looked to his right to see a blade that was connected to Yami. "Morning Yami." He greeted her without acknowledging the blatant attack on him.

Been a while since that happened with someone he had let into his house. "Who was the last person to do that again?" Naruto wondered at the situation then shaking his head and walking down the stairs with the fully clothed Yami who was in her usual gothic outfit.

Yami only gave a small nod, not wanting to show Naruto anything. She followed him downstairs where Mikado was pouring herself a cup of coffee and waved to the two blonde with Kurama wrapped around her neck. "Good morning you two, I take it Lala is still snuggling?" Naruto nodded and Yami gave a slight confused look remembering that she had awoken to find herself alone in the room and she was also unable to enter Naruto's room.

"Yeah she is, so anything you want for breakfast?" rolling up his sleeves he put on his apron for cooking.

"I'm feeling like waffles today chef, think you can whip up a batch for the house?" she said with a grin as she liked the 'Kiss the Cook' apron he was wearing.

"Sure, you okay with waffles Yami?" he asked the quiet girl who gave a small nod as she gave Kurama a hard stare.

"I'll have chocolate chips on mine please." Mikado called out while Naruto took out the eggs, flour and other ingredients for waffles along with the waffle iron.

"Did you sleep well Yami-chan?" Mikado asked the blond as Naruto started making hers and everyone else's breakfast.

"It was fine, the bed was comfortable. But I noticed that the princess disappeared from the room at some point." Mikado chuckled hearing a noticeable sigh from the kitchen.

Mikado seeing the confused expression on Yami's face decided to elaborate "Lala-chan tends to sneak into Naruto's bed at night. He doesn't know how she does it."

"Strange."

A couple minutes later Lala came down wearing a pair of pink pyjamas that hugged her generous frame tightly and allowed her tail to waggle free. "Morning Naruto-kun, what's for breakfast?"

"Waffles, you have choice of blueberries, strawberries or chocolate chip for toppings." Naruto informed her from the kitchen before adding. "Ask Yami what topping she wants too."

"Okay, I'll have strawberries please~!" she turned to Yami "What about you Yami-chan, what are you having?" Yami stopped her staring contest with Kurama who smirked at his win.

"I'll try what you're having princess." Lala nodded and called to Naruto what Yami wanted.

When Naruto brought the waffles out everyone at the table heard a rather loud 'THUD' from upstairs. "Must be Zastin, he did get in rather late last night."

"How is Mr. Chivalry after his work with the manga?" Mikado asked as the sounds upstairs became panicked and hearing them Naruto walked back into the kitchen to fetch something.

When Zastin came into the front room he looked disheveled as his hair was a mess and his clothes looked half put on. "Morning Lala-sama, Mikado-dono, Yami-san." He rubbed his head a little embarrassed of his state. "It appears that in my efforts to impress Saibai last night I may have overslept and ended up unpunctual for my job."

He bowed his head at Lala. "Forgive me for this shame as your guardian Lala-sama. Now I must be on my way." He made a move to leave the room and opened the front door to leave.

"Zastin!" Naruto called out making the man stop and turn to see Naruto walk into the hall with a wrapped bentou. "You can't forget your lunch. Here some egg on toast and a flask of tea, you'll need your strength when working with Saibai."

Zastin took the offered items "Thank you for your boundless kindness Naruto-dono. Truly you are great example of your species."

"Stop praising and go, you'll end up being late and Saibai hypocritically doesn't like his worked being tardy. Off you go." The man nodded as he rushed off out the door and off to work.

Naruto came back into the front room shaking his head with a small smile. "I feel like a parent making sure their kid has everything for school." He sat down to enjoy his waffles having chocolate chips like Mikado, Kurama deciding to be fed some waffles from Mikado.

He had to say that Naruto could make a mean waffle.

"I have to admit the interaction was rather cute, but you did always have that caring nature to you." Naruto gave her a small stare to make sure she didn't let her tongue go off.

"Zastin is a good friend and Lala's family. It only makes sense to take care of him like I do her and from now on Yami." Lala gave a beaming smile, continuing to tuck her tasty breakfast.

Yami listened to her target with astonishment, for one so skilled in combat Naruto didn't act like a tool or a weapon. He seemed to be living a life of normality with a genuine smile like she could remember herself having once in her life.

Finishing her food Lala suddenly remembered something "Ah Naruto-kun, I have the prototype of the designs you wrote up. You can try them on today!" she told him excited and hoping that he'd like them. The invention was simple and she'd made her own version after making the prototype.

"Really, that great, I can't wait to see how they turned out. I'm sure they'll be perfect."

"**Laying it a little thick, aren't you?"** Kurama asked through the link.

'_No, I actually am excited to try out the designs. I mean I haven't had the time… well I'd have time but rather I don't have enough technical skill to make them well enough. I'm better in the kitchen as you will no doubt agree._' Kurama nodded his head accepting the fact. Naruto did have better cooking skill than he did with technology, enough to work well in the world but his idea was something that would need chakra more than technology if he made it.

"**Fair enough, but while on the subject of ideas. How about creating a seal so I can have mental conversations with Mikado-chan?"** Naruto gave his fox friend a look that said "are you serious".

_"__Not happening. The last thing I need is you telling her the embarrassing fact involving me. Plus I doubt she wants to hear about how good she looks all day"._

**"At least we agree that she looks good. But I suppose I'll let you off for now. It'll give me more time to snuggle**." To emphasize he made a noise cutely making her pick him up and put his face in her cleavage.

_'If he didn't need to breath I have no doubt he'd live in those puppies.' _He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kurama. "Well I'll get these dishes done and tend to the plants before I give them a spin. Lala, wanna help me outside?" Lala nodded enthusiastically.

She joined him in the kitchen to wash the plates, Yami choosing to watch some TV with Mikado, but keeping an eye on the pair.

Naruto and Lala entered into his garden and he handed her a watering can to start feeding the greenery. As she sprinkled the water Lala took note of Naruto's serene expression. "You really like looking after your plants don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes I do, always have since I was young. In a way it's like looking after a child just one that doesn't speak back, but I don't mind, just seeing them grow is fine by me." he brushed his hands against a cactus the prickles not hurting himself. "I think somewhere in the back of my memories I don't know if it's real but I think my parents would have loved to have seen my garden."

He looked up at Lala "Maybe you as well. Most likely my mother would love you since most mothers would love to meet you." Lala's eyes literally sparkled hearing Naruto.

"Really?"

"Yeah, if I knew them at all I am certain she'd love you." the next thing he knew Naruto had a princess clutching to his back. "Lala?" he questioned hearing the giggling girl.

"I'm really happy to hear you say that. I just wish I could have met your parents. I'm sure you mother would have been great friends with Mama." Naruto's interest was perked. Lala had never mentioned anything about her mother, only her sisters and her father. There may be a small story there for another time. Yet for the time being he'd let Lala have her moment as she nuzzled her face into his back, or his chest when he twisted round to hug her back.

"I bet you they would." Naruto smiled remembering the face of his mother Kushina. He was curious to how Lala's mother looked… probably an older version of her_. 'Kaa-san would definitely love to meet her she has her energy and her smile.'_

Right well we'll be done in a little while and we'll get straight to testing okay." She nodded into his chest.

"Can we keep hugging? You're really warm." Naruto decided to allow her to continue. Hugging Lala was nice, she was so full of life and joy and he didn't get too many hugs like this.

XBreakX

Naruto looked down at the invention currently being used as shoes. To be precise he was wearing what appeared to be a pair of inline skates. The skates were navy blue with yellow crossing lace and white wheels.

While looking like ordinary skates in actual fact self-propelled shoes equipped with powerful suspension, air cushion systems, and ultra-small motors in the wheels. If he was honest they were inspired by a manga he'd read and decided to write up an actual design for the high powered roller blades.

"They came out better than expected looking at them. You wouldn't be able to tell they had the tech inside." Naruto was amazed at the detail he managed to put in. "How come yours look so different?"

"Um, I wanted to see if I could improve the design. They look cute right?" Lala's skates had been designed like her other inventions and bearing her swirl symbol. Instead of wheels the base of the skates had balls, one in front of the other.

"They suit you." he pressed his foot forward to rev the motors on the skates. "So to the park and back" Lala nodded and readied her legs the sound of her skates could be heard. "Well then off we go" pushing down the motors revved and accelerated Naruto forward just as Lala's did.

Mikado who was watching felt the wind blow her hair back a small bit as the two rushed off. "So he invented super skates for Lala-chan to build. Meh I prefer the books he writes."

Silently Yami activated her Trans-ability and created a pair of wings and flew off in pursuit of the princess and the target. "And there she goes, looks like it's just you and me for now Kurama-kun" she held up the fox so he was eye level.

"Just how I like it." Kurama gave an inner grin.

Back with the skating pair both found it exhilarating as the wind brushed against their faces and the speed on their feet while being able to do so, on their own only added to enjoyment.

Naruto sided up next to Lala as they crossed the halfway point in about four minutes. "These are working really well. How are yours fairing?" he questioned seeing how Lala's seemed a little more powerful.

"They're fine. No problems." She said not noticing the small spark of electricity that went across both skates. "I think mine will help me get their first." Naruto smirked seeing the challenge offered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, that's my job right now." He leaned forward to reduce drag and adding a little wind chakra around himself to cut through the air.

"Mou~ wait for me Naruto-kun~" she called after him pushing forward and increasing the output on her skates. She caught up to Naruto with enough ease but one fact about the skates he put in the design was the skill and ability were amplified from the user and Lala may have forgotten that Naruto's designs which she based on for hers did not take Deviluken strength into account.

'Kzzzt' hearing the noise Lala looked down at her skates and how arcs of electricity were arcing across both of them. "Uh oh." Was all she managed to say before she literally shot into the air and spun around. "UUuuuhhh I failed again!"

"Wha…?" Naruto questioned hearing Lala shout and turned his head up, still moving mind you, to see the unwilling flying Lala. "Lala, what's happening?" he shouted as he started grinding on surfaces to get up to the rooftops.

"I dooooonnnnnn't knoooooowwww" she said as she started to feel dizzy from the spinning. "I juuuuuuussst woooon't stoooooooppppp!" something was knocked off from the spinning girl which Naruto managed to catch with a small jump in the air.

"Peke!" Naruto exclaimed holding the small button badge robot.

"Forgive me Naruto-dono I could not hold on to Lala-sama." Peke's eyes seemed to be spinning making her almost hypnotic.

"It's alright Peke, just hang on tight. This is going to get a little rough." He fixed Peke to his belt adding more chakra to his feet the wheel turning even faster as wind chakra was pushed through. As a result Naruto was able to get in close to the human rocket that was Lala.

"_Chidori Senbon_" using his lightning chakra he spat out two needles that hit both skates Lala was using, shorting them out so that the force behind the spin was taken out. Didn't stop her from spinning, but it meant he would be able to catch her without worrying about the propulsion.

He grabbed her now naked body bridal style. "Guess she didn't put on actual clothes today." He thought knowing Lala had plenty clothes to wear on a regular basis. While in the air though Naruto could see a lot of the town and spotted they had made it to the large tree on the hill which was their destination.

"You okay Lala?" he asked the dazed girl with spirals in her eyes.

"I'm okay Naru-kun~ but why are there two of you~?" he shook his head with a small smile as he took Peke from her position and placed her back into Lala's hair replacing her clothes and her modesty. "Thanks for saving me again~"

"I suppose it's what a good fiancé does." Floating down Naruto could tell that the skates were a good invention, but only for him at the time being. "These work really well by the way."

"I'm happy at least yours worked. Mine ended up failing." Her eyes turned away from him in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it failure is only a step in the path of success, I'm no stranger to not getting things right on the first time. The fact you managed to make them is amazing on its own Lala so down look so down. It doesn't suit you." looking back into his deep blue eyes Lala could tell that Naruto truly meant believed his own words.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I'm happy that your plans worked so well with you." The two landed on the ground with little more than a flutter of grass.

"They wouldn't have happened without your skill with technology Lala, remember that. Looks like I'm carrying you home." He looked up to see a lowering Yami "Unless Yami wants to carry you home."

"Hi Yami-chan." Lala waved with one arm around Naruto's neck. Yami landed on the ground and nodded at Lala.

"Are you unharmed princess?"

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun caught me before anything happened." Yami nodded in acceptance.

"That is good. Uzumaki is a capable male when out of combat as well." She commented with her usual tone and expression.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now shall we head back home or head to town for something?" Naruto asked the girls, putting Lala back on her feet.

"Umm go home, I want to play with Kurama-kun and the other foxes." Lala smiled as Naruto nodded and bent over to let her climb on his back. However Lala poked her fingers together in a familiar fashion that reminded him of Hinata whenever she got shy or nervous. "Naruto-kun… can you carry me in your arms again please?"

"Well you did say please and make these skates, it only seems fair so okay." Once more taking her into his arms Naruto pushed forth on his skates at a gentle pace and headed back in the direction of his home. Lala happily wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling all the way.

_'He always feels so warm, it's like Mama's hugs._' Were Lala's thoughts as the three made their way back to the house and for Lala to introduce Yami to the cute little foxes under the house.

XBreakX

A day or so later Naruto was heading to school, only this time he was walking without Lala. Lala had told him that she had to leave the planet for something important and promised to be back as soon as she could.

To be honest it made the walk to school a little more quiet than it had been for the last few weeks. I guess he'd gotten a little used to hearing Lala's different invention ideas on their walks to school.

"Why are you coming with me to school Yami? You didn't the last couple days." He asked the blonde assassin next to him eating some taiyaki she's asked for him to make.

"Princess asked to keep you company. And for your information I have been following you, you just didn't see me." she told him as she chomped on her next fish shaped pastry.

"Huh, you really are good then." He had spotted her looking at him by sensing her energy signature but let her think he hadn't noticed, she may still try to attack him, if only to maim for some of Kurama's actions.

"Thank you, why do you have an extra bentou with you if princess is not with you?" she noticed that while Lala had been given some lunch, Naruto had still made an extra lunch aside from the one he made for those two girls that don't seem to respect personal space.

"Obviously it's your lunch, I make one for all the guests in the house." He handed her the boxed lunch which she took seeing it was wrapped in a black and yellow cloth. "I added some taiyaki in there since you like them."

"Thank you but, don't think this will make me stop in my mission." Naruto smiled hearing her as she held the wrapped bundle.

"Okay, you alright meeting Risa-chan and Mio-chan?" he asked knowing she knew who the two were. He was curious as how Yami would avoid their hands. They wouldn't show mercy to new fresh meat.

"It will not be a problem but, may I ask about the library facilities." Naruto gripped his chin for a moment.

"The library is pretty good, plenty of fiction and stuff explaining earth cultures if some things are still new to you." Yami nodded knowing that Earth while being relatively low technological advanced planet did offer a lot which many species around the universe decided to enjoy.

Naruto looked over at his watch and saw they were a little behind as Yami was not as energetic as Lala usually was. "I think we'll need to pick up the pace Yami, do you mind if we have a little run?"

She shook her head and both bent their knees and sped off fast toward the school causing many a woman to hold down their skirts, less they expose their panties to the male population.

They arrived at the school in about two minutes flat, skidding to a stop just after the gates. "So you heading straight for the library?" she nodded and Naruto pulled out a small photo of the principal. "If you see this man… be warned since he is the very perverted. Way too much to be working here but that's a mystery to me and others." He sighed a little thinking of the tiny man.

"You can join me for lunch if you want to." He offered her making sure she socialized as she clearly had not done much of that if he was right.

"I may join you later Uzumaki. Stay on alert." Yami walked off in the direction of the library while Naruto shook his head at her so called warning.

"It's going to take some time before she be stop acting like that." He muttered to himself.

"NARUTO!" holding out his arm caught Saruyama's face sending him tumbling into the wall.

"Hey Saru, you okay down there." He asked the teen as he rubbing his aching head.

"Uh ow. Why Naruto, why?" he groaned before noticing that something was missing. "Hey where's Lala-chan?"

"Out of town, said she had an errand to run." Saruyama nodded having a small idea as to why Lala would be away for the day.

"That sucks, still have you heard the rumors about the mystery blond girl that's been scene hanging about the school." Naruto raised an eyebrow at his statement. "They say you can only see her for a second before she disappears. They also say she's really hot and wears a skin tight suit and has massive boobs."

Naruto sweat dropped as clearly the rumor had people with perhaps not the best sight or at least active imaginations. "I get the feeling those rumors will soon change." He muttered as he exchanged his shoes and made his way to class.

"Uzumaki! I challenge you for Lala-chan's hand!" Ren shouted coming into the door, and jumped intending for a rider style kick at Naruto. Thankfully for Naruto he had something to substitute with and Ren ended up hitting Saruyama sending them both tumbling down the hallway.

"Sometimes it could be seen as mean yet I don't feel guilty for some odd reason." Naruto said to himself before feeling someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Rin with Saki and Aya "Morning Saki-chan, Rin-chan, Aya-chan."

"And a good morning to you as well, Naruto-kun but you seem to be without the company of Lala-san. May I ask why?" she asked internally pumping her fist at this possible chance to get a little closer to Naruto and defeat her rival.

"Out of town, she said she would call when she was back in though." All three nodded as the exchanged their shoes and walked down the halls, ignoring the lump of flesh that was Ren and Saruyama.

"How has your training been Rin-chan?" Naruto decided to ask his sparring partner.

"It has been well, my sensei has commented on my improved abilities with praise. When I told a friend was helping me train, he implied he wanted to meet you." her sensei truly was surprised when he saw her movements improve at such a fast pace, even with Rin's hard working personality. Plus any male swordsman would be a good person to spar with if Rin talked about him so well.

"I see… I'll try and find some time I guess. That and also having a spar with Saki-chan… I should get a daily planner or something." he muttered making Aya pipe up.

"Um Uzumaki-kun." He turned making the girl blush seeing his beautiful eyes staring down at her. "Ano… I m-might be able to get out a planner, I tend to write down Saki-sama's schedule for her various responsibilities."

"That would be really helpful Aya-chan. Do you need money to buy one since you probably know the better places to shop for them." He said but Saki raised her hand.

"There is no need for that Naruto-kun. I, Saki, will find you the best planner possible as a sign of generosity between the two of us. Soon we shall be able to trade blows with one another ohohoho." Naruto rubbed the back of his head a little nervous at the girl's behavior.

_'She tends to do that laugh a lot, and yet she isn't like a lot of snooty people I've had the displeasure of knowing.'_ He thought to himself noticing that Aya and Rin had developed sweat drops as he had. Rin sent a small mouthed apology only for Naruto to wave it off.

He waited until she finished her laugh to ask "Saki-chan, are you and your friends joining us again for lunch?"

"But of course, you class seems to enjoy it when I grace them with my appearance. It also gives me a chance to see more of your excellent cooking prowess. Plus today certainly is a good day to spend time with you… and the others" she grinned at her small pause, her hand cupping her chin as she spoke.

"What's special about today?" Naruto's question was met with a small giggle from the girls and no explanation as they went off to their homeroom. "Weird, what did I say?" he wondered as he walked to his classroom and dodged a lunging Risa without much thought.

"Morning Mio-chan, Risa-chan. Here are your lunches." He deposited the wrapped boxes on Mio's desk while Risa groaned at her failed tackle.

"Damn it, foiled by those damn hunky reflexes." She said lowly, snapping her fingers at the momentary defeat. "Why can't you be nice and let me get morning snuggles with your body Naruto-kun?" she whined at him.

"Because I doubt you'd let me go and that would lead to an incident requiring a crowbar to separate you from my torso." He said actually believing if she caught him on her own she wouldn't let him go without having to do something.

"Need more than a crowbar." She muttered to herself as she got up and moved back to her seat. "Where's Lala-chi?"

"Away to do something important, said she'd be back later. I think I should write a note explaining this so I don't have to repeat myself so much." he thought as he opened his notebook to do just that.

"Aw fuui, guess I'll have to stick to Haruna for now." Naruto rolled his eyes feeling sorry for Haruna being constantly groped.

"Must you do that, Rito almost faints from it every time."

"I'd measure more but then I lose this." she pointed to her lunch. "Besides swimming lessons and gym let me measure at some amount of leisure. Isn't that right Mio?"

"Uh-huh, their prone when we have gym so we have to measure them there and see who's growing the most. Last time we checked it was Lala-chan." She nodded at the last measurements they'd taken together.

"I worry about you two sometimes." Naruto said taking his seat before being tapped on the shoulder.

"Hey Naruto-kun, we're having a little trouble with some homework and wondered if you could help us with it tonight?" Risa asked with both her and Mio using puppy eyes at him.

"That move doesn't work on me, but yes you can come over." He said as the girls shared a small high five.

"Good I'm sure it will be fun." Naruto turned his head to the small playful smirk on her lips.

XBreakX

A little later Naruto had been called by the Gym teacher Sasuga-sensei to meet with him by the pool. "Hey Sasuga-sensei, what happened to you?" Sasuga had a cast around his arm.

"Well I may have fallen down the stairs after getting a call from my girlfriend. It's not broken but it's been making lessons a little tricky." He said holding up the arm.

"Shouldn't you be at home recovering?"

"I like my job and I get bored at home. But me calling you here is because well I need help and I don't trust the principal with help for swim class." He chuckled before looking back to Naruto who seemed to be walking away.

"Hey wait Naruto, come one!" he ran over to put his hand on his shoulder "At least let me ask the favor before you leave."

"Sasuga-sensei, I help out with equipment and set up for sports days but you cannot ask me to help out for a swim lesson. I'll never live if a single fan girl in their school swim suit sees I'm giving the class." He shivered at the thought of a horde of swimsuit fan girls after him when close to a body of water.

"It's either you or the principal will force himself on the situation." He gained a small smirk hearing Naruto grumble. "It won't be too bad Naruto, and it's only one hour."

"Fine, but I blame you for everything that will come as a result of this and you will pay dearly if it does." The deep glare he sent Sasuga made him sweat knowing Naruto could make his life a living hell given the rumors of his pranks.

"Take it easy Naruto, most guys would kill for the position you are in."

"And the girls will kill me as they mob and possibly rape me. Which class is it by the way?" He asked to know who to look out for.

"1-B"

"Sigh… well it could be worse I guess. Can I stay in uniform or do I need to wear a tracksuit." He asked accepting that it would be more than likely to help keep things in order.

"Tracksuit I'm afraid, school policy for assistants. There's one over there for you, and thanks again for this." he bowed his head and patting him on the shoulder.

"Better me than some of the boys or worse the principal. Has anyone figured out how the hell he still has a job here?" he questioned as Sasuga sweat dropped and lowered his head.

"No… and we've really been trying to figure out how he keeps his position." He lifted his head revealing anime tears falling from his eyes "We've been trying for years now."

"Somehow I am not surprised." Naruto shook his head as he grabbed the track suit and went to get changed.

While he was getting changed the class of 1-B arrived for their lesson and went to the girl's changing room. Yui stripping her shirt and skirt off before her undergarments rubbed her chest _'My bra's feeling a little tight… I might need to buy new ones sooner than expected. Maybe I should get some cute ones?'_ she wondered thinking about if Naruto wou-NO. There would be no shameless thoughts involving herself and Naruto, especially "today" when rumors that his fiancé was away.

She slipped on the school swimsuit but heard whispers among the girls and wondered what the fuss was about. As she stepped outside she figured out what it was, Naruto was stood next to Sasuga-sensei in a tracksuit with an exasperated expression.

"Naruto! What on earth are you doing here?" Yui shouted as she came out into the open immediately receiving glares from the other girls who couldn't believe some girl was talking down to "their" Naruto-sama.

"Hey Yui-chan, just for your information this is the lesser of two evils, trust me." he said knowing she was still going to try and scold him.

"That doesn't mean you should be here, we don't need a boy acting shamelessly around all of us." She ignored the unified whispers of "Yes we do." Behind her as she crossed her arms and inadvertently emphasized her bust in the all showing school swimsuit.

'_She shouldn't do that if she's trying to make a point. It only draws attention to them… have they grown again?'_ He mentally slapped himself for even thinking about it_. 'Damn it Kurama, you're constant sizing of the girls at school now has me doing it slightly.'_

"Kotegawa-san, I asked Naruto here for help since I kind of need it and I know he had a free period today." Sasuga decided to interject to relieve Yui's frustration. "All the staff knows that, Naruto can be trusted to be responsible so he was the best choice for assisting the lesson."

"Hmph, I still protest to this. Another member of staff should have been called like Mikado-sensei." Both Naruto and Sasuga sweat dropped knowing that Mikado with her flirtatious ways is not the best for teaching.

"Noted but please can everyone line up and do their stretches. Kotegawa-san since you seem pretty vocal would you please demonstrate for the class?" Yui nodded walking in front of the class sending a brief warning stare at Naruto.

_'Ohh Naruto-kun is watching… doing stretches too.'_ She slightly panicked since she didn't want to expose herself to Naruto. Not that Naruto seeing her stretch in such dress was embarrassing in any way for her. I mean it's not like she cared what he thought about her body.

Yui went through a few of the necessary stretches that were required for swimming before the girls started entering the pool, many trying to catch the blondes eye by making sure to emphasize their assets when stretching.

"Naruto I repeat many would kill for your position and it was this or the principal." Sasuga whispered fearing what the girls might try to garner the boy's affections while swimming.

"Well at least it isn't Risa or worse if Mikado-sensei decided to join the class." Naruto shook his head not really wanting to think what would happen if he was assisting a swimming class with Risa involved let alone Mikado… he had no doubt she'd try to tease him by wearing a school swim suit.

"Why would Mikado-sensei join in?" Sasuga questioned wondering what would bring the school doctor to his class.

"Better you don't know…"

"… You're probably right." Sasuga continued to teach the girls as they got timed for their lengths. It all went relatively without incident until…

As Yui took her timed laps she felt herself push harder than usual, even though her body was feeling tense she refused to look unfit in front of her class mates and teacher. Sadly though, her pushing ended up catching up to her, as she felt her leg cramp and stopped her as she was in the deeper section of the pool.

'Ahh leg cramp.' She thought holding the aching leg as she sank down. The pain prevented her from swimming back to the surface. However there was thankfully someone willing to lend a hand. From his position Yui spotted someone dive in and swim over to her.

Struggling to hold her breath Yui was able to catch a glimpse of blonde hair and little whisker marks. _'Naruto-kun…_' she felt Naruto's arms slip under her knees and on her back so that he was carrying her bridal style and brought her up to the surface.

Yui and Naruto took in their breaths of oxygen as they reached the surface and moved over to the shallow area. "Hey you okay Yui-chan?" Naruto asked concerned having spotted her writhing around under the water.

"My leg cramped and I couldn't swim to the surface." He nodded as he pulled her and him out of the pool.

"Sasuga-sensei, I'm taking Yui-chan to the nurse's office. I'm sorry but you'll need to continue without me." There was a collective moan from the others and many were glaring at Yui's current predicament since they wished they were in Naruto's arms.

"Yeah okay, thanks for the help Naruto, see you later." Naruto nodded as he carried Yui away after grabbing a towel for her.

"Wait… can you get my bag it has my clothes." She told him as Naruto looked down making Yui flush at how close his face was.

"Okay just tell me which one and promise not to scold me for walking into the girl's changing rooms." He gave a small chuckle as Yui nodded and he walked into the room and got her bag thanks to her instruction before carrying Yui to Mikado's office.

"Mikado-sensei, I have an injured patient stop playing with my fox please." Naruto said as he heard a small yip of complaint from Kurama.

"Oh Naruto… and you brought a friend in a swimsuit, how daring. Should I leave you two alone for a couple minutes?" she questioned as Kurama rapidly nodded his head wanting to see what Naruto would do.

"Mikado-sensei! How can you even suggest leaving me here with Naruto-kun… on…my… own…" her mind suddenly had a strange image of Naruto's charming smile… of course what Yui really meant, a simple friendly smile that in no way made him look handsome. And she definitely didn't think his whisker marks made him look cute either, that was just silly.

"Sigh… do I have to start giving you strikes for when you eat at my house Mikado-sensei?" he asked as her expression didn't change from her teasing grin having spotted Yui turn slightly red at her suggesting.

"I know you won't though. We're such good friends after all." She replied as Naruto rolled his eyes but smirked nonetheless.

"I suppose, it's European cuisine tonight just so you know." He informed her as she gave a small hum in anticipation of good cooked food.

"Can't wait. Now please put Yui-chan down so I can take a look at her." Naruto placed Yui on the bed who unseen to him frowned as she was let down before she shook her head.

Mikado spotted it though… fresh teasing material… it was a good day for her. "Fine, but don't be mean I know what Kurama is thinking just by looking at him and you often think on similar terms."

"No promises now go unless Yui-chan wants to give you a show."

"MIKADO-SENSEI! How can you even suggest something so shameless!" Yui cried her face now very red.

"Well if not you, how about you let Naruto show off a little." Yui's almost felt steam come out of her ears at Mikado's suggestion actually being interesting as Yui had seen Naruto without a shirt a couple time.

She didn't stare, was just curious like a cat might be, honest.

"Mikado-sensei I'd hope you'd stick to teasing people who can at least defend against it." he scolded his friend who just hummed as if she wasn't listening. "Well I'll go back and tell Sasuga-sensei that you're here now, see you at lunch Yui-chan." He waved bye to her as he left the room.

Yui let out a breath as she watched Naruto go, something Mikado enjoyed seeing. "Right now that he's gone you can get changed." He told her and Yui nodded and started to take off her swimsuit, after throwing a towel over Kurama's head.

She just didn't trust that little fox no matter how cute she found it.

XBreakX

After getting back to swim class Naruto helped Sasuga with the rest of his lesson and also managed to knock out the guys trying to sneak photos. When the lesson finished Sasuga thanked him again and sent him off to his math's lesson, although he noticed that Ren was missing from the lesson, made it a little quieter.

Lunch came soon after and Naruto headed to the library to get Yami. On his way he noticed that the janitor had cleaned up the hallway and mopped. Looking ahead he noticed the green haired girl wearing the male uniform from a while ago. _'She's going to slip with the school shoes.'_

Naruto's thoughts were proven correct as the girls did slip on the floor and being who he was he couldn't let her get hurt so applied a little chakra to his feet and rushed to catch the girl in his arms.

Said girl flushed as she saw the smiling face of Naruto from below "Hey, you should be more careful." He told her as he put her right on her feet. "Although maybe they should have put a wet floor sign…"

"Ano… thank you Naruto?" she said with a small blush on her face "I'm glad I got to see you again like this, bye." She ran off down the hall with a very large smile on her face.

"Huh… pretty cute, but how did she know my name? Or for that matter what did she by that expression?" Naruto wondered aloud as he continued his way to the library and entered to find Yami reading a book on art.

"Yami, you coming for lunch." She looked up from her book to see Naruto offering a small wave. She nodded and closed the book picking up her bento box that was on the side.

"Yes, thank you for showing me here the library was well stocked in its literature." She spoke as he opened the door for her and walked out and followed Naruto to his class. "Has your morning been without incident?"

"Well aside from getting roped into assisting in a swimming lesson with another class, not really. I'm thankful thinking about it so much can go rather mad in my experience." He said getting a small nod from Yami since she knew how situations can quickly change from some of her assignments.

"You seem to end up in situations that involve female Uzumaki. One might see you as a pervert if they did not know you." her comment made Naruto, tilt his head in agreement.

"I suppose that's true but I don't really care how other people see me, only how my friends do. Like Rito, his opinion of me means more to me than any stranger who seems me from the outside." He found his gaze looking out of the window "I just wish… that Mikado-sensei wouldn't try to make it appear that I am a man who is a pervert."

"Her behavior is a little odd when it concerns you. Have you been acquaintances for a long time?" Naruto shook his head at her.

"Not too long really, only since I came to the school. But my personality seemed to play to hers and she really wants to make me embarrassed and flustered. It has increased after we talked over my early years." By now the two had reached his classroom and he slid the door open and drew many people's gaze.

"Wow Naruto-kun you just keep bringing sexy girls into our lives, and one more blonde added to the mix. Mio I think we need to measure the new girl." Risa said as hers and her friends hands went into groping motion and in a flash both were behind Yami.

"Ohh such a risqué choice of clothing that adds to her level of cuteness." Risa reached for her chest and Mio for her ass. Sadly for them though Yami disappeared from their hands reach and in front of Naruto.

"Please don't touch me." Was all she said as she sat down and opened her bento and pulled out her chopsticks.

"Who is your new friend Naruto?" Haruna asked curious about the pretty blond girl.

"Her name is Yami, she's part of a foreign exchange program. She's living with me at the moment and I'm making her lunch too." Her told them and everyone took on the new information many thinking how kind Naruto was for letting this girl stay with him while other thought on with slight jealousy for getting to live with Naruto.

"Oh I see, than I welcome you to out humble school Yami-san." Saki said walking over to her. "I hope with goodness that we are able to become good friends." Rin and Aya both smiled and said the same but with a little more restraint as did the others.

Yui eventually entered the room and saw Naruto with the new girl and was tempted to comment on her shameless attire, yet seeing that there were a couple of boy's on the floor it meant that Naruto was dealing with any perverts. "Naruto-kun… I wanted to thank you again for earlier."

"It's fine Yui-chan, I'm your friend I'm only sorry about Mikado-sensei's teasing. Oh and this is Yami, she's currently loving with me. Funny thing is she dislikes perverts as much as you do." Yui looked to the girl with a bit of surprise.

"I don't like ecchi." Yami repeated as if to reaffirm the point.

"Hmm, then it is nice to meet you Yami-san." Ymai nodded as she continued eating her lunch, it was nice and well made. And the taiyakki was tasty too.

"Well it's always nice to see a new face, welcome to the school Yami-chan." Risa said as she dug into her food as well. "Wonder where Ren has gone to, he wasn't in class at all even though he was here for attendance."

"That boy… it's better that he isn't here. His behavior is annoying and his nonsensical challenges only serve to frustrate myself and Naruto-kun." Saki said as Naruto shrugged.

"Meh it's just a little more quiet, hey Saru you okay down there?" Naruto asked having had to nail him in the head after he spotted Yami and his face went gaga. His response was a small shaky thumbs up which then fell back to the ground as he continued willowing in pain.

XBreakX

After school Naruto and Yami began to make their way home, Yami having to take out a couple books out. Naruto had noticed that his friends had been a little odd today, they seemed to be smiling at him more than usual with Rito laughing about something when he looked at him.

"So what do you think of my friends Yami?" Naruto asked as he walked with his hands interlaced behind his head.

"They are… friendly." She said simply.

"They are, some have little more quirks than others but I suppose we all have quirks." From Yui's strict personality, Risa and Mio's grabbing tendacies and Saki's slight noble way of speaking all of the people in his life had something that made them unique and a fun to hang out with. _'Then again I guess that all of my friends have had things like that, heck Arturia had her moments when it was me, her, Guinevere and Lancelot.'_

"Yes, you wear a face to your friends." Naruto's did his best not to show any shock on his face. "You have a high level of skill in hiding it so that no one is able to suspect."

"You are better at reading people than I expected. I guess birds of a feather and everything." He looked at Yami and she saw a little more of what he was hiding, the young face seemed to age more so than anyone she'd ever seen. "Please keep this a secret, I do my best to not let people know about who I really am."

"Very well. But do not keep this from Princess for too long." She told him as his soft smile came back onto his face.

"I will tell her… just not right now she wouldn't fully understand my past. Few can and she's too innocent right now to know."

Yami tilted her head and pulled something from her bag, a piece of taiyaki. "Here eat this."

He took the small pastry and took a small bite. "Thanks Yami. It's strange though, it's been a while since I had someone who had a life in that line of work." He let out a small chuckle.

"How long?"

"Hard to say at this point, it almost feels like all my life it sometimes. Now come on Lala might be back by the time we get home." He told her as her eyes seem to focus on something at the side of the street.

"What is that stand, for?"

Looking over Naruto saw what she was staring at. "That's a takoyaki stand, or octopus bits in batter shaped into a ball. You can try some if you like." She nodded and Naruto asked for a dozen, giving half to Yami.

She popped one of the battered balls in her mouth and let the flavor flow in. "It's good."

"I know right, I have my own recipe for them too. I can add some to your lunch tomorrow." He offered her and got a nod in agreement.

"That would be nice."

The two blonde made their way home but Naruto noticed that a couple of his lights were on_. 'Zastin must have gotten off early.'_ He thought as he took out his keys, opening the door for them.

Walking through he noticed it was quiet and Zastin didn't have the TV on. He stepped into the main room and noticed there were a number of people in the room.

"**Surprise!"** they all shouted together coming out to greet him, Mikan holding a cake with lit candles in it. "**Happy birthday Naruto/kun/dono!"**

Naruto looked over to the calendar and saw that it was October 10th. _'Oh yeah it's my birthday, I forgot about it again.'_ He smiled seeing everyone there Saibai was stood next to Zastin. Mio and Risa were next to Saki and her friends while Yui was next to Rito, Mikan and Haruna.

"Wow! Thanks everyone, I didn't expect this at all." He told them, not actually lying.

"You always seem to forget it's your birthday Naruto, every time and yet you never forgot mine." Rito shook his head at his neighbors.

"It's probably because he usually has you to look after, you'd still be single without his help." Mikan chided elbowing her brother a little. "That and Otou-san's lack of memory when it comes to deadlines."

"Oi Mikan-chan don't slight me when we are here for Naruto. If only Ringo was here to comfort me." Saibai whined with anime tears streaming down his face. "Zastin, hug me my man I need some love." he tackled the knight and Naruto turned to Mikan as she placed the cake on the side.

"Has he been drinking?" Mikan hung her head and nodded.

"Sadly yes, Otou-san said he'd had a hard day and would drink for the rest of us here, he'd trying to get Zastin-san to join him." She then walked over to Naruto and handed him a small present "I got this for you Naruto-kun, I hope you like it."

Naruto patted her head and took the wrapped gift. "If it's present from you then I'll love it Mikan-chan." He ruffled her hair making her pout and shake off his hand and send a tiny glare that only made her look cute with her puffed up cheeks.

Opening the present he found a picture of him and the rest of the Yukki Family. It was from their last Christmas part where both Ringo and Saibai had been flown in. Naruto had secretly managed to convince their bosses to let them home for the holiday. Naruto was hugging Mikan and laughing with him at Rito being given a noogie by his father and his mother giggling at the side.

"I thought you needed a photo since I never see any and to let you know that we all love you like family." Naruto had to hold back tears as he scooped little Mikan up and span her round.

"It's wonderful Mikan-chan, it'll look great and even shows an embarrassing moment for Rito, what more could I ask."

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto heard a familiar voice and turned to see Lala in her dress form standing at the door to his garden. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun!" she jumped and Naruto had to catch the girl to which she looked up with her beautiful smile that he could not help but mirror. "I'm so happy I made it back in time, Mikan told me that she was planning a party so I had to leave to get you your present. Do you wanna see it?"

"Sure." He let Lala drag him outside to see whatever it was that she got him. It became obvious once he stepped outside, there in his garden was a tall giant sunflower that had a mouth with very sharp teeth.

"It only exists on the planet Plantas and is a very rare flower throughout the universe. I really wanted to give it to you as a present." She whispered as his friends gawked at the unusual plant. "I hope you really like it Naruto-kun."

Naruto stepped toward the plant and placed his hand on it, he could feel it's life and could tell this plant was sentient. "Lala… she's beautiful… in my life I've never seen a plant as beautiful as this." he turned his head and people saw he had tears in his eyes now. "I think I'll call her Celine."

'_HER!'_ a number thought slightly questioning their views on what was beautiful.

A root reached up and wrapped around his arm "I take it you like the name Celine-chan, welcome to the family." The plant now named Celine let out a noise clearly in joy. "Mikan-chan can we eat outside for my party?" Naruto asked.

"Um… sure I'll get the plates. Rito go get the tables and chairs from under the stairs and no taking Haruna in with you to make out." The boy was gone in a flash leaving a red faced Haruna.

"Ah Mikan, I can tell we'll get on fine when you come to high school." Risa said putting an arm around the girl. "Maybe one more on the task force for making Naruto-kun blush."

"Ehehe maybe not Risa-san I know you won't manage it, Naruto-kun is pretty much impossible to fluster." She chuckled knowing that she preferred teasing her brother than Naruto, Rito reacted way funnier.

"Fuuu… well I will just need to work harder then. I will see a red faced Naruto even if I have to flash him in public." Her bobbed her head to her idea, Mikan just sweat dropped at Naruto's strange friend. She was also glad that she never groped her like Naruto told her about.

Eventually Rito made it back and helped set up the tables outside for Mikan and Haruna to put food on. They made sure that Naruto didn't have to work today since he usually helped them so much.

While they did his friends came and gave him their gifts. From Saibai he got a first edition of a new manga series that was going to be released soon called Ratman, Ringo had sent him some designer shirts from her latest show, Rito had gotten him some new pair of gardening overalls which went well with Haruna's new gardening gloves. He had joked that they were shopping in synch like a married couple earning a double blush and nice snapshot for the album. Saruyama had given him a manga as well called Eiken, something he described as perfect for hot blooded males. Risa and Mio had combined to him a large pack of ramen, at least a couple weeks' worth in a variety of flavors, it was a good pick.

Yui had gotten him new shoes that would be good for running in, Saki had given him some tickets to a leisure spa, including extras for at least 4 people, Rin got him a kung-fu movie and Aya got him a book that looked to be a good read for days off. When Mikado eventually arrived she gave him a kiss on the cheek and an envelope which he would open later to reveal very alluring photos of herself… he would quickly be unable to find them afterwards. Zastin had managed to give Naruto a specialized Deviluken suit of armor that wasn't bulky and suited just for him, his card said it would be suitable for royal meals. Kurama simply told him happy birthday, it was all he got but for him it was enough.

The rest of the party went well with everyone having fun as they chatted and played a couple games like truth or dare and monopoly, Naruto played the banker since he had a good memory for money and enjoyed as the Saki tried to take the lead only for Lala to blindside her and get the cards for the highest rent rates.

XBreakX

Hours later Rito and the others left for home Naruto was still outside in his garden feeding Celine some ramen, something he took great joy in, hell it wasn't often you get a ramen eating plant that was quite affectionate as she used her vines to tickle him.

"Naruto-kun?" he turned to the sound of Lala now in her pink pyjamas which he suspected would be gone by morning. "Are you coming to bed?" she asked him stepping outside.

"Yeah, but you're going to yours like you should." She pouted hoping her gift would have let him be lenient on that rule. "Yami needs her new roommate after all." As if on cue Yami came into view wearing her yellow pyjamas which Mikado had bought for her.

"Okay… hey Naruto-kun did you have fun at the party?" letting Celine's vines let go of his arms he walked up to Lala and hugged her putting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah I did and I'm really happy with Celine-chan, Lala. Thank you so much for giving me her." Lala just snuggled into his warmth.

"I'm happy that your happy Naruto-kun, Celine-chan is such a pretty flower that I knew you'd love her." She pulled back and smiled up at him "And I think she really likes you too, but how did you know it's a girl?"

"Because I know something beautiful when I see it, be it a flower, a picture of just someone close to me. Now let's go to bed we still have school in the morning." He led Lala and Yami back up stairs and before going into his room he tapped her on the shoulder and gave a small kiss on her forehead as she turned around.

Lala was surprised at him doing this but couldn't help but feel glad that he had kissed her if only on her head. "He he, success!" she gave a thumbs up to Yami who did the same with her hair.

"Well done princess."

**XBreakX**

_'Clang'_

_'Clang'_

_'Clang'_

_Naruto was leaning his back against a tree while Arturia and Lancelot had a small spar with each other. Lancelot clearly had a lot of skill under his belt and a bit more experience that the young king, but she held her sword firmly and fought like a lion which was her favorite animal he'd learned._

_"Are those two at it again, they just got back from their trip?" asked the voice of Guinevere beside him wearing a long white dress and her brown hair flowing like a river down her back. She was certainly a beautiful woman but more of a sister to Naruto._

_"Well Arturia wanted to make sure she was in full form, a king has an image remember and she likes to not look weak." Naruto chuckled as he compared his two friends to an elder cat and a small kitten._

_"I suppose, but if she continues like that she'll begin to think she really is a boy." Her face had a small frown as she spoke._

_"Don't worry about it, it's the path she chose albeit a little forced. She gives her all when fighting and does what she thinks is best." Quinevere turned to Naruto still frowning._

_And if that choice leads to her leading a life of pain?" Naruto looked on as the two finished their spar._

_"Then that is the path she chose, but I will not leave her side throughout that path, her shadow to look after her." He told her as the frown was removed._

_"That is probably for the best. Do all you can if she needs comfort when she needs her brave knight."_

_"I will do what I can." He said as the two came close "Hey you two did you have fun out there?" he smirked as Lancelot smiled back._

_"Of course, making sure this one is keeping up is pretty fun when she gets a frustrated expression." Lancelot chuckled at the slight red face on the green eyed blonde._

_"I just wish you would not hold back so much, I am no child so do not fight me like I was one." Arturia fumed while the others laughed a little at her expense._

_"Don't worry about it Arturia, he's just making sure you aren't so serious all the time. Be a bit like me and live a little or do I have to show you more fun pieces of writing?" he pulled out a small book from nowhere and Arturia shook her head rapidly._

_"NO, no not that again!" she said remembering the weird dreams she's had that night. "I won't protest at Lancelot's sparing method if you keep that novel away from me." they three laughed again as Arturia edged away and hid behind Guinevere. As they laughed Naruto noticed Lancelot giving a stare at the queen and in the back of his head he felt something bad would follow since he saw Guinevere give him the same kind of look._

_He had no way of knowing what events would follow and how he would be unable to help Arturia._

**XChapter EndX**

**Sorry for taking so long everyone, life has been mad with moving back home and having my exam results reassessed… it sucks.**

**Honestly I hate exams, I never do well and I usually do better in practice. Still I hope you enjoyed the chapter for how it did in terms of furthering a couple relationships.**

**It still takes me a bit to work out some of the scenes and how to link onto the next scene without being too abrupt.**

**Anywho don't know how long the next chapter will take to do with how things are so please be patient and I maybe… just maybe add a challenge story that I have been working on.**

**Also I need a beta for the Battle in the 4th war story. I prefer if the beta has a very good knowledge of all of the Type Moon Universe and may have some ideas on what to do with certain parts of the story.**

**Until next time, Bye.**


	8. Panicked Ninja

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 8: Panicked Ninja**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or any other reference I make, I just wish I could live in one of the worlds, preferably the latter.**

**New poll up right now to vote on people, it decides whether an arc takes place in Fuyuki city where a boy whose body is made of swords lives with a King.**

**I'm happy people liked the last chapter as I really worked hard on the scenes and believability of the characters.**

**I still intend to include the Type Moon universe in the story since it's simply awesome. Just to note though the 5th Grail War is done and I'm not strictly choosing a path for what happens to Shrio.**

**There are going to be other flashbacks in the story and I may include some Tsukihime or maybe Garden of sinners if it fits in the context of what is going on.**

**This chapter will reveal a little about Naruto to his friends and also how time can and has affected him with how he reacts to certain things. Sorry if it's a little more deep as opposed to humorous but this is just how I ended up writing this.**

BETA: Masamune X23

XChapter StartX

Morning came the next day with the usual shadow clone swap out for Lala, but he had stayed in her arms for a minute or so before heading down stairs to get breakfast started. As he set the food to cook he walked outside he felt a vine wrap round his waist "Morning Celine." He greeted the flower who hummed as she hugged him.

"Here's some feed for the day. Lala, Yami and I will be going to school for a few hours but when we get back I'll get you some ramen if you'd like?" Celine nodded her giant head making Naruto smile. "Alright the sprinkler switch is there if you feel a little hot in the sun."

The vine let him go and Naruto entered the kitchen and continued cooking and put the rice in. "Morning Naruto." Kurama walked into the room and hopped on top of the table. "Sleep well last night?" he asked as Naruto offered him some of the soup to taste, he nodded in return a sign it was good.

"Yes actually, the whole party surprised me and getting Celine was a nice present from Lala." He started getting the batter ready for the takoyaki he would fill everyone's lunch.

"And it has nothing to do that it likes ramen… there should be a rule against that." He said shaking his head at the possibly perfect gift for Naruto that encompassed his love of gardening and ramen. "I saw you got spa tickets though plus extras… any idea who you'll take?"

"Hmm well probably everyone in the house… I think Saki-chan would end up joining us there though." He cut up the grilled fish before pouring the batter into the takoyaki.

"I'd bet the rich girl owns the place you have tickets for in some way. I wonder, if they do spa treatments for cute pets like me?" he tried to girl himself a cute look but ended up looking mischievous.

"I doubt it allows pets, especially ones that would steal the towels off of everyone there." The fox grinned remembering the times he did just that. Naruto still wondered how he stole the towels off the women without them even noticing for about ten seconds… then again it was mixed bath day and he was already in.

"I remember the first time I did that… the thrill was amazing, it was then I saw why your teacher did what he did but with my form I could go so much further."

Naruto tossed him a piece of takoyaki which he caught and hummed at the tasty piece of octopus. "And thus I have a reason to regret giving you a mortal form." Finishing each bento he put the lids on each and wrapped them in a color befitting each person. He got orange, Lala got white and pink, Yami yellow like yesterday and Zastin with grey and black.

"Shall I go wake up the others?" Kurama asked as Naruto shook his head at him.

"Just Zastin, I'll wake the other two."

The fox ran upstairs to wake the rookie mangaka who would be likely to have a small hangover… Kurama loved waking friends when they had hangovers. "It's fun to be a devious and oh so adorable fox."

Heading back into his room Naruto dispelled his clone and Lala felt her pillow disappear making her moan out in disappointment. "Lala, breakfast is nearly ready, you need to get up and dressed." Lala yawned as she rubbed her eyes, her tail flicking out when she stretched and looked up at Naruto.

"Ah morning Naruto-kun, I'll be right down." She got out the bed and entered the bathroom, forgetting she had disrobed at some point as she walked away.

"She isn't going to lose that habit anytime soon. Time to wake Yami." He knocked on the door to Lala's room before entering and tilted his head to avoid the jaw of the dragon head that came at his head. "You awake Yami?" he asked thankfully seeing that Yami still had her pyjamas on.

"I am awake now." She replied looking at Naruto from her position standing up. It was her way of sleeping. "The princess left the room once again it seems."

"She did, she's washing right now, Zastin will be using the other one so you'll have to wait for him to finish." Yami nodded her head but did not move from her spot.

"Very well I will see you for breakfast in a short while Naruto."

"Sure thing Yami." He heard the phone ring so he headed down stars to pick it up. "Uzumaki residence, who is it?"

"Ahh Naruto-san it's you good." A feminine voice said.

"Rin-chan, how come you are calling this early? And I thought I told you not to call me san?" he asked hearing his friend over the phone.

"It's Saki-sama. When she woke this morning she had a fever so I and Aya are staying to see to her health. And forgive my slip Naruto." Rin said apologetically.

"So you want me to get your assignments and bring them to you?" he questioned hearing an affirmative sound.

"We would be grateful. We'll arrange transportation to meet you at the gates at the end of the school so you can come to Tenjouin manor." She told him and Naruto was wondering if it would be a car or a limo.

"Sure that's fine, but is it okay if Yami and Lala come with to check on Saki-chan?"

"That will be fine, we'll inform the driver of this. Thank you again Naruto and see you later today."

"Okay, later Rin-chan." He put the phone down and walked back into the kitchen to see Lala now dressed and at the table.

"Who was that Naruto-kun?" she asked him as he brought the rice cooker to the table for dealing out.

"Rin-chan, apparently Saki-chan has a fever so isn't coming to school. Rin-chan asked me to get her assignments for the day and bring them to her. There will be a car to pick us up and take us there, she said you and Yami could come." He told her as she gleefully smiled wanting to see her friend's house.

"What about Kurama-kun?" she questioned as the fox rubbed against her leg, she picked him up and set him on her lap and petted his head.

"I guess he can come, as long as he behaves." He stared at Kurama who did his best to look as innocent as possible, managing to pull off a halo illusion on his head, it hid his illusion of devil like horns from sight.

"Kurama-kun is a good fox, he'll be fine. So we get to see Saki's house, I can't wait." Zastin and Yami came down and sat at the table.

"Good morning Naruto-dono, did you enjoy the gifts from your celebration yesterday?" he asked a little curious to see if his gift was appropriate. It was the first time he had to pick out a gift for a male friend like this who was so generous to him.

"Yes and I liked yours too, it's design suits me and will be great for training." Naruto reassured him, Zastin was probably a little worried. "Your lunch is ready as is your tea flask so finish your breakfast and head to work. Lala, Yami and I will be late back so I think we may get take out tonight." He nodded as he they all gave thanks and started eating.

"So you head to the library and join us later for lunch again Yami?" Naruto asked the blonde who nodded her head.

"Yes… but I may speak to Mikado about something that intrigues me about earth." Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged seeing that Mikado knew about Yami since she mentioned a human weapon when they talked.

"Okay, and are you fine joining us to see Saki-chan?"

"It is fine, seeing your acquaintance's house will be helpful should she require aid in the future."

Lala perked up and stopped eating her rice for a moment "That's really kind of you Yami-chan, you're such a nice girl." Yami nodded but with a small redness in her cheeks from Lala's comment.

"Your praise is accepted princess." She said but in her mind 'I am not nice though, I'm only Golden Darkness, Hunter and assassin.' Her thoughts were cut off as Kurama came over and nuzzled her leg, only this time it wasn't in a perverted way but more comforting.

Looking down at the fox she saw… understanding and sympathy. 'How can a perverted animal have such eyes, like his before?' She wondered looking to Naruto who had a small smile and the same eyes as Kurama as if he knew what she had been thinking. "Mikado… what could you tell me about him."

XFlashbackX

Yami was looking through the various books in the library trying to find more books that interested her.

"Golden Darkness… or should I call you Yami-chan now?" Yami turned her head to see the skilled woman with her hand on her chin.

"Doctor Mikado." Yami greeted with a bow as the woman came over and took her seat and crossed her legs over.

"How have you been, I haven't see you in a few years." She said and got another nod as Yami placed the book on the table and turned to face the woman, her back to the book case.

"I have been well, I accumulated no serious injuries since our last conversation at your clinic." She had ended up at the clinic after a number of different assassin collaborated together to try and take her out. Yami had overused her Trans-ability and only just managed to make it to the clinic with her ship.

"Well I guess that's good to hear. Young girl like you doesn't need scars to harm your pretty face." She smiled as Yami just stared at her. "Still your living with Naruto-kun now, what do you think of him?"

"Naruto is… problematical to profile. He has skills of a high class assassin or even that of a powerful King not unlike Gid of Deviluke yet he does not ever display he has the power. He lives a life of normality and offers kindness to all even I, after attempting to kill him. I would call him a paradox yet I feel it should be simple to explain." Mikado giggled at Yami's confusion.

"He does give off that sort of vibe doesn't he? But if you knew why I have no doubt you'd see a little of yourself in him." Yami stared intently at Mikado.

"Do you have information on Naruto?"

"Yes, but I can't betray his trust in the secrets he told me. Only general facts that help put things into perspective. Come by my office tomorrow and I'll tell you one or two facts. Oh and try to spot his face mask."

XFlashback EndX

"Right, well let's finish breakfast and head out, Zastin." The man turned his head "Don't forget your phone in case you need to call me, Saibai and the others have my number in case you forget it."

"Arigato Naruto-dono and I hope your friend is recovering well when you meet her at her residence." He handed his plate to Naruto when he finished and Lala joined to quickly wash and dry the dishes before handing everyone their lunches and set off for school.

XBreakX

When the end of school came Naruto and Lala found Yami waiting by the gates and a knocked put principal a few feet away with a huge bump on his head making Naruto and Kurama sweatdrop.

Yami though was giving him a strange look, one you could only tell by looking very closely at her face. Before he could question if there was something on his face a black limo arrived in front of the house and a black haired man with a ponytail came out of the back.

"Hey Kai." Naruto greeted Rin's father having met him once when their spar had gone on longer than expected one weekend.

"Greetings Uzumaki-san, it's nice to see you again." The man bowed in his fine black suit inadvertently drawing a few girls eyes from how sophisticated he looked. "I take it this is your fiancé Lala and new friend Yami."

"Yeah, so should he head off and give these to your daughter, Aya-chan and Saki-chan?" he asked him.

"Correct, Ojou-sama will no doubt be thankful for your assistance and presence." The man said gesturing all of them to enter the car "Although I must express my surprise when I heard from Ojou-sama and Rin about your engagement."

"Surprised me just as much when I discovered, but we're doing the best to make the most and see if it can work, only five months or less at this point." Lala just smiled and petted Kurama in her lap.

"Hmm Ojou-sama will need to step up her plan of action." The Head Butler of the Tenjouin family muttered covering his mouth with his hand knowing Naruto could read lips.

"So how have your skills been, still up to scratch or is Rin-chan starting to best you?" the man chuckled.

"She is catching up quick, your spars have really helped her out it seems. She is more attentive of body movements and her speed is nearly on par with my strength." He shook his head "I am also glad you manage to keep a bit of her feminine side alive and not just live for the job." Lala looked in question at the man's words.

"Um sir… what do you mean?"

"Please Lala-san call me Kai. But my family serves the Tenjouin family and I am good friends with Ojou-sama's father Ryuuga-sama. Before Naruto met her Rin was a serious girl, but now she has a little life in her own life and self." He told her sending a thankful glance at Naruto.

"That and I got her to stop always acting in seizure position when I was around and we relaxed after spars." It wasn't long until the passengers started to see the outline of the manor, although Naruto felt a small twinge from something.

"Welcome to Tenjouin Manor." All of them stared in slight wonderment at the castle. Lala thinking that it was a little like her summer home with her father, Momo and Nana. Naruto and Yami just thought the building had too many windows to break into but Naruto did respect the design of the home.

"A little bigger than I thought it would be." Naruto muttered to himself as the limo parked outside the front gate.

"Ryuuga-sama's grandfather wished for a large home for his family when he had it constructed. Ojou-sama will inherit it when she is ready to accept it." opening the car door Kai led them inside the manor as other servants opened the door for them.

"So can you lead to Saki-chan's room or do we need a map?" Naruto joked as Kai pulled out a piece of paper.

"A map." Naruto and Kurama resisted the urge to face palm.

"I was joking."

"So was I." Kai's smile made Naruto's eye twitch.

"This is for that small prank isn't it?" Naruto may have slipped a small laxative when they first met and was a bit of a stiff with his friendship with Rin. He never could find evidence but knew it was him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Merely a piece of good humor between friends, now head up the stairs and it's the fifth door on the left. Ojou-sama, Rin and Aya-chan will be waiting for you." he pointed up the stairs and Lala took the lead.

"Who'd have thought Kai would such a sense of humor?" Kurama questioned mentally.

"People do seem to change a little when they hang around me, remember that Velvet boy couples years back."

"Yeah but you were more helping him buff up and it turned out well if I'm right. It's been a while since we heard from him." Kurama noted remembering the frail lad who had found Naruto when he took a brief stint as a personal trainer, Waver had to work pretty hard but his determination was very strong."

"Hard to believe he was only a young boy with a good intelligence, makes me wonder what happened to him. I would have imagined him to be a little whinier." Naruto thought as the group came to a large set of door and before he could knock Lala burst in.

"Saki! We're here to see you!" Lala said rather loudly at Saki who unfortunately was having her temperature taken from her armpit and as such her shirt was open exposing her chest to Naruto.

"Wow, they look good." Kurama mused until his and Naruto's eyes were covered by Yamis long blond locks and a small shriek went out.

"Sorry Saki-chan." Naruto apologized behind his blindfold of hair hearing the door shut.

"Oppsie." Lala chuckled a little nervous rubbing the back of her head.

It was about ten or so seconds until Rin reopened the door staring at Lala a little who looked a little embarrassed "Sorry about that hehe…"

"I suppose no harm done and Yami-san did try to preserve Saki-sama's dignity. Come inside." The three plus fox went inside and found a very large room with full poster bed with curtains. It looked like a room fit for royalty and two of the people would know that fact.

In the bed Saki lay with a 'strangely' large blush on her face as she wore a pair of white sleeping clothes that was frilly around the buttons and looked to be made of pure silk. "Hey Saki-chan, how are you feeling?" said Naruto coming round the side with Kurama sitting on his shoulder.

"My temperature is still high but I won't be much of a problem. The Tenjouin are graced with strong immune systems so I expect to be fully recovered by tomorrow at midday. You have my thanks for your company and aid Naruto-kun." She told him but thinking 'I wonder what he thought when he saw… perhaps I should make him take responsibility.'

"It's no problem and sorry if I saw anything I shouldn't. If it helps you still look as good as you do at school." The redness on her face increasing likely meant he was forgiven.

"Rin-chan… when did you father gain a sense of humor?" he asked his friend who gave a small smile.

"Not long after meeting you and the incident he had. Ryuuga-sama did seem to enjoy his slight change in behaviour. What was Otou-san's joke I might ask?"

"A map." Yami answered simply sitting down at the side and offering a bag to Saki.

"Oh are you offering?" Saki asked getting a nod so reached in and pulled out a piece of taiyaki "Thank you Yami-san."

"Here is your work, by the way." Naruto handed the sheets to the three girls and Aya quickly glanced her eyes over it as did the other two.

"Seems easy enough, I don't want to ruin my scores after all. Would you be willing to deliver it if I find myself unable to tomorrow Naruto-kun?" Saki questioned as Naruto nodded.

"Sure, just call me ahead of time before school, and I'll come collect it to give to your teachers."

The three sent grateful nods to Naruto as a maid came in with a variety of cakes. "That you Maiya-san, I'll call you if I need anything." The maid smiled and bowed before leaving the room. "Help yourselves to the cakes, the chefs are some of the best there are."

"Don't mind if I do." Naruto picked put a fairy cake and took a small bite "Hmm this is very good, I may have to borrow the recipe if I can. The frosting has something I can't quite place."

"Mako-san likes to experiment when he cooks Naruto-san." Aya said nibbling on her cake as well, making sure not to get any crumbs on her book.

"Well that is the best way to make new flavors." He'd done the same himself many a time, like that time he added chilies into his chocolate mix. He saw some apples on the side with a small knife so took one and stared to peel it.

"So have you just been stuck in bed Saki-chan?" Rin handed him a plate for the apple while Lala enjoyed some of the other cakes. Yami was looking at the book Aya had with her.

"Unfortunately and it something I am not found of. I am grateful that Rin and Aya are by my side and Otou-san is at home from work today." She said smiling as Naruto handed her peeled apples pieces.

"Your father is here?" Naruto asked surprised that Saki's father would be at home. Then again Kai did speak well of the man. "You could meet him if you wish, he seemed interested to meet you after I told him about you. He seemed shocked hearing your surname, do you have any idea why that is."

"I can't think of any reason, but I'll talk to him in a while and find out." He told her as he took a piece of offered taiyaki from Yami. "What does your father do though Saki-chan?"

"He's the head of the Tenjouin family and head of a large company. He sometimes has to go abroad for work like Germany and England." Naruto nodded hearing her.

"I see…so have you been to other countries then?" Saki nodded in reply.

"Yes, I found London very nice with all there was to see, it was why I became so fluent in English."

"Did you ever visit the British museum with your father?" Naruto asked in English to Saki who quick as a whip replied.

"Yes, we always went there I rather enjoy the art that is displayed." She felt glad she could speak with Naruto like this, just him and her.

"I see… you look different with your hair down by the way. It's nice." Sai's hair was free of the two buns but still had the drills at the side. Saki blushed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"W-well I haven't styled it for obvious reasons. Still hair like mine does have a certain level of preserved beauty." Naruto chuckled at her pride in her looks, it seemed cute looking at her. He knew she was a good person so didn't need to worry about her being too stuck up like a few people he'd known.

"I guess it does, but I think a lot of girls look nice with their hair down. I'm still trying to snap her hairband in our spars." Naruto gestured to Rin who smirked.

"You may have more experience Naruto but I can defend myself." As she spoke she felt her hair fall down which reached just past her ass. "Naruto!"

"Never underestimate you opponent he may be sneaky, sneaky." Naruto spoke as if he was an old man with a beard teaching martial arts. He gained a few giggles as Rin held out her hand for Naruto to give back her band.

It took a few minutes of Rin chasing Naruto round the room before she managed to get it back. Even then it was by Aya asking him politely and with a very cute expression, she was too adorable like a kitten or a puppy. Saki was happy and was laughing seeing her friends interact with each other.

After a while though Kai came in and said Ryuuga wanted to see if Naruto would speak with him. Naruto agreed and followed Kai down the hall to the large doors to likely Ryuuga's room or office.

Sitting at a large desk was Ryuuga Tenjouin, a fairly tall man wearing a white suit, had blonde hair that matched Saki's but his was much shorter looking very business style. His face had a pair of glasses while were currently gleaming in the light. "A pleasure to finally meet you Uzumaki-san, it's rare a family gets to meet one of your family."

"You the Tenjouin are the 'Second Owner' of the town. I didn't think that I'd end up finding a magus family. Nice to meet you as well Ryuuga-san." Naruto walked into the room until he was in front of the desk.

"We aren't a well-known family so I suppose that's a good thing in one aspect. What generation are you Naruto-san?" he asked relating to a hidden secret lie Naruto had.

"60th generation Uzumaki. It's been some time though since I have spoken to a Magus. Let alone a clan head, what does your family deal with?" Naruto questioned. His response though was due the fact for his lie that the Uzumaki was a clan with only ever one single member. All share the same name and only ever had boys. The magus world never questioned it and as such Naruto was literally one of the eldest magus family clan heads.

"Not too much, mainly healing magic and creating new ways. Is your agricultural work going well?" Naruto only worked with plants so made a fabricated the lie that he worked on growing plants through thaumatology.

"Well enough… I take it Saki-chan has no knowledge of magic and alike?" Ryuuga nodded his head.

"Yes… I didn't want my little princess to have that life. not at a young age at least, I wished to wait a little first but eventually I heard tell of two of the three families daughters being forced to be the heads so I made the choice to never put her through that life."

"Which of the two?" Naruto asked being familiar with the big three who had made that blood war many years ago.

"Tohsaka and Matou. They were forced into the fifth grail war." This shocked Naruto remembering that word of the previous war had reached his ears while travelling.

"But it has barely been 10 years, the grail needs 60." Naruto said a little alarmed.

"Apparently since the 4th has a shocking ending with the fire in Fuyuki the 5th came quicker. The war still had no winner this time either but word spoke of the Emiya coming close."

"Kiritsugu had a son?"

"Were you familiar with the Magus killer?" Ryuuga asked of the man who was well feared in the magus association for his ability to kill high class magus and destroy family crests. Naruto gave a small nod "Well no, not biologically, he adopted before he died some years ago."

"I see… he died. Father spoke a few times, oddly when he ended up while he was searching for someone, he cooked for him since Kiritsugu had no cooking skill whatsoever. I spoke to him though… good with kids." Ryuuga poured himself some tea which a maid had brought not long ago.

"Well that's out of the way I can ask you. What is your intention with my daughter Naruto-san?" Ryuuga asked giving his best dad stare at the boy who his sweet little princess was smitten with.

"I'm her friend that is all." Naruto told him with a clear tone which held no hint of a lie.

"Hmm… part of me wishes you wanted to date her so I could threaten you but with your family and rumors of your recent encounters over the past month that may not be possible. What Type is your fiancé?" Magus usually regarded aliens as a type, Type Moon being the ancestors of the vampires. Ryuuga had heard tell of Naruto's skills since he had been the one to deal with damages so people wouldn't question. Even the large plant he now had required some peoples mind and memories to be altered so they wouldn't question the large flower and it's shocking appearance. He was glad his family could do that at least.

"No Type seen before but very strong all the same, I've only come to two of her species including her. I'm in a precarious situation where I am engaged to her and if I try to leave before the appointed time the world is forfeit. Their technology far exceeds any of ours. It's as if they can bind some of the winders of thaumatology into their machines."

"That is impressive… do you wish to keep her existence from the association?" he questioned Naruto feeling that his daughter's friend even if a well-known family might need protecting.

"No, the association knows not to go after me. The last time they tried against my family they last 50 enforcers to the Naruto of then." That was a tough battle as Naruto was taking a relaxing walk along the beach when they attacked and he only had a knife on him. it was all he needed though in the end as Kurama provided back up.

"Fi-Fifty… my word, the tales of your combats skills seem true. Have you inherited those skills then?" Ryugga asked curiously.

"Yes… I have, Uzumaki maintain their strength to keep the vows we make. To protect all that is precious to us and do what is right."

Ryuuga smiled "I good vow to make, sadly few magus families would think to keep that vow rather than focus on their magic. My wife always thought that magic was silly and got me to do it less, she is very headstrong and beautiful too." He remembered the day he told her about magic… she giggled saying it made sense why he was always in his white suits stayed white as he was a messy eater.

"After getting to know Saki-chan I definitely want to meet her." Naruto was quiet for a moment "Don't tell Saki-can about my family, my back story is that I'm an orphan with no knowledge of my parents. Also can you keep me updated for events happening in the Mage Association I know you go to the Clock Tower?"

"I will Naruto, you have my word as a Tenjouin, and Tenjouin keep to their word." The loud voice he proclaimed that in made Naruto see he was very much Saki's father.

"Thanks… and here." He tossed over a small book, from a storage seal. "Advanced copy."

"Hooooooooooooo the new Icha, Icha. the Uzumaki were the authors, I knew it." Ryuuga cheered holding the book high. "Kai, come in here we just received something very, very good."

"Kai reads Icha Icha?" Naruto questioned.

"My wife corrupted him." Ryuuga admitted rubbing the back of his head with a smile. "I better read this before she figures out we have it. I'll never get a chance until she finishes it otherwise."

"Huh… didn't see that coming." Naruto muttered leaving the office and seeing Kai rush past him then hearing a small exclaim of joy as the doors closed. "It's like I'm a magnet for perverts. Is someone messing with me?" he asked aloud.

(Hehehehe… joys of the writer)

"I feel like I should curse someone but their name escapes me." looking left and right Naruto found he was alone. "Really shouldn't talk to myself like this, I look weird if I do. I'm like some character in a visual novel mono-logging" He said to himself before moving to head back to Saki's room.

XBreakX

After a while Naruto, Lala and Yami headed home waving goodbye to Saki and the others. "He's a good man." Ryuuga said standing next to his daughter the book hidden away in his pocket.

"He is, and I will be his partner someday, I swear on the Tenjouin name." she oumped her fist at her oath.

"You'll need to work hard Saki he is someone who will have a lot of female attention and need a lot of work to get his heart. Are you willing to take that challenge?" he asked her as she nodded.

"I know Naruto-kun, he is worth it. His kindness, his skills, his cute whiskers, all make him someone I'd happy to share the name Tenjouin." She told him with Aya and Rin nodding in agreement absentmindedly.

XBreakX

The next day the three were back on their way to school, Mikado had joined them for take-out last night. Fried chicken was the chosen meal and they all enjoyed the colonel's good herbs and spices.

Mikado had left a little earlier than them after breakfast and Naruto made everyone's lunches for the day before they set off for school, Lala decided she wanted piggy back and Naruto decided to let her have one.

This drew a few glares from students as they got closer to school but any glares at Lala were met by a greater stare by Yami who did the same for Naruto although his small looks that he gave seemed to be enough on their own.

Waving a small bye to Yami and telling her they'd see her at lunch Naruto and Lala made their way to home room. "Morning all?" Naruto greeted to Rito with Haruna usuing him as a shield from Risa and Mio who had 'that' glint in their eyes before their attention was turned to the bigger catch.

"Naruto-kun, Lala-chi, lunch!" Risa said in joy going to join the piggy back by grabbing Naruto front and giving him an eyeful. Naruto in response took one step to the side making Risa hit the door with her face.

"You should watch where you are going Risa-chan… you could really hurt yourself doing that." He smirked as Risa turned to look at him red faced and pouting with puffed up cheeks.

"No fair, Lala-chi gets a piggy back and all I get is pain and no hunky muscles. Why don't I ever get to hug those Adonis pecks and snuggle up to the broad back" Risa said with a tiny raining cloud over her head.

Naruto petted her head "There's always Kurama." This perked her up as she recalled the cute fox Naruto had and as if he heard his name being called he jumped into Risa's waiting arms and was embraced.

"Oh Kurama thank kami I have you in arms reach. Always be there for cuddles okay?" Kurama licked her face as she held him close.

"You can look after him for the day Risa-chan, keeps him from getting into too much trouble." He told her as she looked up smiling.

"Really, thanks Naruto-kun. You always manage to make me happy." Naruto gave a small shrug as he let Lala off his back.

"I'm your friend and it's what I do." Naruto said placing Risa and Mio's lunches on their desks.

"I guess you are." For a moment she remembered when she first met Naruto. It was a weekend early into the first year of high school. She'd met with Mio at her job at the maid café and on her way back had run afoul of some local thugs who didn't think with their brains.

She had been a little afraid since no one seemed to want to help even though it was the middle of the day. Then he appeared, tapping the shoulder of the closest thug and punching him in the face, proceeding to kick the second and twist the arm of the leader who tried pulling a knife on him. All of it happened in a few seconds but the end result was them on the floor in pain and Risa seeing the blonde hair that she's seen in class with the shy boy.

He had walked her home and told her a little about himself and her the same, it was also the time she got to hold onto those manly pecks he had as they reached her home and also the day she'd sworn to make the boy flush. "Don't ever change…" she whispered but Naruto was surprised when he heard her.

"Don't plan to Risa-chan, too troublesome." He replied sitting down at his desk, pulling Lala off himself.

'No… I guess you wouldn't.'

After English lesson Naruto noticed that aside from his usual greeting to Saruyama it was fairly quiet and eventually Naruto had to ask. "Has anyone seen Ren today? I haven't been challenged all morning." Naruto asked his friends as they walked through the hallway.

"I haven't seen him, now that I think about it, Ren misses some school days but still manages to hand the work in he's missed." Saruyama replied sipping some milk from a box he'd bought.

"Hmmm, you're right Saru. He does tend to miss some days but as far as I've heard he's been handing every assignment in. weird can you think of any reason for this Lala?" Lala shook her heads at him.

"No… but it still feels like I'm forgetting something. Mou it's on the tip of my tongue." She pouted at her inability to recall a very important fact about Run.

"Lala!" a young voice called out and everyone turned to see a green haired girl in a girls uniform. It was the same one that Naruto had saved from falling over on the wet floor.

"AH Run-chan!" Lala exclaimed seeing her old friend from her childhood.

"Run-chan?" Naruto and the others questioned.

"She's my good friend from back home, we used to hang out all the time." She elaborated for a few of them seemingly ignoring the stare that Run was giving her.

'So an alien like her then. Different species since I don't see a tail on her…seriously how many are humanoid?' Naruto mentally thought to himself.

"You've met her before haven't you?" Kurama questioned dryly. "Don't answer I can tell since she is giving you glances too Naruto. Are you just finding girls when I'm not around and hanging out with Mikado?"

"I've seen her twice that's it, stopped her from hurting herself on a wet floor. And stop giving me that look, I don't go looking for girls that's you.' he told her friend who stared nonetheless.

"And yet they always go to you… I should have created a human form for myself maybe that would work better."

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto had to brace himself from a human missile, courtesy of Run. The good news was that she wasn't as strong as Lala, bad news he was being hugged by a strange girl who snuggled and took in the scent of his chest. "We're together again at last." Run said loudly wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Um… Run… why?" he asked a little confused by her action.

"Isn't it obvious, it's cause I love you."

Silence rang out in the hallway.

"All we need is tumbleweed. Oh and son of a bitch Naruto!" Kurama said loudly as Naruto was left speechless. He'd been confessed to a few times before but this was someone he'd barely even talked to let alone was friendly with and she was already declaring her love for him.

"Run-chan, you can't love Naruto-kun, he's my fiancé" Lala exclaimed her arms flailing up and down seeing her friends actions. Seriously the first time she'd seen her friend in years and she does this, it made her so mad.

"So, he's my beloved he saved me so I owe him a debt that can only be repaid in a certain way." Her arms moved up his body and around his neck and she attempted to pull him down in to a kiss, puckering her lips.

Naruto seeing what she was trying to do, performed a shunshin and to the opposite side of the hallway, the action drawing the eyes of his friends for an impossible bout of speed.

"How did you do that Naruto-kun?" Risa asked a little shocked at what Naruto did. Naruto was speechless as was Kurama seeing his friend behave a little erratically then he remembered what she'd said.

'Beloved… shit.' The fox though as Naruto turned away and started running full speed.

Wait! Naruto-kun come back!" Lala shouted charging after him, the others following behind and wondering what set him off.

"As Naruto ran, memories played in his head of people saying that word to him as well as those other words, before turning silent. He didn't want to hear it again; it was why he stopped truly looking for human companionship, in the end it led to pain and loneliness. He was running on instinct not truly thinking what was happening, a fact apparent as he jumped down the stairs and unsealed his skates from Lala that he had n him and speeding down the hallway.

"Oh no!" Lala shouted hearing the tiny engines of the skates.

"What is it Lala?" asked Risa dropping her suffix for the girl due to what her friend was doing.

"Naruto-kun put on the special skates I made for him, he can go really fast in those." Lala replied as Run looked very upset.

"Was it something I said what did I do? Why did Naruto-kun run like that?" her face showed she regretted whatever she'd done to upset him. His reaction seemed to full of sorrow and fear.

"He's never done that when other girls confessed early on in school. I doesn't make sense." as they came to the front they saw Naruto skating away from the school.

"No choice, Peke Dress form!" Lala spoke to her friend

"At once Lala-sama." Lala's clothes disintegrated leaving her naked before the little badge on her head somehow created a strange outfit for her.

"How are you going to chase after him Lala?" Haruna questioned concerned over her friends behavior as Naruto always seemed very cool headed.

"My outfit lets me fly, Haruna can you go to the library and tell Yami-chan I need her help." Haruna nodded and dragged Rito with her to help. Run-chan?" the green haired girl with tears threating to spill turned to her. "Go to the nurses office and get Mikado-sensei, Naruto-kun is good friends and she might know what to do." The girl nodded and Risa reached for her shoulder.

"I'll show you the way. Go get him Lala." Risa told her friend who nodded as the wing like extensions enlarged on her hat and she ran out actually taking flight.

"This is really weird first Naruto going off like the flash and Lala being able to fly what's next a talking animal."

"You'd be surprised." Saruyama yelped in shock turning to the fox on the floor who quickly ran after Risa and Run leaving the boy speechless."

XBreakX

"Mikado-sensei, we have an emergency!" Risa cried entering the office.

"Hmm what is it?" she asked before Kurama burst into the room and hopped onto the desk.

"Naruto panicked and run off, the girl here told him she loved him." Kurama spoke aloud surprising Risa, Run and to a degree Mikado who was more surprised he wasn't keeping his ability to speak secret before what he told her caught up.

"Kurama-kun how fast and how far will he run?" she replied ignoring the faces of Risa and Run.

"With the skates borders Mach 1, Lala was already chasing him. The situation needs solving fast before too many people see, a teen going at such speeds will attract attention." He told her as Mikado got up and took reached into her draw to grab her keys.

"Is someone getting Yami-chan?" she asked as Kurama hooped to her shoulder.

"Yes Haruna and Rito hopefully she'll help in restraining him so I can snap some sense into him. You two staying or coming?" he asked Risa and Run.

The two were about to answer until Saki and Yui burst into the room. "Mikado-sensei is it true that Naruto-kun has run out of school?" Saki asked worried what could make Naruto run.

"No time but you four follow me, we're taking my car." They all nodded and ran out the room and down the stairs to get Mikado's car a Humvee.

XBreakX

'Not again… I can't hear it again.' Naruto thought as his body pushed forward on his skates and chakra surging around it as he began hopping rooftops on the skates riding the wind as he went.

Why? Why did she have to call him like that or say those words? He knew Lala one day might but he was preparing to let her down gently, it wasn't a question of caring but the standard fact that he'd outlive her and it was too cruel to see another person he's cared for die again. The wars were full of that when he'd battled in them. These thought made him want to run and blocked the outside from his conscious mind.

Hovering overhead Lala spotted Naruto "Peke can you think of why Naruto-kun would run away?" she asked her robotic friend in hopes of getting a small understanding of what he did.

"Nothing from what I can tell. My scanners detect an increased heart rate and the strange energy that Naruto-dono uses is flowing at a fast rate more so in his muscles. but the amount of power… it rivals Gid-sama when his mood was not pleasant." Peke informed her creator as she pulled out her dial-phone.

I hope this works, Sticky Goo Launcher-kun should hold him down." Lala said aiming the crosshairs from the targeting device.

"Princess" Lala heard her name being called and looked to see Yami flying next to her. "I have come to lend my hand, it seem Naruto has run. Do you need my help?" she asked looking at the running blonde bellow.

"Yami-chan… try to catch him when I hit him with Launcher-kun." Yami nodded and shifted some of her hair into hands although she didn't want it to get sticky from the slime.

Taking aim Lala fired at Naruto who slipped to avoid the goo before weaving side to the side as he ran dodging more attacks.

"He is too fast for you princess. Allow me to restrain him." Yami dived before Lala could reply and still keeping her hair in hand form reached out to grab Naruto.

Naruto's instinct reacted on reflex and extended his nails to cut through the hair but red eye met blue for a moment. "Why do you run?" she asked before one hand retracted it's claws and delivered a strong palm strike to Yami forcing her back until she stopped herself in mid-air with her wings.

The same hand reached into his pocket and drew out eraser pieces and flicked some at Lala's hands disarming her of her device. "Oww, ohh this isn't good Naruto-kun isn't easy to catch. I need Momo or Nana's friends to help me. Wait…Momo…I have an idea?" Lala said as she thought of an idea.

"Yami-chan… can you lead Naruto-kun somewhere?" Yami nodded to the question.

"Where to princess?" she replied.

"Try and get him back to the house, I have an idea on how to calm him down." She informed her hoping her plan would work.

"It will be done princess." Flapping her wings she came in on Naruto right to get him to turn and head in a different direction.

Lala felt her phone ring and answered it "Hello?" she answered.

"Lala-chan it's me." Mikado's voice came over the speaker. "Have you caught up to Naruto?" she asked with the sound of an engine in the background.

"Yes, Yami-chan I directing him back to his house I have a plan to calm him down." She told the doctor who gave a small noise of agreement.

"You're planning on using his garden aren't you, good girl." She praised at the good idea, Naruto's love of his garden should be able to sooth his panic. "Me and the others will meet you there. And Lala-chan…" she paused for a moment "don't worry, everything will be fine."

XBreakX

Mikado's Humvee arrived outside Naruto's house and all of the passengers rushed into the back to see Naruto being held by Celine in the garden, the plant have little trouble holding him and trying to nuzzle Naruto's bod to calm it down. From her coat pocket Mikado pulled out a small stick of smelling salts and walked over to Naruto and broke the stick waving it under Naruto's nose making his body beginning to relax and go unconscious.

"Good he's out." Mikado let out a sigh of relief "Alright girls everyone inside and take a seat I'll get Naruto down." They all walked inside but kept watch just inside the door. "Yami-chan a little help."

Yami came over and created a stretcher from her hair to hold Naruto as Celine saw that her caregiver was calmer now so lowered his body into the waiting Yami's hair. "Sigh…Naruto… why did you have to pull a stunt like this. It's almost as bad as telling them your whole story. Kurama-kun… can we work this so he doesn't need to tell them?" she whispered so none of them would hear.

"There is a way but it involves one of his old secrets, he told you about magic and the society right?" Mikado gave a subtle nod. "We can go on the angle that he has his skills because of his bloodline. We can reason the panic to fear of the association have ways of using others to get to him and Run saying she loved him made him run. For now that's the best option but it's that or the truth and neither you nor I am the ones to talk about that."

"I know… I just hope they can believe this." she said as she went back into the room and deposited Kurama on the table to weave a lie to protect Naruto and his friends from his greatest secret.

"Is Naruto-kun okay now Mikado-sensei?" Saki asked the doctor.

"He's resting but it seems that I have to tell you why he acted like he did. You see Naruto is not your average teenage boy but someone else can tell you better, Kurama?"

Everyone looked confused as Kurama nodded sitting on the table "Yes I'll explain the situation with Naruto." the girls gasped hearing the male voice from the fox. "Naruto is a part of a different part of society you see…"

Kurama told the girls about the so called family that Naruto was a part of as well as aspects of the magical world. Each girls mouth opened further at the news of the unseen world of the magus life. The fact that there is only a single member and how Naruto was not the first to be called Naruto. The fabrication that his strength was due to study in magic and fortifying the body which included the reproductive organs which was why each Uzumaki was stronger than the last through.

Mikado left to phone the school about the situation that Naruto suffered a small breakdown and would be taking a couple days off to recuperate with her helping him. The girls asked Kurama more questions about Naruto but also him in how he gave him the ability to talk and when had Naruto told him the secret of the family. He answered leaving no doubts in their minds about Naruto and set in place the new lie for Naruto to live until he was ready to reveal his true self.

After hearing Yami went to Naruto's room to sit and watch him making sure when he woke, he wouldn't panic and run off again. It was a while before she spoke to the other blonde "The story about you being part of a magic family… it's a lie isn't it?" she asked aloud as Naruto's eyes opened slowly.

"What makes you think that?" he was neither confirming nor denying her theory.

"Your eyes… the fear was not from them discovering your family but you yourself. I have seen eyes like that before after I was thrown away and became Golden Darkness. Who are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto leaned up and pressed his hand against the wall making seal appear all over the room, sealing it off.

"Someone who shouldn't be here, and someone who Lala shouldn't get attached to. I can't believe I'm telling someone else already." He let his legs come over the edge of the bed. "Ask me questions since the story takes too long."

"Are you really human or alien?"

"Human but with various added features like the ability to use a unique energy source and perform many amazing skills with it."

"How long were you truly an assassin?"

"As I said before a lot of my life but longer than you'll hopefully ever be one. There is only so many lives you can take for the greater good before you can't wash the blood off your hands. Although assassin is just a title and it can be shaped in different ways, knight, lieutenant, general, Anbu, monster, ninja."

"How old are your truly?"

"Nearly 3000 years old, I'm immortal Yami. It's a terrible curse to bear in life. The only person who has been with me through it all is Kurama and everyone else I had to watch be buried like I will Rito, Mikan, Mikado… Lala."

"I see… do you fear falling for princess?"

Naruto placed his head in his hands "… Yes."

"Did you run because the girl proclaimed her feelings and you feared seeing her die too?"

"Yes."

"Why are you still here. Surely you could have simply killed yourself after you felt like passing on?" she asked simply.

"I try but part of me knows it's spitting on the memories of those who looked up to me or those I cared for who lived their lives until their end." He pulled out the pictures to show Yami. "In some cases I'm the only evidence of the truth of their characters, me killing myself won't do any good and I may still be needed here to help people."

Yami moved over and sat beside him "Is this why you took me in, to stop me becoming another you?" she questioned him

"Yes… and no. The path of the assassin can't always be black and white, good or evil. I suspect you came to be, not knowing that you'd end up on that path but it was the only option for you at that point in time." Yami nodded absentmindedly remembering the discovery she'd made early in life.

"Now though here on Earth you can have freedom to be something other than Golden Darkness, you can be Yami-chan. I've seen people seen themselves as nothing but tools to be used and I choose to make them see they can be so much more." Memories flashed into his eyes for a moment before passing the picture of him and Hinata.

"This woman… she cares for you."

"Hinata would have been my wife if I wasn't this immortal man you see now. Her kindness… I see it in Lala. But the energy she has is so amazing that it hurts to know she ended up with me. I don't regret saving her but I'm sorry that I'll end up saying no even if I really fall for her which in some ways I know I will."

"Don't you wish for happiness like most humans do?" she questioned passing the photo back to him.

"I do… but we can't always be happy you and I are proof of that. All we can do is enjoy the brief moments we have of it. I remember a young boy who once said they wanted to be a hero and yesterday I learned he'd died. I will cry when I see his grave but like always I go on." He'd have to plan a trip to Fuyuki at some point to see Kerry's grave stone.

"You are a hypocrite then Uzumaki Naruto." said blonde turned in shock at the blunt words of Yami. "You say we can't always be happy yet all you do is try to make those around you happy be it me, the princess, her bodyguard, your friends, even that young boy Yukki Rito. You helped him find happiness yet you deny yourself it. Have you been helping others so much that you cannot see when they want to give it you?" she got up from the bed and looked him straight in the eyes.

"The day I was sent to kill you, the first thing you did is offer me kindness. Let me do the same now… by giving you a choice." Her hair became a pair of blades that came in close to cutting your neck. "Live your life and let the others like the princess give you a chance of happiness or let me end you life like you wanted to." Her tone was no doubt the one she used on missions. "Live or Die?"

Naruto's eyes were fixed on the blades at his neck, one though would all it would take to end his life and let him join everyone. He wanted to say die… he really wanted to. His life and friendship with the Yukki family was going to be probably his final before he never made another bond due to so many friends coming into his life when he met up with them. All he had to say was one word and all the worries all the nightmares, all the pain, all the loneliness would end.

He opened his mouth to replay. "I… I… I want to LIVE!" he shouted out surprising himself. "I want to live and see this through let her choose. I want to be happy and I want… I want to be something… someone who can be in love and be happy."

"Then I don't need to kill you right now." Yami removed her hair from his neck and walked toward the door. "Life is giving you a chance Naruto, don't waste it. Princess cares for you as do others… perhaps she could help you with your alignment, she is a genius after all." She exited the room… after trying the door five times and getting Naruto to unseal it.

"Maybe Yami-chan… just maybe."

XBreakX

When Naruto came down stairs it seemed some of the girls were still chatting with Kurama. "Hey everyone." He spoke in a quiet tone with a small smile. All heads turned to him and Lala was the first to come over.

"Naruto-kun, you're awake, are you okay now?" she asked clasping his hand in both of hers.

"I'm fine. Guess I overreacted to run a little huh. Is she still here?" said girl walked up to Naruto.

"I'm still here Naruto-kun. I'm really sorry for what I did." Run had her head hung in shame for causing the scene. "I never meant for that to happen, I was just so happy to see you again I couldn't help myself."

To her surprise Naruto lifted her chin and she saw his whiskered face smiling "Don't worry it's more my fault than yours. So smile okay, girls look better with a smile on their face." Run did smile and hugged Naruto and he pat her back before sitting down at the table.

"Any question you have that Kurama didn't answer?" Naruto questioned the others as they sat around the table, Lala taking the chair closest to him.

"Yes I have one… did your father really arrange a marriage between you and Lala. If what Kurama-san told us is true your family doesn't like arranging marriages and letting the son willingly choose their bride." Saki asked him making Naruto look at Lala questioning her.

"No… Papa gave Naruto the six months to see if we can be together and be happy. After teleporting to earth I ended up finding Naruto-kun, My name is Lala Sataline Deviluke… Princess of the planet Deviluke." She told them smiling a little happy she doesn't have to lie to them.

"Sooo Lala-chi is an alien… makes sense since Naruto-kun plant Celine looks too weird to be from earth." Risa said allowed with the girls nodding. "Does that mean Ren and Run-chan are aliens too since they knew Lala-chi?"

"Run-chan is from the Planet Memorze, she and her species have a unique ability. Anybody want to see?" Naruto nodded while run was shaking her head but Mikado flicked some pepper in her face making her sneeze.

In a poof of smoke Run was no longer the cute green haired girl but the Dark haired Ren still wearing the female uniform. "Don't look at me!" the shouted hiding his shame while in the skirt.

"I can never un-see this." Naruto muttered eye twitching from both the gender swap and the fact that Ren's body had technically fallen for him. "Kurama stop laughing."

"I can't help it… it's the ultimate trap. On sneeze and you swap." To emphasize he hopped to Ren's shoulder and tickled his nose with his tail making him sneeze and get Run our again.

"Oh I'm back already." Run said surprised before turning to Kurama "Thank you Kurama kun." She petted his head with her soft hands.

"Usually a sneeze isn't enough to cause the change but the Earth's magnetic field and difference in environment may make the ability stronger." Mikado elaborated seeing Naruto sweat drop at the new factor in life. "You've got a few days off Naruto. After the whole stunt you pulled I think it's best you stay home while we let the rumor mill die down."

Yeah okay. Can I leave town on errands though?" she nodded in reply. "Good I have to head to Fuyuki soon, I learned someone my father knew dies when I was with Saki-chan's father and I want to pay respects to his grave."

"How did Otou-sama learn about this man Naruto-kun?" Saki questioned and Naruto debated telling her about her families magic but in the end made the decision to let her find out on her own.

"Ask your father Saki-chan, but suffice to say he was someone who shared a small personality with my father the previous Naruto." she made a note to speak to her father, although it'd be over the phone as he'd been called to London again.

"Can I come with you Naruto-kun?" Lala asked in a pleading tone.

"She can go, I'll be your minder though till your back at school, I called in a favor and got someone to cover for me." Mikado informed them making them nod.

"Okay… but Yami-chan can come with too seeing as she is a member of the house too. I'll have to see if Zastin can stay with Rito?" Naruto mused to himself.

"I can take him into my home if that helps Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned to the girl who was playing with her hair a little due to her quick outburst.

"That would be fine, we can tell him when he gets back from work, thanks Saki-chan, thank you all for coming to check on me, it's nice to see people worried about me."

"You are our friend Naruto-kun, we are meant to look after you that's what a friend does." Yui proclaimed arms crossed

"Yeah they do."

XChapter EndX

Alright I'll say it, I really went into this chapter. Literally I had a different plan for my chapter. Some might like it and some might not but that's fanfiction.

The poll is now closed and there will be a Fuyuki City Arc starting next chapter so get ready to see some of your fav Fate/Stay characters. I know the addition of Saki''s father being the head of a Magus family is a stretch as well as Naruto family lie but in some context it fits. I hope you like where I am going.

Regarding Naruto's panic you need to understand that Naruto is old and has seen a lot, maybe even a Grail war. I'm undecided on that one. I was unsure as I wrote this but reading the new Ashikabi Shinobi on yourfanfiction made me want to write the chapter the way I did.

The reveal of Naruto's age to Lala may come earlier than I wanted but I will bring in her sisters as response for that secret coming out and she will maintain the current lie at protest mind you.

Until Next time, Bye


	9. Fuyuki

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 9: Fuyuki**

**Beta: Masamune X23**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or any other reference I make, I just wish I could live in one of the worlds, preferably the latter.**

**Well the poll is closed and we are heading to Fuyuki City to see some favorites of mine. In terms of the path that was taken during the war… bits more like the manga where it combined Fate with Unlimited Blade works and some characters may be alive where they were not before.**

**Only Mikado, Yami and Lala are going with him unless something changes my mind somehow. Hope you enjoy the way I do this little arc.**

**Quick point to address, Ryuuga's magical background is that his family was an early magical family who created new healing methods and by maintaining a large company the association saw fit to allow him as a second owner since he is a low down family within relative reach of the Tohsaka family.**

**The association doesn't know that he doesn't intend to not give the family crests to Saki but if she chooses to have them implanted then that solves the issue. I don't know if she will as I haven't thought that far ahead. Ryuuga acts like he does because of his wife helping him move away from some of the magical life and into modern society and becoming a father of cute little Saki made him question bringing her into the dark world of magus society.**

**I am aware that type is usually means the single most powerful being on the planet but vampires in the Nasuverse can be seen as a type of alien and thus type moon aliens. Thinking of classing Deviluken aliens as Type D. also Gid may as well be the true Type D as his power is said to be capable of destroying planets.**

**XChapter StartX**

_It was not a good day, Naruto had been given a series of orders to carry out on behalf of his king but after reading through them he felt sick but knew with his secret at risk he had to follow the rules._

_Dressed in his full armour he walked down the halls of the castle and knocked on a familiar door. "My Queen, it's Sir Naruto, may I request entrance into your room?" he asked politely holding his shaking hand and using all restraint to not show any emotion._

_"Hmmm, Naruto. Yes come right in, you don't usually ask so formally. It's open." Guinevere's voice called out as Naruto turned to the men behind him and opened the door entering the room to see the princess at her window looking at the rain. Once inside Guinevere saw the numerous members of the castle guard and the face on Naruto. "Naruto, what's going on?"_

_Instead of answering Naruto pulled out a document and unraveled it "Queen Guinevere you are hereby accused of treason against King Arthur for committing the sin of adultery with Sir Lancelot of the Lake. You are to be hung at the neck until you are dead in two days time. Men… detain the queen." Naruto said hanging his head in shame of what he was doing._

_"Wait Naruto what do you mean. Where is Arthur, where is the King?" she shouted as the shackles were placed on her wrists and ankles the heavy chains clanging against the floor._

_"The King is still taking the news of your betrayal my Queen. His advisors have ordered us to remain outside his room at all time while he thinks of how to tell his kingdom of your acts with Sir Lancelot." He should have seen it, the looks the casual flirting, the rumors of a knight going into the queen's chamber on a regular basis. But no… he turned his back on them since he had to play by the rules, he didn't need Merlin on his back._

_XBreakX_

_The Knight of the round table stood at the hanging post for their now former queen. Naruto was at the side of Arturia who he knew was blaming herself for what had happened and putting on a very strong face right now as she stared at her family who was about to die for falling in love. "My King… let me…" Naruto was cut off as Arturia shook her head at stepped forward her cloak over her shoulder and her holy sword at her belt ready to draw._

_"Guinevere when we took our vows it was until death. Sadly you have shamed those vows by your actions and brought shame to the knights as well as this Kingdom. May your death be swift." Was all she said as she gestured for the executioner to come over and give Guinevere her last rights._

_Before he could pull the lever the sound of a galloping horse could be heard and shouts of civilians. Looking over Naruto saw Lancelot riding his horse with Arondight. "Guinevere!" Lancelot cried out as his horse mounted the stage and he cut down the executioner._

_"Lancelot, what do you think you are doing!" Naruto cried as he, Gareth and Gaheris took to the stage with their blades drawn ready to fight. Lancelot turned with a pained expression on his face._

_"I have to save her… forgive me my brother, let me leave with her." He begged in a pitiful voice unbecoming of him in everyway._

_"I… I can't, my duty to my king and country forbids me. If you want to take her away you have to go through us." He hoped Lancelot would stop this act before it got any worse than it already had._

_Lancelot's response surprised him as instead of dropping his sword he found it in bedded in his chest, right where his heart was. Naruto felt blood spill from his mouth an heard the crowd scream in shock of the unforgivable act the most loyal knight had done._

_"I love her Naruto, I have to do this. Rest in peace my brother." The sword was withdrawn from his body spilling his blood all over it making it darken and turn black. It was swiftly used to kill the other knights._

_"Lancelot! Stop this now, your King demands it!" Arturia shouted to the man who stopped and stared at the king and saw the pain in her eyes. "You have come here and shamed the simple death of Guinevere and cut down your brothers. Leave… Now!" she shouted putting her sword on Excalibur's hilt._

_"Lancelot… do as she says." The voice of Guinevere spoke as she cried seeing the blonde killed in front of her by her love. "Please leave… leave me behind, don't do anything more." She begged him with all the strength she could._

_Eventually he did just that after she made him swear that they would never see each other's face again. He did before running off and hearing Arturia say she forgave him due to his previous loyalty._

_When he rode off Arturia said the execution was off as they needed to bury the bodies. She stood above Naruto's body who he'd forced in a false death state as his healing of a fatal injury would not go over well. "Naruto… I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault." She whispered to herself before turning to see Merlin coming over to her._

_"My King… leave and rest I will help with the bodies. Today has been stressful for you." Merlin spoke with compassion as opposed to his usually annoying self. She nodded and left the area while Merlin went over to Naruto's body. "Honestly, as if I couldn't tell from the first look, I'll need to make a fake you now won't I?" he dragged Naruto's body and subtly replaced it with a fake that convinced Arturia easily. Naruto was stuck with the wizard until the end of his kings life where he was allowed to see her on last time._

_XFlashback EndX_

It had been two days since his panic attack and the second lie being put into place for Naruto and the others. His confrontation with Yami and the ultimatum she had given him was still on his mind as he made breakfast with Mikan who had decided to come help look after him after all the times he did it for her and Rito.

"You know I always believed in magic, guess now I have a little proof to help me feel like less of a child." Mikan said as she stirred the stood next to Naruto preparing the vegetables.

"Yeah, except the magic is a lot different from pulling a rabbit from a hat. Kurama being able to speak is proof of that enough." Naruto said handing Mikan the ladle so she could taste the soup.

"That fox's voice still makes me shudder, reminds me of Otou-san a little. And is it me or is Kurama a pervert." Naruto sweat dropped hearing the question.

"From what I've seen yes, he likes to use his cute face to get more cuddles and with certain friends I have… it works. Risa and Mikado are probably the worst in encouraging him." he shook his head recalling the blissful expression Kurama had for being hugging into 'Heaven's Valley' aka Mikado.

"That's… weird and the soup is ready, is the meat cooked?" she asked as Naruto nodded taking it from the grill and placing it on the separate dishes.

"I'll call the others. Thank again Mikan-chan." He said walking out the kitchen and set about calling Lala, Mikado, Yami and Zastin. He and the others were leaving for Fuyuki later that day and Mikado was driving them down.

Everyone was down the stairs I a few moments and giving thanks for the meal as they got served their rice. "So how did your father know this Kiritsugu?" Mikado asked curious.

"The previous Naruto had met him a few times. They worked together until they had a large falling out. They lost touch, barely ever keeping in contact and didn't work together again." He swirled his finger in his coffee in memory of the man. "I saw him once after they finished a mission together, he was kind and had a good dream."

"Did your father ever take any photos together with him?" Mikan asked him curious to see if Naruto really had any pictures. She frowned when Naruto shook his head at her. "You and your dad are really camera shy you know that right?"

Naruto chuckled knowing how true that statement kind of was. "It's because people would keep trying to steal them to see our handsome faces." Mikan and Lala giggled.

"I can very much believe that. Just hope you can give us all one to look at." Mikan blushed at the idea of having a photo of Naruto all to herself. "Aww someone embarrassed." Mikan hid her face with her hair.

"Stop teasing the poor girl Mikado, anymore and she'll collapse." Kurama spoke from her lap.

"Both of you should behave, I made those lunches for you and I can take them away, leave little Mikan-chan alone. Besides your efforts could be better used to teach her how to tease boys so she can get Rito all flustered her attempts these days don't give her the same joy." Naruto said taking bite of his toast.

"I'm driving remember." Mikado reminded Naruto "I can't drive on am empty stomach Naruto-kun." Naruto grumbled hearing her.

"Fine you get your lunch, but Kurama please don't be… well you if you see pretty girls in Fuyuki alright." Naruto told his fix who was fed some rice by Mikado.

"No promises, I am a lover of beautiful things and women are usually the most beautiful, present company included obviously." He said proudly as Mikado scratched his ears.

"You've taught quite a charmer Naruto, is he learning from all the urges that you're suppressing?" Mikado asked with a small smile on her face.

"I don't have these so called urges and if anyone he's the way he is due to a flirtatious doctor always snuggling him to her mature form." Naruto said sipping his coffee and Mikado put a hand to her cheek.

"At least you can respect a woman's body, some people might fear your appetite favored meat more." Naruto's eye twitched and Mikan giggled at the two's banter. Lala was confused by the statement but shrugged as she ate her breakfast, Yami the same and Zastin thinking what they'd be working on in the office that day and also the Naruto's friend's home he'd be staying at for the night.

After putting the dishes away they waved Mikan goodbye as they climbed into her large car Lala taking the front seat and Naruto sitting with Kurama and Yami in the back.

"Take care Mikan-chan and Zastin, a car will pick you up from work to take you to Saki-chan, behave yourself okay?" the man nodded curious to see the so called palace that Saki lived at after Lala had informed him of it.

"Bye Mikan, Zastin, see you soon" Lala waved from her window as Mikado pushed on the accelerator and pushed off down the street and onto the road.

XBreakX

"The city definitely has recovered from the incident ten years ago hasn't it Naruto-kun?" Mikado asked as they drove across the bridge into Fuyuki remembering reading on the huge fire years ago.

"Yeah, but they say the area round where it started is haunted and no one really goes there unless they have to." Naruto replied resting his chin on his hand as he gazed out the window.

"What happened, Naruto-kun?" Lala questioned obviously not having any information on this world's history except for what she learned in class.

"Ten years ago there was a massive fire that spread across the city, the officials never could explain how it began but as a result many lives were lost before emergency services could get there. It's classed as a disaster for the city but looking now you wouldn't be able to tell unless you asked anyone fortunate enough to be around from back then. The real reason is a bloody sport that magus created some time ago for a silly reason all together." He said gazing into the water.

"Oh… that's pretty bad then. Did your papa's friend die in the fire?" she asked him to which Naruto shook his head.

"No… I don't think he died in the fire. Kerry wouldn't die in a fire, he was a little too resourceful." Naruto spoke as they stopped by a flower shop to pick up some white roses for the grave as well as buying some sake as a tribute to it. When they got to the graveyard Mikado let Naruto and Lala out of the car.

"Parking isn't good here but it was fine at the café nearby, head there when your done Naruto-kun, look after him Lala." Said girl happily nodded standing at Naruto's side holding the flowers as he held the bottle and saucers.

"Sure see you in a bit Mikado, Yami-chan." Naruto waved as did Lala watching the big car drive off. "Come on Lala, let's go pay our respects." Naruto said walking into the grave and looking for the name. As they searched Naruto recalled the argument between him and Kiritsugu.

XFlashbackX

'Smack' was the sound of Naruto's fist hitting Kiritsugu in the face after he told him what he'd had to do in his last mission. It was the mission where Kiritsugu was forced to shoot down a plane filled with dead apostles as well as his adoptive mother.

"How could you do that Kiritisugu, to Natalia of all people. You looked to her like your mother and not once did you consider asking for my help I was in the same area I spoke with Natalia earlier that day." Naruto punched Kiritsugu again as he grabbed him by his collar.

"There was no alternate options, the plane had to go down before it reached a populated area. Natalia knew it was possible that she would die when she went after the target." Kiritsugu lashed out kicking Naruto in the face. "Don't act like you wouldn't do the same, the lives of the people on the plane don't matter after Natalia saw that they were already gone."

Maybe but that doesn't excuse you from not calling me to save her. I told you long ago that precious people come first and we do everything we can to save them. There was a window to call me and save her but nooo you just had to kill your mother figure, was it the same as when you found your dad, be a goddamn hero." Naruto found Kiritsugu's gun the Contender in his face.

"Don't you dare bring that up, I did what I had to. You can't save everyone, Natalia was the one to teach me that, and it wasn't possible to save her. Now back off!" the two glared at each other.

"Take that gun out of my face, the Origin Bullet is not something to be used as a something to threaten me with. I thought we could work well on missions Kiritsugu… guess I was wrong. But before I leave I'll leave you a warning… stay on an Asura path and you'll be alone like me in the end." Naruto left the bar they had ended up fighting in.

"A hero can have happiness Kiritsugu if he lets himself that is. I only hope you find it and actually save a life to see the difference in seeing their faces instead of cleaning the corpses." Naruto left the place never to see the face of the young man again. He never saw the sorrowful face of Kiritsugu who like Naruto was now alone.

"Gomen… Naruto. I ended up killing again without even pulling the trigger."

XFlashback EndX

"I heard him… I never looked back at him. I was horrified on what he did when the two had grown so close to mother and son that I couldn't stand to look at him the same and that mentality of his." Naruto thought regretting not keeping in contact with the man; he only heard whispers when he travelled over those years before settling down.

They found the grave with the name 'Emiya Kiritsugu, Father, A dream to be a Hero.' Naruto was surprised when he read father… 'Did you find someone to make you happy Kerry? Kerry… you never did like me calling you that did you?'

This is the one Lala." He told her setting down the three cups for him Lala and Kiritsugu. Lala laid down the flowers and lit the incense that was at the side of the grave. Both he and Lala sat down in front of the grave. He uncorked the sake and poured the glasses.

"Kerry… for what it's worth… I and my father are sad we never reconciled our differences. I hope you are happy now wherever you are." He took his drink of sake as did Lala.

"Cough, Cough Naruto-kun is this meant to heat up my throat?" Lala asked red cheeked from her first taste of sake.

"A little, you get used to it eventually, even the slight bitter taste." Naruto let out a sigh looking from the grave to Lala and staring into her bright green eyes "Thanks for coming with me Lala."

It was important to you Naruto-kun, and you've been a little sad the past couple of days." She moved her hand and held his free one, interlacing her fingers with it.

"Guess I have… but Yami talked to me so I don't think it'll be a problem for much longer… but I may need to tell you something important that Mikado and I know. Do you think you can wait a couple more days before I tell you?" she nodded as she gave her bright smile to him.

"Uh-huh." she took another sip of sake feeling the tickly sensation down her throat only she didn't cough much this time. "Wish it was sweeter." She muttered making Naruto chuckle.

"There is a sweet version, we'll get some when we get back home okay." He told her before noticing someone else in the graveyard she looked to be Lala's age, maybe a year older wearing a red shirt and small skirt. Her black hair was tied off at the side of her head. She was standing in front of a grave of her own but rather than sorrow she seemed more at peace as she stared at the large grave.

"Rin are you finished?" a voice asked and Naruto and the call, now identified as Rin turned to see a young teen with red hair that had bits of white at the roots and golden eyes.

"Yeah, just saying hi to Otou-san, now come on it's your turn to cook and I expect something good." The girl said putting her hands on her hips as she spoke to the teen.

"I'll do what I can but Fuji-nee is coming round and with everyone I'm not sure I have everything I need, especially Saber." The boy sighed and shook his head at the girl.

"It's your fault for being so naïve and nice. A house full of five women who want your affection and you complain about cooking, huh I thought I liked cooking Shiro." The girl Rin's voice had hints of humor suggesting that she was attempting to tease the boy.

"I do like cooking, it just costs a lot when I have everyone to take care of and someone who can't seem to help out as much when things don't go as she liked." The boy Shiro replied.

"You shouldn't talk about Ilya like that, it's not her fault she can't access her finds unlike some people." She said ignoring the fact that Shiro was more than likely referring to her.

"Uh-huh Ilya, right. Hmm Rin… is there some people by my dad's grave?" shiro asked and Rin turned to see the blonde and the pinkette sitting by the grave and drinking from saucers of sake most likely.

"Yeah there is… do you recognize them?" she asked as Shiro shook his head in the negative. "Wanna see if and how they knew you dad?"

"Might as well give me more time to think about what to cook and how quickly I can make it before Fuji-nee appears." Shiro told her as he walked next to her and toward Naruto and Lala.

"Hey there did you know Kiritsugu Emiya?" Shiro asked Naruto as he stood up to the boy and Shiro was shocked when their eyes met… it was like looking into 'his' world again and seeing the hill of swords.

"My father did, I came to pay respects to Kerry in my father's place. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, this is my fiancé Lala Deviluke." Lala waved as Shiro shook hands with Naruto.

"Oh okay I'm Emiya Shiro and this is Tohsaka Rin. Kiritsugu was my adoptive father, but why did you call him Kerry?" Shiro questioned thinking it was an odd nickname for his dad.

"Kerry was Kiritsugu's nickname from his youth my dad used it when they worked together."

Dad worked with your dad… does that mean you know about magic." Naruto nodded with a small smirk.

"Indeed, including how your girlfriend there is likely the head of the Tohsaka family as I am of the Uzumaki." The girl Rin flushed at her title of girlfriend.

"You're the head of the Uzumaki? And I'm his teacher not his girlfriend!" she denied sharply her face betraying her completely.

"I see… well I have to find my ride at the café near here so see you around Shiro." Naruto said as he turned to leave the graveyard.

"Um… you don't have to leave, if you want you could come to my house. I mean if your dad was a friend of mine I guess you knew dad a fair bit huh?"

"I guess you could say that, but you were talking about having multiple guests already, are you sure you feed another four mouth plus one animal?" Naruto asked.

"Shiro can cook for you but I think it'd be fair for the guest to pay for the food, don't you?" Naruto nodded seeing the cogs whirling in the girls mind, clearly she was a schemer, but he'd met better.

"Of course and since you they all are I hope you know what the house will need for you since I suspect you are staying with him too. How generous of the Tohsaka family head. To help of a friend and student like that certainly shows good graces." Rin's eye twitched as Naruto had put her on the spot and called her family name into the equation meaning it would be difficult to circumvent the situation so that's he could make the new by who's fiancé's proportions made her slightly envious.

"I…I… Yes I suppose I can do just that so why don't you grab your friends and take Shiro with you while I go deal with supplies for the house." She turned and left the graveyard with slight stomping as she went.

Shiro looked in slight amazement at Naruto "How did you do that, Rin always wins chats like that and you did it in one." He put his hands together and gave Naruto big eyes "Please teach me."

Naruto and Lala resisted laughing at the boy as Naruto told him he'd write down some tricks with schemers like Rin. They found Mikado and Yami at the café where Shiro apparently worked and Mikado was directed across Fuyuki to Shrio's house which was an old Japanese style house and parked the car out front.

"This is certainly a nice house, you don't see many of these nowadays." Mikado commented walking with the others, she's enjoyed the slightly flushed expression when the boy Shiro had laid his eyes on her and Yami.

"Says the woman with a mansion." Naruto chuckled and electing a giggle from Lala as they opened the door and walked in, taking off their shoes.

"So who else lives here with you Shiro-san?" Lala asked the boy who rubbed the back of his head a little nervous.

"Um… a childhood friend Sakura, my step sibling of my father's Ilya, my childhood friends close friend Rider, my father's old friend Saber, Rin and on occasion my guardian and teacher Fuji-nee." He explained and Yami pointed at Shiro.

"Harem." The boy hung his head at the accusation from the long haired blonde.

"I'd like to deny that, they are my friends I just want to make them all happy. And we only live in the house together I swear." He explained absolutely failing to convince Yami, Naruto and Mikado.

"Senpai… are you back?" a sweet voice called and the door to the main room slid open and a purple haired girl poked her head out and noticed the new faces. "Oh who are they senpai?"

"You can stop calling me senpai, Sakura. And they are friends of my dad, this is Naruto, Lala, Mikado and Yami." Shiro told her as she stepped out and walked over to Shiro and gave him a small peck on his cheek as if marking her territory if Mikado was guess right from body language.

"Hi, I'm Matou Sakura, nice to meet you." she bowed at the small group and gestured to follow her into the main room where Naruto saw a couple other faces.

One girl looked fairly young, maybe 13/14 and looked like an albino child due to her pale complexion and red eyes. Naruto took note of the mischief that her eyes held yet that wasn't all there was in them.

The second was a lot older 24/25 he'd guess and had some of the longest hair he'd seen since Yami and his mother. It was purple like Sakura's but in a lighter shade. She had a very developed body from how her sweater was stretched against her chest and she wore a pair of spectacles that seemed to block out her eyes for some reason. For some reason Naruto got the vibe of Anko off the woman as she waved at them… could she be the Mikado of Shiro's little group.

"Onii-chan, who are they?" the albino girl asked Shiro in a high voice as she gave Naruto and the others a once over. "And where is Rin, didn't you leave with her?"

"Rin went to get food from the shops. This is Naruto, Lala, Yami and Mikado. Naruto is the son of dad's friend before you were born. This is Ilya my sibling and over there is Rider." Shiro told the girl and her eyes widened for a moment as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Fishcake?" Naruto groaned and face palmed at the mistake for his name.

"It's Maelstrom." He said robotically as he'd had to repeat that phrase so often in life.

"Oh… sorry Naruto-san but how did you dad know mine and Onii-chan's?" she questioned as they walked in and sat down, Shiro heading into the kitchen to make tea, Sakura following to help and for her own reasons.

"Kerry and my dad worked together when he went by his title." Naruto told the girl as she moved and sat opposite Naruto and Lala. Mikado chose to sit next to the purple haired girl, Rider as did Yami.

"Kerry? Your dad called him Kerry?" Naruto nodded as Shiro came back with tea handing them out to everyone and sitting next to Ilya so that she was on his left and Sakura was on his right.

"A nickname, I don't think dad liked how serious Kiritsugu could be so used a nickname he'd said was from his childhood. I learned of his death a few days ago and decided to pay my respects since he can't. I read in his journal once that they split after the Natalia incident." Only Ilya knew what this meant remembering the years she'd been told the dark past of her father in attempts to ensure she'd hate him and Shiro.

"Who's Natalia?" Shiro questioned as Ilya poked his arm making him look to her.

"His mother figure…" was all she'd said and all she would.

"It's not my story to tell, but I'm a little happy that the man described in the journal managed to find someone and conceive a child. Although your probably older than Shiro huh?"

"He he you could tell?" she giggled as Naruto offered a small smile.

"Uzumaki know how people, plants and animals grow and even things created my magic to a degree and you Ilya are of woman and magic." he said sipping from his cup. "Didn't know Eiznbern's could conceive such a sweet girl then again if your Kerry's you probably have a little deviousness to you." the smile on her face confirmed his statement.

"You're well informed or high up. Not that it matters Onii-chan is with me and I'm with him and that is what matters to me." she said hugging his arm to her chest as close as she could.

"Awww that's sweet." Lala decided to comment happy that the girl was with her family and smiling like she did with her sisters.

"Thank you Lala-san. Still how did you convince the shrew to go shopping for us Onii-chan? Doesn't she only do it when it's her turn to?" Ilya asked Shiro knowing how the Tohsaka girl was.

"Naruto somehow tricked her so that if she didn't it would make the Tohsaka look bad." He replied as Rider and Sakura raised their eyebrows hearing someone got the better of Rin.

"Naruto-kun is a tricky man, and a fast thinker too. Plus he's a great cook I can barely keep myself away at dinner time." Mikado said aloud making Rider smirk.

"Is he, do you think he could teach Shiro a little. The poor boy is a little naïve of a great deal of things." Rider requested making Shiro sweat drop hearing the woman.

"Rider…"

How much would I need to teach, he already begged me for tricking Tohsaka-san." Naruto replied before Shiro could argue, he felt the boy needed it for his situation.

"How long can you stay?" Rider returned as Mikado patted her shoulder

"Only a day or two, then he needs to get back to school after a breakdown he had." Naruto gave a half glare to Mikado who smiled back at him. "Don't give me that look, I could tell them why you ran."

"Fine, you're lucky your my ride home." Naruto said crossing his arms and turning back to Shiro. "We can start later but for now can I ask something a little touchy?"

Shiro nodded in reply. "Were any of you in the 5th grail war?" the downward expressions were answer enough. "You were all in it weren't you, Tohsaka-san too I'd wager."

"It's not something we are proud of, Senpai and Ilya were forced into it like I was by my grandfather. I don't like remembering it at all… give me nightmares." Sakura muttered getting ever more quiet until shiro and rider were at her side hugging her.

"Rider… you're a servant I take it?" Naruto asked getting a nod. "Then Saber is another… how are they still here after the war?"

"We wanted to protect our masters and due to certain issues concerning the grail… we remained." Rider answered patting her master's hair.

"Naruto… what's this war you speak of?" Yami questioned as Ilya played with Kurama to pass time and because he was cute too.

"A blood sport is the nicest way of putting it but that is not for the dinner table. All I'll say is imagine you and me with five other talented individuals fighting to the death over a cup." Yami nodded familiar with some backwater planets and their so called arenas.

"I see… it doesn't sound pleasant or necessary." Yami commented getting nods all round.

"It never was to begin with… quick question though where is Saber?" Naruto asked getting a perked up response from Shiro.

"She's probably training in the dojo… I should get her but I need something for her to snack on. Rider do we have any rice crackers left?" Rider nodded to Shiro and the boy left and quickly returned with a bowl of rice crackers. "Saber is a glutton, always hungry but I can't say no when she'd hungry." Shiro sighed to himself and Naruto chuckled.

"I knew a girl like that once, she could just put away all this food without any concern of how she looked as she ate, it was like me with ramen thinking about it." Naruto shook his head in thought of his old friend.

"Sound like Saber's ideal friend, I'll be back in a minute okay." Shiro left the room again to fetch his servant leaving Naruto alone with Sakura, Ilya and Rider.

"You know I may be knew to this whole magic thing but can I ask who you are really I mean I presume your some kind of cool spirit called in to help out." Mikado asked Rider.

"I prefer to keep my identity secret, plus I don't mind being called Rider it sort of fits me but you tell me, what's your town like and is that boy Naruto a lady killer or something.

"Or something I'd have to say. But who knows in a few months he might finally give into those male urges. Is that Shiro still pure or has one of you managed to bag him already?" Mikado's question earned blushes from Ilya and Sakura.

"He's not pure but we weren't the first on the scene. Still we've had a little fun since, then." She said with a small smile on her face while Ilya pouted.

"Mou its not fair you all get to be with Onii-chan yet I'm stuck with me myself and I. When do I get my Onii-chan loving?" she said crossed armed and Rider responded by ruffling her hair.

"When he can look at you and see that you have grown, everyone else as a little something while you're just little." TO emphasize she poked Ilya in the chest or general lack on while, making her own chest bounce in her sweater.

"You may have those but I'll always be tighter than you and Onii-chan will love it." she replied and before Sakura could cover her mouth.

"Ilya-chan don't speak like that with guests around." She said softly but in a light scolding sense.

"Naruto-kun what does Ilya mean?" Naruto opened his mouth but his mind acted and stopped his tongue and voice completely.

"Something you don't need to know right now Lala-chan, but you'll learn in a couple weeks at school when it's health education time. You recall it don't you Naruto-kun when you were 'asked' to model for the girls class?" she giggled seeing the twitching eyebrow of the blonde.

By ask you mean forced to do so. I still think someone took photos I was being asked for dates, non-stop every day for 2 months. None of the ones I took out ever lasted more than one date and just wanted my body… it's shocking how it feels on the other side of the pressure." He shuddered remembering the many drooling girls.

"Good times." Mikado did have photos of that day, got to love hidden alien cameras for medical journals.

"Naruto… you were hunted often?" Yami questioned not see the situation as courting from a relationship standpoint.

"Basically."

"Naruto, I'm back I'd like you to meet…" Shiro came back into the room but two sets of eyes widened and Naruto stood up straight seeing the person accompanying Shiro.

Blonde hair tied in a braid and style in a bun, a small ahoge an top of her head. Powerful green eyes and a petite body that hid all that strength. "A…Arturia?" Naruto stuttered shaking a little.

"N…Naruto… is that you? It can't be I saw you die that day." Saber or Arturia said as her eyes began shedding tears seeing the whiskered face of one of her brave knights.

"I… I didn't die that day." Naruto said forgetting who was in the room. "Merlin hid my body and replaced with a doll so no one would know I could regenerate. I wasn't allowed to help you fight Mordred but Beldivere saw me when I came to see you, as you closed your eyes." He told her before the two ran to each other to hug as the siblings they came to be in a sence.

"I…I lost everything that day I saw you stabbed. But part of me… part of me believed you were still watching me from the shadows my knight." She sobbed as he patted her hair.

"Forgive me my King, it seems as though I ended up failing in my task when I agreed to Merlin's condition to help hide me and stop the reveal of the truth." Sniffling Arturia wiper her face and shook her head.

"No… looking back you never failed Naruto. My time here in this world and time has taught me much of how I was and what kind of king I was to my people. You were always trying to help me be a woman but I refused, but when I saw that dream I found it became reality when I found Shiro." She told him as they split apart and Naruto looked at the boy, and a second later he realized his mistake.

"Um Lala… you see to explain this I…uh…" Lala got up and came round and hugged Naruto burying her face in his broad chest.

"I know Naruto-kun… since the day Run-chan confessed and you were put to sleep I figured it out. You aren't a descendant of previous Narutos… these is only one." She said making Naruto's mouth open.

"You had Peke run a full scan didn't you?" she nodded her face in his chest and he felt her squeeze tighter. "I guess I couldn't keep this secret much longer although I was expecting it to hold longer that a couple days after the new one we put in place." He said as he started stroking her hair.

"Well at least all the girls of your house now know." Kurama decided to comment making Ilya jump hearing the talking fox on the table.

"Still need to tell Zastin later though. But as it may be a little less obvious to some… My name is Uzumaki Naruto… I am an immortal. An honest to god immortal that has been here on this earth for almost 3000 years and counting." Rider, Saber, Shiro, Sakura and Ilya had jaw dropped expressions as immortality was seemingly impossible in the field of magic unless you were a vampire. It could border a true magic as to make something last forever without degrading through time was a difficult task for even the true magicians.

"Hmmm… you look good for an old man." Leave it to Rider to break the tension as she adjusted her glasses making the light gleam in them.

"I am not an old man… do you see any grey hairs here." Naruto burst out never liking being called old on standards alone. "As long as I can control my bowels and don't require a stair lift I am not old."

"Hehe… at least now there's nothing to keep us apart Naruto-kun. I want to marry you even if you're old" Lala said giving him her best smile as he stared back meaningfully.

"I would advise against it and I'm not old, but seeing my old sister figure happy with her love I guess I can accept this proposal fully but you have to promise me something." he said as she nodded listening intently. "Find a way to make me mortal or see if you can make it so neither of us pass on until we are ready." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I promise Naruto-kun, I only want to be happy with you and make you happy as well." She told him as he kissed the top of her head. 'They should both be here to help me with that in a couple days. My lab should be ready soon.'

"I know that now don't I?" he said the smile not leaving his or Mikado's face as she watched the two.

'Phase 1 complete, phase two begins.' She thought to herself.

"So you're really old huh… any stories that you could tell us?" Ilya asked a little curious to what kind of adventures an immortal could tell them.

"Kurama and I have a good one. A story of schemes, swords and a pair of lovers that was never truly written down… this is Katanagatari…"

XBreakX

"With no determination nor destiny a journey to cleft swords. Demons and serpents await them. The first Chapter of Katanagatari ends here…" Naruto finished talking with everyone staring intently as they listened to the story.

"Wow… did you know those two people?" Ilya spoke as Kurama nodded his head at the same time Naruto did.

"Yeah I met up with them when they came to the mainland and offered to help them out. At the time I was a ronin since I couldn't stay in the company of the shogun as I was a friend of Leyasu. It was a fun journey all the same. I can tell you the rest another time, oh and hello Rin there's no need to hide like that." Naruto said as all heads turned to the door that was slightly ajar.

"S-Sorry I came back and I didn't want to interrupt the story. Anyway at least we can enjoy the food once it's ready." She spoke as Shiro got up to start cooking for everyone.

"Hmmm… that strategian character sounds a little like our Rin. And the sword man like Shiro… a strange coincidence thinking about it."

"I just wish I could have seen one of those so called deviant blades the first one that doesn't bend or break sounds useful." Shiro commented as Naruto smirked.

"Does his sister stay in the story?" Sakura asked thinking the frail woman was a little like her.

"Yes, chapter four is her next appearance. I may have to come back to tell the story some time. Either that or you come to us I can use it as a challenge to see where I stack against young Shiro's cooking skills. He'd hopefully a right side better than Kerry ever was, I swear he could burn water."

"He did when he tried cooking here." Shiro commented from the kitchen in a dry tone as he recalled his father's poor attempts at cooking.

"So who taught you to cook then Shiro?" Mikado decided to ask the curious woman she was.

"No one really, I just learned what went well and made sure not to burn anything. Taking care of dad and Fuji-nee was important and I'd rather neither go and mess up the kitchen. That hasn't changed with Fuji-nee though."

FFuji-nee? Who's that?" Lala asked Shiro hearing the name a few times now.

"My guardian and my homeroom teacher, her grandfather helped out sort dad's affairs when he died but Fuji-nee is… immature put bluntly and like Saber gets hungry quite often leaving it to me to feed her. She is also an excellent kendo user and she could probably win tournaments if it wasn't for the Tiger Shinai." He said shuddering a little of the memory of the bamboo sword.

"I see… bit like Zastin then… is she single?" Naruto asked seeing how Zastin was single himself.

"Well yeah, why?"

"Nothing just a question." Naruto told him and let him get back to cooking.

"Naruto-kun are you planning something nice for Zastin?" Lala asked him as he gave a small nod to her. Smiling she rested her shoulder against his at the table while Ilya switched on the TV when quickly Lala's tail began wagging as her favorite show started playing.

"Ilya… why do you like that show?" Rin asked looking at the fire breathing girl named Kyouko.

"Because she goes 'whoosh' and everyone's on fire, she's really cool." Ilya replied as Lala nodded in agreement.

"Lala-chan likes it too Ilya-chan." Mikado told her as Ilya looked to see Lala's eyes fixed on the screen but what interested her more was the tail. Much like a cat with a piece of string she felt her hand slowly reach for the black appendage and poke it making Lala jump in her seat. This only served to make Ilya grin as she poked it again earning another jump and looking very innocent when Lala looked round before focusing back on the television.

"You alright Lala?" Naruto asked not really paying attention to Ilya's behavior.

"I don't know… I felt something, it's nothing." She rested her head back and wrapped her arms around Naruto's wait again.

Ilya resisted the urge to giggle as her fingers wiggled in anticipation. Seeing her chance she pounced like a cat and grabbed onto the black tail making Lala's body stiffen and her to release a rather loud moan. "Ohhh my tail…" she said with a flushed face.

"Oh I forgot about their tails, such fun." Mikado muttered remembering Deviluken physiology and how female tails were incredibly sensitive, especially those of the royal family. "I'm surprised it went unnoticed so long."

"Wait you mean her tail is really sensitive." Naruto absentmindedly squeezed her tail making Lala gasp and clutch to his shirt as he body fell limp. "Oh kami… Risa-chan can never learn and you, Mikado why didn't you tell me this?" he asked pointing to Mikado as Lala breathed raspy with a flushed face.

"I bet it'll come out anyway." Mikado commented as she giggled with Rider.

"Sad thing is I know it will." Naruto hung his head while Sakura pulled Ilya away to stop her trying to play with Lala's tail.

"So you lady friend has a tail… kinky." Rider commented tilting her head and looking to the kitchen then to Sakura. "Sakura… wanna help me with a little game later tonight?" she asked her master who looked over and saw 'those' eyes.

"Um Rider… we have guests I mean um…" Sakura replied nervous still a little shy about her intimacy with Shiro.

"I have a way to seal off all and every sound. But please nothing too much I am coming out of revealing a secret to my fiancé and has been closely guarded for the better part of almost three millennia I just want to sleep after catching up with my little sister figure, Arturia." Naruto said as rider gave a small smirk.

"No promises." Naruto rolled his eyes at the woman.

"So how have you managed to support yourself over that period of time?" Rin asked wondering how Naruto was able t maintain his status of a high family even though according to the lie there was only ever one member in the clan. Naruto unsealed something from his writs which turned out to be a small orange book.

"W-Wait y-y-you mean that yo-you're the author of those b-books?" Rin asked red faced recalling seeing her father reading it once before he died and she may have sneaked a peak at it herself and possible secretly bought her own before the war.

"The fact you know and the blushes on yours, Rider and Ilya?" the little girl nodded her head smiling. "Means you have all read it, Mikado say nothing I don't want Lala learning what's in this?" she pointed to the girl who had somehow claimed it from his hand and was attempting to read it until Naruto snatched and sealed it back up.

"Aww I wanted to read it Naruto-kun, the front cover was funny." Naruto didn't want to know how Lala would react to the adult novel and believed it best she never read it; he had enough pervertedness from other people in his life.

"You're too young… the limit on this is 18 and up which makes me question you Tohsaka… how did you acquire this book?" Rin's reaction was to go cherry red in the face and turn her head away.

"It wasn't mine; I swear it was my fathers." She denied as Naruto's trickster mind acted.

"Oh okay… seeing as you are probably of age, want autographs?" in an instant rider and Ilya had their own collections of the book ready for signing. Rin cursed herself now as she couldn't get her books signed she let out a small grumble as she spotted the smirk on Rin's face and the slight giggle from Sakura who was thankful for Rider covering for her. Rider had gotten her books as well as they had different tastes from the Icha, Icha collection.

After that Shiro began dishing out the food for everyone and Lala was surprised as it almost tasted as good as Naruto's something that shocked a lot of the table due to Shiro's already impressive culinary skills.

Naruto himself was treated to meeting the woman that was Fujimura Taiga… it was shocking how immature a woman could be when they looked to be late twenties early thirties. But she did impress him with her English skills which she told him that Kiritsugu had somewhat helped her learn which made her become a teacher later on. Surprisingly she liked Naruto and the fact he had such cute friends that were polite and didn't touch her food was a good thing, she was also startled by his offer to set her up since he had a single friend which she accepted after hearing he had some sword skill.

XBreakX

Later on as evening drew Naruto and Arturia were outside looking up at the night sky with tea cups at their sides. "You know… looking back I'm glad I had that panic attack at school since it gave me a chance to see you again Arturia. You finally found you love outside of your life as a knight." She smiled holding her cup.

"Yes… Shiro helped me be a woman. After the war he just wanted to be with me and the others and be happy. It was something I was glad to have fought for, still part of me wonders what might have happened had you stayed friends with Kiritsugu in the war, we might have met sooner." She said as he shook his head at her.

"No… I was out of Japan at the time and wasn't keeping in touch with the association so there would be no way for me to hear about him being the Eiznbern's champion. However I did hear a rumor at a time before when the war would take place." She looked up curious at him "Someone found an artifact relating to Lancelot… he was in the 4th wasn't he?" Saber nodded remembering the made beast that was once her knight.

"Yes, it was around that time I realized many of my mistake as a king. Shiro only helped bring about a real change after I failed to win the war. I finally found happiness again after seeing you die, my sister die for falling in love and my brother for succumbing to madness." Naruto patted her head and ruffled her head like he had before in times old.

"Something I might be able to finally do. Although I fear my life being more hectic than Shiro's with a number of people wanting my affection. Puts things into perspective when I realize in my solitude I was never letting anyone close to me yet in about two months one girl changed everything, and I'm happier now. I can feel it." he said softly before looking down at Arturia who seemed to be in bliss at the familiar touch of her now much older brother.

"So… did you finally pop your cherry Arturia or is Shiro a little shy?" he jokingly ask enjoying the red faced girl shrug off his head and point at him in shock.

"How c-can you ask that. It's private, Naruto." she said as he chuckled "Stop laughing, you always did this when you teased me, one comment and after that just laughing."

"Because I enjoyed seeing you act like a flustered girl when I could. Although it looks like I can do it a lot more now." He said poking her in the forehead. "I'm happy and proud of you for letting him in; I can tell he's something special especially if he can cope with your appetite and that Taiga. You are still such a glutton."

"I am not a glutton; I just have a healthy appetite." She protested with red cheeks in embarrassment. "And Shiro is a very good cook, I am giving thanks for the food he cooks for us."

"Mmmmm whatever helped you sleep Arturia. Although I wonder if Shiro knows about the little gift I gave you and you subsequently had me hide in my chamber… what did you call it?" he asked as he tapped his chin. "Sir Teddy?" he avoided a shinai swipe that she pulled out from nowhere.

**XChapter EndX**

**Chapter a little shorter here since I didn't want to do too much here with the reveals I've done here.**

**Hope you like how I'm going with this now and no more angst for Naruto's character, he'll still be a little wary for the other girls being accepted in his harem… not at he'll ever call her that.**

**Next chapter will be some more time with the Fate/Stay cast as well as some fun moments with the cast, maybe a small spar with Naruto and Saber and Yami with Shiro.**

**Hope you all look forward to it, I know I will.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	10. Me, Myself and I

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 10: Me, Myself and I**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or any other reference I make, I just wish I could live in one of the worlds, preferably the latter.**

**Gonna be a big nod to two of my other stories in this chapter, hope you all enjoy the hilarity in reading as much as I did wrting.**

**Also one more thing… DISSERTATION DONE! Glad I got that out my system.**

**XBreakX**

In a rather expensive car four people were driving into fuyuki, three of which had very long hair that came in the colors, red, green and white, the fourth also had white hair but much shorter than the others in the car.

"Remind me again why we're here by the way or more as to why you brought me and Cha-chan?" The long white haired man asked next to the green haired girl with strange antenna like appendages at the side of her head wearing a suit like the driver and the man beside her, who's shoulder she was resting her head one with a content expression

"Something came up and I needed someone with… Unique circumstances… circumstances of a large number which includes your secretary there." The driver responded with a pipe in his mouth. "It's one of those incidents like the time I met you."

"Oh… I didn't think their be one in your place… how does that work?" the long white haired man asked gently nudging the girl in his arm as they got closer to their destination.

"It's complicated… when it involves my boss and teacher it always is… right before mind fuck." He sighed to himself as he changed gear and felt the soft hand of his red haired lover caress his.

"Easy, I hate the old man as much as you do. But at least we're together on this job… I'm still annoyed about last time you got sent off and who you came back with." The driver sweat dropped at his lover's gentle tone that was laced with the air of womanly vengeance.

"Oh come on Aoi-hime, it just happened, you got one with both of them fine, all three of you can kick my ass if I get out of line. And you know you still are my partner in life." he told her hoping to curve some of the remaining rage.

"Well I suppose, although your weakness for cats still gets you, you ended up picking up a pair of them as well as a tiny lion." She said before she felt her hand brought to the drivers lips, giving her knuckles a small kiss and making her do a good impression of a tomato.

"Maybe but cats are cute, much like you when we have alone time, huh Aoi-hime."

"S-Stop it, you know I get all flush when you do things like that with me in company." She gestured her head to the two in the back who were staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Don't mind us, have you're moment while I take care of my neko-chan." The green haired girl literally shot steam out her ears as she turned red.

"Huh… guess we can all do it… except that one with those five guys… he ended up a little insane after his time with those world jumpers." The driver chuckled as the sun shone through the windscreen highlighting his and the man behind him whisker like marks on their faces.

XBreakX

After waking up in the Emiya house Naruto quickly got washed and changed before proceeding to the kitchen, around the same time Shiro did who he took note of having a couple red marks on his neck.

"Good Morning Shiro, mind if I help with breakfast?" Naruto asked getting a nod of the head from the teen.

"Sure, do you have any preferences for breakfast?" He questioned wondering what else Naruto might be able to cook.

"I can cook pretty much anything if I have the ingredients for it, you start and I'll compliment I want to see how you feed Arturia and manage to keep her filled." He said rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt.

"Okay." The two men got started on cooking a variety of dishes for everyone, making sure there was extra for Arturia and Taiga. "So… you fought with Saber back then in Camelot?" he asked using the name he was used to.

"Yeah, it was an interesting few years. Being a knight was something I took pride in, be if fighting in a battle or helping some people who were poor. I was never really given much praise by others due to my foreign origin and strength." He chuckled for a moment reliving the memory. "This used to say that I could replace Lancelot if I was born British."

"It's still a little odd that you're, you know… immortal. But I have to ask, how many battles have you been in?" Shiro asked remembering the other servants of the war and the different time periods they were from.

"Too many to remember Shiro, it makes you question people and if the idea of peace is possible. I tried to be the guy to make sure the people I fought with survived and innocent were saved… its why your father and I became friends at first, out wishes to save people. The difference was that I came to terms with the fact you can't save everyone." He said skillfully cutting up the meat as Shiro nodded adding some spices to the soup.

"I know… but I would still try even if I know what I can become." Naruto's questioning look made him elaborate. "A version of me in the future was summoned by Rin, I somehow became a heroic spirit at some point living by my ideal."

"That's impressive; I didn't think people still had the potential to become them." Naruto chuckled looking at Shiro. "Though that potential is nice to see in someone with so young, means you can grow much stronger and protect what's precious to you. that if one of the rules I live by when getting stronger, to do so with the intention of protecting people like Lala, Arturia, Yami and all others close to me."

"Wow… you really have seen a lot, and that rule… I think it is a good one as well." Shiro said smiling getting plates out from the side. "Can you help me set the table?"

"Sure thing."

It didn't take long for the other guests in the house to arrive for breakfast, Naruto took note that Rider and Sakura had the 'glow' about them making him glad he had slipped her those seals now. Lala smiled with Mikado as they sat down and Naruto helped Shiro put out the food. Naruto may have teased Arturia so she would wait for Taiga and Shiro laughed to himself seeing that side of his Saber only in a different perspective.

When Taiga arrived she was literally drooling at the food and the stuff that Naruto had help make with Shiro. She and Saber dug in as soon as they could and quickly developed blissful expression at the taste of the food being greater than usual, even Sakura was surprised by some of the flavors.

However half way into the meal Rin felt something strong enter the Boundary Field she had set up as did Naruto feeling the foreign yet oddly familiar power signature. "Hey Shiro were you expecting anyone today?"

"Um, no I wasn't. Is someone here?" he asked curious as he didn't feel his father's field activate as it reacted to ill intentions. The doorbell rang and Shiro got up at answer with Rin and Naruto deciding to check who it was. When he opened the door there were four figures in front of them.

The first was casually dressed in a simple white shirt and a pair of jeans, with a sneakers on her feet. She had a slim bofy and certainly looked good and her most striking features was her very long red hair that was brighter than his mother's if Naruto's memory was right, her eyes were also a powerful blue and had a big smile cuddled up to the person next to her.

The second who had his arm being clung to was in a very smart dress that looked very expensive, possible Armani. His hair was pale white that was spiky like an urchin and he had red slitted eyes. His face was very familiar to Naruto as it bore similar whisker marks.

The third also had whisker marks and wore a smart suit, only he had long white hair that stretched down his back and a small stand hanging from one side of his face as well as a pair of pince-nez on his nose. His eyes were blue like his but were very bright and full of life.

The last one was a little strange for Naruto as it was a girl maybe a little older than Lala who like the other girl had long hair that was green. Her appearance seemed different much like Ilya, a created being. This was emphasized by her strange antenna like ears she had at the side of her head.

The spiky haired whitette waved his hand in greeting. "Um… hello, is Naruto here?" he asked as he came out fully to see with Rin next to him and the others poking their heads out the side of the door.

"Yeah I'm here, but I feel the need to ask why I'm asking if I'm here?" Naruto questioned his doppelgangers recognizing his unique whisker marks anywhere.

"I expect you would, we usually tend to ask that question. Even N. here asked it when I met him, although his circumstances at the time were a little different from yours Naruto. To avoid confusion call this Naruto; N. and call me… Kitsune." Kitsune told him as Naruto rubbed the side of his head.

"Please explain why I am seeing two versions of me before this migraine sets in." Naruto said as Rin took a good luck at the red haired woman and yelped before hiding behind Shiro recognizing the woman.

"Well… put simply I am a user of the 2nd magic and N is a Naruto unexpectedly connected to different realities, as such he can dimension hop with me when I feel it necessary to travel or get a job from Zel aka. The Wizard Marshall."

"Zel… as in Zelretch, the Dirctor of the Clock Tower?" Rin asked in shock seeing an actual magician who used one of the legendary 5 true magic's.

"The very same… I pray you train your patience if you are ever to meet him Tohsaka-san. I have met him with Kitsune only twice and he's probably the 6th most annoying person you'll ever meet." N told them as he spotted people standing at the door. "You can come out all of you."

"Wait, 6th… that doesn't seem so bad." Shiro commented naively getting a small shudder from both alternate Narutos.

"1-5 we hope you never meet, too much crazy in that family. They mad scientist was bad enough to hang round with when helping N out. Although you Shiro may be able to manage him, but not the insane one or the pervert… the furry lover thankfully doesn't know about N or he'd be scared for life." Kitsune told them as the green haired girl hugged N a little closer.

"Is there a reason why you are here then, alternate Naruto's in one place can't be a common thing right?" the nervous chuckle from Kitsune was enough said for that. "Forget I asked, again back to the original question of why you are here."

"What we are here for is…" Kitsune was cut off by the red haired woman covering his mouth and moving to speak on her own.

"Basically checking on you and making sure that you're powerful Naruto-kuns aren't going emo and helping them with a couple things. I'm surprised how similar you look to mine, if only with blond hair still. I'm Aozaki Aoko… call me Blue." Sakura, Rin and Ilya gasped hearing the name of the user of the 5th magic known only as the blue. Naruto also sweat dropped seeing the woman with small amounts of blood coming from her nose.

"She's thinking about something happening with two of us isn't she." He stated to Kitsune who nodded in reply not seeing any point to lie as he knew how Aoko's mind worked when it came to him and especially multiples of him… reminded him of their first night together. The thoughts made him nose bleed too.

"While those two deal with their thoughts I extend my welcome to you Naruto. In my world I am a teacher of English in an all-girls school and also an important figure with my adoptive little brother. This lovely girl is Chachamaru or Cha-chan my assistant and partner. Might I ask, who is your lover in this world?" N asked getting a coughing spurt from Naruto.

"Um… that's not a question I can answer, I have a fiancé Lala." Naruto replied not helping but note the small smile on N's face. He looked a little older than him, maybe a couple years but considering he was from a different world who really knew.

"Can we meet her?" N asked the pinkette came out and walked over to hugs Naruto's side with her beaming smile.

"Hello N-san, I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke, I'm Naruto-kun's finace, nice to meet you and Chachamaru-san as well as you Aoko-san and kitsune-san." Lala bowed her head to the two other Narutos.

"It's a pleasure Lala-san. Might I ask why you don't seem bewildered by my and Kitsune's presence?" N asked the girl who tilted her head.

"Um… I've studied the application of alterate dimension and realities for some of my inventions… I met another me once but only through an image, never happened again though." She mused remembering her experiments with technology when she turned eight, she'd started making her D-dial around then.

"Hmm interesting, Chao only dabbled in time control although she said Dimensional travel through technology was her next project. So are you from Mars or further since humans don't have cute tails like that." N questioned seeing the black tail swishing behind her.

"Uhuh, I'm from Deviluke." She told him proudly. "Who's Chao?"

"Another of my lovers like Cha-chan, I may have a fair number of them like Kitsune does. Only his tend to have the power to basically order him round, especially Aoko-san." Kitsune managed to snap out of his nosebleed to talk and defend himself.

"In my defense I seem to attract powerful women… something aoi-hime doesn't always enjoy at first but comes round. The only one I have least amount of trouble with is Arcueid, usually since she is a little childish. And I don't want to be called on my girls Mr. I'm dating half my class of 32." N had the decency to blush while the other's jaws dropped hearing this.

"16 girls… what kind of a man is that Naruto and how skilled is he?" Mikado questioned hearing him.

"Naruto-kun is very loving, he takes care of everyone, even those from outside of class even those of his Negi-sensei's girls." Chachamaru elaborated with a blissful tone on her smiling face to which N pecked her on her lips.

"They give me happiness, it only seems fair to do the same." He said making a couple of the girls 'aww' hearing N. it made Naruto blink in surprise.

"How do you manage that many girs… both of you I mean your both me in different ways right?" Naruto questioned with interest.

"We be ourselves and accept what happens, N learned to adapt in many different ways from his training with the scientist and me." walking over to Naruto he put his hand on his shoulder. "Now honestly this is only a quick visit since I doubt Gaia likes three very powerful men who have power levels like Gilgamesh. I and N came to tell you something important." He moved to whisper something in his ear while N did the same to Lala.

"Remember that and I'm sure you'll turn out fine… and make sure never to answer Zel or people who are more insane and have a small chirping dragon with them. N wanna go bowling again?" he asked the white haired man.

"I suppose, but don't you think this trip here to see Naruto is a little rushed, I mean it feel like some sort of strange came…" Kitsune raised his hand.

"Don't question it otherwise I'll have to think about it and I may end up believing it's one of the old man's schemes again. If it is some sort of universal joke on you me and the rest of us I don't wanna know or ask." Turning back to Naruto he offered his hand as did N. "Pleasure meeting another cool me again, of and we may see you again at some point just so you know." Naruto shook their hands with a bit of a surprised face.

"Yeah, I guess I feel the same and I'll keep an ear out for you." the two left to find the nearest bowling spot while Naruto turned back to Shiro, Arturia and the others. "I have just had a multi-reality experience… can we not talk about this for a while and finish breakfast before my mind is blown completely."

"Agreed." Came the united reply from a number of the people watching as they all went back to the dining room and Naruto like Lala thought about the words they'd been given.

Rin also found a small note with what appeared to be a magical girl wand next to it in her guest room… she was both delighted and worried seeing the staff and note but would keep it to herself for now.

Once back at the table everyone got back to their meals and made room for Tiaga once she arrived for her feeding. Thankfully the subject of what just happened didn't come up. "So what are you goin to do before you head back home?" Shiro decided to ask as he plated up for Saber.

"Aside from having a small spar with Saber, most liley head back home since I did what I came to Fuyuki for and I'm ready to head back to school and back to normality." Naruto said referring to Arturia as Saber due to Tiga's presence.

"After what we just saw normality seems like a stretch… and why did the you with the long white hair look cooler than you?" Kurama questioned mentally while situated in Ilya's lap as the girl had very soft hands.

'I feel insulted and complimented at the same time… and in response he looked like a proper teacher or something more with the way he held himself.' Naruto replied passing some of the fish to Lala and Yami.

"Eh you're challenging Saber-chan?" Taiga was shocked recalling the time she challenged the little blonde and was soundly defeated. "You have much sword fighting experience Naruto-san?"

Naruto shrugged "I have a little experience and since my father knew Kiritsugu who was Saber's friend and he told me about her skills." He told the teacher before he took note of her face. "Have you ever been in a competition Taiga-san, I think I've seen your face before."

"No, they didn't let me compete claiming my shiani was in violation with the rules." Her Taiga Shinai was technically illegal due to the charm attached to it, the subject of the blood thirty nature of the blade was not spoken in conversation.

"Hmmm must just be me then. But I take it you have a fair amount of skill with a sword since Shiro mentioned you attacking Saber when she arrived." Taiga nervously chuckled as Naruto mentioned her test to verify Saber's claims back then.

"Kinda, Saber-chan was a lot better than I thought she was. I doubt you'll get the best of her." She told him with Kurama smirking at how the woman might be proven wrong.

"Maybe but we'll see, still I'm a little curious to see you go against Zastin a friend of Lala's who is pretty handy with a sword too." Naruto said as Taiga nodded her head as Naruto had mentioned the single man at his house.

"Ohhh the mangaka trainee, right?" Naruto nodded as he finished his meal and went to put the dishes away.

XBreakX

Eventually Naruto and Saber were in the dojo with their shinai in hand ready to duel each other after such a long time. "So what are the rules for our little bout, first to score a hit or until we force the other to submit?" Naruto asked with his bamboos sword resting on his shoulder.

"It shall be until one yields to the other, that is how we shall fight." Saber answered taking her sword with both hands and having in front of her in a firm stance.

"Okay, but you okay with the audience?" Naruto gestured to Lala, Shiro and the others who all had popcorn it seemed for this fight. Then again no one really ever challenged Saber, usually it was just Shiro getting his butt handed to him during training.

"It does not matter, I can battle with a distraction." Saber smirked as Taiga raised her hand.

"Let the Battle…" the was a pause allowing both combatants to unleash their fighting aura and Shiro was very surprised as was Rider and the two sisters at how equal the auras were, it was as if they were about to unleash two powerful storms against each other. "Begin!"

At the wave of her hand the match began and the two blonds shot toward each other at high speed clashing their blades against each other so hard it was a surprise they didn't break. The audience felt the wind hit their faces and blow their hair a little.

'Such strength, Saber's not holding back and Naruto is matching her strength. Amazing.' Rider thought as the two continued to clash with each other while trying to gain the advantage in the battle.

'It's like Berserker, he only uses one arm but the agility and flexibility is like the speed of Lancer.' Ilya could see why her father would work with this man, he was strong.

'Archer… you would have struggled with him. Shiro would not stand a chance as he is now.' Were the thought of Rin as Naruto side stepped a blow aimed for his shoulder, no doubt trying to disable him from using his right arm. TO counter Naruto thrust his shinai toward Saber who was forced to block quickly and only just managed to get good footing to maintain her ground.

"Your strength is impressive Naruto, remind me of your father." Saber commented basically saying 'You're as strong as I remember.' She forced the blade up only for Naruto to jump along with the sword so that he was at her back going for a diagonal slash across her back.

Saber span as quickly as she could to catch the blade only to find the sword Naruto was wielding in the opposite hand as he'd switched to his left. "I maintain my father's teachings of unpredictability Saber." The shinai connected with her right arm close to her elbow joint.

"Indeed you do, I remember him being very confusing to battle and oddly caught me with the same move." She remembered her days of practice with Lancelot and Guinevere watching, it seemed she forgot that move after their time apart but no doubt Naruto expected that from the smirk on his face.

With her elbow not string in pain her right arm's abilities were limited but not fully disabled. "Still don't think I am done." shifting her hands so that her left hand was the main force she charged back at Naruto to trade blows.

"I've never seen Saber get hit like that before, he could be at professional level." Taiga muttered aloud while also noticing the smiles on both fighters faces. They were enjoying this as they slashed at each other or dodged the attacks made against them.

'No it's much more than professional, the fact he got a hit on Saber says enough. His style is free just covers his holes before they become a risk to him. I want to see what he'd fight with if they used their real blades.' Shiro's eyes continued to follow the two and saw that Naruto seemed to be gaining the advantage over Saber as with her right arm a little limited her lack of training using her left arm as prominent was showing.

The fight continued for roughly half an hour, the two growing sweatier as they went on trading blows. Following another clash the two separated from each other breathing a little heavy from the skill each was giving. Saber had managed to score a hit to his leg reducing his movement, although it didn't last as his healing took over. "I doubt either if us is willing to yield anytime soon. How about one more attack Saber to decide?" Naruto offered to Saber who nodded whipping her brow.

"I accept the offer, prepare yourself then Naruto." taking her blade she held up vertically and readied her feet while Naruto took a stance with the blade so that it was parallel to the ground, one side facing the sky and another facing his opponent.

"That stance…" Saber and Shiro muttered in unison.

"Come Saber!" as Naruto took a breath. "Show me what you're made of." Pushing off his feet he shot towards the little king.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" Saber cried charging forward remembering what to look for in the attack.

The two passed each other delivering their swings and skidding across the floor so that their backs were turned to each other. There was a moment of silence as the audience released the breaths they were holding.

'Crack'

Both Naruto and Saber's shinai shattered from the amount of damage they had taken.

"The match ends in a draw" Taiga announced as both fighters swords had been destroyed in the final move so neither was the true winner of the bout.

"A draw…" the rest of the audience muttered in acceptance.

"You knew how the move worked didn't you?" Naruto asked tossing the handle to the side.

"I may have met someone who used that move once before." Saber admitted. "Only his only had three not four." Saber collapsed onto the floor of the dojo as it seemed Naruto had won.

"Saber!" Shiro and Rin shouted rushing over while Naruto held his side, evidently he hadn't dodged all the damage either.

"Naruto-kun." Lala came over to him to hug him thankfully on the on bruised side. "That was really cool, it was like when Zastin won the tournament to be the greatest swordsman on Deviluke." She proclaimed as she felt him lean into her.

"Yeah, it was a good match I'm happy I got to do it, she's still very good." He muttered as Rin came with a wet rag to place on Saber's head it roused her after a few seconds.

"It may have been a draw but I don't feel like I won." Saber muttered sitting up while shiro place a hand on her back to steady her.

"Perhaps, Saber but the referee did call it a draw and you might have won were it not for my strong constitution." Naruto said rubbing his aching side waiting for it to heal over.

"It was impressive." Yami decided to comment as she offered a small towel to Naruto since his face was dripping with sweat. "I am curious how it would be if you had real swords."

"Probably a number of different wounds on both of us, better we don't do that Yami." He told her as he offered his hand to Saber after he walked over to her. "Still I'm happy to got to chance to battle Saber like my father did."

"He would be proud of how strong you have become Naruto, that I have no doubt about." Saber told him with a small smirk on her face. "He had a sturdy body as well and could keep fighting for hours on end. I wonder if that same stamina holds true now?"

"It does, although I had to work to get it up to speed like my fathers. I'd been feeling a little rusty a month ago." He said as he offered a hand which Saber shook with a hard grip.

"It shows."

XBreakX

Naruto and the others were inside of Mikado's van about to leave with the houses guests all saying goodbye.

"Make sure and come visit us sometime Shiro and your little family, I'm sure we can cook up a pretty good feast." Naruto said as the teen smiled.

"That I think we can, just don't blame me if Taiga decides to stay." Shiro chuckled earning him an ear pinch from taiga as he forgot how close she was so could easily hear.

"No room at mine anymore, got a full house, but my neighbor Rito and Mikan probably wouldn't mind having an extra face to come home to. And Rider I'll see about that delivery job with Saibai, if you're as good a cycler as you say you'll be perfect." He told the woman who had stated she wanted to help out with bills and Naruto told her they were looking for someone to deliver the usually due date manga pages.

"That's good, call me on the house number." She told him next to Sakura. "Hope to hear from you soon, I hope your neighbors wouldn't mind letting me stay."

"I think Yukki-kun won't mind too much if you stay with him Rider. He's just as bad at reacting as Shiro-kun." Mikado told her making the servant smile the same way as Mikado was.

"I fear for the boy but, then again Rito is funny when flustered. Plus Mikan would probably like her. You ready for home Lala, Yami?" He asked getting two nods from the girls. "Well then see you all again soon, take care of each other and Shiro the thing you asked for is in your bedroom draw."

Shiro smiled and resisted the urge to fist pump in joy while the other girls bar Rin giggled to them already knowing what he had for her. "Thank Naruto, hope your own situation doesn't get any more strange."

"For some reason I doubt it will remain as it is and only get crazier." He said as Mikado gave a wave before pushing on the accelerator and headed to the main road so they could get back to their town and back home where a couple of familiar faces were waiting for them.

Once they got going Lala rested her head against Naruto's shoulder "I'm happy we came here Naruto-kun, I feel really warm in here." She placed her hand on her chest were her heart would be. "And now you don't have to worry about that secret so nothing can hold us back."

"I know, who knew that coming here would let me be myself for once after such a long time. I am happy for meeting Saber and the other Narutos. Helped put things into perspective and I see I was being a bit of an emo." Naruto said only to hear a scoff from the driver.

"A bit emo… the subtle sulking you kept doing in secret may make you more emo Naruto-kun." Mikado let out a small laugh seeing the 'I'm watching you' look and the hand gesture.

"Anyway, I am fully behind trying to make this relationship work. But I still want to take my time with all this." Lala nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"As long as your smiling I can wait to make you my husband Naruto-kun." She nuzzled into his side as she nodded off to sleep with Naruto did the same.

"Thanks Lala-chan." He said before taking to his nap.

Mikado smiled spotting the couple and turning to Kurama. "He's finally opening up isn't he?" She said to the fox who nodded in passenger seat.

**"Yeah, he is. It's nice to see him so relaxed like that. More so after seeing the little king again. Phase 2?**" he asked getting a nod.

"Yep, Phase 2 begins. How many of the girls do you think will get on board?" She asked the fox recalling a conversation they had together. "And how do we go about convincing him or Lala?"

**"Lala won't be a problem, I chatted with Zastin and he told me that the king of Deviluke can be expected to have multiple partners he only was with Lala's mother alone cus she was probably the best he could have and she knew how to handle him. Still harem plans are never easy, if only we had someone devious enough to add to our planning process.**"

At the same time a short haired pink haired girl sneezed getting a look from her twin sister.

"I get the strange feeling that problem will solve itself Kurama-kun. Still meeting the extra Naruto's is certainly one of the odder experiences in my career and I've seen a lot. Still different dimensions is really strange." She said while Kurama mulled his head the incident.

**"I know, still I kinda wanted to chat with the Kitsune Naruto he seemed fun. Although the Teacher Naruto as strange as it seems looked to be more fun especially since that girl he was with was very shy it seemed, makes me wonder what other girls he had."** Kurama told her as they got close to the bridge.

"Me too, maybe they'll bring pictures next time." Mikado said wondering what kind of girls a different Naruto would be into.

XBreakX

Arriving back at their home Yami nudged the sleeping pair to wake them. "We're home princess." Yami said as Lala's eyes fluttered open as she woke up to see the familiar house.

"Oh, thanks Yami-chan. Naruto-kun wake up we're home." She shook him as he woke to see the emerald eyes of Lala.

"Hmm, oh right. Thanks Lala-chan, you staying Mikado-chan or you heading home?" the woman nodded her head.

"I'll be staying here for now. Quick question is it alright if I basically eat at yours every night?" Kurama was immediately in Naruto's face with the biggest eyes possible.

"She can stay right, Naruto." He stated more than asked Naruto and said blonde knew failure to comply would result a fire breathing fox at his ass.

"You can stay, as long as you pitch into food bills but your free to stay for dinner all the time Mikado." He said as the fox quickly jumped to Mikado's shoulder. "I feel as though I am not getting that fox back any time soon."

"Perhaps you shouldn't want that ecchi beast back any time soon." Yami told him in her monotone voice.

Naruto shook his head as he opened the door to the car and started to see his house but also spotted Celine at the back so took his keys and opened the door. He walked into the house and proceeded into the back and felt the vines wrap round him and bring him into a hug.

"Hey Celine, good to see you too." He said giving the large flower a hug as well.

"The others are happy to see you as well." A young voice said and Naruto turned to see a girl perhaps a little older than Mikan. She had pink hair the same shade as Lala only she had purple eyes and her hair only went down to her neck but with tiny strands tied off. She was wearing green and black striped dress as she watered the plants around her.

"Um odd question but are you related to Lala?" he asked the girl as she smiled coming over to Naruto and Celine.

"I am, my name is Momo Bella Deviluke. Lala is my elder sister and you must be Naruto Uzumaki her fiancé." She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his marks causing Naruto to feel a shudder. "Hmm, you are quite handsome looking at you now and your plants seem to sing your praises, literally."

"Oh… well hello Momo-san, you seem to have caught me unaware. Celine-chan can you let me down please?" the large plant let out a sound as she loosened the vines and dropped him to his feet.

"You certainly have a close connection to this flower as well as the others, I thought I was the only one with such a green thumb." She said as her hand cupped a small rose from the bush Naruto had grown.

"Gardening has always been my hobby Momo-san, I love the joy of growing them all and taking care of them as if they were my children." He said with a bliss filled expression.

"A good way to see plant life." Momo said as she walked past putting the watering can down. "Come on now Naruto, you have the others to meet now inside."

"Others?" He questioned.

"Of course, my sister?" Momo said plainly as they came inside and Naruto spotted a figures in the front room that he'd missed when coming in, he really needed to work on his tunnel vision when it came to his plants or more specifically Celine. The figure was a girl who looked to be the same age as Momo but the difference in figure could be seen as she looked a bit like Mikan. She had the same hair color as her sisters but wore it with two large pigtails and her dress was pink and black in contrast to her sister's choice of color.

"Who is she, your little sister Momo-san?" Naruto asked before getting a pillow thrown in her face.

"Who did you call little, I'm older than Momo!" she cried stomping her foot.

"Only by a few minutes my dear sister, and you should expect that response when they see me first then you. I mean you are still so little." She cupped her own fair filled chest while mocking Nana's lack of.

"Shut it!" she cried getting red faced which only severed to make Momo grin at her sisters rage over her being pettanko. "And where's Lala-Onee-san's finace?" Momo pointed to the downed boy making the girl gasp. "That's Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Indeed it is, imagine the first impression you just made? To think the younger sister of his fiancé is such a brute, such a shame." Momo shook her head as Naruto removed the pillow from the face.

"It's been some time since I've been hit in the head like that, good throw by the way." Naruto said getting to his feet. "I guess Lala isn't the only ridiculously strong member of her family besides her father.

"You know Otou-san?" Momo questioned as Mikado, Yami and Lala came into the room.

"Not personally, only from the message we had laying out our terms for the agreement. So I haven't met him yet but how come you two are here by the way?" he questioned the twins, not that he was aware they were twins.

"Lala-Onee-sama called us since she said she needed our opinions on something that had been bothering her." Naruto looked over to Lala who looked a little sheepish.

"I know what that is but you'll need to speak to her about it." he told them as Kurama saw the two new girls so started sniffing around their feet. "Oh and that's Kurama my pet fox, be wary around him. The other two here are Mikado and Yami-chan, Yami-chan lives here and Mikado joins us for dinner every night."

"Oh, living in a house with three pretty girls you certainly are a charmer aren't' you?" Momo batted her eyelashes at Naruto who sweat dropped.

"Erm… no Lala is my fiaance and the other two are friends, heck Zastin lives here too but he's probably at work right now." Naruto mused and still kind of questioning how they got it. 'They must have got him before work.'

"Ehhh Zastin got a job… what's he do?" Nana asked picking up the small fox and petting his head.

'Holy she found the spot in one go… she's good, shame about the chest though.' Kurama thought and thankfully he wasn't speaking out loud.

"Manga artist, helped him get it after seeing some of his artwork. It was a little surprising really when I saw the guy show me he art book, I mean he tends to get a little but clumsy unless he's holding a sword."

"He was the same with us, he had trouble handling us when we had our arguments." Momo told him now curious to see how good of an artist the knight was, although that would be a side project to her first focus of interest.

"So… if you two are here, does that mean you intend to stay?" he asked getting nods from the two. "Of course, but that raises a small problem since there isn't much room now for the both of you."

"Um Naruto-kun." Lala muttered as he turned to the smiling girl "I know a way for them to stay, I have something in my room if you'd let me show you." she said as Naruto stepped beside her and gestured her to show them. They followed her to the room, Mikado and Yami in tow to her room and walked to the closet.

"Lala… did you remodel the closet?" Naruto asked seeing how it wasn't the one he bought for the room and took note it had a bit of Lala's design style on it.

"Uhuh, I've been working on it for a week. I hope you don't mind but I made myself a lab, come and see." She pressed a button on the side of the wardrobe, the door opened to reveal that it wasn't a wardrobe but a whole other room that was way bigger than seemed possible.

"Bigger on the inside… and I thought I wouldn't be possible. Lala have you ever made a machine to travel space and time?" Naruto asked oddly.

"No… not one that can do both at least, why?" she was a little confused as to why he asked as his eyes looked all around the room, her sisters doing the same and Mikado resting her chin on her hand.

"Nothing just curious." He said while internally thinking 'Darn… almost had a Tardis in the making, then again something like time travel is not something to mess with and Lala's teleportation strips her so again out of the question. "This is impressive though, space manipulation on such a scale, and it had separate room right?"

"Yep." She nodded "Has a shower and bed set up in case I have late nights working on something." Lala had gotten to states where a project had kept her occupied and she didn't want to leave to go to her room to get some sleep and liked having a bed in her lab.

"Will we be working together as well as sleeping here Onee-san?" Nana asked still having Kurama in her arms.

"Yes, I made extra rooms in case you ever visited but since your staying for a while it'll be perfect. So is it okay if they stay with us Naruto-kun?" Lala asked with her big eyes which was soon joined by Momo giving the same puppy dog eyes.

"Well she is family so I don't see why not, and Momo clearly has a green thumb so I guess she can help out with that now and again. Nana… well I don't know what your niche is yet." Naruto said as Momo gave her sister a tiny smug smirk which the elder took note of.

"I think she has a good relationship with animals, she found the sweet spot right away, took most girls a while to find it, not to mention she is carrying me right." Kurama was sat in her arms and his head was resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I can speak to animals but I haven't met many who are capable of speech, are you some sort of alien species I don't know about?" She questioned as Kurama shook his head giving her his patented grin.

**"Nope, born and bread on earth. Like Naruto said, name's Kurama pleasure to meet you.**" he said as Nana smiled finding something interesting.

"I'd be careful with that one, he happens to be a massive pervert in a cute fluffy body." Naruto said deadpanned with Yami nodding in complete agreement in regards to the fox.

**"I am not a pervert!"** he cried moving atop Nana's head and sitting on his hind legs and pointing one of his paws in the air. **"I am a Mega Pervert! A fox who knows the beauty of the female form especially ones like Momo there and I'm sure Nana will grow eventually!"** he shouted without shame.

"I never thought in all my years that you would remind me so much of Ero-sennin. The fact I know you so well, only reminds me how I should have seen you eventually doing that, and you should move." He said as Kurama looked down and saw a red face and steam coming out of Nana's ears.

**"Ohhh I forgot the golden rile with Pettanko girls."** He felt the back of his fur grabbed and the fox was thrown across the room into the wall and he fell to the floor with swirls in his eyes.

'_Note to self… give him access to more chakra to heal from his wounds that he will inevitably receive. He shouldn't have forgotten to never point out a girls lack of chest or face feminine fury on Tsunades level.'_ Naruto thought shaking his head.

"Nana I warn you that you may see him do perverted things quite often… make sure to try and ignore it as you won't stop him, trust me." he said as she turned on him still a little pissed at the fox pointing out her lack of boobs. Mikado picked up little Kurama and cuddled him into her chest.

"Why do you have a beast like that?" she asked him as he shrugged.

"If I am completely honest… because he's my best friend, and the universe likes me to have a perverted friend, would have been Saru but Kurama was technically here first." He told her as he looked at the box full of inventions. "What are all these Lala-chan?"

"Oh don't touch those, there some of my inventions which have a couple glitches that need adjusting soon." The hand Naruto was about to reach with stopped and moved back to his side.

"I see, well I kinda want to see what they can do when fixed then. Your inventions are really interesting in function Lala-chan I mean you did make the skates among other things." He praised making pink go across her cheeks and her tail wag in a happy pattern.

"Well maybe but it's not as good as the cool things you do or your cooking Naruto-kun." She said a little nervous as Naruto in certain was perfect since he was strong, compassionate, caring and a great cook.

"Meh that's just experience, this room alone is impossible for me to achieve even with the things I can do." He said as Mikado giggled earning looks from the sisters.

"Naruto-kun can be modest and only recently had a small epihiny and to see them praising each other like that is quite cute, don't you think so too Yami-chan?" She asked the blonde next to her.

"Princess is happy as is Naruto, it is good for them." She said nibbling on some taiyaki she'd kept in the fridge, she preferred them warmer but she was hungry.

"Yeah he is, and now the house's number of guests has gotten bigger, means he won't be aware when the plan is put into play." Mikado said earning a tiny gleam from Momo.

"What sort of plan is that?" she asked grinning innocently but her devious eyes betraying her."

Well Momo-chan, something very interesting and secret from Naruto-kun… wanna help?" the smile on the girls face was answer enough, even without the nod. "We'll talk after dinner, you need to try Naruto-kun's cooking before we can sche-I mean make our plan."

"What are you two talking about?" Nana asked clueless to what the big breasted woman with the stupid fox was talking about with her sister… probably for the best.

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahhh chapter done… decided to shorten chapters to 8K from now on, writing 10k+ is something I can't do, don't have the mind set for it and gotten used to the number 8… Damn you Kid you managed to corrupt me.**

**Anyway the slight crossover was something that popped into my head and I rolled with it. Kitsune will appear again at some point so hope you like that, if not well that your choice. I know it comes ot of nowhere and only briefly but please hear me out in the idea of creating a somewhat interconnecting stories with my Narutos.**

**Nana and Momo have arrived ahead of schedule… could Gid be far behind… how devious will the plan be? How often is Kurama gonna get smacked around and how long until everyone figures out Lala is an alien. Tune in next time on Drago- Damn it Team Four Star I have that stuck in my head now.**

**Sigh…Naruto is going to be more affectionate to Lala now hence the –chan. His relationship with all other girls will be gradual as they worm their way in with perhaps some aid from three people.**

**Until Next time, Bye**


	11. Meet my Sisters

High School and Aliens

Chapter 11: Meet my sisters

I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or any other reference I make, I just wish I could live in one of the worlds, preferably the latter.

Okay people I know I went crazy over the last couple chapters and I'll admit I wrote myself into a corner to a degree but now we should be getting back on track.

Will try and get some nice moments in the chapter and may reveal the alien factor to the others among other things. Please note this chapter is intending to expose Lala as an alien through hilarious means and makes reference to a fact I have found with most of my Naruto's.

XChapter StartX

'Yawn' Naruto opened his mouth letting out a large breath as he began to wake up from his sleep. He'd ended up cooking for everyone in the house although Momo did offer a little bit of help while seemingly trying to get a rise out of him. Zastin was surprised and unknown to all weeped to himself at having all three princesses under one roof as he had flashbacks to the days when all three made his daily life hell.

'Back to school today… I wonder how it will go.' Naruto thought to himself as he turned his head to find Lala's sleeping face. He smiled seeing her cute face breathing in and out 'I wonder what N told her. Also I hope I get to fight Kitsune now that I think about him.' As the thought came to mind he felt something squirming underneath the sheets.

He pulled up the sheets to find Momo sleeping with her leg resting against his thigh. "Momo?" he muttered seemingly waking her as she opened her eyes and her purple eyes opened meeting his blue.

"Um…oh morning Naruto-kun, your thighs are quite comfy despite the muscle." She said as innocently as possible which given her precarious close proximity to his crotch didn't seem honest.

"Momo why are you in my bed, Lala I know has the habit, but you arrived last night." Naruto said resisting the urge to eye twitch at the girl's words… why did he have to find yet another pervert and possibly a worse one as she was quite young.

"I don't know… must have slept walked here." She said with false sincerity plastered on the grin she wore. "I hope it doesn't become a habit of mine as well, then again I usually fidget in my sleep so if I do and you feel squirming under the sheets ignore it."

Naruto's deadpan stare told her he didn't believe a word and would most likely be on the lookout for her in the future.

"Please get out of my bed Momo." Naruto told the girl who shrugged slipping out of the bed only to take the covers with her leaving Naruto with his boxer and Lala naked as usual. "…Why?"

"Why what Naruto-kun, you don't expect me to walk back to my room naked do you?" she asked with an innocent smile making Naruto groan and sink his head back to his pillow.

"Just go Momo." Naruto said unsealing the door with a hand sign which she didn't notice Momo see and memorize for her own reason.

"See you at breakfast… I'll handle it today." Momo said nearly skipping out of the door and off to get changed.

"…Part of me asks why I let them try and tease me?" Naruto said to himself looking back to the sleeping Lala. "Lala, it's time to get up." He said softly to her as she reached out and grabbed onto his chest.

"Five more minutes~" she mumbled making Naruto smile as he stroked her hair actually not minding staying but nudged her again to wake her.

"Come on Lala, we need to get up for breakfast." Naruto told her as she raised her head and her eyes drifted open.

"Food." She said with her stomach rumbling at the idea of breakfast it seems. As she got up Naruto saw that she truly was naked under his sheets.

"I'm going to somehow make sure you have panties and bra when you go to sleep one of these days." Naruto said slipping out of the sheets ad turning to his en suite. "Momo said she'll handle breakfast Lala, get showered and dressed for the day."

Lala got up too brushing a few hair from her face. "Okay then, can we use your shower then and save time?" she used using her big puppy eyes.

"No." Naruto said not looking in fear of succumbing to them now. He knew someone was teaching her how to improve that move and he couldn't be sure if it was Mikado or Kurama, hell Mikan would be possible as the girl who was a master of guilt tripping her brother with her big eyes.

"Mou~" she whined as Naruto closed the door to his shower. "Sigh… guess I better go and get ready." She said exiting the door and moving toward the shower and hopping in.

When both were changed they came down stairs and found Mikado with her morning cup of tea and Kurama in her lap. Nana and Momo were wearing the same clothes as last night, no doubt having any other outfits to match earth's style of clothing. "Morning, you two." Mikado said nibbling in her toast "Have a good sleep?"

"Hai, we slept fine. I'm glad we're back at home now." Lala said taking her seat at the table, right next to Naruto as always.

"They looked so cute together sleeping." Momo giggled with a small blush.

"What do you mean?" he sister asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lala sneaks into Naruto-kun's bed every night, and he has yet to figure out how she does it." Mikado said earning a stare from Nana and giggles from around the table. "Then again is mom was right he might not be trying to stop her anymore."

"No, just have to make sure you and Momo can't sneak in to take photos." He joked pouring himself a cup of tea.

'Too late.' Momo thought remembering the several photos she'd taken, included some that she might not share… he seemed to be a heavy sleeper when with Lala. "So do you think you'll have many issues going back to your school Naruto-kun?"

"Aside from explaining a few things, I doubt I'll have much trouble." Naruto said tasting a bit of Momo's cooking. "Hmm not that bad, you must have practiced a fair bit Momo." Naruto commented making Momo smile.

"When you have siblings with no skill it's best to practice, especially when one sibling is your twin." Momo said as Nana fumed and started to guzzle her food down.

"Everyone has their skills, I just have a few more than most. Lala can make stuff I can't begin to understand but for her it's easy. I'm sure Nana is the same." Naruto said making the small girl turn up her eyes for a moment.

"Maybe for her it's being a token loli character." Kurama said before being hit in the head by a bread roll. "Correction, tsundere pettanko."

"What did you say?!" Kurama quickly his his face in Mikado's chest making her hug him to jokingly protect him.

"Leave him, he has a talent for annoying people. Trust me when I say he won't stop even if it causes him a small bit of pain, he heals from practically anything." Naruto said tucking into Momo's eggs and bacon. "Not bad."

"Oh some praise from the house chef, how delightful." Momo said as she plated up for the others at the table, adding extra to Mikado's to feed Kurama with.

"It's good but after getting used to Naruto-kun you have quite a bar to rise to Momo-san." Mikado said eating her sausage.

"Ahhh to be so behind my Onee-chan's fiancé in the field of the kitchen, oh the shame." Momo giggled in mock depression. "Still I think I have some time to get up to his level."

"Unlikely." Yami said eating her breakfast rather bluntly with a small arrow stunning Momo in the back with the word she spoke upon it.

"Oh I just remembered, this was at the door this morning Naruto, it's addressed to you." Mikado said giving the blonde male a small package with a small picture of a kitsune on the return address.

"From him?" he opened it and inside were a pair of blonde nekomimi with a note attached. "For when things get bad and you need a hug. Place on head and channel chakra, the rest of the instruction are on the card underneath the ears."

"Oh those are really cute Naruto-kun, try them on." Lala said shaking his arms to which he shrugged putt them on without thought and channeling chakra. He didn't feel anything but turned to the rest of the table who seemed to be staring at the ears now?

"Kawii." Nana said noticing that instead of being stationary the nekomimi were moving about as it real cat ears.

"Oh my, Naruto-dono those ears seem to have a mind f their own." Zastin said looking over making Naruto turn and the ears reacting.

"Ok this is now weird I better take these off." Naruto said moving to reach the band and take them off, only to find he could as all he felt was his hair and when he reached up he could feel that the ears were now fixed to his skull. "Oh no."

Looking inside the package he found the second card. "That's right you now have permanent fully functional nekomimi, you had will them away but you're stuck with them. Trust me when they say they'll help but you won't be able to turn them off today Naruto so enjoy your day back at school. Kitsune and Zel. With help from Len and Arcueid."

Naruto's eye was twitching new from this development and could only mutter. "Their permanent."

"Ufufufufu" came the giggles from Momo, Kurama and Mikado seeing the various scenarios with those ears and if only he had a tail.

"Well you do have a thing for cats, guess this was only inevitable." Kurama said getting a glare from Naruto, only it wasn't as effective with his cute ears turned down.

"You expected me to get cat ears that actually show my emotional state and that I could not will them away for a whole day?" Naruto asked getting wider grins from the girls and he was about to say something until he purred. Looking at the hand that was petting his extra ears, which apparently, were also tied to his nervous system. 'Dear kami what did that version of me just make?' and found Lala reaching up with an amazed expression.

"So cute, Naruto-kun is like a big neko-chan." Lala said getting another chuckle from Kurama.

"Shall I take you man cards now or when you get back?" he said knowing he'd pay for it later but right now couldn't care less.

"I still have all my man cards thank you, these ears are only a result of me pranking myself in the most screwed over fashion." Naruto said he tried to the urge to simply curl up in Lala's lap from her continuous petting.

"Give it a day."

Shaking his head Naruto picked up his bag and lunch that Momo handed to him. "Come on Lala, we better get to school before I strangle Kurama again."

"Hai Naruto-kun. Momo, Nana see you all later."

"See you at school." Mikado said knowing she could enjoy her breakfast a little longer as she could drink and her car was in the space in front of the house. Yami bowed her head knowing she'd follow after them in a moment while Zastin was getting his own lunch for work.

Walking outside they left the house just as Rito left his and caught Naruto with his new extra on his head and seemed to stare at Naruto in confusion before rubbing his eyes. "Did I drink some of Otou-san's sake instead of water this morning?"

"I wish." Naruto said deadpanned at the boy. "This is a result of a cruel prank against me."

"Which gave you cat ears?" Rito asked tilting his head.

"I realize how it sound but believe me if I told you the truth your mind would be blown." Naruto said and Rito blinked.

"Come on Naruto, it can' be that bad." And before Naruto could begin Lala opened her mouth.

"It's something Naruto did to himself, their sensitive too." She said as Rito tried to process what he had heard before shaking his head.

"It's too early for a headache." Rito said walking ahead to which Naruto and Lala followed suite and Naruto choosing to ignore any and all look he got on the way. Especially the girls both young and teen, looking like they wanted him to be their new pet or worse.

"Lala…why did you answer for me before?" Naruto asked to the girl holding his side.

"Because you don't need anyone knowing your secret. I can share mine if it helps to explain things Naruto-kun." She said making him smile at how se really was looking out for him now.

"I won't ask you to do that." Naruto said as they made their way.

XBreakX

"Um, Uzumaki-kun…" the teacher called to the blonde student.

"Please ignore them sensei, I'm trying to." Naruto said holding only half a handful of eraser bit. Guess where the other half was?

"Could it be possible to explain?"

"I got pranked… bad." Naruto said making the teacher see what the boy was trying to say. All the teacher knew of Naruto's skill of pranking and for someone to beat him at it… god help them.

"Very well Uzumaki-kun. Now let's take register." The home room teacher said as he took out his register to take attendance.

"Naruto-kun…are they real?" Risa asked in a whisper as he turned his head, his ears turning down.

"Yes and they are permanent." Naruto said as she and Mio could be heard giggling now. This was not going to be his day.

"At least you look more approachable now, half the school was still a little freaked after your freak out." Risa said making one ear perk up in interest, which made the girls want to pet him as they'd seen their pets do the same.

"Look, I know I freaked out and acted worse than Rito ever did trying to ask out Haruna. And trust me, I know after seeing him fumble around for literally months." Naruto said as Rito gain several tick marks before blushing as Haruna had heard and turned to look at him. "I was just no taking a couple things well and I'm better now."

"And a furry…"

"Yes and a furr…not funny Risa." Naruto said ad the girl giggled.

"No just fluffy." She enjoyed the gesture he made at her with his fingers…I'm watching you it said. Not that she cared considering how adorable and hot Naruto looked with the added ears. Still didn't help but make her wonder how on earth she got them, was it the same place that Lala got her tail.

The lesson continued on with many of the girls giggling about Naruto's added features, something that spread through the halls like wildfire. And by the time first period ended the whole school practically knew.

"It's going to take me months for people to take me seriously again." Naruto moaned walking through the halls with Lala right beside him. "I'm not even gonna get started on…

"Naruto!" two voices shouted as Naruto held out both arms to catch Saruyama and Ren by their necks before dropping their pair to knock them out.

"…these two here getting on my case." Naruto said ignoring the two steaming heaps that were regrettably his only other male friends in the city. Shiro he hadn't known long enough and Zastin was at this point more like someone he took care of.

"It'll be okay Naruto-kun, that note said you'd control them soon enough right? So today you can be all cute and tomorrow you'll be all better." Lala chirped with her upbeat tone as usual as Naruto felt her slip her fingers across his, obviously wanting to hold hands.

"Hopefully…god I never thought I'd be pranked so well." Naruto said at the whole oddity of himself pranking himself… just what sort of Naruto was Kitsune? And what possessed him to create a pair of nekomimi that fused to the person. "Hmm, maybe if I do it right I can come up with a way to make sure I can still intimidate people."

"If it's intimidation, I am sure you'll come up with something Naruto-san." Rin said as she came up and took note of the lowering of Naruto's ears in sadness of using the san no doubt. 'Hmm, they really do reflect his emotion.' She thought having heard the rumors with Saki and Aya.

"Hey Rin, how long did it take the rumors to spread?" Naruto questioned the girl as she held her hand out with fingers outstretched.

"Five minutes actually, I think most of the female members of your class took photos before posting them to their friends and tweeter." Rin explained to Naruto, "Ironic that the bird told on the cat so soon."

"You're getting your father's sense of humor Rin." Naruto said seeing the small smirk on her face. "I'm so going all out on you next training session." Rin's grin grew wider at the chance to take on a full out Naruto, fully knowing she would likely not last long.

"I'll look forward to it." Rin said as Naruto rolled his eyes at the teen.

"Fine, well lets get on and then we can all meet on the roof where questions can be asked and maybe answered." Naruto said with Rin nodding heading back to join her friends.

XBrealX

When lunch time came Naruto was literally out of eraser pieces…something that actually surprise him as it had been a long time since he was out of ammunition, the first time being his first meeting with the principle and attempting to sway his personality.

As a result he'd started trying a powerful stare with reinforced KI for added effect. So far one boy trying to mock him had frothed at the mouth from the stare. He planned to test it more later as it might save him some money.

Of course as it was lunch time Risa and Mio had taken their chance to fully investigate Naruto's new adorable features as e sat down and ate his lunch, it was better they got it out of their system now.

"They're so soft, it feels better than my hair. This isn't fair~" Risa whined as she petted Naruto's head who wore a dead panned expression.

"And they are connected to his scalp, this is either extreme cosplay or something bordering a miracle, we literally have a neko-boy in our hands." Mio said as her hands brushed his hair to view where the ears connected, inadvertently giving him a minor head massage. "Do you think he has a tail?"

Risa smirked as she looked to the edge of Naruto's pants. "Well there only one way to find out."

"The agreement for you touching my ears was to keep it above the neck. You can only touch my head or lunch privileges will be suspended for two months, dessert for five." Naruto said as Risa's hand froze halfway down his back and Mio pouted.

"Well~ if we can only touch your head, I may as well find out something that's been on my mind." He felt her fingers glide to his whiskers.

'Oh no.' Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Risa soft fingers caress his whiskers and ever part of him urged his throat not to purr as the sensation. Any sign of weakness would be forever exploited and no threats of no lunch would stop them.

"Wow they feel rough as opposed to his usual skin, Mio come check this out." Risa called the girl as each took a cheek to pet the whiskers while their other hands scratched his head by the ears.

'Oh kami…damn these feline features…damn you Naruto!' he thought to himself as his fingers twitched, being the only physical sign of his body's sensations.

"Risa-san, Mio-san, just what do you think you are doing to Naruto-san?!" Yui shouted stopped both in their acts and letting Naruto expel the breath he was holding.

"Just confirming some things Yui-chan, you know Naruto-kun's whiskers are rougher than the rest of his face and his ears are really soft." Risa said as Naruto looked up at Yui.

Yui took one look at Naruto at let out an almost inaudible squeak. Naruto looked so CUTE~. It took a lot of restraint on her part not to go over and start petting his head, she didn't want to question where he got them but she certainly did desire to see just how soft they were. Would they be as soft as the kittens at the pet store she frequently visited?

"Hey Yui-chan." Naruto offered a wave.

"H-Hi Naruto-san. Are you alright I heard you were the victim of a prank that left you with…unique features." Yui said walking over holding her arms so they wouldn't be tempted to reach out to those twitching, adorable nekomimi.

"In a manner yeah… they are permanent but I should be able to hide them by tomorrow." Naruto explained to Yui. She nodded in acceptance but a small part of her subconscious in the form of a chibi version of herself in black leather clothing.

'He shouldn't hide those adorable features for us. They should be ours to play with and maybe the rest of him too. I mean now he's hot and has a cat like appearance too, he's perfect.' Yui shook her head making the tiny shameless version of her disappear in a puff of smoke.

"I see… that's ba-good." She quickly corrected for her minor slip. No one seemed to notice of were more interested in Naruto himself.

"How did they manage this Naruto-kun, I mean the way their actually permanent is just amazing. Are you magic?" Risa asked petting his head again taking note of his fingers now that were slowly twitching when her finger traced the edge of his neko ears.

"It's no magic." Naruto said as he noticed Yui's body language and could tell she wanted to touch them, not surprising really. "You can touch them if you want Yui-chan, just be gentle." Naruto said.

"Really? I mean it's not like I need to touch them. I may if only to satisfy my curiosity. She said keeping her arms crossed an attempting her usual stern expression. Sadly the slight sparkle in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks sort of ruins the image and expression from its usual effect.

Slowly she let go of her arm and started to reach for Naruto, her fingers mere millimeters away from touching them.

'Glomp'

Yui's desire to touch was denied as Naruto was tackled by the blonde heiress, Saki who had pushed his face to her grown bosom while she petted the very cute Naruto.

'That bitch!' Yui thought before gasping at the internal curse. She never cursed in her life and for something that annoyingly happened so often she never reacted as such.

"Oh Naruto-kun darling, you look so wonderful with these ears of yours. Truly you are a perfect man encompassing both in personality, looks and cuteness to join me at functions now on." Saki said petting his head and pushing him further into her chest unknowingly allowing him to purr as no one could hear him inside her chest which was quiet warm.

'He's purring I know it. Damn it why didn't I try that?' Risa thought slightly ticked off at how her Naruto had been taken from her and Mio. Lala was just happily ignoring the proceedings in favour of her lunch which was different as Momo seemed to have figured out her favorite food on earth.

"Saki-chan…can you let me breath please." Naruto mumbled from his embrace.

"Oh…"Saki let him go, albeit reluctantly, feeling a number of prickles on the back of her neck as she sat down next to him. "Forgive me Naruto-kun, when news of you development reached me I simply could not help but be intrigued at how you would look."

"Did it hurt getting them Naruto-kun?" Aya asked a little curious.

"No it didn't hurt, I was surprised though when I felt them moving and learning they were permanent."

"How did you get them?"

"I did it." Lala said getting shocked looks from everyone. "It was a small experiment that I guess didn't work out too well, my bad hehe~" she giggled but looked into Naruto's eyes and he could tell what she was doing.

"You made them… Lala-chi, really? I mean you made something cosplay people have been after for years, how did you find the time to make them."

It was easy, I'm an alien after all." She said bluntly as the girls gave her a stare and nodded in acceptance…Risa and Mio anyway.

"That, strangely makes a lot of sense. I mean Lala has that tail and weird strength."

"Plus just appeared out of the sky and has that cute outfit."

"That might mean Ren is one too… what about Naruto, is he an alien?"

"Nahhh!"

"Are you both being serious, Lala-san just made a rather outrageous claim!" Yui said trying to be a voice of reason.

"Well when you consider everything, Lala-chi being an alien makes perfect sense, hell Yami-chan has been seen with wings and frequently creates blades with her hair."

"Ignorance is bliss I suppose." Risa said with the tilt of her head as she turned back to Naruto. "You knew didn't you?"

"it wasn't my place to tell anyone secrets." Naruto said as Lala discreetly grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly.

"Well considering he's been living with her, plus being her fiancé too. I guess it isn't a big surprise he knew, not to mention the massive weird plant…"

"Celine-chan" Lala piped in as she did have a name.

"…yes Celine, is way too big to be human." Risa nodded with mi of their deduction.

"Wait you mean you Lala from another world entirely?" Saki questioned giving her a look as Lala stuffed her face with her lunch.

"Yep, from Deviluke, my papa is the king too." Lala explained as the girls and boys jaws dropped at this added info.

"A princess… a fricken princess… this so isn't fair." Saruyama moaned thinking Naruto really had the devil's luck for women, hell even Rito had his girlfriend now.

"So Lala-san is of nobility as well… a worthy rival indeed, not that her position matters in the end hohohoho…" Saki laughed to herself with Aya and Rin nodding as they did believe that Naruto could be charmed by Saki.

"Are you really a princess Lala-san?" Haruna asked not helping but notice where had hand was, despite the cute ears on Naruto.

"Uhuh…I ran from home to here and that's where I met Naruto? He agreed to marry me but he didn't want to have me expose my secret and that's why he made such an elaborate lie about our families."

"Well Naruto does like to make sure his friends don't have trouble. Plus my Tou-san said he's a good liar from when they played cards." Rito said as Naruto had gone against his dad and won a lot more than lost. He'd also gotten his dad an extension for a deadline using a sob story that was cheesier than milk, the guy had given his dad a month for it.

"So the thing about the family and such."

"A big stretch of the truth, sorry to deceive but Lala didn't need the added attention." Naruto said a little surprised at how quickly the actual truth about Lala came out, it was if someone was writing bad fan fiction.

(Sniff…cry…I tried but evil paperwork got in the way… and I can't create clones to help me.)

"So magic doesn't exist?" Rito asked curious as to how exactly the fox was able to speak.

"I wouldn't say that exactly but the world and the universe has unique and wonderful things to offer." Naruto said in one of his old sage like moments he happened to have now and again… he wish he could grow a long beard to stroke when he had them.

"So what kinda stuff does Lala-chi have that's like space-style?" Risa questioned staring at Lala who turned and pointed to Peke.

"I made Peke here, she's my costume robot that I made when I was young." Lala said as Peke seeing the situation felt it was ok to speak.

"Indeed, Lala-sama created me with her great intellect and as such I am capable of transforming into any article of cloth, varying from a single item of clothing to a full outfit so long as I have the necessary power and information in my data banks." Peke announced as the people of the roof started at the small pin which Lala removed seeing how she was wearing her actual uniform. Peke changed to her mini robot form and floated in the air letting everyone get a good look.

"Wow, a robot… it's almost as cute as Naruto-kun now." Naruto felt a small tick mark on his head form for being called cute, god damit he was handsome not cute. Risa walked over to hugged the little robot "She's so tiny yet has such a smart voice, sort of like your sister Yuuki."

"Mikan isn't that tiny." Rito pointed out thinking that if he teased his sister I may end with vicious teasing or a frying pan to the head.

"Maybe, but I wonder what sort of cute outfits you have, can I try her out Lala-chi?" Risa asked getting a nod as Risa placed the Peke badge after she changed back into her hair and waited for something to happen.

"Risa-san! Why did you choose such a shameless outfit to tryout Lala-san's item?" Yui shouted as Risa looked down to find herself in a school swimsuit that looked a little on the small side based on how tight it felt on her chest. Rito and Saruyama currently had been blown back by nosebleeds seeing how the swimsuit offered a complete view of her bosom due to it's tightness.

"Huh…not bad, what do you think Naruto-kun?" Risa asked looking over to see Naruto covering his eyes with a single hand, not that you couldn't tell the dead panned expression.

"Yuuki-kun!" Haruna ran to attend to her boyfriend while Rin being a reasonable member of the female gender kicked Saruyama for good measure in the groin.

"I do this so that I can deny any trouble caused, if I don't see it, I isn't happening." Naruto said keeping his eyes closed as well, which was a good decision as he felt his hand pulled away and something soft against his face. From the scent hitting his nose it was Risa and she targeted his new weak points.

"Ahh what a shame, you can only feel but not see, guess I'll treat you to a good feel then." Risa said before beging pulled back by Yui. "Ah, come on Yui-chan."

"No you will stop this at once and get back to your original uniform this instance." Yui reached for the Peke badge on Risa's head.

"Ahh, Yui, don't suddenly pu…" Lala's warning seemed to be for naught as there was a spark from Peke as she was taken from Risa's head resulting in a smoke explosion.

The smoke cleared in seconds and Naruto coughed out a bit of smoke before opening his eyes and debating whether what he saw was a good thing or bad. Yui it seems along with the other girls on the roof were all in outfits other than their uniforms.

"Sorry Lala-sama… it seems I've suffered a small malfunction." A delirious sounding Peke could be heard as her small robot form was laid out on the ground her usual swirl eyes going around and around.

"What sort of joke is this?!" Yui it turned out had been put in a white bra and panty set complete with stockings, cats ears and tail, none of which hid her generous body. "Naruto-kun, don't look!" she shouted as Naruto turned from her not wanting to hurt her feelings only to find Saki in front of him with Aya and Rin in very skimpy French maid outfits, all backless it seemed.

"Ah…those are nice." Mio commented from her position seeing Saki and the rest while in a cowgirl outfit, Naruto didn't want to know ehere Peke had gotten the info for that one.

"How did I end up in servant's clothes…?" Saki wondered as she looked down to see Naruto looking right at her and blushed down to her neck. 'Does he find this attractive?' she wondered to herself looking down at the outfit again.

"Owwie." Naruto's attention turned to Run who had just turned up to be caught in the explosion and ended up in a rather sexy sailor cosplay which was like her hair cyan coloured… sort of like sailor Neptune. "Huh… I didn't buy this." She said allowed before seeing Naruto and smiling as she jumped and glomped the boy to the ground. "Naruto-kun, I'm here to see you again!" she shouted happy as the strange cloud before had caused Ren to sneeze as he enter the roof area.

"…Run!" Naruto said surprised as with how strangely Run/Ren's body worked he was never sure who he was going to see in a day and he didn't want to start making them sneeze just so he wouldn't be annoyed by Ren.

"I can't believe I get to see you so soon!" she said happily hugging him and pushing her chest onto his which was exposed in her outfit as evidently a number of buttons were undone, be them from the outfit or a quick decision from Run was anyone's guess. Run proceeded to rub his ears making Naruto's urge to purr rise again but knew he couldn't as there wasn't anything to muffle him. "Oh your so cute Naruto-kun, I just want you in my lap pillow while I pet you."

'Keep doing that and I'll be tempted to accept.' Naruto thought in his relaxed state… he was finally seeing what Kurama was always fusing about when someone petted his head.

"Hi Run-chan!" Lala waved to the girl and ignored the momentary glare or just didn't notice the glare.

"Hey Lala… did you experiment on Naruto-kun to give him these?" Run asked getting a shake of the head from Lala who was stuck in a white and red striped bikini as well as an apron.

"Um, no, Naruto-kun got a gift from, well I can't say really." Lala said getting a few confused looks from the girls.

"Why not Lala-chi?"

"Because its really hard to understand and you wouldn't believe it." She explained and all tilted their head, those that weren't unconscious from heavy nose bleeding, which right now was worse for Rito due to cosplay lap pillow.

"She's right, even I find it hard to believe." Naruto managed to say despite the relaxing sensations he was experiencing. But it wasn't her experiment that gave me these, it was more of a prank that was really, really, unexpected when you consider things."

"So tell us then." Mio requested being naturally curious like her best friend.

"Sorry, no can do, at least not right now. I kind of want to figure these things out before I explain who gave the, to me okay?" Naruto said placating everyone for the moment.

"I suppose we can allow you a chance to fully discover your adorable features darling." Saki said coming over and stroking his head with Run.

"Hey don't hog the neko-Naruto." Risa said joining in as did Lala as it certainly was fun seeing Naruto try to resist purring, even Yui joined in although she covered his eyes so he wouldn't leer at her body, despite a small voice telling her to show it all off.

XBreakX

"Man…today was a real drag." Naruto said hanging his head back to look to the clouds.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Lala asked walking quite close next to him Peke back on her head. everyone eventually had gotten back into regular clothes, thanks mostly to Mikado who had spare uniforms on hand.

When asked why she had so many spares she responded that the principal made sure there were extra in case there was a mass outbreak of streaking. All of them had sweat dropped and continued to wonder how the man was still the principal of the school.

"With these things…" Naruto gestured to his extra ears which twitched. "I could barely get a moments peace when in class as either the teacher or the other girls in the school kept on asking to touch them." Naruto said as his ears dropped down.

"Yeah plus you know how easy it will be for them to manipulate you so they scratch the good spot." Kurama said walking along in the middle of the two, Mikado had sent him home while she ran an errand for a client.

"It's not fair, I can stand up to almost anything they throw at me be it showing off or trying to offer me food, which I can tell is not just them half the time but now that I have these, I fear what would happen if they actually caught me." Naruto said with a small shiver as fan girls in large numbers and furry lovers too would outnumber him in seconds and he couldn't harm innocent people.

Perverts were never innocent, but perverted girls were difficult, case and point Risa.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you can be scary again soon. Maybe Kurama-kun could help too." Lala suggested to the fox who looked up before Naruto scoffed.

"Nah these days unless he's bigger he is more cute than scar-yeowch!" Naruto jumped as Kurama bit his leg as no way would he ever bite his ass. "Not cool Kurama, I'm so not cooking for you tonight." Naruto said as the fox rolled his eyes.

"Momo will still feed me, I'm as you say cute when I'm this size." Kurama replied knowing the younger twin would definitely feed him. "You can't have any high ground Naruto, you live in a house full of girls. the only reason you aren't whipped is because they are all too nice to you, except Nana but that's because she's a pettanko."

"Pretty sure that doesn't really count for her rage issues." Naruto said with a small sweat drop.

"Actually wrong, with her sister being so stacked she has envy issues and the fact that you are engaged to Lala with honestly a number of generously proportioned women is like kryptonite to superman. You are the target or pettanko rage… hopefully not tsundere level like the black haired busty girl." Kurama said managing to sound both intelligent and perverted.

"I don't know if I should be surprised at your theory or more how you managed to sound less perverted saying it despite its contents." Naruto said as the made it to their home just as Mikado pulled in, at least the driveway was being used. "You're gonna have to start renting your place out Mikado-san." Naruto suggested as the doctor hopped out of her car.

"One step ahead of you Naruto-kun." She said walking into the house with the others finding Momo and Nana watching television in their outfits from when they arrived. "Have the both of you been here all day?"

"Well we're familiarizing ourselves with your earth culture. From what we could see there are things to entertain the both of us for some time." Momo said as she got up from her seat and picked up Kurama who went and wrapped himself around her neck like a scarf.

"So have you anything you wanna go and see on the weekend when it comes round, since we'll be getting you some new clothes anyway?" Naruto asked as likely the twins would like their own clothes for their lengthy stay on Earth.

"Hmm, I'd like to see what flower shops they have for particular fauna and other seeds, Nana will just want to look at the pet shop." Momo said getting nods while Naruto went into the kitchen to sort out drinks for everyone.

"Fair enough but just be careful as there isn't much room in my garden and Kurama is the only animal we need in the house."

"Screw you Naruto, I am what I am!" Kurama shouted in response to Naruto slight jab.

"Ah, Naruto-kun Momo and Nana have pocket spaces for their plants and animals I made D-Dials for them to use like the one I have for my inventions." Lala explained as she got out the cups and placed them on the table, moving round the kitchen getting out rice crackers while Naruto got the honey and milk as it was English style tea.

"That's handy, but like a storage scroll but probably more useful. Sometimes your inventions surprise me with how useful they can be Lala." Lala' gained pink in her cheeks from Naruto's praise but Nana decided to cut in on the moment.

"Oi Momo, did you give that guy the thing Otou-san wanted us to?" The smallest of the sisters asked as Momo snapped her fingers as sge reached into the bag she had brought when they arrived and pulled out a small box.

"Here Naruto-kun this is from father, he said it was a test. Nothing else aside from I and Nana are under your protection do keep us safe from any dangerous or else..." she said as Naruto opened the boy to find a necklace which had a large roc on the end of it.

"This is a test, really?" he said looking at the small rock before shrugging and putting it round his neck. "Well when I figure out what this is for, I guess I pass."

"Otou-san said when you do figure it out he want to fight you, it was surprising. Usually he doesn't seem so excited to fight someone, nit since he became ruler f the universe." Momo said surprised as she accepted her tea while Nana stated munching on her crackers.

"Do you always have to end up fighting absurdly powerful people Naruto, I thought you got out of that?" Kurama asked as Momo fed him on her shoulder.

"So did I but this could be the whole dad thing of threatening the guy who marries his daughter. That and he probably gets bored being the ruler. Does he have paperwork?" Naruto asked honestly curious of whether the curse of paperwork still existed even in the vast stretches of the universe.

"Papa usually has ten hours of documents to sort through everyday often he tried to get out of the office or destroy but usually he has to come back to it." Lala told him and Naruto knew he now possibly had a factor as he had solved the curse of paperwork a long time ago and kept the secret safe from many, in case he was ever in a bad or ridiculous situation.

So it was pretty much any day of Naruto's life when you think about it in retrospect.

"It really is the bane of the universe."

XBreakX

Meanwhile on Gid spaceship, said ruler of the universe was behind his desk, albeit with his chair in a higher position, with a stamp in hand with several stacks of paperwork.

"Oh damn it, I swear this stuff gets bigger the second I finish one pile." Gid moaned , annoyed that he couldn't just torch the endless piles of paper but his advisors kept telling him to do it otherwise he would have to form a counsel to do it and no way was he going to let someone else rule his universe. Still didn't make the work easier though. "Still he should have the stone by now… I wonder how long it might take for him to see what it truly is." Gid laced his hands together as he turned to his window, gazing into the endless void of space and his armada.

"Should he prove a true successor I'll have no arguments over him marrying my daughter… maybe Momo and Nana if they get attached, would keep them out of trouble and out of my hair." Gid looked to an old book his grandfather had give to him when he was the actual age his body looked. "If he awakens that strength he certainly won't ever have to worry about an uprising when he takes the throne when I retire to a life of hot springs and good times with the girls." the man who practically singlehandedly regressed into perverted giggles at the thought of his well deserved retirement.

The universe as usual had drawn in another pervert who was incredibly powerful into the list of people Naruto had a connection to.

XChapter endX

Well people it's official, I am alive and I also turned 22, yeah for me I guess. Anyway I have been getting a lot of messages asking what the status of my stories and updates.

To sum up I am trying as best I can to update as often as I can but with voluntary work, looking for paid employment, helping out at home I struggle to get anything done. still I will still do as best as I can to update this and help from a stranger while attempted to go through other stories when my muse for them reappears.

I'm looking at you Wolf in Mahora muse, I will find you, I swear it.

Anyway aside from my main stories I will still be doing a few challenge chapter starters like with the Fullmetal Alchemist one I wrote, give it a look. But still I hope this chapter went well besides the fact I once more threw a wrench by revealing Lala's alien status but when you consider the anime and manga reveals of her status, everyone seemed very accepting so I don't see why not here in context.

Just for info I am trying to rewrite a couple of my stories starting with New Life which will have darksiders 2 elements as it makes obvious sense. Although oddly for some unexplained reason a Kim Possible fanfic came into my head after reading the The Hire.

Send me messages with questions feel like asking and I'll do my best to answer and reply to you all.

In other news I'll hopefully getting Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and while I am happy to be getting the game I am annoyed that the Edo Tensei Kages are not sodding playable despite them being given move sets for battles and shown in the sodding trailer, I mean really…

If Darui can get to be playable why not the Sandaime Raikage.

But I'll stop here before I rage too much and get onto the real annoyance of the ps4 and lack of backwards compatibility despite xbox saying they are having it backwards compatible, ergh no must refuse urge to rant, think happy thoughts, sly 4 coming out in UK soon.

Until next time, Bye


	12. Study and Investigation

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 12: Study and Investigation**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or any other reference I make, I just wish this keeps going well and I don't go off the rails like I have in a few chapters of this story.**

**Beta by MasamuneX23 and thankful he still agrees to help me out in all of this fun of writing stories so again thanks MasamuneX23**

**XChapter StartX**

"Soooo…why am I in a tank with a breathing mask?" Naruto asked as he and the Deviluke siblings along with Mikado were in the lab. Yami was also there as she didn't want to be bored and was curious like the cats she liked to feed now and again. After dinner Lala had asked him to come to the lab so they could run a full scan so as to solve Naruto's issue of immortality and see what results they could achieve.

"Well the mask is obviously for you to breathe when the tank fills up with water. Before you ask anything, the water is going to have a fair number of nanobots that require a certain environment to survive. They'll be doing a lot of the scanning of your internal workings." Mikado said as she helped configure the settings. "Still it might be easier if you weren't in those shorts."

"I refuse to be naked in front of you Mikado-sensei, let alone Lala-chan's sisters who barely know me. Yami I'm ok with as we get along and Lala-chan with Peke are a given. So sorry I'm not giving you or anybody here a show." Naruto said in basically nothing but a pair or swim shorts and his new necklace from Lala's father.

'Darn.' A couple of minds thought to themselves as they looked over Naruto's form despite the numbering scars on his back and chest.

"Man it's like dad when we saw him after his day at war, still surprises me that a human being could survive some of the ones you've got." Nana said currently holding one of the innocent little foxes from the den under the house. They were much cuter and better behaved than Kurama that was for sure.

"When you're me, things happen, injuries was just one of the minor things while I did my best to keep up appearances. Hell I spent a decade or several as a woman just to see the difference." Naruto shrugged getting odd looks from the women.

"You can shape shift?" Mikado said surprised as most races with that ability were weak so for such a strong person like Naruto to have it was a bit of a shock, Yami's powers only let her change so much, mainly converting her body to weapons to change her whole anatomy, Ren/Run were the exception due to them being two different people really.

"Basically, used to do it for pranks but later I perfected it so it's a complete change. First time I did full conversion was really weird as I had things I had seen but never had." Naruto said looking down at himself in slight memory but noticing the water wasn't' coming up yet. "Sigh… do I need to show you all when I'm done in here?" there were nods from everyone, even Kurama himself on Mikado's shoulder.

"Hmm…we could take him shopping in case he needs to change into his girl form?" Mikado suggested as Naruto banged on the glass and started shouting but no sound was coming through.

"Oh look at that the mute function is on, what a shame. Still I'm sure Naruto agrees." Momo said as she turned a dial and the water started to fill the tank to the top so that Naruto floated and kept glaring at Momo and Mikado. The two of them were devious and were no doubt plotting against him.

His cat ears were twitching madly as both women giggled, he hadn't figured out how to hide them yet so they still made even his sternest glare pretty much adorable to all of them, even Yami who looked tempted to pet him.

"Beginning scanning process." Momo said as a holographic image of Naruto started forming from a display plate while Mikado read off the readings.

"Hmm brain waves much higher than humans of today, most likely to help channel and control the pathways for his natural energy, chakra I think it was." Mikado noted as the chakra pathways were visible on the image.

His bones and muscles are very dense but work at optimal rates, no signs or tearing despite his body's injuries, how good is his regeneration? Do we know if he can grow back a limb?" Momo asked Kurama as he would know best.

"Hmm, that's not a situation that I really remember ever happening. He can regrow his organs easily as now again he's been hit there. I'd guess that he could but I doubt he'd volunteer to let someone test the theory." Kurama said honestly surprised Naruto hadn't blown his arm or hand off at some point, especially during cooking, the early days of it at least.

"Hmmm his body gives out more electrical output as well, could probably power a number of things with him alone." The more they learned the more surprising it was that Naruto's biology hadn't been discovered by her already as she had been around him for a while, heck the fact he was never tired after P.E. could have been a sign.

"His skin is soft but looking at this it would take a lot of strength to cut through it, does his skin adapt to force delivered at one time?" Momo questioned the fox again.

"Well yeah Naruto's thick skinned, his body does adapt to most things, took a few decades for his body to be more durable to bullets, take a high caliber round to get through at point blank. It's the same with poisons, once ingested his immune system kicks in and takes it out as chakra breaks it down and takes a part of the dead poison to grow immunity to it, same for viruses and bacteria. But can I ask a question, how do those new ears of his affect him?" Kurama asked as Naruto floated in the water tank.

"The ears have perfectly fused now, they have connected and created some nerve to his brain and specifically the hearing part of it so they are fully functioning ears, it might affect his balance if he hears high pitched noises but with his immunity system his ears might adapt quickly. They are very sensitive though, much like an actual cat, the person who made those ears is a genius, to craft an unnatural feature so seamlessly and with no ill effects is a breakthrough." Mikado explained as Naruto reached to his ears and felt the now wet fur of them.

"I have his energy reading, plus his entire body works. Begin draining the tank." Momo said as Mikado pulled the lever which opened the vents at the bottom to take out the water in the tank before the glass went down allowing Naruto to remove his mask as Lala handed him a towel which he quickly dried his hair with being careful with the ears.

"Ergh these ears don't feel nice when wet, I guess that's why cats don't like water." Naruto said as he wiped down his torso and arms and faced the women. "So anything else you need to test?"

"Yes, I remember when those assassins came on the rough you used a strange gravity based technique, how were you able to do that?" Mikado questioned as Naruto closed his eyes before opening revealing his Rinnegan, it was amazing he had it considering how usually it was an evolution of the sharingan. "What peculiar eyes."

"The Rinnegan, Eyes of the Six Paths and the Rikudo Sennin. I developed them a fair bit in my first century, learning and mastering them finished that century and made way into the next." Naruto said as Lala, Yami and Momo took a good look into the purple ringed eyes.

"What other abilities do they provide?" Momo asked very curious over the small yet obviously powerful change in Naruto.

"A number of things, control of gravity is part of them. Absorption of energy, mind reading and ability to tell if anyone is lying perfectly, soul grabbing and I'm being literal I can grab the soul. There's also summoning of different creatures of the summoning realm but I don't use it as much since the realms tend to have regular sized animals and the others I rather not summon. And lastly the ability to grown extra arms and change them into weapons." Naruto listed off as Yami came over intrigued by the last power.

"Show me." Naruto looked to the blond assassin before shrugging as he concentrated and metal formed over his arms and stretched over to just past his shoulders and two extra limbs protruded out of his back very close to his actual shoulder joints.

"Do you feel everything they touch?" Yami asked as her own hair turned to hands and moved to shake the hands of Naruto's and noted the equally strong grip on the arms so even though they were newly formed they weren't weak at all.

"They are impressive, no doubt your body compensates for their creation, do they bleed?" Mikado asked looking over the arms with her critical eyes.

"They can if I don't have the armour covering them but I tend not to have them unprotected." Naruto said reabsorbing his arms back and the armour disappearing back into his skin. "I can use some more powerful jutsu as I can do multiple hand seals, but it's easier to turn them into laser canons, and no I'm not showing you that."

He could literally hears whines of disappointment from almost all the girls, Nana was just curious to see him summon animals, she knew earth had a lot of nice creatures which she was interested in talking to. "Anyway I'm shirtless and looking at the time, I need to make some food." Naruto said stepping out the room and everyone following as he picked up a shirt before heading downs stairs, slipping on some jogging pants for decency's sake.

'Knock, knock!' the sound was heard as Naruto got his utensils out for cooking and still having the shirt hanging on his shoulder went to answer the door as it was probably Zastin. However when he opened the door he was proven wrong.

"Mikan-chan?" Naruto said surprised as opening the door revealed the younger of the Yuuki siblings whose eye were now transfixed on Naruto's abs. she never really got a chance to see them this close and a part of her mind was creating a mental folder labelled 'For later use.'

'Is she drooling?' Naruto thought before moving his hand to snap his fingers at the girl bringing her interesting thought to an abrupt end and turned her eyes up at Naruto, whose ears looked interested.

"Ah Naruto-nii, sorry I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time or something. I mean, I just, never mind!" she turned to leave looking like a chilly pepper with the amount of red in her face, which was not helped by Naruto's strong yet gentle hand grabbing her.

"Hold your horses Mikan-chan, you don't need to run off for anything." Naruto quickly slipped the black shirt on and turned the girl around who was tempted to pout at the now shirt covered Naruto. "Now what had you coming over here for, had another idea for pranking Rito?"

"Um, no we still have the one for Saturday anyway. No I wanted to see the cat ears I heard about from Rito when he came back from school… are they really permanent and Lala-san's an alien?" she spoke remembering that massive bit of information her brother let slip to her while they had been chatting last night.

"Yeah…they are here for life, and yes Lala's an alien too, along with Zastin and her sisters." Naruto said sighing and rubbing the top of his head.

"Wait sisters?" Mikan tilted her head a bit confused.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know Lala's siblings came the other day. You can meet them if you want; it's Rito's turn to cook tonight right?" Mikan nodded as she walked inside and quickly found a small fox jumping up at her and licking her face.

"Ah, stop it, hehehe~ that tickles." Mikan giggles as the fox nuzzled its head into her cheek.

"Oi Kuri, where'd you go?" Nana's voice could be heard at the top of the stairs. "Oh Naruto have you seen Kuri, my fox?"

"She's down here with one of my neighbours, she wants to meet you and Momo." Naruto said as Nana came down the stairs now wearing some khaki pants and pink top with spaghetti straps over her shoulder and white shoes. Turns out Mikado had been shopping when they were at school, it was stranger that practically no one turned up while she was simply shopping online, and with that day delivery too. Just a skill of an experienced shopper he guessed, as both sister were surprised and delighted when they open the packages and found clothes that were perfect for them and the correct size.

Naruto had thankfully paid the tab as he was going to anyway when Mikado told him when they got inside the house. "Hey there, I'm Nana Deviluke, Lala's little sister." Nana waved thankful for seeing a regularly built girl as opposed to the other well stacked women in the house.

"Oh hi, I'm Yuuki Mikan, I'm Rito's sister. We've lived next door to Naruto for a while now. I take it she is yours?" Mikan gestured to Kuri as Nana nodded whistling making the female fox jump back and wrap herself around Nana's neck.

"Is she Kurama's?" Mikan asked wondering if that mischievous fox had ended up having kits when she wasn't looking or knowing and if there were any more adorable kits.

"Heck no, as if that perverted fox could produce something so cute and innocent." Nana said sharply as she cuddled Kuri to her cheek who was lapping up the attention after Nana had spoken to her and asked if she'd be her friend.

"I take offence to that statement." Naruto found Kurama hopping up to his shoulder and staring down at the Yuuki sibling. "I'm not perverted; I'm a fox who has a healthy admiration of the female form. And I'm perfectly innocent I have never done anything shameful."

"Cough-bullshit-cough." Naruto said smirking despite Kurama's tail hitting him in the back of the head.

"Hello Kurama-kun." Mikan waved to the fox slightly more used to the talking fox now, hell she accepted the fact that Lala and her sisters were aliens, from what she saw they all had those cute tails. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Mikan, just annoyed at the pettanko slandering my name and I'll have you know that if I have kits they'll be plenty innocent like little Kuri there." Kurama said as Kuri turned to her technically new uncle as far as she saw it.

"Yip!" Kuri cried out from her position on Nana's shoulder clearly at Kurama.

"Your father is just as perverted as any fox, clearly you just don't see it little one." Kurama chided as Kuri said her father wasn't a pervert, a clear lie in Kurama's mind having been a fox for a lot longer.

"Yip, Yip!"

"I do not, honestly who ever taught you what that means?" Naruto knew it was better to not translate what the fox said.

"Please stop arguing with Kuri, Kurama I don't need a headache and Mikan-chan doesn't need to be scared more than she already has by you talking." Naruto said as he gestured for Mikan to follow as he went to the kitchen to make tea. "So, anything you specifically want to ask?"

"Do you purr if someone scratches behind your ears?" Mikan questioned having often thought Naruto was a little like a fox or a cat as a result of his whisker marks and became a debate between her and her mother Ringo as to which he was more like, Ringo saying fox and Mikan saying cat. Considering the development she might be winning the debate very soon, if she could get a good picture of it.

"…Yes…"Naruto said as he hanged his head hearing the question knowing that all his friends from Saki to Risa would likely continue to try and make him purr, most likely succeeding too. "But you can't scratch them now to see if it is true regardless."

Mikan pouted hearing this as she really wanted to see how soft they were and make him purr. He had embarrassed her enough times that she wanted some retribution, plus the fact she could be so close to his face was a bonus if she could swing it her way. "No fair~" she whined a little hearing him deny her chances.

"They are sensitive since they are new Mikan-chan, I don't want them abused too much too soon. Also I don't want you blabbing and causing me to get more fangirls, I saw too may already." There really was nothing more frightening at times that a stampede of fangirls wanting to pet him and/or molest him. At least Risa was his friend already when she tried to grope and molest him.

"Can I at least feel the fur then?" Naruto who had been distracted turned back to Mikan who had pulled out her Puppy Dog Eyes technique on him and due to her young age it was very effective. Maybe it was because of his recent revelations but he felt himself succumb to the cute look and gave a small minor nod as she smile brightly and made her way around to lightly touch his ears and feel the texture of them… they were really nice, a lot softer than the cats she's petted at the pet store when her friends dragged her along.

Knowing she couldn't scratch behind them Mikan seeing an opportunity reached with her hand to rub his whisker marks which unfortunately for Naruto made him let out a tiny purr from the back of his throat. "Mikan-chan!" he cried out as the girl blushed at the cute noise he made, especially since it was just from touching his birthmarks. "No touching the whiskers!" he said as she smiled down with a cat like grin.

"Oh Naruto-nii, why do you say that when you gave such a nice response from them." Yeah she was so going to use this for as long as she could when she had the chance.

"It's a reflex, the marks are sensitive too." He said trying to save a little of his dignity or rather his image which seemed to deteriorate with his friends more and more now.

"Naruto-kun!" Lala's cheerful voice rang out as she quickly hopped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist while her arms went round his neck, settling her head into the crook of his neck. "Can we have some taiyaki tonight, Yami-chan said she'd like some?"

"Sure I'll get round to it later, Mikan-chan's here by the way." Naruto said making his fiancé turn to the young girl.

"Hi Mikan!" Lala waved with one of her hands not moving from her comfy position. Mikan offered a small wave in reply as she spotted Lala's tail again, now that she knew she was an alien she couldn't help but be a little more curious about her and Nana's tails. She kind of wanted one, they looked really cute and maybe useful for carrying stuff.

One must wonder what she'd think if she knew the extra feature of deviluken tails?

"Hi Lala, where is Yami?" Mikan had seen the blonde girl before and wanted to chat with her.

"Hmm, Yami-chan? She'll be down soon I think she was just finishing something with Momo and Mikado-sensei." Lala explained as she nuzzled Naruto's face a little, much to her and a little his joy. Kurama was just giggling to himself while Nana shook her head as did Kuri at the male fox.

"Ara, ara it seems we have another guest, Yuuki-san's younger sibling it seems." Mikado said coming through the door with Momo.

"Hello Mikado-sensei… are you Nana-san's elder sibling?" Mikan's innocent question had Kurama laughing quiet loudly before he was hit in the head by a rice cracker, he kept laughing despite the large bump on his head. "What? What's so funny?" Mikan asked as a few others (Naruto, Momo and Mikado) were giggling but more subtly.

"Momo's the youngest sibling technically. She and Nana are twins but not identical as you can tell." Naruto said standing up to make some more tea while the final member of the house, bar Zastin, came in.

"Hello there Mikan-san." Yami greeted taking the now empty seat left by Naruto.

"Oh hi Yami-san, how are you?" Mikan asked as the red eyed girl looked up at the curious expression on the young girl's face.

"I am well Mikan-san, I take it you are as well?" Yami replied in her usual even tone while Naruto returned with more cups for tea and placing Kurama in Mikado's waiting arms, she was the best for making sure he behaved now days.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I was wondering Yami-san. Do you want to go shopping with me on the weekend, I mean I'd go with my friends but I sort of want a different opinion as your outfit is so cool." Mikan couldn't help but admire Yami as she'd seen her use her powers once and wondered what it was like to have and look so stylish in the outfit she always wore.

"I am not the right person Mikan-san, Princess might be better suited over the devious one." Momo felt a small twitch in her cheek as she knew that was directed at her. "Perhaps even Uzumaki could accompany you?"

Mikan's response to this suggestion was to go red at the very idea of Naruto looking for clothes of all sorts. Plus if anyone saw her with him from her school they'd know this was the handsome guy Mikan raved about from time to time. Not to mention if her father found out, she'd never hear the end of it then.

She didn't even want to consider the idea of her mother finding out, she still didn't know Naruto was engaged as Naruto swore her father to secrecy on pain of not helping him or worse. Plus it's not like Naruto actually would consider, "Sure I'll take her."

"WHAT?!" Mikan cried in shock at Naruto acceptance to take her shopping, not that she minded as he was fairly stylish despite the minor (cough) addiction to the colour orange.

"I said I'll take you shopping with Yami when we get the chance, Yami you need some extra clothes as I saw you've accidently cut a few up when I was doing the laundry." Naruto said as likely Yami didn't consider actually wearing them and opted to cut them up or the more likely cut them with her deadly hair accidently while punishing perverted behaviour.

He didn't have too much of a problem with that, just that she could be more careful with her use of her Trans ability.

"Hmmm…you could get some swimwear probably as it'll be soon be the holidays." Mikado suggested getting an odd look from Naruto.

"It's nearly winter season Mikado I don't think swimwear is the best." Naruto had no idea why the women suggested that aside from the obvious reason.

"Maybe you'll win that holiday prize to a tropical island that the lottery have in the market. No one has won it yet, so who knows, maybe you'll win and have an excuse to buy swimwear." Mikado suggested as Naruto suddenly was hit with the feeling that his powerful luck was now in cahoots with the forces of perversion.

"Well…let's hope for beach time holiday, I love tropical resorts an time. Sun, shade, booze and plenty of flesh on view." Kurama said in the vicinity of Mikado's cleavage making her giggle and hold him closer to them.

"Yip, Yip!" Kuri cried out as she jumped to a now crying Naruto.

"Yes Kuri-chan, the perverted one is terrible and sadly he might just get his wish." Naruto hugged the little fox who licked his cheek in sympathy. Kuri liked Naruto more as he was a lot more gentle and not acting like he was in heat despite the potential mates hanging around him all the time.

XBreakX

"I hate Murphy's Law." Naruto moaned as they came back from shopping where Mikado's prediction had come true and he'd gotten tickets to a tropical resort and extra for at least ten people. Leaving him with the arduous task of choosing the ten from his group of friends to take with him on the trip.

"I knew your luck was good Naruto-kun but you only spun it once, and then got the secondary prize of a year's worth of rice and the fifty limited edition kobe beef ramen cups." Mikan said having seen Naruto pay for three tries and get the golden and red balls out of the lottery machine. She now understood why her father didn't like to play money with Naruto at his poker game nights.

"It is enlightening to see such fortune affecting someone so much. I've never seen anything like it during my life." Yami said while eating her small snack of dango which Naruto had bought for her. She enjoyed any of the new snacks she got to try when she was out with him.

"And I have no control over it either, my luck is great power but also a little bit of a curse. I'm sure I'd be banned from all casinos if they knew I had this much natural luck." As a matter of fact Naruto had once been to Monte Carlo and had indeed gotten banned when under a different identity.

"So…I take it you won?" Mikado asked with a small innocent smirk as Naruto nodded his head as he slumped down on the coach and took out an envelope and tossed it to the woman. "An all-expenses paid trip to a tropical island, for yourself and ten other people. When do I need to pack for?" she asked as Naruto groaned making her giggle.

"Don't tease him Mikado-san… Naruto-kun's feeling a little rough." Mikan asked politely of the woman who gave the girl a small nod and wink.

"Of course, anything for a young lady in love."

"Wha-wha-wha?! D-Don't say things like that Mikado-san, you shouldn't be telling lies!" Mikan shouted with a cherry face while Lala came into the room and quickly snuggled into Naruto's side as 'Magical Girl Kyouko' came on, looked as though despite his future and the time to get everything sorted he'd made good time on his trip.

They had gone shopping for Mikan first and because he was the millionth customer since the store opened all purchases were half off so Mikan made a killing getting some nice designer stuff for her and Yami. Said assassin had managed to pick out a few items of clothing that Mikan had agreed would look cool on her.

"About time she started making her claim, still she has a lot of competition." Kurama laughed t himself before a coach cushion hit him in the face knocking him from his comfy position on the table. "Why do all the women have such good aim."

"Inherited skill to battle perverts?" Momo suggested aloud picking up the poor fox and holding him to her chest and stroking his head. "Still you do ask for it not being alert for attacks."

"But I'm so handsome…" Kurama gave Momo his big puppy eyes and she patted his head in sympathy.

"True but no matter how handsome a pervert is still a pervert. If anything the fact that you are so handsome Kurama-kun, makes it a little worse." Momo said knowing in her mind he was more cute than handsome but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Still he was helpful in plotting for the plan, his insight was helping her and Mikado a fair amount.

Who knew Naruto had a number of fetishes?

"Well at least you and Mikado respect and love me right Momo?" Kurama was answered by Momo holding him a little closer and kissing the top of his furry head.

"So the trip leaves on the Saturday and it's a bank holiday weekend too so at least you have a little time to plan out what you'll need and also call up everyone you want to bring." Mikado said wondering how may would try and entice him if they could reveal so much of their flesh, plus since he came back he was opening up a little more. The most evident example, being him not minding Lala coming into his bed and actually staying in bed with her a few minutes extra.

"Oh great, I have to try and pick out a number of my friends without upsetting any f the others. I mean all the girls in the house will be coming. I know Zastin has work so he won't mind being left behind but that's four already." Naruto was rubbing his head not really wanting to upset any of his friends. Rito and Haruna would be ok as they could spend some time together without being teased and hopefully make them less nervous around each other. Kenichi was easy as he knew he was heading to a convention on the weekend in the hopes of meeting a hot cosplayer, he was hoping for fifteenth time lucky.

That left the arduous task, of picking which of his other female friends could come and how would he tell the ones that were not coming without upsetting them. While his mind tried to think of a half decent way of picking he felt his phone vibrating and looked to see that it was Rin calling him. "Hmm Rin, what's up?"

"Naruto I'm not disturbing you am I?" the bodyguard asked in her usual polite tone that came when she spoke to him.

"No, not really. Has something happened?" Usually Rin had only called when she was making sure their usual soars were still on.

"Well Saki-sama recently learned about some of the rumors surrounding the old school building." Naruto shuddered a little, as the old building was said to have ghost haunting it and Naruto much to Kurama's immense enjoyment and his slight shame was still afraid of ghosts. "Well Saki-sama had decided she had to know everything there was about the school. However Risa-san had overheard her and said she wanted to tag along and see what all the hype about the old building was about."

"Where are you going with this Rin?" Naruto had a feeling where this would end and he was praying that it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Saki-sama already elected to go off to the building with Aya, I'd like for you to meet up with me and make sure she remains safe at the old school building. Can you help me out with this Naruto, it would mean a lot to me and Saki-sama would no doubt be happy that you are there too." Naruto knew she was playing on his good will, if unintentionally but he knew he would be going to help out Rin looking after Saki.

"…what time is everyone heading down to the building Rin?" Naruto asked feeling a slight headache coming on.

"She and Risa-san, Mio-san, Kotegawa-san and Run-san should be there after sunset this evening." Rin explained knowing he'd be coming now since his other friends were there.

"That's in just over two and a half hours… I'll be there."

"I'm coming to Rin, I wanna see if theres a ghost now." Lala said having heard everything with being so close.

"Well then see you soon Naruto, Lala-san." The call ended and Naruto let out a small breath really not liking how he had to go to a basically a haunted old building. It wasn't his fault he was scared of ghosts still, he'd faced enough beasts and all sorts of evil men but his childhood fear of ghosts remained throughout all his life. Kurama once joked that even if Naruto was in his most powerful state that a ghost would make him lose completely.

XBreakX

"So this is the old building… I wonder why it hasn't been knocked down by the school board?" Naruto wondered aloud standing with the group of himself, Lala, Risa, Mio, Yui, Saki, Rin, Aya. Risa had also somehow managed to convince Haruna to come who was currently hugging Rito's arms like a vice grip as she too was scared of ghosts. Not that Rito was much better holding onto his frying pan for deer life.

"Really Naruto-kun, we're possibly going to meet a ghost and that's what you say." Risa said with her hands on her hips still in her uniform as it seems she'd not gone home to change like the rest of them. "And what's with those?"

Risa was pointing to several ofuda Naruto was holding in his hands. "Just in the event there is a ghost that needs to pass on, that's all. I'm just being prepared." Naruto said a little quickly with a small trickle of sweat down the back of his neck.

"Is something the matter Naruto, you seem oddly nervous?" Rin asked getting discreet nods of agreement from the group as they started walking into the building.

"No, why would I be nervous. It's only a very old building that might have spirits in it but are most likely not there." Naruto said as Rin blinked seeing a different side to Naruto. Excluding his panic attack with Run of course it was the first time she'd see him so uneasy like he was afraid.

"It can't be…" Rin muttered to herself which no one heard as they continued inside of the building making Naruto's hair stand on end. Although it was hard to tell with how spiky the darn golden locks were already.

"Naruto-kun?" Saki called to him getting close to his free arm as Lala was happily holding his right hand. "Is it possible that you are scared of the rumours of the ghosts?" the sweating in Naruto's face became much more noticeable once Saki had uttered the word ghost. Even his ears were displaying his fear in their down turned position on his head.

"Wh-What makes you say that?" the small stammer Naruto made was a big sign for all of them as Naruto didn't stammer, even when exposed to many of his female friends beautiful bodies, Lala being the only exception to date.

"Oh my gosh, he totally is scared!" Risa shouted pointing to Naruto who looked at her with a wide eyed expression and fitting like a startled kitten. "This is gold, who would have thought Naruto-kun would have such an adorable childish fear."

"It's not childish!" Naruto said somehow now having several more ofuda in his hand and a rope around the arm Lala was holding. "Ghosts can be very malicious and you can't touch them, plus they can possess people so it's perfectly natural to be wary of them." Naruto defended himself but unable to stop looking so endearing to the girls as they just wanted to hug him and sooth him now.

'Clack!' came a sound from one of the rooms and the climate of the group changed as they all slowly turned their heads in the direction of the noise.

"What was that?" Asked a worried Haruna as she buried her face into Rito's back to hide from whatever was out there.

'Clack, clack, clack!' whatever it was seemed to be getting louder and quite possibly closer as the group ducked into one of the side rooms to hide. Lala had given up her hold on Naruto's arm as she honestly wanted to see the ghost and get a close up viewing of it.

"There's just no way… I mean this couldn't be an actual…?" Risa said to herself as the sound got louder and a shadow could be seen in the screen of the door. As the door slid slightly open Naruto acted in haste throwing out his rope in a skilled manor while tossing his ofuda.

In less than ten seconds the figure coming through the door had very intricate knots going all over their form, constricting their movements while the ofuda also sealed their sound as it covered its mouth. When everyone had gotten a good luck though it wasn't any sort of ghost or other paranormal figure Naruto had caught. It was actually Run who looking now, appeared to have been given a shibari rope tying experience as the bonds were over her breasts tightly against her body and had several knots, a few of which went beneath her legs and any movement was causing a slight sensation in her loins.

"Eh…Run-chan?" Naruto said now out of his ghostly panicked state and realizing who he had ensnared in his sealing rope. "Are you alright?" he asked hearing a muffled moan over his ofuda.

"Naruto-kun…what sort of shameless thing have you done to Run-san?" Naruto looked down at the girl again and noticed a red face before in front of everyone, gaining a pink hue in his cheeks.

'HE'S BLUSHING!' This night was turning out to be a big eye opener to Naruto as it seemed he could get embarrassed and by looking at the knots on the girl on the floor an expert in shibari play.

"Ah this isn't what it looks like, I thought it was a ghost so I used some Shinto exorcising rope and ofuda to detain a spirit, but I looks like I accidently got run-chan instead." Naruto quickly released run from his ropes with a finger coated I a pin sized blade of wind.

Run let out a small whine as she was released and her mouth unsealed before she looked up at Naruto with equally pink cheeks. "Naruto-kun, what skill, it felt so tight yet not too uncomfortable… how did you do it?"

"I find myself curious as well Naruto; I couldn't even follow the rope as he made it around Run-san. Did you practice rope tying at a young age?" Rin tilted her head as she picked up a piece of the now loose rope.

"Uzumaki has many skills that are useful." Said a monotone voice and turned to see Yami a hint of her wings disappearing from her Trans ability. "But I didn't expect you to act so rashly Uzumaki. I thought you could distinguish between your friends."

"Ah Yami-chan, Naruto-kun is afraid of ghosts so he's a little on edge." Yami stared at Naruto after Lala revealed his fear.

"That…is unexpected of you Uzumaki, it seems a little odd to have such a fear." Naruto hung his head a little.

"I can't help it, its just such an unnatural phenomenom."

"Naruto-kun, you live with a talking fox, a giant plant in your back garden and a house full of aliens, how can you see ghosts in such a way?" Yui questioned seeing the slight irony of Naruto's issue with ghosts or fear of them as opposed to something like Kurama. The little fox was terrible, especially once she learned the canine could talk.

She truly understood why her senses told her to stay away from such a shameless beast which was quite close to Naruto. It was a bit of a shock that he was so close to such a perverted creature.

"I can easily explain all if those things, there is nothing proven on the existence of ghosts." Naruto said with his head still hung.

'Leave…'

'Leave…'

'Leave…'

Naruto's ears perked up in surprise as the soft voice passed through the room they were in. "Wh-What was that, that's wasn't one of you messing with me right?" Naruto asked as they shook their head.

"Th-th-then it's a real ghost?" Rito said shrinking along with his girlfriend held close.

"Yukki-kun…I'm scared." Haruna said burying her face into his arm, shutting her eyes closed.

'Leave…if you don't…' the large sound of creaking could be heard before the wood floor beneath them literally collapsed in on itself sending a number of the group falling down.

XBreakX

'Ok, that wasn't a ghost. This is just an old building that was bound to break down in some areas given enough time. Nothing creepy that is a result of a ghost.' Naruto thought despite the small pain on his back and chest from the minor fall. Kurama would be laughing so hard if he knew the age old master ninja Naruto was had not landed on his feet when he fell down.

Even more so now, considering his feline features.

"Oww, stupid old building." Nauto groaned out in a little pain trying to get up and lifted his face but felt something soft. Opening his eyes he found a pair of cream panties that had frills on them. 'Whose are these?' Naruto wondered moving his head back out of the soft flesh of the butt cheeks of whoever was on top him.

"Itetete…that was odd. Luckily it seemed I have landed on something soft." The figure on top raised her head and looked down to see a pair of legs before turning round to look at what she was on. "Epp! Naruto-kun!" Saki said from her position blushing a little. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you ok Saki-chan?" Saki got up from her place on Naruto and helped him to his feet. He stretched his back hearing a little crack as everything righted itself. "Who else fell down here?"

"I'm here Naruto-kun." Lala's voice called as she got to her feet rubbing her derriere and next to her was Yui and Aya. "Is Saki-chan ok too?"

"I am perfectly fine Lala-san, Naruto-kun managed to catch my fall. As always he serves as a perfect gentleman." Saki said placing her hands on her hips and turning her nose up as she always seemed to do when she wanted to make a point. It was rather cute to Naruto who was reminded a little of Koyuki and her daughter Haru who like her mother was a princess but was so cute when she was young.

"Well that is how Naruto is, did you land on your feet to catch her?" Saki's cheeks tinted red recalling the brief position she was in a moment ago, slightly thankful that the dust concealed her from the others.

"Saki-sama, it's good that you are ok. Thank you for looking after her Uzumaki-kun." Aya said bowing to Naruto before coming back up and straightening her glasses but noticed something.

"Aya-chan, is something wrong?" Lala asked the girl who held up her glasses and found them to be cracked.

"It seems that my glasses are broken. I didn't bring my spare pair either as well." She said a little saddened at this since her vision was terrible without her glasses.

"Aya-chan, how well can you see without them?" Naruto asked seeing her expression.

"She can't see very well Naruto-kun." Saki knew one of her closet friends didn't particularly like the fact she was practically blind without them. Aya was self-conscious when she wasn't wearing them, especially when they had first met and became good friends.

"I see… come on then." Naruto crouched over for Aya.

"Wa-wait you can't be serious Uzumaki-kun I mean…"

"Aya-chan I… I might not be the best if there is such a thing as a ghost in this building which I doubt so much." Lala giggled a little seeing Naruto's expression as he made such a face at the idea of the ghost. "But I'm not gonna leave my friend struggling about. So come on otherwise I'll have to princess carry you out of here." The entire group blushed at the idea of being carried that way, slightly wishing that they had that chance now.

Although Naruto knew that she would be fine as she got to cuddle up with him at home.

"O-O-Okay, please take care of me." Aya wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck and was lifted up as Naruto placed his hands on her calves. She was surprised at his gentle yet firm hold.

"Just be very careful with your hands Naruto-kun." Yui had her arms crossed and with a small pout on her face as she saw Aya's position and wishing she w..NO she didn't want to be held like a girlfriend because that would mean she had a crush on Naruto which she definitely did not, no way no how. Especially since he had feline features was a reason why she did not have a crush on the blonde.

But Aya better not get to comfy in Naruto's arms, she won't have her doing anything shameless to her cru-FRIEND, just close friend.

"Upsie daisy." Naruto said making sure there was no chance of Aya falling from his back before glancing at Saki who gave a smile and nod in thanks.

None of them could see the pairs of eyes watching them from beyond the grave, one being a rather youthful pair but the other much older and much more wiser as well. Only time would tell what these two figures who had never spoken to each other or anyone else would do for the people walking through the old building.

**XChapter EndX**

**Another chapter done people, trying to add a bit more humour back into the story and I know that Naruto does have his fear of ghosts even after the timeskip so why not have t so he still has it after all this time. Also the Deviluken siblings have started their study of Naruto who I've added detail for his rinnegan powers for the sake of later on.**

**The next few chapters will slowly move things along with Naruto attachment to each female friend and also how their crushes started and have developed. It's tough since the manga focused more on rit ending in pervy situations or failing to ask out Haruna. For me I want to ad a bit more so that's why I added the extended universe of type moon as I enjoy writing on my Kaleido-Naruto and obviously Zel. They make appear again later on as might some of the cast of Fate stay or if I feel up for more hilarity the Carnival Phantasm.**

**I hope everyone still enjoys my stories even though a lot of the time there are a few mistakes to be seen. I am trying to either update or rewrite a couple of my older stories while at the same time working on my current stories and hoping the manga doesn't keep annoying me like it did today.**

**DAMN YOU KISHIMOTO!**

**Anyway I hope you all are patient for the next update of my story but before I go I need to tell you all about my new forum where people can ask questions about any of my stories or make suggestions.**

** myforums/Wolf3391/2351254/**

**this is the forum address so I hope you all check it out and if you feel up for it email me to become a pages moderator as long as you are responsible.**

**Until next time, Bye.**


	13. Ghosts and Sunscreen

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 13: Ghosts and Sunscreen**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru**

**I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I hope I can do the same again.**

**Also been reading To-Love-Ru Darkness to catch up and noticed how in canon Lala's mother is not dead and the chapter that said she was actually a mistranslation, I will update the chapter if I feel it needs tweaking as a result.**

**Beta: Masamune X23**

**XChapter StartX**

Aya had one thought as she was carried through the halls on Naruto's back and that was that Naruto had soft hands despite the calluses she felt on her thighs, and his back was comfy as she could hear his heart beating as well. She could go to sleep listening to it after long enough, although Naruto's heart sounded more like a bongo beat with how fast it was going. It seemed that he did indeed have a slight fear of ghosts.

"So what do you think that voice was a real ghost?" Lala asked breaking the brief moment of silence in the now smaller group.

"Don't be ridiculous Lala-san; it's highly unlikely it's a ghost. It's something that just doesn't really exist anyway, and it can't be explained neither." She stared at Lala or more accurately Peke. I have seen first-hand the value of advanced technology but even with your gadgets I doubt you can prove their existence."

"Lala-sama is naturally curious so she is likely to search despite it possibly not being real." Peke said not getting any shocked looks as they happily accepted the talking hair pin earlier.

"Couldn't we just leave before this building falls in on us?" Naruto decided to offer the suggestion that would get them out quicker.

"But Naruto-kun, Risa and everyone else is still in the building. We can't leave them alone can we?" Lala asked using her innocent green eyes that made Naruto slump his shoulder in defeat.

"Lala-san seems to know you very well; Rin said you are usually fairly stubborn." Aya said from her current placement.

"You try staring at those eyes of hers and saying no, and I'm not stubborn I'm logical hence why I want to leave." Naruto said adjusting his hold unintentionally making Aya's assets rub against his back.

"Have you always been so scared of ghosts Naruto-dono?" Peke asked knowing Naruto's age and actually surprised that in his time that fear had not been resolved.

"…Yes…despite everything I dislike the ideas of ghosts." Naruto said knowing fully why he was scared of ghosts and didn't really like discussing it.

"It will be fine Naruto-kun; it's perfectly natural to have a fear of the unknown." Saki said placing her hand on top of his. "I know despite your fear that Aya and myself are in capable hands that can protect us."

Naruto was surprised at her faith in him as honestly he had not done much for Saki. 'Still I have been friends with Rin a lot longer so I suppose this could happen from her talking about me.' Naruto thought to himself looking into the girl's eye and seeing she meant every word she spoke.

"Thanks Saki-chan, I guess we'll have to find the others now then. Lala, think you have something to help us find the others?" Naruto asked his fiancé who nodded pulling out her D-dial.

"Sniff, Sniff Trace-kun!" she called as the familiar robotic dog appeared by her feet its tail wagging excitedly.

"Keep that shameless thing away from me!" Yui said now hiding behind Naruto and Aya recalling her first meeting with the beast that tore through her nice top and exposed her bra clad body to her cr-friend, just friend Naruto. 'Even though he was generous to give me his jacket.' Yui would refuse under any amount of interrogation by the group or her family that she sometimes slept in her pjs bottoms and the jacket as it was comfy and had Naruto's natural smell on it.

"Don't worry Yui, I have fixed Tace-kun, you don't have to worry about him biting your top off again." Lala said with a smile not noting the glare Yui was sending the tiny mechanical dog.

"Your inventions are as interesting as always Lala-san. I take it this one has the ability to track people?" Saki questioned looking down at the small dog with interest, although Kotegawa's reaction was more intriguing. 'Why is she blushing?'

"Thanks~ now Trace-kun try and sniff out Run-chan, you remember her right?" Lala asked as the dog looked up and sniffed the air.

"Hai I have her scent now Lala-sama. She's this way!" the dog shot off with Lala and crew behind her running through the halls, the floors creaking with every step and seeing Naruto a little bit more on edge each time.

'Why did it have to be an abandoned school building at night? If it was day it would be fine, I mean ghost don't come out during the day do they' Naruto thought as he carried Aya through the halls.

XBreakX

"Do you think they are all ok?" Risa asked looking down the large hole in the floor. "I mean that looked like a nasty fall."

"Princess and Uzumaki will be fine, if they are well so too with the others." Yami said knowing both Naruto and Lala were durable and that the fall was not life threatening. The real question to her is whether it was natural that the floor had caved in or rather the result of some unseen force around her and the remaining members of the group.

"Saki-sama will be fine as well, Naruto as Yami-san pointed out down there so he should be able to look after her and Aya-chan as well. Kotegawa-san should be in good condition as well as she is one of the fitter members of the school, alongside you Haruna-san." Rin said to the shivering girl who was still holding her equally shivering boyfriend Rito, both their eyes swirling round much like Peke's eyes did.

"Those two are really freaked out aren't they?" Run asked looking at the pair then back to the hole. 'It's not fair I just met up with Naruto-kun and now he's gone with Lala. I want to try out his rope skills again; it was so fast last time I didn't get a chance to enjoy it?'

"Haruna gets freaked out easily. I didn't know Rito was just as bad, sorta cute though." Mio said giggling a bit at the pair of scarredy cats.

"Fear is pointless." Yami said walking past the pair.

"Aww Yami-Yami is so cute and brave." Risa tried to hug but Yami ducked under her denying her. "Wow… deva ju."

"Very skilled too." Rin commented seeing the quick movement of Yami, it was probably as fast as Naruto, except more controlled as Naruto tended to be more unpredictable in some spars they had.

"Princess is this way." Yami said walking out the room with the rest looking at each other before Rin left and the others following behind.

"You have tracking skills Yami-san?" Rin questioned the assassin unaware of the girl's current career. She knew she had skills and heard a rumour that she had been seen fighting with Naruto as well as viewing the girl's ability to morph her body.

"Yes…it is a useful skill to have. I can easily track Princess and Uzumaki when I need to. Have you known Uzumaki long?" Yami questioned back to Rin.

"A couples years, he found me training one day and offered to spar. At first I thought he would be an easy opponent with that smirk of his. He proved me wrong in two moves, from then I saw him as a rival in kenjutsu. We have been friends since then and we try to spar as often as we can so I can learn and improve from him." Rin said gripping her broken handle and remembering the day she first crossed swords with Naruto.

"He seems to have that skill, despite his past." Yami said turning the corner and humping over the side to drop down the stairs.

'What did she mean? Does she and the others living with him know more about his past?' Rin thought to herself in curiosity. Although as she thought she let the others pass her going the normal way down the stairs, making sure the shaking couple made it down without injury.

Unknown to her was the invisible presence coming a little behind the group watching with wonder at the young people in the building. At another time she wouldn't be the only other being in the building with the other ghost but recently there had been a change.

XBreakX

"So he's gone to a hunted school building with everyone right?" Kurama asked Mikado as they were relaxing on the couch watching some Gaki no Tsukai, Batsu Game. Mikado nodded at the small fox in her lap while she brushed his tail as she mentioned it looked like it needed it.

"Yep, after Kujou-san called he headed out with Lala-chan and Yami-chan." Mikado said taking her time with the brush as she wanted to make sure the tail was nice, soft and fluffy.

"That is hilarious." Kurama laughed to himself looking back up at Mikado. "Naruto is still scared shitless by ghosts you see. Any hint of them and his body goes on edge, it used to be worse but he's marginally gotten better.

"But can't he touch people's souls with those eyes powers of his?" She questioned as Kurama nodded.

"Yeah the Human path lets him control and grabs spirits but he rarely ever had to use that path. Naruto in his mind because of the very few instances he had to grab a soul let it pass on very quickly so in those instances a ghost does haunt him. Now what were you saying about that building?" He asked as Mikado had mentioned something else.

"I said it was lucky there weren't there a week ago, I had a client tell me some aliens whose planets were downsized had been squatting there. I went there and got them all some decent jobs at a theme park so it really should be abandoned." Mikado said having surprised the aliens when she went not long ago.

"As we've seen already Naruto's luck will likely ensure that he will end up finding a real ghost or two. Now on to more pressing business have we figured out what to do when we go to the resort with everyone?" Kurama asked the woman who like a young princess was determined to makes Naruto flustered and very happy.

XBreakX

"I should have seen this happening on some level." Naruto muttered and would have face palmed if his hands were free. The reason he said was that Yui was still behind him as Trace-kun had gotten dreamy eyes not long into the search and seemed to stare at Yui quite intently.

"Why is it so interested in Kotegawa-san?" Aya asked curious of the dog but not noticing items in the hallway were shaking a little.

"Last time Lala used this invention it ended up being too friendly with Yui, which may have resulted in a wardrobe malfunction." Naruto said not blatantly saying how Yui had been exposed to the museum people.

"It's after me, I know it. I can see it looking at me wanting to do the same as last time." Yui said pointing at the rather innocent looking dog from the human wall that was Naruto.

"Don't worry Yui-chan, I'm sure what happened before won't happen again. Lala has been tweaking a few of her inventions." Naruto hoped, at least as he had seen Lala with her Omni Tool working on a few things. On another note Yui did realize that by holding onto him from behind he was pushing Aya's breasts further into his back which he wasn't sure how to take aside from a restrained blush.

"It had better not or I am placing you in blame for any items of my person that get damaged and you'll have to buy me new ones." Yui declared before what she said reached her brain. "Not that I want you picking out some shameless clothes out for me thank you." she said turning her head with her own visible blush.

Oh Yui, so Tsun Tsun.

"Trace-kun, stop getting distracted by Yui-chan and find the others." Lala said waving her arms and pouting.

"Hai Lala-sama!" the dog gave a mock salute as he sniffed the air again and started running. "This way Lala-sama!"

"I know it's after me, it's not even cute." Yui huffed from behind but who could blame her. Cats were usually a lot cuter, even Naruto could point out that fact.

"It shouldn't take us too long to find them, come on. How are you holding up Saki-chan?" Naruto asked to the heiress who nodded.

"I am well Naruto-kun and aside from Kotegawa-san's frantic behaviour the whole experience of this haunted house does not seem as rumours would expect. I had come here to see if the rumours were true and so far anything that has happened is easily explained." Saki said as Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Do you believe in the spirits Saki-chan?" he asked with curiosity as Saki was a bright girl even if she indulged in her quirkish behaviour of an heiress a lot of the time.

"In a passing fancy but I want to see something to confirm its belief. My otou-sama brought me up to discover anything unexplained on my own." That made sense with her father's background.

"That's reasonable, what about you Aya-chan, Yui-chan?" he asked the two fully knowing Lala wanted to discover on her own and likely believed hence why so was so gung-ho about coming to the building.

"Like Saki-sama I am curious as to their existence but rather just learn and then leave them be. I imagine most spirits wish to be left alone." Naruto nodded before turning to Yui who still had her head turned from her previous Tsundere moment.

"Ghosts and Spirits are a silly thing to search for, it's something we can't see or interact with so once we get to everyone we should just leave." Yui said as Aya looked over to the blurry figure of Yui.

"Are you frightened of ghosts like Naruto-kun, Kotegawa-san?" Aya asked as Yui puffed her cheeks and shook her head in denial.

"Of course not, it's simply I still have some work to do at home which you are keeping me from with this wild spirit chase." Yui said tapping her foot a little to emphasize her point.

"If that's the case Kotegawa-san perhaps you should have remained at home to finish your work. Which begs the question of why you actually came on this trip? Why did you actually come to the building Kotegawa-san?" Aya asked as Yui's eyes darted to Naruto then to the floor while her mouth was opening to speak only to close a second later.

"I suppose it would be to be sure Risa didn't do anything shameless with me or the others right?" Naruto offered seeing how Yui was really being pushed into a corner and looked uncomfortable with admitting she came here for him really.

"Y-Yes that is right. So we best make haste and find the others." Yui said moving ahead of the group and ahead of Lala and Trace-kun.

"Wait Yui-chan let Trace-kun find the others otherwise we'll get lost." Lala called after her friend. Saki looked to Naruto whose eyes were fixed on the back of Yui's head.

'Did he know that he has feelings for him as I do? He made it so she wouldn't be uncomfortable with us, he reads people a lot better than I.' Saki thought to herself as she walked at Naruto side glancing at how gently he held Aya. 'I wonder if she can tell me how nice it is to ride on that back of his, although princess cradle would be a better suited form for me.'

With her increased pace Trace-kun was forced to find the others faster which didn't take too long once that had found the stairs to the upstairs area. In a minute or two Naruto spotted the unforgettable long hair of Yami in the hallway making their way toward them.

"Ah Naruto-kun, Lala-chi!" Risa cried out waving spotting the tall hunky blonde. She also saw who he was carrying on his back too. "Eh Aya-chan's getting carried by Naruto-kun, that's not fair."

"Yeah why does she get to ride on his strong back and be carried in his arms?" Run said next to Risa having the seen the same as her and got jealous as usually the only person allowed on Naruto's back was Lala, her rival.

"Ah Aya-san doesn't have her glasses." Haruna said having managed to calm down a little, more so than her boyfriend. Plus the little robotic dog by Lala's feet was cute and it reminded her of her own dog Marron.

"Yes Aya-san broke them and Naruto-kun offered to carry her as he is a gentleman, not for any shameless reason like you two are having." Yui said with her stern face still a little miffed about being put into a corner before and now her claws were out.

"Aww Yui-chan you'll see it our way soon I know it." Risa smirked having an inkling of Yui's crush. "I call the next ride." Risa said getting a glare from Yui and Run.

"Ah new smells!" Trace-kun having a sensory sensation with all the new girls started running around them in an excited fashion, jumping to sniff their clothes, be under their skirts or directly in their chests.

"Mou Trace-kun still can't behave when his aroma sensors get so much data." Lala pouted to herself but a small nudge from Naruto made her turn to see his comforting smile as if he was saying. 'I know you'll manage it soon.' The sign of faith helped bring her smile back instantly.

At least until there was a shrieking noise in the air and the loose bits of wood and equipment on the hall way started rising from the ground and circling around the group.

"Kyaa! What's happening!?" Haruna shouted grabbing Rito around the neck and making the poor boys face light up but also turn purple from a sudden lack of oxygen.

"I don't know but I don't feel a presence." Yami said trying to find the living being that was causing the mini mayhem. Trace-kun had started barking in front of Lala as a sign of protection while most of the girls hurdled around Naruto for their protection.

"It doesn't feel like someone wants to hurt us though so what could it be?" Naruto mused very subtly activating his rinnegan since the others were too scared at the moment to pay attention. His eyes searched around them before spotting something, a ghost huddled in a corner looking scared.

"Guys…there's something in the corner." Everyone turned their heads and looking carefully looked to see a glowing figure in a kimono with dark blue hair. "It's… a ghost!" he said pointing and before they knew it Naruto was hiding behind Lala, evidently realization kicked in but his shouted seemed to stop the ghost's actions with the items dropping to the floor.

"Eh…you can see me?" The ghost said in a notably cute voice seeing the group Lala holding trace-kun to her chest to keep him from running to attack the ghost before sending him back into the D-dial.

"Hai we can see you, who are you and are you really a ghost?" Lala asked cheerfully not paying attention to Naruto shaking behind her.

"Oh well yes my name is Oshizu, I died here 400 years ago. Nice to meet you." The girl now named Oshizu bowed to the group.

"Wow, you're a lot cuter than rumours suggest, nice to meet you. I'm Risa; this is my best friend Mio. The couple holding each other are Rito and Haruna, the black haired girl is Yui. Then there's Saki, Rin and Aya on Naruto-kun's back. Lastly here's Lala-chi, Run-chan, Yami-Yami and of course the before mentioned Naruto-kun." Risa introduced the group one by one, managing to squeeze a quick grope or two as the shock was over the girls.

"Thank you, it's been some time since I have been able to chat with someone. They never stay long enough to let me speak and the aliens before that lived here scared off a lot of the people as well." Oshizu said as looked over the group. "Is there something wrong with Naruto-san?"

"Huh?" Lala looked round and saw Naruto who looked unconscious. "Is he asleep?" Lala asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"He really can't handle ghosts can he? Also why were you doing the swirling floating items thing before Oshizu-chan?" Risa asked added the suffix to the new friend.

"Oh um… I am sort of terrified of dogs and the shiny one really scared me and as a spirit I can lift things with my mind. When I get scared I can't really control it much." Oshizu said a little embarrassed over her anxiety over the canine family members.

"Don't worry Oshizu-chan, we learned that Naruto-kun here is scared of ghosts and as you can see its quite bad with him." Mio said as she rubbing his whisker marks and noted the different feeling. "Lala-chi, have Naruto-kun's whiskers always felt like this?" Mio asked as Risa rubbed her cheek against his to compare herself. Aya was still stuck on his back as Naruto's hands while gentle had steel like grip on her.

"Oh I see, forgive me for that then?" Oshizu said but the pervert pair waved her off as Run decided to have a quick feel on Naruto's chest before burying her face in it.

"Oi all of you stop abusing Naruto-kun's state for your enjoyment!" Yui shouted as the three girls turned to look at Yui for a moment before at each other and nodding.

"No." they said together in unison as they continued their groping and cuddling. Yami decided to join in as she prodded him in sensitive areas like the ribs and neck to see if he would react but he didn't even flinch under her prodding. Clearly his fear had made his body go into shock, it was something.

Eventually Lala had to carry Naruto home after getting Aya off his back and into Rin's arms and waving everybody goodbye but inviting Oshizu home with them so she could meet her family and Mikado as she had described her to Lala. As they left though the remaining spirit of the building watched from a window as the blonde haired man was carried home with a smile.

"Soon…"

XBreakX

"Errgh my head… what happened last night?" Naruto said getting up on his elbows in bed, ignoring the snuggling Lala on his chest and turned his head to a madly grinning Kurama at the side of his bed. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh you know, just when Lala-chan here got home last night she had an interesting little tale about after seeing a ghost up close you Mr Uzumaki Naruto went dead on your feet. Really Naruto?" Kurama said shaking his head mockingly at him, loving every second of this as Naruto's face dropped as the memory hit. His ears dropped on top his head which made him so easy to read for Kurama as it was relatively the same form him.

"The girls evidently took your moment of weakness to answer a few questions, hell Momo-chan, Mikado and Lala-chan were petting your head on the couch before she carried you to bed. Also before you decide to ask it was Mikado who stripped you as she is a professional." Kurama said as Naruto's jaw lowered more every second. 'Hmm should I tell him about Momo helping with the stripping or the fact they the filmed the whole thing… Nah.'

Clearly Kurama loved to be a true tricky kitsune with his partner when he got a goldmine of a chance like this.

"My reputation is shot if this gets out, I barely hold it in place with my ears." Naruto said holding his head trying to think of ways to control the damage if this slipped out.

"Oh one more thing!" Kurama said making Naruto turn back and flinch seeing that level of grin on his partner. "Oshizu-chan is staying with us now since Mikado got Lala to make her room bigger."

"Wait…what, when did Mikado get a room here?" Naruto questioned knowing that his rooms were all taken.

"As I said Lala helped, we used the under stairs cupboard with her spatial expansion technology. Apparently she's rents her place out now since there was too much room and with Lala's help all her equipment was moved here real easily and she said Oshizu-chan could stay with us." Kurama said as Naruto's eye brow twitched madly for a few second before he grabbed his pillow and held it to his face.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed into his pillow, thankfully it being a memory foam pillow not a lot of his scream could be heard over it.

"It's times like these that make up for any and all thing you manage to pull to try and one up me." Kurama said as Naruto slowly lowered his pillow and the dead looking face glared at Kurama as best he could. "If it's any consolation Mikado has made Oshizu-chan a new body, an artificial body which she is practicing moving as we speak."

"When did my house turn into a miniature inn? Really I mean there's us, Lala's sisters, Yami-chan, Zastin, Mikado and now a…a…a…"

"A ghost Naruto, say it with me. An incredibly cute ghost who like Mikado does not mind when I bury my face in her chest as I'm not a dog so I'm still as cute and manly as ever." Kurama said remembering how Oshizu had practiced holding things with him. Fun fact she was ticklish in the middle of her chest.

"Right a spirit." Kurama rolled his eyes when Naruto refused to use the g word now. "So my house now has seven people living in it no eight if I count myself." He said counting with his fingers, "I'm going to have to either get an extension or remodel with Lala's inventions helping." He noted to himself.

"Option two is easier with those room expander gizmos she has. Plus I can final have my luxury fox den all to myself." Kurama said his mind already thinking of the many wonderful his bachelor pad would need.

"I should have gotten a cat, they are no trouble." Naruto said face palming at what Kurama was saying out loud with no degree of shame.

"We do have a cat, you're it Naruto. All we need is you to say nya~ now and again or grow a tail." Kurama retorted slightly wondering if both would happen and if they were going to, please let it be sooner than later.

"It too early to argue with you Kurama, so is mom handling breakfast again or do I need to get up and help out?" Naruto asked as the fox shook his head.

"Nah your fine, turns out this Friday is a teacher's training day and a bank holiday on Monday so you don't have to worry about it. Also it's Mikan and Momo who are working on breakfast." Naruto nodded as he stroked Lala's head to try and wake her a little, as always though she seemed very comfortable in her current position.

"Lala…Lala, it's time for breakfast." He said softly into her ear as her head tilted up.

"Mynaaaaa~" she yawned cutely as she rubbed her sleep filled eyes. "Morning Naruto-kun." She then spotted Kurama with his tail wagging about. "Morning Kurama-kun."

"Good morning Lala-chan, come down stairs it's time for food. Oshizu-chan is waiting as well." He smirked at Naruto who shot him a mini glare but in her still wakening state it wasn't much, the ears flapping slightly only hurt.

"Okay, see you down stairs." Kurama used his tail to salute before opening the window and jumping out of it, he wasn't going to blow Lala and now Momo's method of sneaking into his room.

What fun would that be?

"Naruto…can we shower together?" She asked him looking up with her big emerald eyes, just oozing with moe as her tail wiggled about too.

"Yea-No!" he quickly corrected himself, he really needed a few more hours of sleep, ghost induced coma seemed to really take it out of him. Well that and Lala was his fiancé and couples did shower together from time to time. "No, but maybe… we can have a bath later."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Lala hopped out the bed her tail mirroring her current mood as she left the room when Naruto unsealed the door.

"So much energy, maybe more than Lee except better looking and would look a lot better in tight spandex." Naruto said aloud before blinking in surprise. "Wow where did that come from? Guess I am accepting this more. Only a couple months before I have to give Gid my answer."

Getting up he stepped into his shower and turning on the cold tap and let the pervy thought of Lala in spandex leave him… for now. Before long he was washed and refreshed as dressed in a nice pair of dark navy chords, grey log sleeve short and denim jacket. Walking down the stairs he noticed all the shoes at his door in the new holder he'd made. 'Hmmm even including Oshizu, there's an extra pair, did someone else come over?'

Walking through the door he went into the kitchen and saw that Momo and Mikan were finishing up preparations. "Morning you two, need me to carry anything through?" he asked the pair who turned round to him, Momo smirking a little more while Mikan seemed to have an apologetic expression.

"No I think we'll manage Naruto-kun just have a sit down and we'll sort things out." Momo said shooing him out of the room.

"Sigh…I remember when this was my kitchen…" Naruto said grinning hearing the two giggle as he left and sat down, Mikado pouring him some coffee. Oshizu seemed to be squeezing a ball in her hand, no doubt testing her body's muscles.

"Morning Naruto, I think you can actually introduce yourself to your new house member." Mikado said as the girl looked up from her task to the blonde.

"Um…hello, I'm not sure if you heard me yesterday but my name is Oshizu. Nice to meet you Naruto-san." Oshizu bowed her head at him. "I hope you don't mind me staying in your home, and sorry for scaring you."

Naruto couldn't see how he had freaked out as the girl apologized to him, she was a little cute if he was honest. "Ah it's ok Oshizu-chan." The girl blushed immediately hearing his voice. "I guess having another polite person in the house will be nice, as opposed to the mischievous ones like Mikado here or better yet Momo."

"Yeah but that leaves you with Zastin, Celine your little plant, Nana when not tsun tsun." Kurama caught the chopstick aimed at his head. "Mikan doesn't count and now little Oshizu-chan… you're outnumbered."

"…I'm gonna make some rules for my house later. Anyway does anyone know whose extra pair of shoes were at the door?" Naruto asked as Kurama and Mikado started giggling making Naruto tilt his head his ears lifting in curiosity making the girls almost whisper 'Kawiii'.

"Oh just someone who has been told a lot of interesting information for the first time Na-ru-to-kun." A voice sang which made Naruto's ears stand straight with fear.

"Oh kami no…" he said trying to get out his chair but found a pair of hands grabbing his shoulders.

"Ah, ah, ah no running from the mother of the cook Naruto-kun." Naruto's head turned slowly like a horror film protagonist looking behind knowing the monster was behind him. Only for Naruto the monster was the elegant woman Ringo Yuuki.

Mikan's mother and fellow member of the Pro Teasing Naruto club, the club newly formed by Mikado and Kurama.

"R-Ringo…when did you get back home?" Naruto asked sweating and debating the use of kawarimi to see if he had a small chance of escaping the woman.

"Last night, oh my darling had so much to tell me which he had been sworn to secrecy to. To imagine out little Naruto-kun got himself such a lovely girl as a fiancé, an alien from a mysterious planet too. Such big news which I repeat I only learned last night." She lowered her head to smile so gently into his face. "Care to explain why I haven't been told this."

"Escaping!" Naruto switched with Mikado and made for the back door and was leaping out to jump to the fence but Ringo hadn't spent a few years teasing Naruto to learn his fight response with her. As such she had trained her body which helped keep her fit but also allowed her to catch Naruto as she was grabbing his legs in mid jump which grounded him.

"Oh Naruto-kun we have so much to catch up on. Any last words?" Ringo said as Naruto spotted Mikan bowing her head in apology for her mother's actions.

"Rito has a girlfriend." Naruto said in hopes of stalling his punishment as it would be.

"Old news Naruto-kun, I'm taking those two out later today with you and Lala-chan here. Now I have some clothes I need you to model…"Ringo said she picked him up and placed him over her shoulder defying her body's slim figure. Years of making sure her drunken husband didn't cause any trouble and of course taking charge of him in 'whatever' situation required a fair bit of strength.

"Ohh can we see?" Momo asked with Lala, Yami, Nana and Oshizu beside her the later curious to see what was going on.

"I don't see why not, it's always nice to get some extra opinions. We'll use your room as well." Ringo dragged Naruto up the stairs who knew squirming would not help in any way as this woman was someone you didn't want to mess with… it's why he had made Saibai.

"At least tell me there are no swimsuits this time, I swear there was an increase of fan girls around town last time I did this for you." Naruto tried to ask remembering the hungry looks on numerous women around town after his picture was shown in the magazines. He'd used henge to hide his scars those times though. Heck he didn't use his ninja skills much so he had done a lot of running those days, also the day he discovered that Saruyama was a good distraction when he threw him to the wolves as he met him by chance.

Sadly though his thoughts of what he hoped would happen were confirmed when Ringo revealed she needed some pics for her summer collection which included swimming boxers and speedos. "I feel a little exposed right now, and having everyone in the room isn't helping Ringo." Naruto said deadpanned as all the girls stared at him wearing only a pair of skin tight black and navy shorts which left little to imagination.

Momo was eating popcorn now but her eyes seemed to be focused only one part of him. Oshizu was blushing like the eternal schoolgirl she basically was she looked over the hunky form of Naruto the same for Mikan besides her peeking through the gaps made by her fingers covering her eyes. Nana tried to look away having been dragged by her sister but kept peeking through her fingers. Yami just admired the older warrior's body and wondering what he would be like from when she worked under her master. Lala just happily looked over her fiancé's body noticing he was wearing the necklace her father gave him.

"Think of them as the market or part of it at least. Plenty of girls will want their man to look as good as you in these clothes plus with your ears we can pull in the cosplayers as well." Ringo said as she photographed Naruto, she may have been a designer mostly but her bosses liked it when she got him the mysterious blonde Adonis for photos.

"Oh god… I won't be able to go to Akibahara for a while." The Otaku central place was at times a mini heaven for Naruto as he did like his animes and manga. He'd been thinking of taking Zastin there do as a job well done for his time with Saibai and co. That would need to be postponed until he could hide better or get a convincing disguise.

"You go there Naruto-nii… I didn't see you as the anime fan. Then again you have worked with otou-san so maybe not too much of a stretch." Mikan said blushing red right next to Oshizu who now was also peeking through her hands.

"It's a fun place from time to time, now how many more outfits do you have Ringo?" Naruto asked as she pulled out several hangers with shorts.

"Enough for your little getaway weekend trip, before you ask Lala told me rather excitedly and I called up your friend Rin and offered to cover her costs as well when she found out. Seems that Tenjoin girl was ecstatic to learn she could spend time with you… and everyone else." Ringo said with a knowing grin.

"How do you do this whenever you appear?" Naruto asked as the woman had a way of making sure she got her way.

"I'm a mother Naruto-kun; you'll see what parenthood can do one day." Naruto's hand twitched a little and the deviluken siblings plus Yami looked a little sadly at Naruto for a moment before covering up.

"Let's just get this over with then." Naruto said as Ringo reached into her bag and pulled out at pale blue bikini top and bottoms which had a skirt like feature on the bottoms.

"Sure but I'll need Lala-chan's help with this so as to attract a bit of the female demographic too." She said handing the bikini to the girl who smiled at the chance to cheer up Naruto and removed Peke from her head stripping her naked as she slipped on the bikini. "Wow…plenty of confidence."

"More like a lack of modesty, Onee-sama didn't like some of the clothes Papa or suitors sent her to wear. It wasn't a surprise seeing her run down the halls of the palace in her underwear or naked before she came to earth." Momo explained as Lala slipped on her bikini and grabbed Naruto's arm, squeezing it into her soft and bouncy bosom.

"She still sneaks into my room naked." Naruto admitted as the girl dinned and stuck out her tongue.

"I'm surprised by that, I mean Naruto is such a prude."

"Not a prude just had a good control of my hormones and I'm not a playboy." Momo giggled to herself as her and Kurama had for Naruto. They had a really cool image of him on a throne with all the girls around him in togas.

'It's fun to dream, even better to plan out to make it reality.' Momo thought to herself as she watched Ringo take her pics.

"Oh I'm bringing Rito, Mikan and my husband along as well. Zastin is being given a chance to take over for a bit. It'll be like a cool family mini holiday." Ringo said as Naruto just looked at her then made throttling motions with his hands. "You know you love me and my family, and we love you too."

"I know… can I get changed now?" Ringo said as she waved him off. "Also feel free to ask Rito and your husband and Haruna if Rito can pluck up his nerve to call his girlfriend when his very intrusive mother is round to embarrass him."

"You do say the sweetest things don't you."

XBreakX

"Ahh a Naruto made feast. It's been sometime since I could enjoy one of these." Saibai said as he, his family and Naruto inn as he was now going to refer to most of them as with the extensions Lala's spatial expanders made to the house.

It was remarkable really like the inside of a storage scroll although he wouldn't deny that he wasn't jealous that she had achieved something he spent a couple years trying to do. Still time space techniques even today were difficult when on a large scale, Lala's advancements in technology seemed to open so many more doors… from his ATs maybe next a giant mechanoid.

"The main reason mainly because you have a terrible sense of time management, hence why Zastin looks so tired." Naruto said holding several plates and one balanced on his head. Momo and Mikan had offered to help cook once everyone was in the home but Naruto wanted to do this, plus he had to make extra for Celine too. No sense leaving her out of the meal.

"Otou-san passed down that lack of responsibility down to his first child Right Rito?" Mikan asked as Rito looked down while Saibai laughed chugging down his beer.

"It's okay Yuuki-kun… I know you're reliable." Haruna said slowly petting his shoulders and smiling up at him which perked him up a little until there was a flash and Rito turned to his mother smiling a large grin with her personal camera.

"Chance~" she said snagging a nice embarrassing picture of her son with his rather cute girlfriend. She knew she'd get able to make so many more on their trip, she was already packed too.

"No cameras at the table Ringo, now then tonight's feast will be oriental style. Please enjoy your buns, duck and sweet and sour foods." Naruto said lifting the lids of the steam plates with the char sui and other dishes.

"Ohhhh." The Deviluken siblings said in awe at the banquet put in front of them making them very happy especially Lala that it was Naruto they ended up living with. Just imagine if had been with someone like Rito, the poor boy would be flustered every day of his life after Lala landed in his lap.

"So what time is our flight tomorrow?" Momo asked already plated up before his sister could take anything she would like. They tended to share tastes of some food and got what she was sure she'd like.

"Early, we'll be leaving around five in the morning so please be ready for then. Mikado, you okay for driving to the airport I know your convey can fit a fair few of us?" Naruto said as the doctor was enjoying her egg fried rice, next were her chicken feet.

"Yes that will be fine I should be able to take us plus the little princesses here and Yami-chan. I'm sure Ringo has helped sort out some transport for the other, am I correct?" Mikado asked already liking this woman when she first revealed her wanting to tease Naruto to no end when she arrived at the house.

She and Ringo set up the small prank for Naruto and she was glad she did it, seeing Naruto acting so cute and flustered was a rare treat, much like the exposure of his fear of ghosts. 'Oshizu could probably sit in his lap on the way to the airport; she might fall out and spook him again too.'

"I will make sure Momo-san and Nana-san are ready in time." Oshizu said wanting to be quite helpful to the people of her new home.

"Thank you Oshizu-chan, that's kind of you." Naruto said at his seat enjoying his beef and prawn dumplings. "So it's a short journey and we'll be in first class to by the way." Naruto added a little curious as to how his fiancé and her siblings would deal with likely low technology air transportation.

Only time would tell.

XBreakX

"I've never been in first class before… it's rather nice." Yui said at her seat right next to Lala and Naruto in the isle of the plane. She was surprised then in the early hours of the morning her parents had told her that Rito's mother was taking her to the airport to meet with the others. Her parents happily waved her off while she was still a little groggy as usual when she first awoke and didn't stretch.

Checking in had been fairly quick although the female guard seemed to take note of Naruto's feline ears as he went through security. Still she was a little happy seeing how she was enjoying her leg room and no annoying people either sat right next to her. Actually she was sat next to Yami who was happy reading her book in the flight but seemed to glance with her eyes to Lala now and again.

"Yeah, good freebies too." Naruto said while munching on his profiteroles which were nice and fluffy but was sure he could make better sweet pastries next time he felt in the mood for them. "I wonder though, the resort said they would be some entertainment provided, any ideas what it could be Yui-chan?" Naruto asked as she tilted her head. Lala meanwhile was taking a nap and snuggling deeply into Naruto's arm. She wanted to catch up on Naru-snuggle time as she'd been woken early.

"Not many I am afraid, but they might change them seeing how Yuuki Rito's mother is now involved. I had no ideas she was so high up in the fashion world, she said she was turning the trip into a mock fashion suit for some of us." Yui said noticing Naruto shiver for some reason but found it best not to ask.

Meanwhile in the back seats several of the women were giggling as they made their plans for what would happen once they touched down. Kurama however was in a cage as per regulations for travelling animals, the only good thing was that his cage could remain in the first class area with Momo looking after him and feeding him some of the prime chicken she had been served.

Oshizu on the other hand was being marveled by modern transportation despite the fact her artificial body might be considered more impressive in some circles of science. Still being over 400 in spirit didn't seem to diminish her childlike wonder of the world, which in Naruto, Kurama and Mikado's opinions would be a good thing as now she could grow in spirit and body.

Before long though they had dropped down and got settled into the resort everyone started getting changed for a dip in the sea. Naruto was in black and gold shorts he wasn't wearing a shirt as the whole magic family story could be used to bullshit his scars.

He was outside first with Saibai and Rito each in orange trunks and black for his dad. Naruto approved of Rito's choice of colour as always as orange will always be awesome. "Mmmnnn its good weather for the day at the beach. Sometimes I love your luck Naruto." Saibai said patting him on the back which would have knocked him over if he was Rito's age and didn't have his training.

"Yes but I and your workmates bar maybe Zastin wish your ability to work was as good as I luck." Naruto said doing a bit of a stretch. "Also one comment on any of the girls in my life when they come out and I will make sure you can't enjoy this trip."

"How are you going to do that?" Naruto brought his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly. Within a second Kurama had appeared on his shoulder.

"Because I'm rather antsy from the plane journey and while I love teasing Naruto here with my teammates. Now go ahead and make my day Saibai." Kurama smirked baring his teeth at the parent.

"I only promise to try." Saibai said knowing on some level that Kurama would punish him. But considering the company Naruto kept now he wouldn't be able to contain himself, just as his wife would.

"Naruto-kun~!" Lala's voice could be heard and all men turned to their partners. Lala was in a red string bikini with white spots that had frill around the edged. Haruna was in a pale blue bikini with darker blue stripes and not having her hair clip in her hair for a change. Ringo meanwhile was wearing a very risqué crimson minikini that had her husband drooling like a dog in the hot sun of summer.

Looking behind them Naruto spotted the others in their bikinis each looking very good, Saki's looking elegant and expensive as seemed to be based off an ocean view with blue, white and a hint of purple. Yui's was a simple yellow string tied bikini but she was also wearing a sarong. Yami was in a black bikini with the four pointed start cut out of the top part exposing a bit of her cleavage but not a lot. Risa's was orange no doubt trying to catch Naruto's eye in her one piece that had a plunging neckline to her navel.

Mio was in a more modest one piece that was yellow with blue pokadots but still had her glasses on as like Aya couldn't see much without them. Oshizu seemed to have been given her swimwear from Mikado as she had gone for a full school one piece swimsuit which didn't hide her modest body but with noticeable bust. Rin had gone for a navy blue bikini combo but had short style bottoms and her hair still in her high ponytail, while Aya was in a green bikini that matched her hair quite well. Mikan was in a small pink bikini which he had helped her pick out as it fit her growing body well.

Momo and Nana had matching bikinis but in their favourite colours of green and pink but Momo might have intentionally gotten a smaller size as her breasts were spilling out ever so slightly. Mikado had gone for a golden minikini whose strings looked ready to pop open with the slightest bounce of her assets. Run had gone for a aquamarine ensemble and mike Momo had gotten a smaller size, he only hoped that she didn't sneeze today, seeing Ren in that would be creepy.

"Naruto-kun who will you be to applying sunscreen on to first?" Mikado's question had Naruto eye brows twitch as he recalled the old catchphrase of someone he once travelled with.

"Mendoda (What a hassle.)."

**XChapter EndX**

**Well there we are people a nice advancement in the story in terms of Naruto's feeling growing and the hilarity of the now Uzumaki Inn. The concept floated in my head considering how easy moment can occur with everyone in his home and I remembered the space expansion device Lala made and thus Uzumaki Inn.**

**Now next chapter will take a bit as I have Sleeping Dogs to complete along with Skyward Sword and also I'm at am impasse as to where to go, be it some more comedy moments or proceed with some action orientated moments with Naruto being tested be it by Gid or another person who wants Lala's hand. Send ideas if you have some to my forum on questions and ideas for my stories.**

**If anyone is interested in co-writing some chapters with me feel free to message me and well see what we can come up with.**

**Also a friend of mine has recently gotten into fan fiction, his name here is Multitudeofhands, and he has started writing a rather interesting vocaloid fic by the name of Vocaloidexe. Essentially he's trying to get a feel for all of the singers in life if they existed in reality. It's interesting so please give it a look and review it as he will update when he has enough views.**

**Anyway hope to hear from you all soon when I update and I'll look through your reviews which I am eternally thankful for.**

**Until next time, Bye**.


	14. Beaches and Buffets

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 14: Beaches and Buffets**

**I do not own Naruto or To Love-Ru**

**Beta-ed by Masamune X23**

**XChapter StartX**

"It's times like these that I'm really thankful I can pick you first Lala." Naruto said as he slowly massaged sun block onto his fiancé's back which didn't have her bikini top string in the way.

"Mmmmnnnnn." Lala murmured into her arms as Naruto kneaded out any knots she had in her back with his gentle hands. It was almost lulling her to sleep but she knew that she wouldn't be able to have as much fun if she did that.

While she was relaxing a few of the other girls looked on in slight jealousy, Nana, Mikan and Yami had applied their own sun block to save waiting and Yami has applied it to Mikado as well. Mio and Risa like they had done before applied their block to each other while Rito surprising was able to apply some to his girlfriend despite the giggling parents next to him under the parasols.

"It's not fair, he always picks her first." Run whined a little hoping that she might have gotten picked first to get her sun block rubbed in by Naruto as had Saki, oddly Aya, and secretly Yui.

"Hime is Uzumaki's fiancé, logically she'll always come first." Yami offered as she finished rubbing her arms of the lotion. She had asked Mikado at one time if she could tan despite her body, turns out she could much like Oshizu's body which she was enjoying as she chatted with Mikan.

"Hmph well at least he isn't doing anything too shameless to Lala-san. I'd need to put it to a stop if he was." Yui said crossing her arms under her bikini. Under one arm though was a rubber ring she had brought with her as much to her personal embarrassment she wasn't the best swimmer and hoped not to reveal this secret.

As Naruto continued to massage his fiancé a song popped into his head as he relaxed and without knowing his mouth started to open.

"Umi was mite iru. Sekai no Hajimari mo. Umi wa shitter iru. Sekai no Owari mo (The ocean sees the beginning of the world, and the ocean knows the end of the world)"

"Dakara Izanau. Susumubeki michi e to. Dakara michibiku. Tadashi sekai e. (Thus, it calls us towards the way we must take. Thus, it leads us towards a just world)"

"Itami, kurushimi, tsutsumikonde kureru. Okiku yasashiku, tsutsunde kureru (Enveloping pain and suffering greatly and kindly wrapping them up.)"

"Umi wa mite iru. Sekai no Hajimari mo. Umi wa shitte iru. Sekai no Owari mo. (The ocean sees the beginning of the world, and the ocean knows the end of the world)"

"Moshimo jibun ga kieta to shite mo. Subete shitte iru imi no michibiki (Even if I were to disappear, the omniscient ocean leads the way.)"

"Osorete wa ikenai. Anata ga irukara. Obiete wa ikenai. Nakama mo matsukara. Susumaneba naranai. Aoki sonosaki e (I must not fear, because you are here. I must not be timid, because my comrades wait for me. We must advance towards the blue horizon.)"

The girls were surprised hearing Naruto sing as Naruto had never joined them at any of the karaoke places they had frequented in on weekends out. Hearing him now made them wish they had, his gentle voice would be heaven in the closed room all alone.

Saibai and Ringo just smiled as they had heard Naruto sing that exact song a couple times when he relaxed in the bath. Heck it was how Ringo met Naruto as she had come home one day to hear his voice in the house and walked into the bathroom expecting that Mikan had the radio on while bathing only to come face to face with a naked Naruto.

He tried his best to block that memory and she kept it in reserve for intense teasing. Only Saibai knew at this point in time but had been sworn to secrecy by Ringo, but it gave him a lot of giggles on off days at work when he needed to calm down.

Naruto himself sang that song after discovering it by chance, it was during his trip across continents, an old sailor had sung it and after learning the lyrics had joined him in singing. It was just something he liked to sing now and again when he relaxed, it slipped out now and again.

When he slowly got off of Lala's back he looked up to see the girls looking at him and moving a hand to his mouth. "I wasn't singing again was I?" he asked as he looked at Ringo and got his answer by her grinning face. "Oh goodie…"

"It's always a treat to hear you again Naruto-kun, still a simple back massage which spanned from rubbing in sun block. Perhaps your hormones as a youthful male are kicking in at last." Ringo said making Naruto roll his eyes as he felt like kicking himself, he honestly didn't like for people to hear him sing, the times he had he feared someone would want him to be an idol and that would draw way too much attention to himself.

"I'm just trying to enjoy the holiday I won and which you technically crashed Ringo." Naruto aid deadpanned but was waved off by the woman as Lala retied her bikini and stretched her arms from the massage she had been given.

"Thank you Naruto-kun that was better than any of the massage robots I tried to make." Lala admitted as Naruto scratched his chin looking surprisingly meek at the praise as he so rarely gave back rubs.

"Ah…it was nothing really Lala." Naruto said as the girl grabbed his hands and held them to her chest while her emerald met his sapphire.

"Mmnn, mnnn I am really happy I was able to get one from you. It felt nice having your hands on my body and you voice was so sweet too." Lala said, her eyes literally sparkling in joy and totally ignorant of the vicious aura's being directed at her.

"May I receive one now Naruto-kun?" Saki asked stepping forward making the other's girl's jaws dropped at the sneak attack by the heiress.

"Hmm I guess that would be fine, as long as you're ok with me touching all of your back?" Naruto said as while he was fairly close to Rin, her father and Saki's father now he really didn't want to step on any feet, even if he could handle the backlash.

"Ohohoho, I am perfectly fine with your hands on my back Naruto-kun, I am certain you will be gentle but please know you'll be the first man to touch my bare back that isn't my Otou-sama." Saki's father had bathed her a few times in her youth before she really started growing up and she quickly found Rin, Aya as well later, to be more favorable company in the bath. Her father had no talent for brushing hair at all, which explained his own short hair.

Saki lied down in front of Naruto and like Lala untied her bikini top and resting her head on her arms. Naruto got a small amount of sun block in his hands gently rubbing his hands to spread it across his nimble fingers. Slowly he reached down and touched her back.

"Oooohh!" Saki let out a small squeak as the cold lotion.

"Everything alright Saki-chan?" Naruto asked just to be safe. Saki shook her head and he took note of her shiny hair… just what sort of conditioner did she use? While his own hair was soft he just couldn't get that sort of shine to it. 'My mind tends to wander so much when I do something like this. Still I like my hair and the times I had to wash Kurama might be easier if he knew how nice his coat would shine.'

Naruto let his mind continue to wander as his fingers moved over Saki's back, her let out a small moan here and there which Naruto tuned out as he went along. "Tenjouin has some nerve making those shameless noises, it's only sun block." Yui said still crossing her arms and frowning at the sight while Lala was playing in the ocean with Risa, Mio and Haruna.

"Yeah, I wanna have that instead." Run said biting her thumb a little.

"Well…I think I'm just about done Saki-chan." Naruto said to which Saki shook her head.

"No, maybe while you are here Naruto-kun perhaps you could apply the block to the areas I find it difficult to reach like my legs and my derrière." Saki gave it a very small wiggle.

'Hmm a lot less modest I gave her credit for.' Kurama thought to himself as he listened and watched as he lied down next to a tanning Mikado. Said doctor had removed her top too to make sure she didn't get lines which was awesome for him.

"Well…I suppose I could." Naruto said as he could feel Kurama's aura which he knew meant if he said no both he and the parents would not let it go, plus it wasn't anything sexual. His sensual massages were a completely different thing that could result in release with the right oil and scented candles.

"Ah don't worry about that Naruto-kun, I'll take care of that." Run said having put some sun block on her hands and quickly replaced Naruto and let her own fingers start rubbing Saki's leg. Naruto took a step back of his own while Run maliciously starting massaging Saki's leg. Saki leg's oddly were ticklish so she was squirming as soon as she heard run's voice.

"Kyaa~ Run-san what are you doing?" Saki asked despite the urge to laugh uncontrollably. Run just giggled evilly as her hand lifted the bikini bottoms and rubbed the lotion onto Saki's bottom. Saki's reflexes kicked in as she jumped up "Run-san that is not a place you should be so rough with!" she shouted pointing before noticing Naruto's slightly shocked expression before covering his eyes and turning away. It took a second for Saki to look down and realize that without her top on she inadvertently flashed Naruto her assets.

"Kya! Hentai!" acting on her self-defense classes she lashed out to try and hit Run for her act who had situated herself in front of Naruto and when she ducked to dodge Naruto still with his eyes covered received a harsh kick to the chin.

'I do think I deserved that.' Naruto said as he went flying as Saki had good strength with her legs. He landed with a thud in the sand a bruise already forming although it would heal in quick time.

Still hurt though.

"Ahh Naruto-kun, forgive me I was aiming for Run-san. Look at what you did?" She said to Run who looked shocked before zipping past her to cradle Naruto's head to her bust.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun the bad lady won't hurt you now, here let me kiss it better." Run made kissing movements with her lips but before she could even get ten centimetres from his cheek she felt her cheek get pulled painfully up.

"Run-san I will not have any shameless behaviour from you by trying to force a kiss on Naruto-kun." Yui said fuming at both Run's behaviour and how it had hurt her Naruto… wait that was wrong he wasn't hers. Naruto was just her close friend that looked hunky in his shorts. 'Ah stop that!' Yui shouted to the part of her brain that kept saying unnecessary things. 'Still at least I can keep this perverted girl away from Naruto-kun.' Yui said mentally as she yanked runoff as Naruto shacked his head of the cobwebs and looked up to see Yui's face very close to his.

Run at the side was rubbing her sore cheek while Ren was chastising her for her silly actions with his eternal rival. She did her best to tune him out but he was a constant in her head just as she was when he was sadly in control. "You okay Yui-chan?" Naruto questioned as the strict and at times stiff girl's cheeks turned rosy red as while Naruto had managed to put away his cat ears now after so much time learning how to she couldn't get the image out of her head with Naruto's face being overshadowed by an adorable kitten.

"It's nothing Naruto-kun, now please could you rub some block into my back so we can continue the day." She shoved the bottle into his hand and looked down so her bangs covered her eyes and walked back to the towel.

"Yui you cheat, it was my turn." Run shouted but froze when she felt three pairs f hands on her shoulders and turned her head to see not only Saki but Rin and Aya as well both carrying bamboo swords. "Mercy?"

"No mercy for the rude that need discipline Run-san." Rin said as Run decided to preserve her hide as she made a mad dash for the sea she could try and sneeze from water rushing into her nose and let her brother take her beating in her stead.

Yui took a small amount of pride as Run's behaviour was in the process of being punished as Naruto tended to her back, legs and shoulders. Naruto would note a lot of tense muscles in her back no doubt from overstressing herself over her feeling for him and the ideas of maybe confessing. He still didn't know how he would answer and may need to consult either Lala as she was the princess or Momo when she wasn't trying to rape him in her mind.

'Sigh if only Celine could talk then I'd be fine.' Meanwhile back at home while Zastin was switching the sprinkles on the large plant Celine sneezed right onto his head. Zastin's response was to offer her a oversized handkerchief that Momo had set out for her. Then he went upstairs to show off the glucose and mucus.

XBreakX

After the girls had calmed down and Naruto had been given an ice pack from the cooler the resort provided. Saki had been very apologetic while Yui had become quite mellow from the massage and Run had also calmed down once she had gotten hers although Naruto had held her nose to prevent her from sneezing at one point. Naruto really didn't want to be found massaging Ren's back, too creepy for both of them. Naruto had always refused to massage another man unless he needed it for health reasons or he was moonlighting at a hospital as a physical therapist… it was an odd year.

Now then it seemed the staff had set up a volleyball net and Ringo seemed to be grinning for some reason. That wasn't a good sign in any book but before he could ask a question, but Lala beat him to it. "Naruto-kun, what's the net for?" she asked him pointing to the net.

"Ah that's a volley ball net Lala, it's a sport where you bounce a ball between each side. When it drops on one side the person on the other side earns a point, it's a fun game." Naruto gave a general explanation of the sport as explaining everything might go over her head as Lala had her own way of learning things.

"Oh that sounds fun, can we try a game now?" Lala questioned grabbing his arms and placing it into her cleavage without necessarily meaning to as usual.

"Ah you might have to wait for a game one on one with Naruto-kun, Lala-chan. You see the resort staff let me know something when we were on our way here." Ringo said as she Saibai next to her seemed to be writing something down on a large whiteboard which again the staff had left the group. It seemed Ringo had called for a few things in advance.

"Now then while the boys had left their stuff in one room. It turns out that Naruto's room has a double bed and is one of three which my husband and my son have claimed. Only one girl can share the room with Naruto-kun so I propose a small competition to see who gets that chance." Ringo said as her husband held up a sign which said:

'Beach resort volleyball tournament, Alone with Naruto-kun, Grand Prize for MVP.'

"The teams will be equal and the winner will be decided by myself, Ryoko-san and Naruto-kun." Ringo said as Naruto sent her a small glare for placing him as a judge, but before he could make an argument Mikado grabbed him and wedged his head between her bosom to silence him. "Now then why don't you all set up your teams, if need be there will be a match placing the winners against each other." Ringo further explained knowing that Naruto didn't have a fair number of girls that he surrounded himself with.

'I'm doomed… if anyone other than Lala wins I fear for what they might do.' Naruto thought at the star filled gazes from a number of the girls, and the perverted giggling from Risa and Run. 'I'm wearing a chastity belt if it's one of them.'

'As if that would stop them and like hell do you have a chastity belt Naruto! Now man up and accept the fun night that will result of this game, the ball won't be the only thing bouncing and we both have very good seats to the show.' Kurama said mentally as he watching a few girls fidget and make their bikinis bounce. 'Also you better not complain about your current position as you have stolen my seat in Mikado's chest and while Ringo's is nice, she's married and they are only E and I've gotten so used to Mikado's wonderful breasts.'

'I worry if it was my love of busts that added to your perversion when we travelled about?' Naruto's mind wondered as he got comfortable in Mikado's chest, they were indeed quite soft, so much more than any memory foam pillow. "I hope they can hold back a little, Lala and Yami-chan, I mean they are really strong." Naruto said to himself while Mikado let a small pout mar her face as she knew Naruto still wasn't blushing despite being in a very favourable position.

"Yami-chan knows when to restrain herself although I wonder if she'll try to make sure one of your more amorous lady friends seems to be doing well, or just Momo-chan, Run-chan and Risa-chan." Mikado said trying to up her ant by stroking Naruto's head but it only seemed to calm him down more as despite the ears not being there his head was still a sweet spot for him. It helped that Mikado being a doctor made she sure kept her hands soft and was gentle too.

"Now then we'll set up the teams via a lottery system so please could all the girls wanting to participate please come and pick a number. Naruto-kun will be scoring the match, first to 200 points and 100 for the winners match." Ringo said as she pulled out the box full of lottery balls.

Just how far ahead did this woman plan?

Team A: Lala, Run, Mikan, Yami, Rin, Yui

Team B: Saki, Aya, Momo, Nana, Mio, Risa

"Alright everyone we need to focus on the weaker members of the team so we can gain an early lead." Saki said instructing her team to which Risa raised her hand.

"Um their team has Lala-chi, Yami-Yami and Rin-senpai, Yui-chan has good skill like Run-chan while Mikan is not a weak girl as Rito said she's very good at sort too." Risa pointed out looking to see Lala try and instruct her team before Yui seemed to take over fast.

"Irrelevant Lala-san's siblings may have the same level of strength as her so we should be fine, right Momo-san?" Saki asked turning to the girl who was pouting on not being on her sister's team.

"Hmm…well I suppose, Onee-chan does use her strength a bit better than the both of us as she is the elder." Nana said as while they never really had strength contests their father did teach them some fighting skills. Gid didn't want his daughters to be weak in anyway.

"Well we will just have to hope that there isn't too much of a gap. Aya are there any plans of action you can suggest?" Saki asked her close friend who adjusted her sports glasses which she wore in gym class so there was less chance of breaking.

"Saki-sama, Run-san should have the same amount of strength as you. Rin is likely to side with you and help where she can. The main problem is Lala-san and Yami-san, both have great skill and Yui-san has been known to be quite agile. The plan is to aim for Run-san or Mikan-san while using what chances Rin allows us." Aya said giving her opinion of the match, she hoped her best friend would get the chance to spend some personal time with the handsome Naruto.

"So…your Lala-chi's siblings? Are you a couple of tech wizards too?" Risa asked the twins having not really chatted with them before. Lala had said they were living with her and Naruto at the minute, she wished she could live with them now. So many chests that would need constant measuring, heck she had seen Ringo due it a few times as well.

On that note Ringo indeed want to measure all of Naruto's lady friends once they were all in the hot spring. She guessed that next to Lala, Yui was the biggest of the girls.

"Well I am more into plants and flora; I can hear their thought and listen to their hearts. Oddly Naruto-kun gets on well with me as we tend to his garden and Celine-chan together." Momo said wondering if she could sneak in to Naruto's room anyway, wouldn't take much trouble.

"Yeah well I'm more interested in animals, the cuter the better. I can understand them all fine and have tons of them as friends too. Anyway if I win I'm putting my place up for grabs." Nana said still not really knowing what to think of Naruto at this point. Even though he seemed like a bit of a playboy with all these girls around him. At least living with him had given her Kuri-chan, who was much better than the perverted talking fox Kurama. Nana sent a small glare the foxes way whose tongue was hanging out while Ringo petted him.

As each team created their plans Naruto was placed at the desk with the flip cards for the scores listening in to their plans. Lala seemed to be have fun but try to win while Saki wanted to be more strategic. 'I suppose I could be fairly equal but Lala-chan might pull out one of her gadgets. Still Yami-chan should cover her nicely if it gets out of hand. I really hope no one gets upset when the MVP gets picked, although I'm more hoping it's one of the calmer girls.'

"Round 1, Team A has first serve. Begin!" Naruto shouted as Yui was taking the first shot over the net. Naruto wanted to believe the match would have some semblance of normality but they idea was quickly put aside as the alien siblings plus space assassin added their powers into the mix. As you can imagine things got very crazy and an odd occurrence was Lala defending only for the ball to end up in Run's face and knock her down, her face becoming a fair bit red very quickly.

Luckily Lala did not resort to her technology in the game only her ridiculous strength. Her sisters were the same and as a result both sides racked up their points, which did explain why Ringo had set a high score mark for the first winning team.

At the end of the first match, Lala's team did win but arguably from Mikan and Yami pulling of a combo together and score the final point out of Momo or Nana's reach. Yami had lifted Mikan into the air with her hair and allowed her to spike the ball shot up by Nana, who as it turned out got very competitive.

"Darn!" Saki said biting her thumb nail a little at her team's loss and was forced to sit at the side, albeit at Naruto's side at the score board. He did congratulate her on her good effort while got her a small smile but didn't stop her annoyance at having lost the chance to have a private room.

Or had she lost her chance… she needed to plan.

Lala was happily jumping about as she, Mikan and Run got ready to go against Rin, Yami and Yui, the stern faced group versus the super happy Lala. Both too to their sides and Naruto took his position on his scoreboard.

"Second round, Begin!" Naruto shouted as Rin served the ball to the other side. Lala was quick to intercept and attempt to spike over the net but Yami easily defended with the many hair hands she had.

Turns out Yami was rather competitive as she did dominate the matches when it was six on six. Still with Lala on the opposite side now it wasn't going to be easy and both Rin and Yui were ready to seize any opportunity.

Run sadly would continue to get hit in the face with the ball when Lala tried to pass it to her. She really was unlucky it seemed when it involved Lala and herself. 'I wonder what it would be like to have Yami in any sports tournament.' Naruto wondered to himself as he flipped the score cards as each team earned points.

'Although it's a little shocking that Yui, Rin and Mikan are so relaxed with the abilities of Lala and Yami… Run's is more of a unique feature as she doesn't seem that much stronger than Mikan.' He looked over to the runner-ups who were just watching the match, Saki and Aya seemed to be cheering for Rin while Lala's siblings cheered for her to win.

'It's nice though, despite Ringo's usual antics I'm glad that everyone could come on this trip.' Naruto softly smiled to himself as the girl's continued their match the elders f the group managed to spot his smile though and felt relieved to themselves, Ringo especially.

"He really is happy… the first time I met him he seemed to be just living life. but now though he can smile like that. Lala inclusion in his life was probably something that saved him." Ringo said as she snuggled up to her husband who smiled recalling how much more fun Naruto seemed to be now, hell the time he tackled him when he tried to call Ringo was something normally he wouldn't do, just threaten not to help out at work.

The married couple continued to watch the miniature battle over alone time with Naruto-kun that evening. If only they knew what Ringo had planned they might save some strength for later. Eventually the game got close to an end and by the looks of things Yami's team stood victorious and Ringo came over to announce who was the mvp of the match. "Well everyone it seems this game has come to and end, from what we saw I'm sure Naruto-kun here agrees that Yami-chan is our clear winner." Rin and Yui did nod to themselves as the alien assassins abilities did help tremendously with the match and helping deal with the deviluken girl's strength.

"What does mvp stand for Uzumaki?" Yami asked the boy still by the score cards.

"Most valued player Yami-chan. Which means that you are in the same room as me tonight. I'll sleep on the floor or a chair if you're not comfortable with m-

"You can sleep in the bed Uzumaki. You aren't ecchi only some of the people you surround yourself with." Yami's eyes went over Momo, Risa and Run, one of which puffed out her chest in pride for being herself and a pervert.

"Oh, well that's surprising, thanks for trusting me Yami-chan." Honestly Naruto expected Yami to not be in the same room as him but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth as he'd admit that Yami was very strong and her trans ability made her all the more deadly. His asura abilities had nothing on her at all.

"Ah well I guess the best person won, I don't believe we can really compare to her skill can we Kotegawa-san?" Rin asked Yui who was looking a bit miffed as she crossed her arms.

"I suppose but considering her abilities it's hardly like we have a fair chance. Not as though I want to be the mvp, it's not proper for Naruto and a young woman to be in the same room. But I'll admit she is the lesser of two evils in this case." Yui said knowing that the girl not really showed any romantic interest in Naruto which in her mind was great.

After that the group decided to take dips in the sea while others like Mikado, Saki and Momo chose to tan their bodies. Oshizu was having a wonderful time playing in the sea, something she admitted she very rarely got to do in her time. Naruto joined the others in the sea but quickly was drawn toward a nervous looking Yui who was staring at the sea.

"Something wrong Yui-chan?" Naruto asked the girl who gave a small squeak as she turned her head to face him.

"I-It's nothing Naruto-kun. I-I-I was just admiring the waves." She said holding her rubber ring close now having collected it from her towel.

"Yui-chan…are you uncomfortable swimming in the sea." He knew Yui could swim, even if last time she had gotten cramp and he had to save her from drowning. 'Ohhhh, that might be it.'

"No, I mean yes… well it's not the ocean just swimming in general. I have been a little unsure since you saved me, we mainly stick to the shallow areas of the pool most days." Yui's voice grew quieter with ever word until Naruto had to lean in a bit to actually hear her.

"Do you want some help easing you in, I don't mind." Naruto offered not a stranger to helping others with fear, plus he didn't want Yui to miss out on any fun.

"I guess t-that could be alright." She said before looking up and poking Naruto in his hard chiseled abs. "But you better not drop me in the water without warning you hear me." Yui's stun aspect seemed to kick in with her last sentence so at least she should be okay. Although he'd admit her dire side was a lot cuter, come to think about it her dear moment in the museum a while ago was the last time he had his jacket that he'd lost.

It may or may not still be in Yui's bed as a sort of comfort blanket…and that was all, neither Yui or the jacket would tell.

"Ok Yui-chan, come on." Naruto grabbed her hand as he led her to the edge of the sea and slower made it into slightly deeper water. Yui had put the ring around her chest having to step in and pull it up due to her, assets getting in the way otherwise, it was a smaller ring. Still she floated easily and gripped Naruto's writs as she lifted her legs so that they floated in the water.

Slowly she kicked her feet getting used to the water, her unease lifting while her mind was distracted by the feel of Naruto's callused hands, yet so soft at the same time. "Feeling a bit better now Yui-chan?" Naruto asked after a few minutes seeing how Yui was less tense now than before.

"A bit, I suppose I just needed a bit of help getting used to swimming again." Yui replied getting back to her feet but still floating in her ring. It was easy to have Naruto relax her in it reminded her of when he watched over their lesson and saved her. It felt nice being held in his arms and hearing his heartbeat, the fact he looked so fishy was a bonus when his hair was wet.

Not that any of this would be admitted, all of this were ONLY the thoughts of her little devil. She would never think of anything so shameless while staring at Naruto's shining chest in the bright sunlight, the smile on his face as bright as the sky. Although she wasn't the only one thinking that as pretty much all the other girls bar Haruna for obvious reasons were staring at Naruto with a hint of envy at Yui getting some alone time.

"Naruto-kun!" Lala's joyful tone was heard as she jumped to Naruto's back, his hands automatically reaching to hold her derrière to make sure she didn't fall off. "Come and play with everyone, Yui-chan too!" She said smiling at her friend.

"Sure, you think you're up for joining in Yui-chan?" Naruto looked to the raven haired girl who gave a nod not wanting to be left alone and spend some time with her friends. they joined the others and had a mini water fight with each other enjoying their time while some of the girls joined Mikado in sunbathing but had Naruto reapply their sun block.

The day went by and slowly the early day turned to evening and the sun started to drop in the west at which point everyone went back to the hotel and got changed into their evening complimentary yukatas. "Do you know what food there will be Naruto-kun?" Momo questioned the blonde having made plans for later secretly, she needed a good flower to knock out Yami so she wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"Not too sure, with Ringo having made arrangements it could be anything. Just be prepared for crazy antics with her." Naruto said knowing how Ringo could be a little crazy when excited.

"I already live with you Naruto-kun, from what some of your friends tell me you get into some crazy antics as well." Momo said as Naruto looked a little sheepish resulting in a giggle from Momo over his expression.

"It's hardly my fault half the time, I just end up being a magnet for crazy stuff and people." Naruto said knowing now and again murphy's law liked to mess with him in odd ways, he swore Jiraiya from kami's realm was trying to make him a mega pervert half the time.

The group walked through the sliding door to see multiple tables filled with a variety of food ranging from fried foods to seafood's, and a special table especially made for ramen. Ringo had outdone herself for making sure he would fill his stomach with noodle goodness.

"So much food~" Oshizu said having not seen the many different types of food in her relatively short life and was looking forward to trying some of them out with her new friends.

"Yeah, I had some different dishes since it was going to be a larger party. Plus I knew it was best that Naruto-kun didn't have to cook tonight so enjoy everyone." Ringo said as Naruto created quite a tall plate. He took his seat at one of the small kotatsu tables that could have only six on them. The result of this was several girls sending sparks at each other a the un heard challenge of getting to sit with Naruto, said male sort of focusing on his delicious food first. Lala and Yami being the most used to being quick at the table were on Naruto's left and right in an instant leaving three spaces remaining.

The girls looked round and found that there were multiple pillows lying about on the floor and each grinned at their new weapons of combat. Saki not wanting to lose again was the first to act scooping up a pillow and nailing Risa in the face, Rin and Aya offering support from the others.

Run not wishing to be left behind again was on her feet in a second with multiple pillows in her hands. She mouthed to the rest of the group not wanting Naruto to hear her. 'There's no way you guys are beating me to my seat.'

'A shame you don't realize you are already beaten Run-san. It's only fair I sit with my beloved Naruto-kun at the table, perhaps enjoy a little game of footsie as well.' Saki mouthed back but unseen by them Mikan and Oshizu slipped by to take two more of the seats at the table reducing the number to one, Mikan didn't want to get caught in the fight and had pulled Oshizu along as was interested in the new girl living with Naruto.

The battle escalated from there with Risa seemingly going feral at the girls using her groping techniques to try and defeat the girls while Rin and Yui did their best to beat back the perverted and competitive Risa. Turns out though Yui had a mean right hook as she swung her fist round at Risa after Rin scored a pillow to her face. The punch didn't hurt much over the pillow but it had made Risa a little woozy.

Yet despite this Mio had gotten taken out by Aya and Rin turned on Yui to allow Saki to sit with Naruto and the others, directly opposite so should could indeed play footsie. Sadly Lala's own feet were the appendages that Saki ended up playing with and was unable to tell. Naruto himself was getting the play by play from Kurama while the girls fought over the seat, Saki won with better planning. He was tempted to actually play footsie a little but Lala seemed more than happy to play with her friend. Momo and Nana ended up on the table with the others, mainly due to Momo's mind still going over her ideas of naughty time with Naruto and Nana just wanted to eat.

Lala and Saki did decide to feed Naruto who was able to eat peacefully as he swallowed all the food so he didn't choke. Yami herself was have a pleasant conversation with Mikan, mainly over food and ideas of what should could try and what Naruto could make for the house.

Thankfully the meals and the entertainment went fine, being how it was a movie on a projector. Afterwards everyone was led to their rooms with Lala being led off while Naruto entered his room with Yami. "Well Yami-chan do you want to just lie down and chat for a bit?" Naruto questioned getting a nod from the assassin and both went to lie on their futons. Yami though managed to change from her yukata into her sleepwear in an instant. "Anything you want to ask Yami-chan?"

"Have you become more comfortable now after our last conversation?" It seemed the obvious question was being asked. It seemed Naruto had come far since she offered to take his life to end his confusion and crisis.

"Yeah, I have… I guess. I suppose it was meeting Arthuria again after so log which helped me move on. It's not easy to deal with but I am adjusting, with Lala and the others looking for a solution for my immortality makes it easier. Plus as shown people like Ringo due tend to bring out some of my more odd behaviours." Naruto said lying back with his hands behind his head.

"Do you ever worry, about going back or being forced into the dark again like I have lived?" Yami said recalling how Naruto did say he had assassin skills and was proven true in his spar with Arthuria.

"Not really, I hung up my assassin days a while ago. I keep the tools I used for if someone needs me to help out. But being an assassin was just to help numb the pain for a long while. I got very good at it, it was one of the reasons Kerry and I worked well for a while, both of us understood the need for people who had to perform the tasks necessary.

Only problem was that Kerry could maintain his bonds to those close to him without going back on his dream which he knew was impossible. It never changed the fact that at one time we were both monsters but as I said I left it behind for the most part. What about you Yami-chan, do you feel you've left that world or is it still part of your life?" Naruto asked the blonde girl who had forgone her hair ties so it hung freely on the floor of the futon.

"I was… created as a weapon, being an assassin was what I was made to do. It is all I have known for a majority of my life, none of the others seem to understand while their lives have been easy I have struggled for a long time and alone in the journey." Naruto seeing that she clearly had issues with her past started stroking her hair which did seem to relax her a little.

"Well I guess neither of us can say we're alone now, can we?" Naruto said with a small smile.

"I wasn't alone at first… I had someone, in a way a mother or maybe sister is a better term used to describe would be sister." Yami recalled the glasses wearing Tearju and how clumsy she was. "It was fun with her before she disappeared on me one day and I never saw her again."

"You were close then?" Yami nodded to his question simply enjoying the touch of what she would call her friend. Rarely she would let anyone at all touch her, usually it would mean that someone had gotten into her guard and she would in those times skewer them with her hair. but knowing that Naruto had no intention of hurting her made it easy, rather strange as both knew she still was basically there to keep her promise of finishing her mission and killing him. then again he trusted her despite their first confrontation he didn't even show any worry when she won the mvp challenge.

"As you know I have been close to a few people over the centuries, but few actually figured out my secret. Merlin found out mainly because he was more talented in mage arts than I thought. I am honestly surprised how Lala coming into my life got it revealed, however I know without her, you and everyone getting closer, I am happier now." Naruto said smiling as he stopped stroking Yami's hair. "Goodnight Yami-chan."

"…Eve." Naruto turned his head back to Yami as she said the name. "Eve…that's my name, Golden Darkness is simply the name I used." Yami or rather Eve felt Naruto reach for her hands, their soft hands clasping each other.

"Eve, it suits you." Naruto smiled at Eve who gained a small amount of red in her cheeks. Before she could say anything else there was a knock at the door and it slid open just enough so Lala could poke her head in.

"Naruto-kun…can I come in… I can't sleep." Lala said and Naruto looked to Yami who nodded not minding Lala sleeping with them in the least.

"Sure Lala-chan, come on." Naruto said as the bright smile of the princess came onto her face as slipped in and closed the door before getting into the futon next to Naruto so that he was in the middle. Lala took his arms and wrapped it with her own plus her bosom letting Naruto feel a nice soft sensation.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, it's been so long now I can't sleep without you now." Lala said her eyes lids dropping slowly. It used to just be Peke that she couldn't sleep without but to Lala, Naruto was always so warm and naturally she got comfortable using the feeling.

"It's fine, I can't help but admit that I enjoy you sneaking in now. Just wish I knew how you still did it." Naruto said quietly so Lala could get her sleep.

"Muyaaaaa~ secret door~" she mumbled as she felt sleep take her for the evening.

Naruto's eyes twitched, the only option he hadn't considered when trying to figure out how Lala always sneaked into his room. 'I'll have to ask her where the door is so Momo doesn't sneak in as well, I don't know if she is worse than Jiraiya.'

"Ah, Hime has the door on the wall that connects to your room Uzumaki." Yami said explaining seeing the confused expression on his face.

"Thanks Eve-chan, but please just call me Naruto. I'll only call you Eve when we have privacy." Naruto said getting a nod of approval from Eve before she let her eyes close for sleep, he himself doing the same.

"I would like that, Naruto."

XBreakX

"Rise and shine sleepyheads!" A loud voice called out in Naruto's room and he opened one eye to see a grinning Ringo with Kurama doing the same on her shoulder. "It's time for breakfast you three, time to get up."

"~mmmm five more minutes~" Lala muttered snuggling closer into Naruto's arm wanting to hide from any sunlight or noises that disrupted her current comfortable position.

"Sorry Lala-chan, but I suppose I can give Kurama-kun or your sisters your share of pancakes and waffles." Ringo said as Lala's head popped up.

"Pancakes?" She muttered having quickly learned to love the battery sweets for her breakfast, especially with syrup and chocolate. Naruto's recipe was simply the best for making her taste buds sing. "I'll get up, don't give away my pancakes."

"Me too." Yami said sitting up straight without much trouble, no doubt from her old lifestyle. She usually was the first at the table for breakfast.

"I up now, can you leave to we or rather Lala can put her yukata back on Ringo?" Naruto said knowing Lala had a minor tendency to strip off any clothing when she slept, except Peke but she usually removed herself so she could recharge and sleep too.

"I suppose I should, but I half expected to find Lala in her room as opposed to yours and Yami-chan's Naruto-kun." Ringo said her grin refusing to leave her face.

'**Yeah I honestly expected the threesome not to come for a few months at least and with Risa being the third.'**Kurama's voice rung in Naruto's head making him want to throw something at him but there was only Peke and Peke was too nice for that.

'We both know I didn't have sex last night Kurama, it's too early for this. at least wait for me to get food in my system before we this old sing and mock.' Naruto replied back standing up and stretching his limbs, hear a few pops form his bones as he righted himself.

**'That's not the phrase and fine. Rain check on the teasing… only by then I'll have backup in the form of Mikado, Saibai and the perverted duo… maybe I should include Run though.**' Kurama mused having heard some of the very naughty and M rated moans from her during her sleep, almost made him feel sorry for Ren… almost. It was far funnier to laugh at the gender-bending boy.

Lala placed Peke on her head so she could have some clothes on for now. And the three followed Ringo down the hall to the breakfast area and the grinning woman opened the door to reveal that she was a big fat liar.

Instead of opening the door to breakfast she had opened to the large room where all the girls had been told to go and change for breakfast. As a result Naruto was faced with several naked female bodies in front of him and as would be natural for any hot bloodied male found himself blushing and a small amount of blood dripping from his nose.

"Ringo…I hate you so much right now." Naruto said turning to the woman who seemed now to be emulating Joker from those Batman series he had watched when they were on in the twentieth century.

"We both know that's not true Naruto-kun, but maybe you should leave the room before you faint or feel the wrath of female." Ringo said as Naruto decided to do the wise thing and rush out the room and slam the sliding doors closed.

"Goddamn woman." Naruto said rubbing his face trying to quell his blushing face. "All I wanted was breakfast."

**XChapter EndX**

**Ahhh another chapter done, I'm glad I got this done before Thursday the 19****th****because from then until the 30****th****of July I will be away to sun, sea and holidays in Tenerife. So please wait till I get back to send me messages.**

**Also big note here I am only going to be updating once a month and will be any of my stories even those that are on hold due to lack of muse for writing them. So please know I'm sorry that I'm making you guys wait so long to read my updates if you like my stories.**

**Also please note that as of late there has been a big distraction in my life which happens to be skylanders. I don't know what it is but I can't seem to put the game down, especially with my 40+ characters to play as. Praise preowned skylanders for not making me broke with this game and I already pre ordered swap force. If anyone is a fan, leave a review and maybe your fav character to the games as well.**

**Hmmm not sure what else to say except… hope everyone can be okay for the next two weeks and have fun. Oh and give Prisma Illya a watch as Type Moon and does a good show once again with a great amount of humour.**

**Until Next time, Bye.**


	15. Ringo is Cruel

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 15: Ringo is cruel**

**I do not own Naruto or To Love-Ru**

**Beta-ed by Masamune X23**

**XChapter StartX**

After Ringo's trap had been sprung Naruto had decided to have a very cold shower just to be safe before getting changed and headed back to the now hopefully open breakfast hall.

In retrospect he should have seen it coming. In all the time he had known Ringo she always did her best to catch him off guard, hell she once brought a few models back to her house and had them model lingerie in front of him and Rito. Rito had passed out long before Naruto had offered his criticism about the clothing which both annoyed and pleased them with his comments; their annoyance was that he had not even blushed.

The models had asked Ringo to pass on their numbers to him afterwards.

Ringo though had spent a long while planning her actions while Naruto and the others were on the trip. Once she learned more about who he was friends with it became easy. Naruto's respect for his lady friends was ultimately his downfall, Saibai kept her informed thanks to info he obtained from Rito and Mikan. From that she learned how Naruto acted a bit more flustered if only slightly. It was easy to see that he liked a few of them, Lala especially.

As a result her cunning plan of having Naruto see all his friends in the nip was the key to finally getting the blush from the blonde whiskered teen. It was annoying for him to be caught off guard like that. He was worried how a few of them would react to seeing them naked; Yui would likely be the most vocal of them. When he got to the door he listened to see if he could tell what everyone was doing and by the sounds of chopsticks it was indeed meal time.

Slowly sliding the door open he was met with several stares a couple of glares but mostly blushes. "Sorry about before." Naruto started bowing his head. He sat down next to Yami and Lala who had saved a space for him. Risa, Mio and Run were on the table as well and it wasn't long before the perverted girl decided to open her mouth.

"So Naruto-kun, who did you like most of what you saw just now?" Saki, Yui, Rin, Mikan and Naruto all took spit takes as they all ended up having a sip of their tea at the same time.

"T-That's not a question I can answer Risa." Naruto almost stuttered but turned his head so she wouldn't be staring with glee in her eyes.

"Indeed Risa you should know better than to ask a question like that after Naruto walked in just now." Rin said in defense recalling the shocked expression on Naruto. She knew how difficult it was to catch him off guard and his expression didn't show any lies when he first walked in. 'Although it was sweet to see him act so bashful.' A small part of her thought in mirth but made sure it didn't show on her face.

"Well someone had to ask. Although at least I know what it takes to get Naruto to blush, lots and lots of female nudity right in front of him." a half truth if Risa was honest as it was more than just nudity, it was the fact he was close to all of them.

"I fear for my sanity and my safety." Naruto moaned with a small thunder cloud over his head knowing that Risa would no doubt using her skills would find ways to try and get them naked or in skimpy as often as she could now to try and get another blush. His only saving grace was the fact the cold seasons were starting soon.

"I'll protect it from the perverted ones." Yami decided to voice her opinion on the matter. Having been witness to several perverted acts by the girls, Yuuki Rito, the principle, Kurama and a few other random people (Saruyama) she really didn't like the idea of her…acquaintance to be turned into a pervert.

"Thanks Yami-chan." Naruto gave her a small smile to which she nodded before continuing her meal, the miso soup was rather nice.

"Hmmm, so Naruto-kun has a guardian for his chastity this might turn into a fun little quest." Ringo muttered from her table with her husband, Mikado and Kurama, the latter who was snuggling in the good doctors' cleavage.

"While she is skilled I doubt she can handle the odds against her, Little Momo-chan has various plans as you know. But I know there's a crack in Naruto's moral defenses so she just needs to plan the battles ahead." Mikado said feeding Kurama and herself.

"With all the girls I give him a couple months before he gives in and has a bit of fun with one of them." The fox said snuggling into his pillows. Until told otherwise this would be his place of comfort forever.

He would not be denied the comfort of the G-cups!

Moving on from the perverted fox, the breakfast menu went quickly with everyone gaining the strength for whatever they planned to do. Moving to get changed Naruto got into a new pair of trunks but wore a zip up sleeveless dark orange vest on the top. The vest was left open as the island was still really hot.

Once out on the veranda he went through his morning stretches making sure he would be limber and ready for whatever Ringo tried to do today and not catch him again. Yami simply watched not really needing to stretch out her limbs due to her body being in tip top condition, combined with her trans ability too. Still she herself was curious to what would be happening today.

"Naruto-kun!" Lala's bright voice could he heard as she came down the beach toward him in her bright yellow bikini, jiggling all the way. Naruto prided himself in that his eyes remained on her face, and on her tail as it happily waved around. He swore if Lala ever tried to lie to him it wouldn't work as the tail would no doubt give her away.

"Hey Lala-chan, you ready for more fun today?" Naruto asked as the pink haired princess hugged his arm and encased it into her cleavage, the sensation sending a small shiver up his arm and spine.

"Uh huh, Ringo-san said we'd get to peddle out into the ocean. Can we share the same boat Naruto-kun, please~" she said utilizing her puppy dog look. Even if Naruto wanted to attempt to say otherwise he would stand no chance as Lala seemed to have leveled up her ability.

In rpg terms it was definitely a critical hit. But Naruto didn't need any defense for this as he nodded to the girl as she smiled brightly and put her head against his arm. "Yeah it'll be fine, usually you can have four people in a boat, two to peddle and two can sit and enjoy the view."

Lala's eyes lit up like the stars at the thought of seeing all the cute fish up close, no doubt Nana would love it too. Although, Lala's moment of wonderment was interrupted by a pair of hands sneaking around her and cupping her bosom, the hand obviously belonging to Risa.

"Ahhh Lala-chi~, still looking wonderful no matter what you wear." Risa said rubbing her cheek against her friend. She of course was quickly joined by Mio who was already massaging Lala's lower cheeks.

"Her proportions fill out the bikini bottom so well, muuuu I can't help but be amazed." Mio said while Naruto and Yami stared with deadpanned expressions before the later sighed.

"Seriously…I wonder why I still make meals for you two. I swear you are doing this when I'm not around." Naruto said rubbing his hair with the two girls giving their best grins. Mio had opted for another one piece swimsuit but it had a hole to show off her navel. Risa had decided to be a little more risqué with a strapless bikini which was rainbow themes and had matching bottoms.

"You'd never know if we did Naruto-kun. Besides we're on holiday so normal rules for school groping don't count for anything. Plus it's only fair we have fun since you had yours seeing all of us so exposed." Risa said sticking her tongue out knowing it wasn't going to get him to blush but she was glad to see the minor twitch in his eye.

"Perverted woman." Yami said adding her opinion on the two girls who either didn't notice or care as they groped Naruto's fiancé.

"Awww you took my chance to find out Lala-chan's sizes again you two." Naruto turned around as Ringo came out onto the veranda and absolutely loving how Naruto's body had gone on guard with her there now.

"You can join us Ringo-san, we are always willing to learn from the master." Mio said as Ringo pumped her fist before jumping into the trio.

"Kyaa!" Lala squeaked as Ringo got to grabbing her bosom and testing her size, softness and firmness like she did to models at work.

"Mnnnn, softness surpassing even the best yet perfectly formed, plus this lower bottom has a nice jiggle to it. It's like she's a perfect model." Ringo said momentarily forgetting that Lala was the first princess of her planet/empire. "You're luck did somehow bring you a wonderful girl Naruto-kun."

Said male was currently looking away from the spectacle and started conversing with Yami over beech foods oddly enough. She seemed intrigued to try out fried squid and traditional shaved ice. 'He's going to regret that later.' Ringo thought to herself as she noted to herself that Lala's bust had gotten slightly bigger than she expected. She could only wonder how much bigger she might get as aliens might continue to grow and she didn't know exactly how devilukens matured, only that they all had tails, females being much cuter.

Mikado was a wonderful well of knowledge to have.

Still Ringo was sure he could work up several designs for Lala and the others, the other girl's wouldn't be prepared for her ability to take sizes. Haruna had been so cute when she had measured her up, nearly moaning, it was like playing with a kitten. Quite ironic that her son was as shy as a tiny puppy most of the time, she still wondered from which of them he got that attribute from.

"Wow, the sea still looks amazing!" Oshizu said still in a school issued swimsuit. She hadn't really gotten too many swimsuits but was happy and comfortable with what she had. She and Haruna were walking down the beach, the purple haired girl a little behind her new friend seeing her other friends doing their usual hobbies and Ringo for the same reason.

"Yes, it's nice that we got to come here before it started getting cold. Is it the first time you ever came to the beach Oshizu-san?" Haruna asked as yesterday she had more or less been spending time with her boyfriend, and had plucked the nerve to ask him to rub sun oil on her. She couldn't keep the red off her face while asking though.

"No, I mainly stayed in the village. I never thought it could be so blue, it's like a dream. Oh hi Naruto-san!" Oshizu waved at the blonde who replied in the same manner making gestures for her to join him while a defenseless Haruna was pounced upon by the trio of groping harpies.

"Did you sleep okay in the room Oshizu-chan?" Naruto asked as he quickly went inside to get some bottled water for all of them. He offered them to the girl's just in case as it was a warm day.

"Hai, it was nice in the room with Haruna and the others. Ringo was telling me all about her work and what she did. Hard to believe how powerful of a position she holds." Naruto nodded in agreement as back before Oshizu died the idea of a female being so high up in a corporate setting was unthinkable. Most women were usually raised to be good brides for powerful families.

"Ringo has always been pretty forward in her career, I doubt the times would hold her back. Hell the reason she got her man was because she took the first step, that and Saibai has a low alcohol tolerance." At least compared to him, which was a reason to never have a drinking contest with Naruto among other contests.

"I suppose, so what are the plans for today Naruto-san?" Oshizu asked her technical landlord at the point. She was giddy though to know that they'd be doing today.

"We're taking the boats out for a sail, have a look at some of the sea life. With it being a warm and bright day I bet lots of fish will be out for you to see." Naruto explained getting a nod and almost chuckled at the star eyed expression on Oshizu. It was uplifting to see an expression since he felt glad he could show her new things in this new age.

"That does sound enjoyable with the conditions being rather perfect don't they Naruto-kun?" Said blonde turned his head to Saki walking up with Aya and Rin. All three were in one piece swimsuits each going for a different season style. Saki in winter, Aya in spring and Rin for summer colours, each obviously looked very beautiful in them.

"Yeah although I see a problem seeing who gets in the boats with everyone." He muttered out loud not knowing who'd he end up with. Naruto was still attempting to confirm his hypothesis on that, pulled out a cup with sticks in it. Rin heard him and had just the thing as she pulled something out.

A lottery cup for deciding no doubt.

"I prepared this just in case, but I expect Lala-san will be in the same boat as you anyway Naruto?" Rin asked getting a nod from Naruto which was fine as she removed one stick with a red end on it.

"I'm really glad we are friends sometimes Rin-chan. I'd fear for my life even with Yami-chan protecting me now." Naruto said smiling a little and rubbing the back of his head like he tended to.

"Well I suppose you could consider me as a protector too, if only part time. Saki-sama comes first as you know." Naruto nodded remembering how Rin at first was raised to be Saki's protector. It was only the heiress' friendly nature that helped created their bond and thus their companionship was formed and only grew stronger.

"Ringo-san certainly does not seem to have passed her confidence to her son. Perhaps all he gained was her perverted nature." Saki said to himself coming to Naruto's side but unseen was a momentary glare from Yami. "How safe is it to get close to her?" she asked Naruto.

"Hard to say, she usually catches you no matter what. Although Rin-chan might just be able to hold her off, briefly. Despite being a fashion designer first, never doubt her hand to hand skills, she's had to restrain her husband on several occasions." Naruto explained having seen one of those times when he was staying over at the Yuuki residence.

"And to this day I have never managed to beat her in a wrestle let alone when I'm a little over my limit." Saibai said coming over still having his headband on his head. One might wonder if he ever took the darn thing off.

"I wonder if she picked it up when you were drunk and decided to keep you after she pinned you?" Kurama's voice joined the group while hanging on Mikado's shoulder that as expected was in a risqué string gold bikini, her breasts looked ready to pop out at any moment.

"After knowing Saibai… that's rather likely." Naruto said getting a betrayed look from the man for (correctly) insinuating that he was whipped in his marriage. That and he never won a fight with his wife, which was also true.

"So when do we head out for the boats, I'm interested in what marine life I can find out here." Mikado said turning to Naruto, her bosom seeming to jiggle with even the slight turning of her head.

"Well nearly everybody is here so I'd say when the others arrive or more likely when Ringo has managed to measure them all." Naruto said looking to Ringo whose current victim was Run who was sporting a faux camouflage style bikini. It brought out the colour of her hair nicely Naruto thought to himself tilting his head slightly. 'I don't think I'll ever get over how her split body condition is rather literal with Ren.'

Soon enough Ringo was able to stop measuring the girls and Rin stepped up to offer the lottery sticks for everyone. Lala got a free pass as Naruto had allowed it but Naruto ended up with Run and Rin luckily. The other selected their teams with Ringo and her husband going with Rito, Haruna and Mikan who was forced on as they didn't have any proper spaces on the others.

This of course meant that Ringo would be teasing her youngest alongside her future daughter-in-law (She knew it would be true one day) while her two men got to paddling. Naruto and Kurama only hoped Rito's legs survived it, and this was despite his track running ability.

The peddle boats were in good shape and a quick test showed there wouldn't be any annoying squeaking from the peddles. Naruto hated most high pitched squeaking noises from metals as it hurt with his sensitive hearing. Lala had decided that she would be peddling but Naruto's suggestion kept Rin at the peddles as she didn't want Lala to overuse her strength. Plus she was happy to sit behind Naruto's seat to hug while looking over the side into the deep blue ocean.

Run for now had put aside her rivalry with Lala as she was amazed at all the fish seeing the various different species which Naruto helped explain while they went over some corals. Rin thankfully didn't have too much of a job as Naruto's legs did a fair amount of the work, keeping an even pace for them. Saki's boat was peddling close by with Nana and Momo at the peddles and Aya at the back with Saki.

Suffice to say the whole boat ride was relaxing if not a little hot under the sun. It didn't stop anyone from enjoying themselves though although it didn't last too long. Evidently they had inadvertently been caught in a shark migrating season as he spotted the fins in the distance, but they seemed to be coming much faster than most sharks.

'Oh shit those aren't normal are they?" he spotted the sharks surfacing with strange robotic riders on their backs. 'Oh goodie, no doubt agents of a fiancé candidate.' He turned to Lala who he made a gesture to point out the riders making her frown.

"Mou and we were having so much fun." She puffed her cheeks before pulling out her D-dial from her bag. From it she brought out their skates which they both put on while Rin and run looked up in worry.

"Naruto what's going on, why are you putting those skates on?" Rin questioned feeling a little on edge.

"We have some people I believe are hired to get rid of me to make Lala marry them." Naruto said as the wheels on his skates started to whirl which would help him glade across the water. There were only ten on the riders but they had the advantage as there were multiple targets and would use them as hostages no doubt.

"Hmph cowards…" Rin growled no doubt on the same wavelength and concerned for her friends on the other boat. "I take it you will be going out with Lala-san to take care of them?" Naruto nodded before biting his thumb and smearing the blood over his arm activating a sealing scroll and from it he brought out one of the items he kept on him these days.

One of his personal katanas from the sengoku era, a black blade with a rhombus shaped hilt and a white scabbard. "Use this Rin, I expect it back though." Naruto said as he and Lala rushed off on the water.

"Lala, I'll check on Saki-chan's boat, can you take care of the one near Ringo's boat." The princess nodded and boosted ahead toward the boat while the blonde moved to intercept the sharks closing in on Saki's boat and with how it was he wasn't sure if Momo or Nana had brought their d-dials.

"For our king!" surprisingly it was the sharks that shouted this as the riders on the back morphed into what seemed to be a cannon now. It started firing shards of ice at him, all of which he avoided with quick movements. He was glad his ATs could channel his chakra and allow him to skate on the water, he knew that Lala's had a anti-gravity feature.

"I hope this doesn't count as animal cruelty." Naruto mused aloud as he jumped and dive kicked into one of the sharks sending it skipping across the ocean surface.

"Brothers he's using deviluken technology proceed with caution." One said, likely the commander of the team.

'A high intellect, a race of intelligent sharks and likely from a planet of fish. Ok seriously how did they expect that marriage to work?' Naruto continued to keep the sharks away from Saki's boat even if she wasn't the only one important on it.

Spinning on one of his legs he managed to score a powerful hit to one of the team's heads knocking them out, as evident from the swirly eyes on the shark as it floated. "Brother!"

One of the others started speeding toward him and firing off his cannon without care causing waves to thrash about and as a result capsizing the peddle boat sending the girls into the sea. Thankfully all of them surfaced but that didn't stop the issue as the girls were more at risk in open water now. 'Gonna have to be a little more sneaky about this.' Naruto said to himself as he held out his hand channeling his chakra and coating his arm in wind chakra but not grinding it. No it was too dangerous, for this a non lethal method the pushing aspect of thee wind would be wiser. Compacting the wind would create a small contained bullet not too dissimilar from his frog-kata.

It became a small game of chicken as he sped toward the shark going at high speed with his fist at the ready. The soldier seemed to get the idea of what was happening as the cannon released a shard that stuck in the barrel before extending making a spear.

"Ergh when was the last time I jousted… did I have a crack after Camelot?" Naruto muttered as they two got closer to each other. "Well it doesn't matter I tended to win anyway." At about five seconds before they would cross each other Naruto let lose his fist with a whisper of "Fuu-ken." The wind bullet shot forward and the waves parted a bit as it hit the shark sending him into the air his cannon looking to have been trashed with his attack so he jumped into the air and gave the shark an ironic tiger claw strike.

Like the first the shark was out like a light, to make sure though Naruto pulsed his chakra like a radar. He felt Yami whose body was calm meaning she had taken care of her sharks. Lala felt the same although she seemed to still be miffed over the loss of the fun boat ride. Yui also felt annoyed as it seemed who had been on the same boat as Yami.

Naruto went over to the deviluken siblings and his school mates. "Need a lift back?" he asked getting nods from the wet girls. he lifted the peddle boat back to normal before lifting each girl back onto the boat managing to snatch Aya's glasses before the fell into the ocean. One back on the boat he took the rope at the front of the boat which was used to tie it to the docks. Pushing forward he started to drag the boat back toward the island. "Well this didn't end as we expected did it?" he said moving toward his own boat to start dragging it back.

Rin evidently hadn't even been made to draw her blade but disturbingly Run had switched back to Ren and he did not look good in a bikini. Rin was hopping over to Saki to make sure her and Aya were alright. "Hey that's Lala-chan's invention isn't it?"

"Yeah, we helped make them. Her technology aided in their creation I made the designs a while ago. I'm still tinkering with the idea of finding a manufacturer to mass produce them. I'll need to test them with others first though, maybe Saki-chan and some of you could be my beta-testers?" Naruto said practically ignoring the little ball of rage that was a jealous Ren.

"Well perhaps we can offer some style suggestions if you make versions for us. Would that be possible Naruto-kun?" Saki said calmly, once she had spotted Naruto both she and Aya didn't need to worry, after all no one could beat Naruto-kun. Especially when he had 'magical' abilities', plus he was close to a technological genius.

"Sure once we get back home you can all send me some designs, I and Lala-chan will incorporate them into your testing pairs. I'll need to help you practice using them though." Naruto said as Saki along with Momo felt their minds drift to Naruto teaching them, holding them close when it looked like they'd fall.

Or in Momo's case Naruto being very strict and disciplining her if she misbehaved. As you'd expect a minor nose bleed could be seen by the younger sibling of the deviluke family.

"That would be nice, we'll look forward to having you teach us Naruto-sensei." Saki said with a smile on her face, and a small amount of pink in her cheeks.

Before long Naruto had dragged the boast back to the docks, Lala having already led the others there. None of them looked too stressed from the ambush but he supposed not much would surprise them after Lala revealed herself as an alien. Even if she was an incredibly cute one.

"How was the sword Rin-chan?" Naruto asked the girl as she inspected the blade before sheathing it.

"It was very useful, well maintained as well. I have half a mind to request that I can borrow it. Also what's it's name?" Rin knew such a blade must have a name and Naruto's smile let her know she was right.

"Shoshin (First Death) it's a blade one of my ancestors forged. It's said there will never be resistance when drawing the blade. It's a perfect blade for kenjutsu, if you think you can handle it for a while, you can keep it." Naruto said as Rin's eyes glimmered for a moment. Naruto had made the blade himself during the sengoku period, using a few techniques that Mifune had told him about after the fourth war ended. "Still I may have to take it back one day so train hard Rin-chan."

"Understood but I believe I and this blade won't be separated for a while." Rin left to put the blade in her room for the time being while Ringo came over to the group.

"Well that could have gone better in retrospect, still I got to see something interesting." Naruto raised an eyebrow to her. "I meant aside from the attack sharks, actually I enjoyed seeing Yami-chan here as an elegant mermaid." Everyone turned to the girl who simply gave a small nod.

"I can adapt to most situations, my trans ability make sure the environment won't cause any problems." Yami clarified making a few pout at the missed viewing.

"Yep a mermaid warrior, anyway since this little adventure was cut a little short I think we may have to move onto one of the other activities I had prepared. With it still being a nice day we should be able to do it with the windows open as it will be needed to do it inside.

"What on earth do you have planned?" Naruto asked aloud and Ringo just turned to him.

"Poker." Naruto's fox like grin grew quickly after hearing her. "I thought you'd react like that, just make sure you're comfy for when we start, know you'll be there for a while."

"What do you mean Ringo-san?" Yui asked not knowing about this little ability Naruto had.

"Naruto has the greatest luck with cards, no matter who he plays against it seems impossible to defeat him. My dearest here and his friends have challenged him to games now and again, even if they tried to cheat they don't win." Ringo said internally laughing at her plan. "Still with some of you here we might be able to win a game or two."

Mikado and Kurama also giggled to themselves knowing what was coming and the fox could barely contain his excitement of the mini tournament that was ready.

XBreakX

After getting the tables ready Ringo brought in a board telling everyone the rules since the girls didn't really play cards and Mikan only knew a bit from Naruto telling her. Yami knew about the game but had no interest in it as she never had to deal with it much on her missions, Saki was the same only knowing in passing thanks to her father.

Ringo, her husband, Mikado and Kurama were all wearing sunglasses to hide their eyes as while they had good poker faces Naruto would no doubt be able to tell if they were bluffing. "As a couple added rules, a winning player cannot leave until he or she loses completely with their betting. Are we all agreed as there will be only breaks for bathroom?" Ringo asked the group getting nods even Naruto. Smirking she went over to the board and placed her hand at the top and started to slid a piece of paper that had been hidden.

"In that case let the strip poker tournament begin." Naruto's eyes went wide at the trap. Using one of his greatest strengths against him, seriously if Ringo was a military strategist she might actually win a war or two. "Obviously there are no chips so we will ALL be wagering item's of clothing, accessories do count and items in pairs can be removed one at a time. You can increase your bid of what you can remove if you think you can win. Enjoy everyone."

Naruto was tempted to start crying as Risa, Mikado, A once more female Run, Momo and Mio were on his table. He wouldn't be able to fold too much as he really didn't want to be stripped in front of everyone. "I wager my socks." Risa said looking at her five cards, shed exchanged two and was grinning but it was hard to tell if was due to her hand or the game Ringo had created.

It should be noted that everyone did have more clothes on when they came into the room since the air con was at max. Naruto wouldn't notice with his literally hot body. Kurama had joked that if channeling his chakra right he could cook an egg on Naruto's back. As a result Naruto was basically in the same clothes as this morning so he had roughly four or five items on his person.

"My ear rings and one sock." Mikado offered her bet as it was a raise due to it being a pair of items. Mio looked at her cards after exchanging three and folded for now.

Run looked to hers "Socks and shirt," She said proudly and half wanting to get out of her clothes as quick as possible to show her darling her body.

"I call." Naruto started as the girls revealed their hands, Mikado having the best so far with two pairs. Naruto put down his hand, a flush which had Mikado blink as she knew his luck was strong but that hand on his first turn and only exchanging one card. It really would take some time to make Naruto strip and he knew he couldn't leave.

Ringo would forbid it. And very few actually could say no to the woman so it was folly to try and argue.

Things quickly escalated with the table and it was barely a round or so later before most of his table and the others had all the girls topless, be it with bra or without. Naruto was sweating a little trying to not show any reaction to Mikado who he knew was getting info from Kurama on exactly how to tease him now. Every move she made was something he enjoyed to look at.

He was still winning of course, no matter how many cards he exchanged his devil's luck held strong and he ended up with the higher hand. A few of the others girls had won and were more clothed like Lala, Saki and surprisingly Mikan. The young Yuuki had taken out her father, brother and her girlfriend, she knew them too well and Haruna ended up being too easy to tease once again. Oshizu who was on the table was down to a fundoshi and chest wraps, as she honestly was used to shogi and honafuda cards.

Rito had long since collapsed into a heap after Haruna was stripped down to her bikini and had let her hair down, since she had waged her hair clip. Saibai had cut his losses and was down to his boxers and headband which some might believe he never removed.

Ringo had not been made to remove anything so far aside from earrings and socks. Lala was a tough opponent to go against as she picked up the game so fast and her innocent expression kept you from reading it. Ringo did find it fun that such a sweet girl was the second toughest person to play cards against.

Momo meanwhile was making a killing having only lost her thin jacket. Rin, Aya and her sister truly did see she was a devil not that Yami didn't already know. Momo of course was cheating, she had a plant or two in the room tell her the cards being played. Nana didn't have any animals to help her right now. She was at least gracious enough to let girls retire when down to just their bikinis tops and bottoms as Aya looked very nervous, while she looked toward Naruto. Momo would swear she was also glaring at Mikado's chest before cupping her own.

"Royal Straight." Naruto laid down his cards as the girls now removed their bikini tops making sure to let them bounce. Naruto was having trouble not following the exaggerated effects of gravity. "Why, why didn't I see this coming."

"Evidently you were too trusting when it comes to playing cards Naruto-kun." Mikado said giving her girls a jiggle. She internally chuckled seeing his pupils twitch which meant he was paying attention to them. Naruto dealed out the cards again and the nurse decided to up the stakes a bit more. "I raise my bottoms." She hadn't even look at her cards.

'Shit I hate that play, I can't read people when they pull that. Great now I'm stuck with her going nude in front of me or having me strip my shorts, I could henge to make it look like I have boxers still. Unless I can sneak some from my seal but I'd need a good distraction and my so called partner is locking me out while he enjoys the sights.' Naruto thought looking to the fox who was simply starting at all the bare flesh on offer. He was sure the great and powerful fox was giggling like a perverted school teen, not that he wasn't already perverted.

Risa, Mio and Run folded wanting to see where this went and stared at the confrontation which had drawn the attention of the other tables. Naruto called as Mikado laid out her cards, four of a kind with 10's and a 5. Naruto revealed his hand, four of a kind with 8's and a 2 making her the winner for this round.

"Oh dear look at that. Guess those have to go." Saibai knowing his place moved his headband down to cover his eyes while Haruna covered her boyfriends eyes wishing he would do the same to her. As Naruto began to strip before anyone could see anything Yami's hair wrapped round his waist and created a new pair of shorts for him concealing his hidden weapon.

"NOOOO!" a few girls squeaked as they had barely caught a glimpse. But Yami who was still fully clothes as she kept creating more. Not that anyone would argue with the assassin for cheating.

"No staring!" she said simply now sitting closer to Naruto so she could concentrate more on her trans ability on his shorts.

"Oh come on Yami-Yami he lost the bet we should get to see some skin." Risa did her best to convince the little blonde even deploying her puppy dog eyes.

"No." Yami didn't even bother looking while Naruto petted her head mouthing thank you to her. She gave a small nod happy she could help her… friend.

"Ara, ara such a sweet gesture. I take it you are retiring from the next round then Yami-chan?" Ringo asked while Naruto mouthed next round. Yami simply nodded as she wouldn't have the concentration to make more clothes for her, that and it would drain her energy.

"Very well then I think we'll take a small break. Those who are out can put their clothes back on. There will be a minor rule change for the next round." Ringo said as she left the table and Naruto slammed his head against the table.

"Hey Naruto-kun, I won!" Lala shouted coming over and hugging his side. "That was really fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Lala, although it looks like I'm going to need Yami-chan next to me until the game ends." Naruto said as the girl tilted her head.

"Why I've already seen it, it's not scary." Instantly Naruto's jaw dropped as did her sisters and her friends.

"Lala, you can't tell them anything about what you saw, that includes your sister." Naruto immediately told the girl, the details of his genitals was not something he wanted exposed.

Irony?

"But Momo already knows, we talked about it after I looked at the subject in our biology books. It's a lot bigger than the one shown in the book." Lala said while Momo covered her cheeks with a blissful expression.

"Lala!" Naruto shouted now with cheeks a bit red from embarrassment. It seemed Lala would still have that innocence no matter the subject. "And you stop laughing Momo, I will cut you off from my cooking."

"I'm a good cook on my own already Naruto-kun. That threat is better used on Risa-san." She smirked seeing Naruto's eyes twitch but she pouted her cheeks after his next threat.

"You're banned from my garden for a week." Momo gave a good glare while her sister smirked at her sister getting into trouble.

At least Naruto had a good way to punish her, plus she didn't really get into trouble with him. She just wished she was better playing at cards as she had been stripped quite fast, she was annoyed that so many of the girls had such large chests. I mean some of them were like only 15/16. At least Mikan and Yami were normal sized.

"So mean~" Momo turned her head away but hid the small curse of her lips as she pulled out her d-dial and typed in a few buttons.

Everyone relaxed for the time being while the table was being made for the next round of their little tournament. Rin thankfully brought over some snacks and tea for him and Yami who was more than happy to eat her shave ice. Thankfully he was able to converse with Yami over strategies and how is the best way to spot a liar. At least a more subtle way as opposed to threatening someone with a threat of death and/or pain.

"Ok the second round is about to start. Now since those involved have lost much of their clothes already. In this round the bets will be the choice of betting truth or dare. The truth or dare intensity can be increased to raise the bet, the highest being a kiss or some alone time with someone special. A truth could be asking for what really excites them or what underwear they like most." Ringo explained making the girls perk up, Momo was nearly drooling at the numerous dares she could have Naruto do.

"Right then let's deal!" Ringo started putting the five cards out to each person on the table. Naruto and Mikado from his table, Saki and Yui as Yami gave up her position, Momo and Lala with Ringo herself along-side her daughter.

"I wage a truth, level one." Mikan said looking at her cards. Thankfully Ringo had used her board again to explain levels of truths and dares going up to nine. Like many she wanted to learn more about her crush even if it was simply his favourite hair colour.

"Level two truth." Ringo said in response to her daughters move, wanting to see if her little sweet daughter would get her claws out to learn more. Mikan did indeed match the bet by tapping her finger against the table.

"Hmmmm…"Lala seemed to be in thought as she looked at her cards. "Level four dare." She said with a smile making a few raise their eyebrows as dares were a higher bet on principle.

"I'll match." Naruto said having take a quick peek at his hand, four of a kind with king high.

"I raise to level four dare and truth." Saki said making her stand, while Momo looked over spinning her finger around her shave ice glass before licking her finger slowly.

"I'll match that bet Saki-san." Momo finally said while Yui folded with her hand as did Mikan and Mikado.

"Same for me, and I'll call." Naruto said as he moved his cards forward to turn. Ringo flipped her cards as did the others, and as expected Naruto did win making a few click their tongue and Naruto release a breath as Mikado's win in the last round. He nearly had a minor heart attack when the result came up.

"Hmm so for the end of this round Naruto gets to ask a truth from me while Momo and Saki bet a dare and a truth. Gonna cash them in now or wait?" Ringo questioned bending forward.

With a deadpanned face Naruto turned to both girls, "I dare you both to put your bikini tops back on." Kurama's jaw dropped at this play.

'You son of a bitch, don't you dare take away the boobs. I will bite your ass for two months and I swear I will so worse!' Kurama shouted in Naruto's head and Naruto turned one eye to the fox. 'Don't give me that look, I mean it's strip poker.'

'Maybe it is, but I don't need distraction and besides even if I manage to get Mikado to put her top back on she will bet it the next round of cards, so just stare at her.' Naruto shot back as he got his next five cards.

The next rounds went as expected if Naruto won bets he would use it to re-cloth themselves, but when he folded and Mikado or Momo won they'd de-cloth as they'd re-wager clothes. As it turned out, Momo had just as much luck with cards as he did although she did seem to smirk too much.

Still he was glad Yami was protecting his modesty as he knew any chance they'd get they would try to either get Yami away from him to expose him. Still it seemed Yami did seem to adjust her hair as to his body becoming a little looser.

By the tenth round Naruto now had a dare to hold for Momo, Saki and Yui, while the rest he had to tell at truth at some point as Naruto was holding all for later on.

"Another drink?" Rin asked kindly getting a nod as she gave both him and Yami a drink of ice tea. Quickly though Yami's cheeks turned pink and her head started  
>swaying a little, seeing this Naruto turned to Rin.<p>

"Um Rin… who prepared those drinks?" Rin looked to a smiling Saibai.

"Hope you both enjoyed your long island ice tea." Naruto's eye turned to Yami, and was surprised that Yami wasn't handling her booze that well. "It's a special blend that Mikado got us."

'Hic!' Naruto had to put his shoulder on his fellow blondes shoulder to keep her from falling on her face. The assassin kept hiccupping while her hair around his waist was wavering about as it lost it's colour.

"Oh my seems like the small bit of booze was too much for Yami-chan." Mikado giggled having spent a fair penny for a foreign planet alcohol which will not be affected by her nano machines. She had actually brought this along as she'd seen how Yami seemed to behaved around Naruto now.

From their conversations when they meet when Yami had overexerted herself between missions. However even after a week to the month Naruto had met Yami had showed her mellow out a little, hell her reactions while minimal to his cooking did express a lot to her.

Oddly enough she had heard their conversation the other night and she was honest with herself that she wanted to push her friend's daughter like figure to Naruto. She was sure that she along with the deviluke sibling would be able to deal with Naruto's condition.

"I bet a level 9 truth and dare." Naruto waged rather quickly as he didn't know how long Yami would last and a big bet would finish this as quick as he could.

"I match!" Saki said seeing the rushed bet over Naruto who had forgotten to look at his cards. Being the daughter of a large company she did have some knowledge on how to work a large company which meant she knew to take advantage of a rushed action like a company buying a lot of shares.

"I'll match as well, but I'll raise a second dare of the same level." Momo said staring hard at Saki not wanting to lose this chance.

"Two dares and two truths!" Naruto said a little loudly making both girls look as the shorts were a lot closer to his thighs now and a little lower down his waist.

Momo and Saki had another stare off considering the risk as they had indeed seen his luck and even if he had not seen his cards. Was it worth the risk as even if they lost the bet who knows what Naruto might ask.

"I'll match and call." Yui said as she flashed her cards.

A sod ding Royal Straight Flush.

"You win, gotta go." Naruto picked up Yami bridal style and rushed out the room just in time for the girls to catch the sight of his ass since Yami finally collapsed.

"That's a nice ass to see running." Risa said aloud with all the girls nodding. "So what are you going to use your two high level bets for?"

"Nothing shameless like you would for a start. I'll be claiming my dares for Momo-san and Tenjoin-san later on." Yui said getting up and leaving their room while Lala being curious decided to check Naruto's card. It was a royal straight flush as well but it seems he had the same hand but had let Yui win.

'He's so sweet. Plus if Yui can join in with all of us it'll be more fun.' Lala thought to herself curious as to how things would proceed when Naruto got back and he alongside Yui had some time alone.

**XChapter EndX**

**Oh god this was a pain to write I mean I'm not the best writer and prefer to go from canon. With to-love-ru there is no overlaying canon as most chapters you can view whenever if there's no real character development.**

**Big thanks to MasamuneX-23 since he does give me ideas on how to go on when I'm feeling stuck. Originally I was going to have an end scene for Yui with Naruto having a moment but let's face it I don't want to write it right now and it might be rushed at this point. Plus I think I'll be finishing the beach mini arc next chapter which will be short before heading back to the mainland and maybe a time skip to… Christmas for the family.**

**I think I can have fun with Christmas shopping in the to-love-ru setting.**

**Anyway, I'll be trying to update Help from a stranger next as it should be fairly simple to write that as I have a path to follow for bleach time events. Aside from that I'm gonna be writing a challenge chapter or two as well as I like writing them and hoping someone gives a go at continuing where I leave off. I'm thinking a nice Fate stay one for it which as some might know is getting a new series by Ufotable who made kara no kyoukai which is an amazing series t look into and part of type moon who people should know I love.**

**If you have any questions feel free to email me and I'll do my best to answer them.**

**However seeing how I might have a chance to get a job soon I won't know how much time I have for writing as I'm hitting a lull, but hopefully the fall anime will ease my tired inspiration.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	16. Home for Christmas

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 16: Home for Christmas**

**Beta: Masamune X23 Big thanks for spell checking too for xmas holidays.**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or any other reference to anime I may and will make**

**XChapter StartX**

Naruto sighed after replacing his lost swim shorts as well as laying Yami down on their futon. She was still letting out small hiccups as the alcohol coursed through her. It did make the deadly assassin quite adorable though especially her pink cheeks, from someone who rather rarely showed too much emotion such things were a nice treat.

"Naruto-kun?" the blonde turned to see Lala at the door poking her head through. "Is Yami-chan ok?" She asked walking inside when Naruto made a gesture for her to come in.

"She'll be fine, just need to give her a few minutes. How's everyone back in the room?" Naruto asked knowing this was another time he'd had to walk away from all the girls in a single room.

"They seem fine, Risa-chan, Mio-chan and Momo seemed red faced when you left. Don't know why they were though." Lala said as Naruto smiled placing a hand on her head, gently petting her hair.

'So innocent, hope she can stay like that even as more craziness comes.' Naruto thought as Lala mewled like a cat to his touch which was ironic given circumstance. 'Just hope no one tries to take that sweetness from her and turn it to perversion… I'm sure Peke will keep her straight.'

"No need to worry about it but I do have to construct some plans to deal with all of them… where's my pranking gear?" Naruto asked himself aloud only to get an answer.

"Back at your house, in your closet next to your anti-pervert gear!"Kurama's voice said over the link obviously listening in in hopes of hearing a drunk Yami try to seduce Naruto who he knew was older than she looked so legal and free.

"Ohh can I help you?" Lala asked jumping up and down in her bikini. Naruto being so close let his gaze drop for a moment. She really did have an amazing body and he was finally letting himself enjoy looking at it.

"Hmm, I think if we work on a couple idea yes I think you can help me with my plans Lala-chan." Naruto smiled as he was clomped by the girl nuzzling her face to his chest. "I'll leave a clone for Yami-chan while we head back to the room, is the game done?"

Lala nodded as she grasped his hand to start leading him back into the main room with everyone else. "Yami-chan is sleeping off the booze, best leave her for now. So… what's next?"

"Well after your flash I suppose we could get Yui-chan to call in those favors and truths now can't we?" Risa suggested but Yui gave her a stern glare.

"What I ask Naruto-kun to do or tell me isn't your decision Risa-san. It's mine to use at my leisure and I'll save it for later, you've been shameful enough without trying to goad me into making Naruto-kun do something rude." Yui said crossing her arms, thankful that everyone had redressed after Ringo called an end to the game.

"Party pooper, I'll get it my way some day." Risa said huffing while Mio patted her on the back.

"Well now that the game is done I guess we can move onto the main event of movie marathon. I have the Ghibli collection, so let's set up the projector." Mikado said as she held up her collection of blu-rays.

"I guess the rest of us will set up the seats and snacks then." Naruto said as everyone moved the tables around while collecting pillows and bowels for foods like popcorn while Mikado brought in the projector, obviously one that didn't need a screen as she did like her gadgets. Even some not used for medical reasons.

Everyone took their seats with Lala deciding to sit in Naruto's lap while Peke sat in hers, Yui snuggling to his left side and Saki on his right having been quick to the spaces when Naruto sat down. The rest shrugged for now as they still had the memory of his fine ass for later use, or illustrations.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Lala's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder while the princess snuggled into his arms and chest, Peke sitting comfortably in her lap. Said robot was happy her creator and chosen fiancé grew closer each day. She and the other off worlders sat back and watched the animated movies which was different from Deviluke's cinemas. Most of them were quite perverted or just documentaries of King Gid's victories over various armies and planets. The perverted ones were more for Gid and on occasion the queen.

The costume robot at times wondered how things would have turned out if her creator hadn't met Naruto or the opposite, if the blonde eternal male never met Lala. Would he continue on his lonely path or would he try and have some relationships with one of the girls.

Still she was happy how Lala did seem to fit in quite well with Naruto, his friends and surrogate family. They had great intelligence together which could be used to make interesting inventions. She only hoped that Lala, her sisters and maybe herself could help him either let him pass with them all or have a way of making a way for all of them to live longer too.

Everyone enjoyed watching spirited away, Princess mononoke, howl's moving castle and nausica. Each story was enchanting to the alien girls as to see such imagery used to tell a small message about what could happen if we humans didn't look after the world. The twins seemed to enjoy Nausica and Mononoke most as they had their strong female leads but how they communicated with nature itself and wondered how close they could get one day.

Naruto himself simply enjoyed the films for what they were but pat of him often wondered if the world would ever change like it could in the movies in a few centuries or so. Most likely not but his many years did make him question a number of things.

Afterwards they left for lunch which Naruto offered to provide the cooking this time. Naruto knew what he'd do to teach Mikado a lesson but Ringo would be more difficult, then again Mikan would help him out as her mother liked to embarrass her whenever she got the chance.

As Naruto went about making some soup Yui slowly made her way into the room taking a small moment to admire Naruto's back as he was just in shorts and an apron to cover his front at the moment. "Naruto-kun?"

Said blonde turned to the brunette continuing to stir. "What is it Yui-chan?" Naruto had an idea of what she wanted to talk about.

"I wondered about the truths and dares you owe me from the card tournament." She said not really meeting him in the eye, instead looking down at her feet. "Can I call in on one of my dares?" Naruto nodded at her as she looked up. "C-Could you always have your ears out when I'm around please?"

"If that's what you want." Naruto's blonde ears popped out the top of his head which fluttered about being exposed again. With them he heard the almost immanent squeak from Yui who no doubt loved that his ears were out again. "Do you want to cash in on a truth too?"

"No…at least not right now. Maybe, after we are back at school… or during the holidays." Yui said having a good idea when she'd ask her questions she know Naruto would not lie too, the fact his adorable ears were already out which she just wanted to pet and see how much he'd purr was enough for now.

"Ok, well you wanna help me out with the meat, what state is it in?" Naruto asked turning back to his cooking sure that Yui could handle the meat as he didn't have full knowledge of her cooking ability.

"Um yes, I can do that." Yui looked to the meat sizzling in the pan, with yakiniku no tare at the side for flavoring.

"Naruto-kun, need any help in her-ahh neko!" Mikan squeaked seeing the cat ears again on Naruto. 'Don't even think about it Kotegawa.' Mikan said in her head as Yui turned round to meet her eyes.

'I was here first Yuuki Mikan.' Yui sent her thought through her minor glare even though she honestly had known Naruto for less time considering Mikan was a neighbor. Although she was a lot more mature than the girl in obvious places, as evident when she subconsciously made her chest jiggle in her bikini and the young Mikan looked down to her own chest for a moment.

"Mikan…yeah I could use some extra help if you are offering, can you check on the fish, it still needs it's last bit of seasoning, you remember how do that right?" Naruto asked not taking note of the silent argument behind him as he wasn't a mind reader unless it was Kurama and that was because he was a predictable perverted fox.

Both girls took to their jobs while Naruto concentrated on his cooking and it wasn't long before the dishes were ready to be served out. Deciding to show off a little Naruto carried several of the plates across his body like an expert waiter or even royal butler. Yui and Mikan only carried what they could but were glad that they didn't have to balance a dish o their head like Naruto was at the moment.

"Eat up everyone." Naruto said sitting down with everyone, the usual scramble to the seats beside him. He didn't let it show as he watched some of the people as they took their first bite.

'Grrrrruuuuuuuuh'

The loud rumble from a few stomachs echoed in the room along with the red faces. Naruto felt a vulpine grin grow on his face as Risa, Ringo, her husband and Mikado all rose from the table and slowly but quickly moved out the room before a rush to the bathrooms began for all of them.

"Naruto…you didn't did you?" Rito asked having seen the reaction before from a few students back at school. It had been nicknamed the groaning torture it was a powerful laxative that Naruto would always manage to sneak into the victims food. It left the victim with a few hours on the porcelain throne, although it was surprising that Naruto had attacked the women with it, no doubt pushed a bit too much with teasing.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Rito, those four are clearly just having trouble with their digestive tracks." Naruto said making a few shiver at the act, it spelled a message there would not be much Naruto teasing anymore. Or if there was it wouldn't go without punishment which worried Momo while Yami was surprised at how easily he poisoned the food while there were no tell tale signs of laxatives.

"Well I suppose this incident might prove to Risa-san that karma can be quite rough when acting so shamelessly. Although I'm curious as to why her friend didn't end up like the others." Yui said with a few looking to Mio whom looked a little nervous.

"Hehe…guess I'm just lucky." In actuality it was simply because she wasn't as bad as Risa could sometimes be with her antics. Even if she did join Risa on groping it never went too far like Risa could be prone to now and again. Naruto simply ate with the others in peace silently sending Kurama off with an antidote for Risa as he didn't want her to miss out too much of her final hours on the island.

Eventually everyone got ready to head back to the airport with the married couple and nurse looking quite drained while Risa only a little bit better. On the bus to the airport Lala had taken her place next to Naruto using his shoulder as a pillow while her hand was held inside of his.

"I hate you quite a bit right now Naruto-kun, how could you do something like that to me?" Risa pouted looking over at Naruto who was opposite to her on the bus. The whole incident with her bowels deciding to betray her left her drained, she couldn't even grope any of the girls on the way back, she was just glad her adorable Kurama saved her some pain and fluids when he gave her the antidote.

"Like with Saru, easily and with a smile on my face. Besides mess with the sleeping dragon and beware when he wakes up. Consider it a bit of payback for getting a free show, I know you haven't gotten it out of your head." Naruto said making the girl nod after a moment as the image of Naruto's ass along with the flash of his sword would be imbedded in her thoughts and dreams for a long… L~o~n~g time.

"I'd say I'd get revenge but I'm now more scared at what you might do. Guess I'll go back to good old natured techniques with everyone else, Mio and I still get lunch right?" Risa would admit to all who asked that she had gotten hooked on Naruto's cooking, it was like a healthy drug you didn't want to put down in fear of going back to something regular.

"Well I suppose, as long as you don't go too far with Mio. Keep it above the clothes and it's fine for me to make your lunch still. Might let Momo have a try now and again and see how she compares." Naruto said looking to the resting girl, car journeys seemed to tire out the three as all of the deviluke siblings were resting their eyes at the moment.

"I'll do what I can." Risa said as she took a nap herself, she hated the check in portion of flying so she got some rest now so it wouldn't bother her.

XBreakX

"Ahhh home sweet home huh?" Naruto said as they got out of their minibus along with all those houseguests.

"Bout time, I need substance and my bed soon." Kurama said resting for a change on top of Mikado's head as he claimed he needed to check all parts of her body that he could sit and rest on when Naruto wasn't available.

Both Naruto and Yami guessed it was more for the view he got, but that was because they expected of him seeing most of his behavior. Moving on Naruto walked inside and slumped down on the couch with Nana joining him on the nearby chair and Lala deciding to rest on Naruto's chest even though she wasn't as drained by customs and the flight. Yui had looked the most drained right next to Run.

"I guess I'll be cooking tonight unless you want to help Mikado-sensei?" Momo said shaking her head at their technically landlord who looked very comfy with her sister lying on top of him.

She was very tempted to join in for that matter…

"Well since Naruto-kun makes it look so easy I suppose I can help out a little. How hard can it be?" Mikado asked even though for a woman who lived on her own for a while she didn't know how to take care of herself.

Cue to two minutes later where Yami was holding a cloth over the pan of fire Mikado was attempting to use. Evidently taking care of herself led to ordering meals over the phone while maintain her figure through exercise.

Who knew?

"Never doubt how much effort cooking requires, a great doctor you are but by example a chef you are not." Naruto said from the couch seeing the hints of burning in the kitchen. Having been making her lunches along with Risa and the others he had noticed the signs of Mikado's lack of cooking skills.

"At least I can make coffee." Mikado's voice defended from the kitchen before entering back into the room. "Still I didn't expect it to turn pear shaped so quickly."

"If it's any consolation I doubt I'd have an easy time learning the different biology of the universes races and knowing how medicine works on each." Naruto said knowing that Mikado served so many different races in her hidden work.

"That does make me feel a little better, didn't you ever really want to be a doctor though Naruto-kun? You've had so much time after all." Naruto looked to the woman as his hand started to stroke Lala's back, her body shivering in delight.

"A number of times, I could easily get my licence during other lives but it wasn't me. A bit of me knew I'm not cut out to be a doctor, I accepted that each time so just do what I can for basic first aid really." He and Yami knew the real reason though, he was too good a killer back then that the idea of being a doctor is almost hypocritical.

Luckily Momo did indeed manage to cook a nice meal from one of the many cook books Naruto had at the side of the cutlery draws. She'd gone for takoyaki tempura along with some chahan. "Mmnnn, you did well with the tempura Momo, most people might leave it in too long but it's not tough at all." Naruto complimented still surprised how easily the green thumbed twin cooked so easily, even more so considering most recipes she had not tried before.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I take pleasure in trying the recipes to please you." Momo said with her oh so innocent smile. 'Even more if I can catch up to you, usually harem protagonists have, almost none or perfect cooking skills. You being the latter makes it tougher to please your taste buds, still this much is ok for now. Still will all those year of experience I can only hope what you can show me hehehe~' Momo giggled to herself with a now red pair of cheeks while her hair obscured her eyes.

"Oh great she's having one of those day dreams, I swear letting her get that dating sim was a mistake." Nana said with her bowl of rice at her lips. She saw Naruto raise his eyebrow at her comment so decided to elaborate. "We get an allowance from papa as you know but Momo dragged me around one day to game shops for dating sim games, I was tempted to stop her as a lot of them didn't look normal." Some of those games were stuff she dared not remember or consider if Momo had missed out on buying them which she likely hadn't.

"Oh I thought I saw the box for Icha Icha the other day, thought they'd sent me another release copy again… I'm sort of questioning how she bought an 18 rated game?" Naruto wondered but looking to the still giggling Momo he let it be, it wouldn't do any harm, hopefully.

The answer was obvious as Mikado had gotten a few games with her so they could compare notes for their and Kurama's plan for the harem route for Naruto. Kurama loved playing the games with Momo, it was fun seeing all the paths, shuffle was his favorite so far as all ending technically would end in harem regardless of choice.

"You know…" Naruto let his teeth show as he grinned at Nana. "Imagine what would happen if she turned on her game and found her save data was gone? Imagine how she'd react, might make up for some teasing right?" Momo wasn't getting a free pass for her teasing and her sister had revealed her second obvious weakness the first one being her tail as any harm against plants was a line not even he could cross. Especially, with Celine still in his garden being the star of it in his mind.

"That would be a shame… if only I knew her password hehehe~" The malicious mind of the Deviluke heir went ahead and she started her own giggling making the twins laugh in almost unison, made them look like a pair of horror twins. Admittedly very cute horror twins, or which he couldn't comment if there were a number of as he didn't watch too many, action films or fantasy seemed to off the best with an occasional sci-fi.

"It's nice seeing you get along so well with my sisters, really makes me wonder what it would be like with you meeting my mama." Lala wondered as se popped some fried octopus in her mouth.

"I'm home!" Zastin's voice rang out as head turned as the tired mangaka in training walked through the doors. "Ahh Lala-sama, Naruto-dono welcome back, was your trip fun?" Naruto got up and fetched him a fresh plate serving him since he looked ragged no doubt having to fill in for Saibai during their trip.

"Ups and downs Zastin but a good trip altogether. Seem you've been dealing with saibai's backlog of unfinished work too no doubt." Zastion snapped his chopsticks and gave thanks before digging in.

"It has been stressful for us as we don't have Saibai-senpai's work ability. We managed in the end but all of us are so drained. Roughly we made up for lost time, it was a good experience for me though as I had to take on the management role for a short while. It's quite different from working in the palace of commanding the guards." Zastin said slowly eating his rice, it seemed his arms were very tired from the amount of shaking.

"Mikado…mind helping him, seems a bit mean after all his work that he can barely raise the bowl to his face?" Naruto asked trying to help out his guest and honestly, friend.

"Ahh no need Naruto-dono, it may be difficult but I'll only be stronger for it after a good night's rest." Zastin denied seeing no need to be fed by the doctor, that and he worried how she'd tease him she did to Naruto.

"Ara ara you wound me Zastin-kun, not want a young beautiful woman to feed you. Your honor as a knight really is deserving." Mikado said resting her head against her palm.

"I meant no offence Mikado-san, it's simply that I don't wish to let my training go to waste and continue on, be it with a sword, a pen or my chopsticks I will finish what I started and earn my rest." He said with a puffed up chest. Well Zastin was prone to his moments of stoking his ego and being like the stereotype knights of old. Most of them found it charming, if a little funny seeing him refuse help despite his shaking hands… just how much did Saibai leave them?

"Well I guess I'll make a simple dish for desert then since you can say you earned that at least." Naruto said already having an idea of what to make for the man for his hard work as he spotted that his plants had been watered as instructed. Zastin did deserve a bit of a reward.

XBreakX

Days after rolled by as fast as the wind, October turned to November and then December, the first week was gone and Naruto had decided to go Christmas shopping for family and friends. He had a lot more people to buy for this year but he didn't mind at all, usually he spent it with the Yuuki family but this year would certainly be different.

From his fiancé Lala to his friend Eve, he felt that his family was growing stronger and larger. Mikado was still working with the three princesses on how to resolve his immortality, it was difficult as Naruto's body make up as a human was greater than any other human still alive. He was hopeful for a solution so he kept it free for his mind everyday as they went to school.

His routine had changed a bit since he would get Yui coming in and demanding his cat ears making an appearance just so she could pet him as was her right. She hadn't cashed in a truth or her other favor yet but it was still early. At the moment Naruto was searching through the electronics store for Lala to see if there would be anything she'd enjoy. He had gotten her a Magical Girl Kyoko Blu-ray already but he was spoiling everyone this year.

When you have so much money and you don't care, why not spoil someone after all.

Still as he looked at the different laptops he spotted a particular mop of red hair not far into the shop. Walking over and taping the person's shoulder they turned round to reveal the golden eyes of shiro emiya. "Ah Naruto-san, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same, or more why are you here instead of Fuyuki?" Naruto asked as the boy laughed sheepishly rubbing his left arm.

"Ahh well Rin knows I go shopping but I think she wants to know what her present is so she's been sending familiars to watch me…doing the same as well." Naruto sweat dropped since the teen seemed to have gone to length to avoid spoiling the gifts for his family, what was worse was he was being followed still. At least he knew Lala was having a day with her sisters while Zastin was preparing for his holidays to start, Naruto promised to work some shifts with a clone for him.

"You do know Rider is watching you too I just sensed her outside on the roof tops?" Shiro seemed to deflate hearing this fact, was this how he'd react if he was in his situation when he was younger… and stupid. More than likely, such was the way of male harem protagonists.

"Sakura…sigh, do you mind keeping these gifts secret or helping me conceal them?" Naruto nodded seeing how he did have a storage scroll on him for shopping and none of his family knew how t unseal them, except Kurama but he'd locked him out of this matrix.

"Sure let me just pay for this." Naruto had grabbed a new game system for Lala, along with several games as Lala did enjoy gaming when she wasn't tinkering away on an idea that had struck her.

Grabbing the bag before heading into a nearby alley he sealed away the gifts as well as Shiro's he'd bought a new blu-ray player and a game system for his house and Ilya. Moving to the clothes store the two set about shopping for their girl's tastes, Naruto offering his opinions after seeing both girls and guessing their styles.

"You'd think she'd be more subtle." Naruto muttered looking over to the make up desk where rider was trying on a different shade or eyeliner.

"Rider isn't subtle, she loves to tease me still. I think she enjoys being blatant about it though." Shiro commented looking at a nice top for Sakura and looking at the label to check the size, the sweet girl had grown in the chest department… again.

"Could have been Arthuria, she's have just next to you like a lion while you purchased her thing trying to hope you got her something that wouldn't make her embarrassed and show her cute side." Both men smiled fondly at their own memories of the little king.

"She did try to insist sticking by me, but they all argued that it wouldn't be fair if one of them knew who was getting what. Although I think rider and Sakura are cheating as a result." Shiro said looking over a nice red coat for Rin.

"They always cheat, before I left I found several seeds on my person." Shiro gave him an odd look. "My fiancé's sister can communicate with plants, luckily I was able to put the seed in my garden, but the girl is one of my many teasers. Yet it's nice being able to stop them sneaking a peak."

"I wish I had your experience but that's life. On a note though do you happen to know someone with cyan hair and a very bright face?" Shiro asked as Naruto dropped his head.

"Someone running toward me aren't they?" Shiro nodded as Naruto took one step to the side to catch a leaping Run mid jump. "Hey Run-chan."

"Mou you're supposed to let me jump on your back Naruto-kun~" Run puffed her cheek in pouting as she was set back on her feet. "Huh, never seen you before how do you know my darling?" Run asked shiro who seemed to be holding back a laugh despite the look from Naruto.

"This is Emiya Shiro, he's a friend I made when I was visiting a friend in Fuyuki. Shiro this is one of my friends and class mates Run Jewelria." Naruto introduced the two the girl bowing her head as did shiro.

"Nice to meet you Run-san, it's nice to meet one of Naruto-san many friends, Lala was very expressive about them." Run felt a small tick mark at the mention of the princess for obvious reason but kept smiling all the same. 'That expression… feels too familiar.' Shiro thought looking at run's face.

"Ah Lala… she and I are actually childhood friends." Run said surprising shiro due to the fat he knew Lala was an alien, an incredibly cute alien as Ilya had put it.

"Oh, so you're an alien too?" Run nodded at the question while collecting their items to pay for them, Naruto had snagged a few items for people in his friend group in Run's moment of distraction.

"Yes, but quite different from Lala. It's a little embarrassing to explain it though." Honestly she didn't like sharing a body with Ren when he acted the way he did in front of both her rival Lala and her darling Naruto. It wasn't fair for a cute girl like her to deal with a brother inside her.

"Fair enough, probably better I don't know. So are you shopping for the holidays as well?" Run gave a small nod as Ren latterly was sleeping in her mind as they did buy each other presents. Be it on birthdays or holidays they did act as good siblings.

"Yep, got it bought and ready for my brother, now I'm just looking for a couple other things for friends. Plus I'm having something delivered soon, mind if I join you Naruto-kun?" She asked using her own patented puppy dog eyes at Naruto and the observer would admit it would be effective.

"I don't see why not since I probably have everything I was going to get today. Wanna head out for lunch, I know a good Italian place nearby?" Naruto said getting 'yes' from both and he pulled out his sealing scroll and sealed away his gifts along with shiro and Run's so they didn't have to carry them round.

It also kept rider from peaking, speaking of which.

"Oi Rider… you can come too if you'd like." Naruto shouted and there was a moment before the purple haired woman seemed to appear in front of them making Run jump and cling to Naruto from the shock.

"You just had to sense me didn't you. Shiro wouldn't have spotted me if you had not spotted me. Now none of us will know what he's getting for us… Taiga will be annoyed." Rider said pouting mainly at Naruto but also at shiro, said teen rubbing his hand against his face while muttering Fuji-nee.

"I'm a bit more observant of things rider, knowing me as Arthuria has told you, you know it can't be helped." Naruto gave a small shrug as the woman deflated but quickly moved to Shiro's side and grabbed his arm and held it to her chest making his face start to match is hair.

"Fine then I guess I'll have to punish shiro-kun a bit since you ruined our plans." Rider said with a smirk as shiro tried to stammer out how her logic was flawed. Naruto had a smirk of his own until Run decided to do the same and while not as large as rider or a number of the people he knew Run's chest was quite firm.

Shiro gave Naruto a look and Naruto gave one in return as a silent message for what run was doing, which was basically being her affectionate self. The group found the Italian and enjoyed the food, Rider choosing a nice beef dish for herself while wondering if shiro could do better. Although rider had a fun time teasing both Run and Shiro by feeding the latter like couples did which technically they were.

Naruto was glad he managed to take change in most of those situations as usually they only happened at home. "So ahhh Shiro…" Rider said holding up some beef for shiro who shyly turned his head.

"Come on rider you don't need to do that." Shiro said trying to focus on his pasta.

"Muu, you let Sakura do this with you all the time, why does she get to do this with you and not me?" Rider whined puffing a strand of her long hair that was bothering her.

"Mainly because Sakura isn't going to tease me when she does it, plus she knows unless it's a date it's awkward to do that?" Shiro defended placing his forward defence up.

"Then why does she constantly tell me you like to feed her when out at restaurants in town, don't try lying we all know." Rider said using her battering ram for shiro's defence.

Watching the two though Naruto had a minor epiphany. 'Is that what everyone wants to see me doo these days… I can see the appeal but it'll only encourage some of them to do worse.' He thought to himself slightly wondering how it would be if he was shiro's age and had his friendships. Many would agree harem but that was them.

'Then again I could be like Rito and knowing his luck he definitely would end up with all the girls after him. poor kid wouldn't be able to handle too much with everyone so affectionate.' Naruto continued with his pizza sharing a bit with Run so she could try some, it was his compromise to the issue of feeding each other.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what's that down there?" Run asked seeing how there were on the first floor of the restaurant with a good view of the city centre. A large crowd had formed around a portable stage, with lights and a band. There was a large banner saying 'Idol Challenge!' in bright neon letters.

"Looks like there are trying to find a new idol for japan, companies do this now and again to find new talent for boys and girls to enjoy." Naruto gave a brief explanation on how idols worked, more for rider as she was out of time and as far as he knew her city with shiro didn't have tv/music idols based around to.

Any and all idols found in the kaleidoscope didn't count.

Looking at Run who stared intently at the stage. "Want to give it a try?" Naruto asked seeing her body language.

"Um well, I guess it would be nice to try it. Would you like it if I became an idol Naruto-kun?" Run questioned really wanting to make Naruto smile and the idea of him hugging her after a big stage show was quite tempting.

"If I'm honest I'll like it more if you really want me to do it and not just because of me. It wouldn't be any good if you got the idol spot and ended up hating it. So Run-chan, do you want to give it a try still?" Naruto looked down into her eyes wanting to see if she could take a leap. Run herself was in deep thought, it was easy to do something if she thought Naruto would like it but that had caused him to panic on one of her first outings.

She did want to sing her heart out, she was sure she'd be good at it and do something really big. "Yes I really want to try it, can we go after we finish here?" Run asked with determination now burning in her eyes.

"Aww so sweet, make me want to try out too… wonder if there will be a swimsuit round?" Rider said aloud breaking the mini moment between Run and Naruto.

"Doubtful Rider, it's December its far too cold at this point. Besides where would you get a swimsuit in this month?" Most shops only had winter wear and limited choices for rider as early into her living with him discovered she needed to be measured to get fitted as her bust size wasn't all too common in fuyuki.

"Could always just wear my old outfit?" she pondered while Shiro grimaced worrying for the blood loss that outfit would incur, it was for mobility yes, but it was still skimpy and sexy in his mind.

Moving through the crowd the group made it to the stage and got Run signed up selecting a song from the listings. They waited at the side for the girl's turn while she started to feel a bit of stage fright. "Hehe… Naruto-kun is it normal to feel a little queasy when you're about to go out and perform?"

"I'm not too familiar with being in the spot light Run-chan. But don't worry, win or not at least you tried it and that shows a lot of courage. And to tell you a secret, girls with a lot a courage are the ones I like." Naruto said just in time for Run's aura to burst up, one could say it was a youthful fire but there was no one to shout about it, still living that is. In the afterlife however; "YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUTHHHHHHH!" you get the picture, a green spandex picture that is.

Run's turn came up and rider gave a small whisper into her ear as a last moment of advice for the girl. "Hi everyone I'm Run Jewelria, please treat me well." She gave a small bow as the band started behind her.

XIncert Scandal by HarukazeX (Lyrics won't be posted)

All three plus the huge crowd watched and listened in awe to the upbeat sound of Run's voice. "She certainly has a flair for this doesn't she, the crowd is loving her." Rider commented while Naruto watched on smiling as Run got more comfortable and dancing to the tune as well as enticing the crowd to sing with her.

"Yeah, she does." Naruto said before hearing a crack and looked down, taking out his rock necklace. Looking closely a chunk seemed to have fallen off and he saw there was something shiny at the centre, looked like gold. 'Odd… is it tied to my emotions over my friends?'

Shaking his head he paid attention to Run as she finished her song with the crowd begging for an encore but she had to decline and give the others a shot. The judges though looking at them seemed to think Run would be the best option so it came as no surprise when Run was selected as the new idol and she happily hugged Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

She was told to come by the office on Monday and they'd tell her what her schedule would b since she did have school. Although Naruto knew her alien issue wouldn't be an issue as he noted one of them was wearing a mask, a human mask to disguise his alien face.

After that the small group heading toward the train station to see Shiro and rider off handing him a scroll, thankfully the application of blood from a magus would be enough to unseal what Shiro wanted to hide but obviously only told him. "Well it was nice meeting you Rider-san, maybe one day we can see if you have what it takes to be an idol." Run said holding out her hand for a handshake which was accepted but the elder of the two pulled her close.

"I'll look forward to it, take care of your Naruto though, he needs lot of love and someone just to be there for him. A friend of his will be happy if you keep that honest smile on his face." Rider whispered as they looked to Naruto still with a minor smile on his face from today's fun events.

"I will, but Rider-san… is it odd to share one guy?" Run wasn't an idiot, the fact that Naruto was making an intently harem didn't escape her. Shiro clearly had one too but from what she heard.

"Not really once you set the ground rules plus having an extra person gets fun. It seems selfish of them not to choose but sometimes we don't let them choose so everyone can be happy. Maybe you'll be telling me how he showed you a new world of pleasure next time." Rider said leaving a red Run as she headed into the station which didn't leave her until she got home and switched with her brother.

It was going to take a while to explain to him how he and she were now an teen idol starting Monday.

XBreakX

Later in the evening Naruto decided to lay back against his roof top as it was a full moon and much like a few of the biju he didn't mind looking up at the prison for the first juubi's body. He had not done this in some time as usually it was his place when he wanted to relax at the end of days.

Obviously he wasn't alone as Yami or Eve since they were alone was sat next to him eating some fresh donuts he had picked up for her to try tonight. She was closer to where his head was with her warm bag in hand Celine looking over from the garden and taking an offered treat when offered.

Best plant ever.

"How are you feeling about your first Christmas Eve?" Naruto asked while also accepting a doughnut of his own, chocolate cream centre.

"Odd, I've never particularly indulged in any of these sort of holidays, I suppose I had no one to celebrate with. It wasn't necessary in our line of work, it is difficult to understand." Eve said munching on a treat herself.

"To new arrivals on earth it would be, for me it's weirder with how religion put their hands into all of it. The whole Christ issue is weird with how it original had winter solstice on the 25thbut religion is a touchy subject at any time. Sort of why, I don't push into it too much, especially with the joke message of Dogma making sense to me in a weird way." Naruto said in a mini rant of sorts, him a religion didn't mix.

"I don't really believe in anything, more look at things for what they are. I suppose it's why you interested me after our first encounter. You, who hides who they are but for the better of others, even more when I discovered how skilled you really were." Eve said before sighing a little.

"I do have my skills, but when I left that world behind I searched for other things to take up my time, cooking the most obvious. But at one time I spent a few decades learning music, all varieties of instruments." Naruto from a seal he had prepared earlier pulled out a small violin and strummed a new strings. "Ever wanted to learn a bit?"

"Not really, is it interesting?" Eve asked as he continued to strum a few more strings here.

"A little, take a while to get used to it and ensuring you don't make a mess of it." Naruto watched as Eve formed her own violin and seemed to have a go of her own, and not messing up her playing. "Although it seems some have natural skill."

Eve raised an eyebrow while tempted to play a bit more to see his reaction. When she did she saw how his eyebrows started to twitch. "Now you're just showing off."

"No, just seeing how entertaining this is." Eve said while they had a minor duet between them. Eve added a bow to her while Naruto continued to strum at it like Sherlock home adaptations.

"So you ok with how everything turned out these last few months. Moving to earth on a somewhat permanent basis, living with me and Lala. Making friends and learning about me?" Naruto asked as Eve was the most unique in terms of maturity of his house mates, being an assassin for so long does change a person.

"It's…difficult, for so long all I had was just myself and my ship, moving from one job to the next. It was a life, my lif and I knew nothing else not until I got the call. Our meeting was unexpected so I'm not sure how to express how I feel about my life settings." Eve said petting a neighborhood cat that dropped by when she walked around or sat on one of the many buildings in the city.

"I and the others would say it's a good thing, we've noticed you came out a little more during these months if only a little. Heck I imagine if we hadn't have ended up living together we have ended up fighting each other since you wouldn't be able to mellow out." Naruto said with a small smirk ignoring the minor glare eve sent him. "You know it's true, we'd be at each others throats if you came at me and we weren't friends."

"While perhaps true you don't need to bring attention to it. For that matter we could comment on how my friendship with you helped you accept your harem?" Eve said knowing the so called plan Mikado had going with the others, she suspect Naruto knew and chose to ignore.

"Not a harem, big family and people who are way too perverted that any book I write would not be enough for them." Naruto had a deadpanned expression as he replied to eve, sealing away his violin. He stood up gazing to the stars much like he used to do all the time when he spent years travelling on his own. "Come on, you can help me decorate the house maybe the tree too before I make christmas cookies.

"I get the first batch." Eve joined him as Celine used her vines to lower them down. It seemed Christmas would be fun this year, who know what the next year would bring though.

**XChapter EndX**

**Well back in the city and moving forward with the story at last, I'm sorry I spent a bit too much time for my beach holiday but I didn't want to rush too much despite what I did in this chapter. Now then I will still be doing some xmas scenes in the next chapter despite it will come out after said holiday.**

**Also big point here, don't give me reviews over the religion stuff I wrote. I was watching dogma on YT at the time and I love that movie. Anyway some development for Yui, Yami and Run this chapter plus her entrance into the world of Idols, so tempted to have rider be one too but maybe too far.**

**But yeah I'm still including type moon characters now and again despite the absurdity of their addition but meh it's my story I'll do what I like. Any who I am going to have a big arc as we draw closer to the end of the probation proposal. It will tie in to his necklace and I'm curious if any of you get the obvious idea I'm going for.**

**I am trying to get the next bleach xover chapter up before next Thursday I will post unbeta-ed if I can't get it ready in time, same for this one now that I think about it.**

**Also I'd like to thank Masamune X23 for betaing the chapter so fast considering he had a test today to a big round of thanks and over the internet manly hugs for him.**

**Until next time, Bye**

**Merry Christmas, or any holiday you celebrate I would list but I don't know them all.**


	17. Excitement for Love

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 17: Excitement for Love**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru or Darkness.**

**Beta by MasamuneX23**

**XChapter StartX**

The holidays for Naruto and his houseguests or his inn's residents was nothing but fun over the week leading up to and following Christmas and new year. Christmas day itself had been very exciting for the deviluken sisters having received a number of gifts from Naruto as well as their mother send one too, even a personal message of thanks to Naruto for taking care of them. Even if it was in a letter only this time.

New Year had been fun for them as well, more because for the fireworks display and the journey to the temple. Now it was February, the time limit for the probation would be up soon but it wasn't really on Naruto's mind as he and his fiancé plus her sisters who had asked him if they could join the school since then they would be closer to their sister.

Although neither him nor Eve trusted her smile when she made the request. However her reaction from seeing her saved game files mysteriously disappear was worth it. Yui and his other friends had met up a few times over the holidays to receive their gifts but Risa's gift was still it it's envelope under the presumption it wasn't ever safe for viewing in front of guests.

Currently though Naruto was in his garden surrounded by all the foxes while Nana played with her Kuri and Lala with Kurama. It was Sunday so Naruto had decided to get back to full sage mode, with few being capable of sensing nature chakra anymore there wasn't much risk of it being sensed.

In his earlier years he did his best to alter his sage mode so it was less obvious. The best he got was tribal like marking around his body instead of his eyes. His pupils remained blue in the mode but shinned a lot brighter as well. Now that he was more used to his chakra after a few months sage mode came more easily, the first time he had needed Kurama to knock the nature out of him.

None the less being back in the mode in his garden especially was a pleasant experience, Celine was probably the only one to notice. No…Momo was rushing to the garden now, she felt alarmed no doubt from being more attuned to botanical life. He gave her an all knowing grin a while he had explained to her and Mikado he was unable to use the mode perfectly till now.

"Naruto-san…is everything alright? I feel a strange presence." Oshizu said coming out into the back. She was still apprehensive towards the foxes in the garden, mainly how there were related to canine aka dogs her worst fear. Kurama had not been much help as he enjoyed spooking the old spirit girl turned human again. One time had resulted in him being stripped while out shopping with her when his old friend jumped on her head without warning.

He'd liked that shirt.

"Everything is fine Oshizu-san, just practicing an old technique of meditation, a side effect is my aura growing and feeling different. Can you tell me how it feels Oshizu-san?" Naruto asked feeling Celine wrap a wine around him wanting to feel close no doubt. Momo joked that his other plants would feel jealous of all the attention he gave Celine but he reminded her that Celine was new while the others had been longer and he still loved them.

"Hmmmm~" Clenching her eyes shut Oshizu let her sensing power go to work, she nearly gasped from properly seeing Naruto's spirit. When they first met it was bright but now it was like a miniature sun or more like a great tree with the feeling coming off. It was like seeing some of the priests at her local temple back when she was alive, the first time at least. "It feels happy and at peace… was it always this strong Naruto-san?"

"It's been a while since you managed a full sage mode, looks better than the frog eyes you used to have." Kurama said while having his tail brushed by Lala, she was gentle as always with him while he sat in her lap.

"Toad eyes, but we all change, it's not so bad. I'm not forgetting the first time I used this but that was me then and this is me now Kurama. But to a degree yes is your answer Oshizu-san." Naruto replied getting to his feet and taking his watering can and feeding his plants. "Close your mouth Momo."

"T-This was the super mode you have… it feels strange being so close to. Sort of like papa, but more calm." Momo said while Nana nodded her alignment to animals making her feel him as well.

"That's the idea of being a sage of nature to be calm like the plants, the wind and the earth. Took me some time to be truly thankful for it but I am now, much like how I'm thankful you all live we me now. I can safely say it's been fun since that day last year." Naruto felt Lala hug him as she set Kurama in mom's lap. It was crazy how before he never thought he would get so close to someone but here he was now getting close to accepting this marriage proposal for real.

The only question these days where how more crazy could it get and how many more memories would be forever ingrained in his family's heads.

XBreakX

"So…are you looking forward to Valentine's day Naruto?" Saruyama asked Naruto as he ate his lunch next to Lala.

"No more than usual Saru, after all it's just another day for aside from the occasional chocolate. Then again this year I think I'll get less with Lala more or less claiming me. What about you, think you'll get one this year I know Rito will." Naruto said smirking knowing Saruyama being the rather open perverted male didn't get chocolates it was almost adorable or would be if he was female.

"Grrr don't ask me that with that face, it makes me mad the piles of chocolate you get some even claiming it was spares they had while I get none. I thought I could be like Rito last year but nooooo he actually got his girlfriend now." Naruto knew Saruyama was like most teens and wanted someone, and would get that someone later in life just not now.

Until then it was all the more fun to tease him now and again through words or pain, which he dropped himself into most of the time. Cruel; not really just some teasing between friends.

"Can't help it Saru, but don't worry I'll share some if your lucky." He patted his head the glare he got made it all the more better.

"What exactly is Valentine's Day Risa?" Lala asked her friend having only heard the name in passing before but now that it was next week she was curious as to what she had to do.

"Well Lala-chi Valentine's day is more or less a day to show your care for someone you love for us in japan that usually means baking specially made chocolate for the one you like be it boyfriend, crush or in your case fiancé. Of course couples and alike can do other fun stuff with each other in the evening. I have some ideas for what Naruto could do if you like?" Rias said pulling out her special Naruto seduction plans she wrote for fun sometimes.

"Oh yeah that sounds great." Lala reached for the boom before it was pinched from her grasp by Yui who placed it under her arm and offered her personal stern look at Risa.

"Momioka-san you shouldn't attempt to corrupt Lala-san any more than your shame full behavior has already." Yui said looking to Naruto and feeling pleased as his cat ears popped out of his head, a sight too often seen now but none would complain.

It was so much like most nekomimi on hunky or cute people.

"Right~ not like you don't want a peak. Oh by the way are you going to somehow have a spare giri chocolate for Naruto-kun again?" Rias asked as the girl had been very shy about giving Naruto some chocolate last year before Lala came into the picture. Risa and Mio had spotted her giving it to him in the hall before class started after lunch that day. The dark days of the lunch rush before the Naruto's homemade bentous came to them and forever filled them with joy and more importantly tasty food. 'What was I on about of yeah, teasing Yui hehehe~'

"Wawawa what do you mean, you were peaking weren't you?" Yui accused blushing as she thought there was no one from her class around at the time.

"It's not peaking if its right in the halls Yui." Risa replied deadpanned expression making Yui sputter further until Ren burst into the room saving Yui as the boy took in a breath to shout only to get nailed in the head by some eraser.

"Ow why does that keep happening, never mind. Lala, I heard there's a holiday coming to express love for those in your heart. I promise I will once more display my true love for you in the most manly way possible." Ren declared before something else hit him in the face, fresh pepper. In but a sneeze the loud Ren was replaced with the perky Run.

At first Naruto didn't agree with Kurama to carry pepper pellets to school but found them useful when Ren was in one of his 'I shall declare my manliness' moments. Plus Run was fun to hang round when she wasn't off with her idol work now.

"Wah Yeah I'm back!" Run fist pumped before adjusting her shirt to expose just a little cleavage. "What I miss?"

"Not much Run-chan, just usual but were talking about valentines day." Risa said making Run frown a little.

"Awww it sucks I have a recording that day, I think I'm meeting a fellow idol as well I don't know anything about her. Hope she's not too crazy." Run said letting out a sigh.

"The woes of resident idol, here let me make you feel better." Risa said hugging the girl.

"Grope me and I'll sneeze." Like it or not Run had developed her own method of defending against perverts. At least the people she worked with had some alien backgrounds so it wasn't too weird when she sneezed… until that glamour shot.

"You can come over at the end of the day Run if you want. I'll probably be with Lala during the day so the evening meal will be family as usual." A half truth as he'd planned to leave a clone to take care of dinner while I took Lala out.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I'll call Mikado-sensei if I'm still coming." Naruto just nodded as he finished his lunch and had Kurama jump on his desk. He indulged in the unspoken request and petted his head.

"No problem, it's gym next right?"

"That's right, so glad its gotten warmer now can wear my bloomers again." Mio said as Saruyama seemed to revive himself and opened his mouth only to get a pepper pellet directly hitting him.

"Didn't know you took some of my tools Yami." Naruto said to the blonde sitting at the windowsill eating her taiyaki for the day.

"They are useful… will you be making anything new?" Yami/Eve was forever curious as to what he might make next for her… and the others.

"Just need to look through my old books might be able to make something later Yami-chan." He replied as the bell rang for the next lesson to begin. Moving outside the students changed into their sports uniforms and as stated the girls were back into their shirts and bloomers.

"Ahhh, spring is beautiful as always, don't you think guys?" Saruyama said gazing to the girls went jogging and took note of those who forgot their sports bras today.

"A bit sad but it's who he is in the end huh?" Naruto shook his head at the red faced Saruyama not noticing the girls giving him glares for lustful looks.

"Ahh don't say that Naruto, I mean I can't help it and surely you can't help the joys of the bouncing bosoms, like those on your fiancé or even Kotegawa so it's good right now." Saruyama puffed his nose with steam coming out.

"Kenichi, don't let Kotegawa hear you she'll find a way to make you serve punishment for it." an example would be where he 'once again' fell over and ending up grabbing the firm behind of his girlfriend. Yui had him holding up buckets of water all lunch, the only saving grace was Haruna coming into the hall and very shyly feeding him.

Still the teens words did spark inspiration from one student, Lala hearing the apparent love of boobs made her look down at her own. 'Hmmm, I need to do research.' It's nice how easily she can think this without there being any perverted connotations.

When gym was finished with a few girls (Risa, Run and to a degree Mio) drooling at Naruto as usual. But the perverted duo had moved to their hobby, teasing other girls the choice today was Oshizu, she just reacted so well.

"Hmm Risa… does Naruto-kun like boobs?" all girls looked at Lala questioning if she had just asked the question. Of course said person has a lack of modesty, so moe.

"Well like most guys I think Naruto likes boobs. I think he's a big size lover but people's taste can change. For me and Mio we just love them all like this cute pair in my hands now." Squeezing the mounds Oshizu let out a small squeak a bit sensitive still in her body.

"I think this conversation should stop right now. Such a shameful question about Uzumaki-kun shouldn't even be asked in the first place." Yui said buttoning her shirt.

"Didn't you make Naruto-kun always have his ears pop out when your in the same room as him. Wouldn't that be shameful Kotegawa-san?" Run asked making Yui's back go stiff at her own weakness. She had said she did it to make sure he didn't do anything shameful but most saw through the flimsy excuse she gave and knew she was indulging in her like of cat-hunk Naruto.

"Th-th-that has nothing to do with this. It's just a dare I made him do as I didn't want any of your suggestions to be used, nothing more, hmph." Looking away in a huff Yui adjusted her skirt but found Risa's hand going over her breasts and giving them a squeeze.

"ohhhh such a strong reaction, someone getting embarrassed over her love of our blonde master chef?" Risa was only too joys to get a feel of Yui's chest while getting her to open up a bit.

"Enough Momioka-san, refrain from touching me." Yui said giving Risa a much stronger glare now, her yellow eyes were useful for such things.

Lala meanwhile was still jotting down ideas in her note book and wondering how quickly she could whip her new idea together.

With her skill… less time for a pizza delivery.

XBreakX

So find anything nice in the library Yami?" Naruto asked as they walked down the hall, all the guys avoiding both out of fear. All knew not to mess with the deadly blondes from pranks or pain, or a horrible combination of the two.

"A few things drew some attention." Unsaid wad the books were on the holiday of valentine's day as she was perplexed at the idea of the holiday given her upbringing. A day to celebrate the one closest to your heart, a place that she was unsure who would or could fill it. The first person betrayed her and the other confused her still to a degree.

"Well I guess this years holiday will be different for me, having all of you now changes things I guess. Although I think you'll have to wait for white day for your own special treats." Chocolate was easy to work with and he was curious how he'd adjust to tastes this year, Lala and her sisters would like them sweeter.

"What do you think Hime will do, her previous actions suggest she might do something large to impress you." She like all members of the house were no stranger from Lala's inventions and her methods of impressing or trying to make Naruto smile.

"Probably but she's pulled back and been more cautious with her inventions of late. If im honest I am looking forward to what she plans to do. We'll just have to wait and see."

As he said this Lala just about finished her new gadget. "Hmmm what have you made this time Lala-sama?" Peke asked looking at the rocket her master had just completed.

"Pai-Pai Rocket-kun! It alters the hormonal balance of the target and transforms her boobs to the ideal size!" Explained while Peke felt a sweat drop develop on her miniature head.

"But why is it a rocket?" In her excitement Lala didn't hear her faithful robot.

"Using this I'll definitely transform my boobs for Naruto-kun, I'm sure it'll be a great treat for valentine's day." She said shaking with excitement but Peke noticed something.

"Lala-sama, did you double check the propulsions systems since you made it a rocket? Also do you plan to target yourself with it?" Peke asked as Lala's tail twitched as the sound of engines powering up.

"Uh-oh…maybe I shouldn't have set a countdown…" Lala mumbled trying to remember who she targeted.

Cut back to Naruto and eve walking and both their reflexes kicking in as they saw the rocket coming toward them. "Scatter!" Naruto said as both jumped to the side but much to his shock the rocket swerved toward him plus it had Lala's design all over it. However in his distraction was his own folly as the rocket hit the ground next to him and Naruto felt a strange sensation in his body.

"Oww…what the heck was that?" Naruto asked not noticing the change in his voice, and something else. Getting to 'his' feet Naruto brushed down 'his' pants and turned toward Yami. "You ok Yami?" all he got was a nod but her stare was strange. "Something wrong?"

"You have breasts." Yami said as Naruto looked down to find that he did indeed have breasts. But not just breasts, big bouncy and firm breasts… J cup too.

"What…I didn't use henge, don't tell me that rocket did this. Oh well not an issue." Putting her hands in the ram sign Naruto did a henge to change her body. Sadly when the smoke of the technique cleared she was no different, "Oh no. this isn't good…and why do I feel constricted?"

"Shirt too tight?" Yami asked and Naruto looked and saw her shirt was practically bulging from her bust size.

"Oh great… I think I need to get out of here, and find Lala too." Naruto said putting her hands on her hips once she unbuttoned some of her shirts buttons. It was lucky she had been a woman several times in her life already that the change didn't bother her too much. Only annoying since he couldn't change back and she was in a school full of horny young men.

Yami just looked at the new Naruto in surprise still. From hunky male to a slightly shorter woman whose spiky hair became completely straight and grew down her back. The whisker marks were still on her cheeks but her face was more narrow. "Naruto! Where are you?" Lala voiced called and the two blondes turned to the pinkette s she flew down. "Oh… I didn't think this would happen ehehe…" Lala nervously rubbed the back of her head while Naruto and Yami gave her a dead panned stare.

"Naruto-dono seems to suit a female body." Peke muttered before squirming as Naruto turned her attention to her. "Might I suggest we head home for now and discover what we can do?"

"No…as easy as that would be the school won't be weirded out but all this. You being an alien and Ren about I think desensitized them to gender bending. Let's just head to Mikado and see if she can shed some light as a permanent gender change is not something I want."

"Why not Naruto-kun you look cute?" Mikado's voice said as she came out from the building after seeing the rocket shoot off from her window. Her grin along with Kurama's made Naruto quite nervous for her health. "I don't know whether to be annoyed or giddy that you have a larger bosom than me?"

"I'd say giddy, being a professional nurse you'll need to measure your new student for the suitable uniform and record all measurements…plus photos." Kurama suggested before jumping and managing to land on Naruto to keep her from running.

"Yes that's such a good idea." The beautiful alien nurse said deviously.

XBreakX

"I hope you realize I will be getting you back at some point." Naruto said now in her own uniform, plus borrowing Peke to create a bra for her as no way was she walking around without proper support, a lesson learned long ago. Sadly Mikado had snagged some pictures but after that had been professional.

"Perhaps but I'm sure we can have a sleepover to talk it all out with your friends." Mikado said making sure to get any and all jokes she could while Naruto was female, even better than the time he had briefly shown her and Momo. 'Surprising how similar the change is compared to his transformation technique. Both times he becomes a complete woman, still her level of sensitivity is adorable.'

Yes Naruto did squeak if you squeezed her bosom, a danger in this school.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean for my invention to target you and explode making things turn out like this." Lala bowed her head, her tail curling down as well.

Naruto couldn't get angry seeing her expression so reached out and rubbed the top of her head before pulling her chin up to make Lala look at her. "Don't worry, knowing you I know you'll find a solution to this. I can manage as Naruto for a little while anyway." Lala's face instantly began to beam with happiness seeing Naruto smiling down at her and jumped up to hug her wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Thank you sooo much Naruto-kun~ I'll do my best to work something out as quick as I can." Lala kissed Naruto's cheek making her blush as the princess rushed out the room. "Be back as quick as I can!"

"Ara, ara such a lucky girl to have such a lovely fiancé Naruto-chan." Mikado smiled seeing Naruto rub her cheek.

"Yeah I am, hmm am I still as flexible as last time?" Naruto wondered doing a front cartwheel with full extending legs leading into a full split. "Hmm, good I'd hate to be stiff with these legs again. Peke how are you with my clothes?"

"Perfectly fine Naruto-dono, my battery levels are optimal along with the minimal use of power for your under garments. I can create a full outfit if necessary as my memory has a full body scan of your female form now." Peke answered not feeling any different on the blondes body, even if it was a bit bigger than her masters.

"It's no fun when you just accept it. I thought you'd be freaking out more over this… its unfair to be like that Naruto."Kurama fumed to himself, sadly a hot sexy Naruto did not please him, only confused to a degree that made him queasy. The pictures they had got would be great for moments he needed a good retort but right now Naruto had adjusted to the change, taking away all of Kurama's teasing fun.

Naruto never let him have too much fun, bastard.

"Part of me knew you would like this so I'm doing my best to make you miserable." Naruto explained as her brushed her hair behind her ears, also giving his cat ears a quick flap to test any difference in this form only to find non before making them recede. "Well I guess I should head to my lesson, see you at home Mikado-sensei."

"Bye Naruto-chan." Mikado shook her head seeing Kurama pout and petted his head.

Stepping into her class a number of eyes turned to Naruto but much to their shock the new cute girl gave all the guys a glare before nailing them all with eraser bits. "It's me, Naruto idiots." Naruto crossed her arms under her bust not lifting them as she knew not to do that when emphasizing her point.

"No way!" Risa and a few of Naruto other friends said seeing the cute female blonde now. "Why are you a girl…. And are those real?" leave it to Risa to ask the obvious question.

"Firstly Lala's new invention had a strange side effect and I'm not tell and you're not touching Risa." Naruto said seeing the metaphorical lightning bolt hit Risa's heart at the pure denial at Naruto not letting her touch, recalling how easily he always avoided her hands. With such wonderful breasts in front of her and the slight risk of never touching them Risa had no idea what to do.

"Such a troublesome side effect… you don't seem too bothered by this bizarre change." Yui asked seeing the cat ears appear and the boys getting nailed in the head again, none would enjoy his neko girl moment without pain.

"Is it that weird that I don't accept the odd events that Lala's inventions occasionally bring. Plus Mikado-sensei got me a uniform and anyone who tries anything will remember why they fear my wrath." Naruto clenched her hand and threw one more eraser piece at Saruyama, hitting him hard in the forehead.

Instant KO

"Well I guess we are of the same mind of shameless behavior right now Naruto-kun." Yui said finding it easier to speak to Naruto right now, being a girl was certainly not activating Tsundere protocols.

"I guess your right, let's get ready for class then." Naruto said taking her seat and smirking in glee as Risa stared at him no doubt thinking up plans that would fail. No way was she letting Risa grope her, she'd never let go.

XBreakX

"This isn't bothering you Naruto-kun, at all?" Saki asked not helping but look oddly at the now female blonde. It was a little strange seeing someone who she could freely call her better in beauty, despite the constant punches and traps Naruto kept using on any guy that got too close.

Reflex

"Not really, I mean a change in the centre of gravity is odd, these things being a big focus of any and all guys about." Naruto had her skirt but had Peke add spats to her so any time she kicked she wouldn't flash. No way was anyone getting a show, plus the costume robot made sure her good didn't jiggle about like a DOA game. The physics in those games Naruto would swear anime used all the time.

"Is your style much different in this body or not tested yet?" Rin asked curious and in the back of her mind suspicious over how easily Naruto accepted this. Even with all the crazy events that surrounded her friend, it seemed in Naruto's body language that he/she had done this before.

"I doubt it, I might be more agile and my strikes slightly less forceful, that's my best guess. We can see later Rin, if you want anyway." Naruto said as he held out his fist for the principal to run directly into as they rounded a corner. Oh and the principal was naked, as horrifying as that was. "Seriously how is this guy still the principal?"

"Our investigation didn't turn up anything." Aya said looking up at Naruto, very impressed how strong she was. "We fear it's a mystery that we can't solve, we just make sure we are ready for it now." To emphasize she gestured to her rubbed bullet gun while Rin patter her sheathed blade in its bag.

"You're better, with Yami around these days most girls have less to worry about. She hates perverts with a passion, it's lucky Haruna is now the focus of Rin's clumsy behavior. Kami knows what would happen if he wasn't with her to draw his constant trips." Naruto shook her head thinking of all the times Rito tripped over his own feet and ended up in the lap of his girlfriend, more accurately right in front of her panties and/or groping her chest.

He was quite lucky she was as shy as he was.

"Well I guess that's lucky for us then, not that that boy would ever get so close to us now. I certainly wouldn't want him to accidently grope me in an inappropriate way." As Saki said this Naruto lifted her leg to catch a lunging Risa and redirect her to the side, her perverted groper sense was tingling.

"You mean like Risa here would?" Naruto said as she placed her foot on Risa's back to keep her from getting up. "You know you could lose your home made lunch privileges right Risa?"

"But, but just look at you Naruto-un, it's so not fair keeping those lovely breasts all to yourself and not letting me touch. Come one just one grope, what's the harm?" Risa said with her best puppy dog look, almost like several kicked puppies, a sight so sad you never want to look.

"I'd be afraid I'd never get them back, or that you'd never let go." Risa tried to push the foot off but found a strong painful sensation originating from her head.

The pain was due to Rin hitting her in the head lightly, for perverts at least. "Please restrain yourself Risa-san, Naruto-kun is unlikely to keep this form for long if Lala-san is working on a reversal." Rin said while Risa rubbed her head. it clearly wasn't her day, denial of something amazing and a lot of pain.

"All the more reason to try, this could be once in a life time chance to grope something that big, pretty please Naruto-kun. I'll let you grope mine in return." Risa was going all out with offering her own chest while maintaining her puppy dog look.

Unfortunately the wall would not crumble.

"Say wanna join me for a meal tonight Saki-chan, Aya-chan, Rin-chan?" Naruto asked getting nods while a whimper started coming from below her foot.

XBreakX

"I can't believe Lala's invention did this to you Naruto-kun." Mikan said as she and the other girls were in the now expanded bathroom. The shock on her face quickly dropped to giggles as watching her brother act so shy around Naruto was amusing.

She was happy to see Aya, Rin and Saki again as she liked them during their trip to the beach. All of them had been ok with Naruto joining them in the bathroom for a wash as he was a she for the moment. "Really… I don't know with Lala's mind anything is possible. I'd be surprised if she hasn't built a miniature black hole device already."

At the side Nana and Momo sweat dropped as Lala had actually done just that. Said twins didn't know how to react when Naruto walked back into the home, Kuri seemed to like the blondes new form as she situated herself in Naruto's cleavage making for a nice little pic moment.

"I'm still working on the solution, shouldn't take me long now Naruto-kun." Lala said while she was behind Naruto washing her long hair.

"That's good, being a woman is a bit weird all the same." Momo smiled as she sneaked next to her sister and pulled a Risa by groping Naruto breasts making her let out a rather loud "Nya!" as her ears popped out to from the shock. "Momo, don't do that?"

"Oh come on, Risa-san couldn't get a chance. At least one of us should get a chance. So bouncy, they might even be better than yours Onee-sama." Momo said as Naruto squirmed about while blushing.

"Hmm it's annoying how they feel. Part of me wants to punish you for these Naruto." Mikan said as she and few of not all of the girls took their turns having a feel, Lala having taken to petting Naruto behind her ears while under her delicate and skilled fingers was leaving the blonde a puddle of goo.

"Wouldn't they get in the way during combat?" Yami asked having a small feel too but with both hair, hands and her own. Being capable of changing her body she was at times curious how her skills and battle abilities might change with an increased bust.

"Shame Kurama can't join us but it is ladies only hehe…" Mikado giggled to herself as said fox was scratching at the door, kuri giggling at the elder fox for his silly behavior.

"He'd be confused over this strange thing, even if he is a perverted fox I'm like a guy in drag in his mind." Naruto said trying to push Mikado's hands away, she was showing her skills and managed to find her tender spots. She was a doctor after all, she needed to do a physical.

"Do you think we can take you shopping before we change you back, I think okaa-san's influence is coming through right now?" Mikan said taking her chance to pet Naruto's ears from behind making him erratically mewl like a kitten. She knew there would be a hell of a prank in revenge but like when Risa had expose them all to make him blush, she might as well take the chance.

"No lingerie stores and only if Lala hasn't finished it by tomorrow alright-Ouch! Be gentle with those." Naruto glared at Momo who had given her nipples a sharp tug, the grin on her face was too innocent to be genuine. Nana was just pouting at the side but glaring at her chest.

Jealousy of Pettanko is strong don't ya know?

"Ehh but those would be the most fun!" Momo whined trying to give her best puppy dog look, which was ignored by Naruto who could feel the intent of mischief coming off of her.

"Just no Momo."

"That's a bit of a shame, I was curious to see if I could find you a dress for a party event if one came up." Saki said with a small sigh and the Naruto gave her a strange look.

"Ok I know I'm ok with all this but why are you so adjusted to his Saki?" Naruto questioned a bit confused by the heiress.

"I accepted everything Naruto-kun is no matter what I learn or see. It doesn't bother me as it doesn't bother you, I'll simply be ne to not drawn attention to it." Saki said smiling making Naruto blink in mild shock, it was a very mature way of looking at the situation. Yet it was also a proclamation of her feelings for him and he wasn't sure if her new hormones were affecting her as a slight embarrassed blush sprung into her own cheeks.

"ufufufufu…you're guard is down." Momo said behind Naruto only for the blonde girl to avoid the lunge and commence a quick counter on his houseguest. Attacking her weak point, her tail, with but one grab and squeeze Momo curled in on herself. "N-(moan)-No fair Naruto, you know that's not a place to grab so roughly.

"Normally no it isn't, however you are in great need of punishment for trying to tease me too much. I might have the body of a woman but my mind is still as sharp as any blade so yes I will go for your weak point to teach you a lesson." Naruto had a dark grin as Momo was left powerless under Naruto fingers, it was like some strange hentai.

Please note this is Momo's interpretation of what was happening right now.

"Ahhh stop Naruto-kun."

"You know I can't stop, I could do a lot worse, if I don't you won't learn."

"I promise I'll be good, please let go of my tail, Kyaaaaa!"

"Ora-ora-ora!"

Any further description might be bad, Momo's mind has never been the cleanest place. Nana would attest to this easily as would Kurama but he really wouldn't be against this. Nor would Risa or Mikado for that matter.

"I didn't think Naruto could really act like that, also have your tails always been that sensitive Lala-san?" Rin asked after drying Saki and her own hair.

Lala's tail curled a bit, moving it behind her. "Ehehe well most female deviluken's tails are sensitive, mine and my imouto's more than usual. Males don't have that issue though… no one has figured out why."

"Rather unfair to female in a way, your species are pretty strong though right?" Lala nodded to Aya's question before bringing her tail out in front of herself.

"It's actually able to shoot a powerful beam as well which is its defense mechanism. But yeah Aya-chan we're all pretty strong, it took me a while to adjust my strength in sports at first." Naruto came out having wrapped a towel around herself.

"She used to be too strong for baseball, but luckily has a great deal of control. How do we feel about curry tonight?" Naruto asked wondering if she could bust out the old curry of life recipe, slightly milder of course.

"Haven't had that in a while, I could go for some." Mikan said as she brushed her still wet hair out her face.

"I look forward to it." Yami said looking dry and was dressed in her usual outfit.

I'll get started after I get changed." Naruto said as Peke floated over.

"Will you be in need of my service again Naruto-dono?" Naruto just patted the robots head and smiled thankfully at her.

"It should be fine Peke, its not school anymore so I don't need to worry… except for Zastin but knowing how its close to another deadline he'll be pulling an all-nighter." Mikan face palmed knowing how true those words were, why was her father so late with his work load? At least she didn't have to take food tonight as no doubt Naruto had prepared Lala's knight with enough food to last him. and Zastin being a noble knight would give up some to his technically superior in the workplace.

Peke herself was just happy as she lifted herself and sat upon Naruto's head, much like she'd seen Kurama do on occasion.

Giving her arms a small stretch Naruto headed off to get dressed and got started on the famous curry which was in his own opinion a rather odd adventure. Back in the day with Lee, Ten-ten and Neji, the three of team Gai who he was proud to say were the best fighters.

He'd only wished Neji had lived to make a family of his own. Hanabi had named a child after him, he eventually became the clan leader and kept the two branches together as they always should have been. But those were memories past so he put it behind him, he had curry to make.

Naruto really hoped he got changed back before Valentine's Day. It would be awkward to receive chocolates from girls while he still was a girl.

If only a little.

XBreakX

"Ouch"

Speaking of which, one of those people making chocolates for Naruto was Yui. Yui was currently on her fifth attempt on making chocolates, she had just burned herself on the hot pan and was nursing her finger.

"You know you could ask okaa-san for help you know Yui?" Yuu said smirking from the door of the kitchen. Instantly though the elder brother was given a glare, although it was slightly put off by the action of his little sister sucking her finger.

"Onii-san please don't bother me I need to concentrate on this. Okaa-sama offered before but I want to do this myself." Yui said as she turned off the heat, looking in the pot she fumed that she had burned the chocolate.

"Well I'm sure that Naruto kid will like it all the same." Yuu grinned before being hit in the head with a bag of icing sugar with Yui now red faced.

"What are you saying? Why would I be doing that?" Yui shouted at her brother who ducked under the counter by the door to defend his hair from more sugar attacks.

"What? He is your friend and I just guessed it would be a gigi chocolate for him. Now please out down the chocolate, my hair has been damaged enough already." Yuu now looking like a cheap Hollywood ghost poked his head out to see if Yui had calmed down a little.

"Y-Yes that's right just gigi chocolate. I just wanted to make it properly on my own so please get out!" Yui just pointed to the door, she really disliked being teased by her family. Her mother and father were giggling for five minutes when she said she needed to use the kitchen to make chocolate.

Smiling and wiping some of the white powder off his face Yuu turned to his sister as he left. "Never give up Yui, something tells me you should never give up on what you want. You've changed and gotten a lot happier of late."

Yuu left with a shocked look on Yui's face but he quickly pouted once he was out of the room. 'I really hope I get a chocolate from Akiho.' It was nice as he was trying to court the sister of Haruna. He just wished they could be more honest with each other, or more her as he was quite open already.

Yui felt a small grin of her own grow on her face as she went back to her chocolate. But as she did she looked at the fridge and saw a picture of her when she was a lot younger and it sparked an odd memory.

_XFlashbackX_

_"Wait for me kitty don't move!" a very young and adorable Yui shouted at a cat stuck in a tree. "Please wait there while I get you down!" Yui was currently coming back from school with her hair in twin tails much like Nana had in the present._

_Trying to climb the tree she was unable to get a proper grip on it and kept falling down. Sadly few were willing to help her with her being a strict class president at the time._

_'Sniff, sniff fine I'll do it myself!' Yui thought with tears in her eyes but before she could try climbing again she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"Hey there, hold on a minute. I'm a bit better at climbing than you so leave it to me." A tall figure said as he jumped up and grabbed the branch before flipping atop without much noise as he landed. "Come here neko-chan, no need to be worried."_

_Jumping down he cradled the cat in his arms. "Is this your cat little girl?" the young man asked Yui as she shook her head at him_

_"N-no, I saw the poster for a lost kitty and then I heard it from this tree. Thank you for helping me." the figure smiled at her placing the cat in her arms._

_"Well if you're the one looking for it only seems fit you bring her home for the owner, I'm sure she'll be pleased to see her little one back." The figure turned to leave with a bag over his shoulder, his long hair reaching down his back._

_"Wait! Who are you sir?" The strange man was odd to Yui as most men were shameless and not really ones to helping save little cats unless there was something in it for them._

_"Just a new resident to the town, I only arrived today so I'm looking for a nice house at the moment. Maybe I'll see you around ojou-chan?" he waved goodbye to the girl. But the thing was, Yui couldn't remember the man's face at all. The only thing she could recall was a necklace and his smile which had a bit of fuzz on it._

_XFlashback EndX_

"That was odd, why did I remember that. Ahh not again~" again Yui was forced to start over. It would take her a few more times until she was ready to give this chocolate to Naruto, who was just a friend, not someone she really wanted to confess to and pet his adorable head for hours on end.

And nothing else…

Honest

Of course though it doesn't take a genius to figure out who it was that helped out Yui all those years ago. It was on that day that our currently cooking blonde arrived into town to set up his life for the next few years before becoming neighbors to the most clumsy child he'd known for a while.

**XChapter EndX**

**Sorry this took me a while guys, it has been a fair crazy month for me trying to get a job, having interviews and failing to get a job and taking on a few projects for myself to be honest. I don't plan to give up on any of my stories even if some haven't gotten updated in a while.**

**Anyway for this story I do plan on shifting things up next chapter with our Gid appearance and the start of what I plan to call my Invasion arc. No spoilers what will happen but I will be going out there and back with it I proise even if it might lose on comedy effects when we go through it people.**

**Next update will be my DXD or bleach story so look forward to it people. Also in my next chapter I ight be setting aside a bit of AN for my review of American Kitsune as I said I would for Brandon or Engulfing Silence.**

**Until next time, Bye**


	18. Spice and Cat

**High School and Aliens**

**Chapter 18: Spice and Cat**

**I do not own Naruto or To-Love-Ru**

**Beta-ed by MasamuneX23**

**Thanks once again to Masamune for getting this done.**

**XChapter StartX**

"Finally got it done phew~" Yui sighed in relief at finishing her valentine chocolate for her friend who was a boy, Naruto. in the end it was a simple neko design but the whisker marks were instead of usually on the edge of the cheeks these were a lot more like where Naruto's birth mark whiskers.

She hadn't intended to do that but that was how it ended up after her trip down memory lane. Still it was finished now and ready to give to Naruto… her friend…who was currently a woman.

Life had gotten so weird since Lala joined them.

"Oh that's what you made, it's awfully cute Yui." Yui's mother said walking into the kitchen surprising her daughter based on the squeak she made.

"Okaa-san!" Yui patted her chest feeling like her heart wanted to jump out. "Don't scare me like that." her mother just smiled as she always tended to when she sneaked up on her, like a cat burglar or something.

"You should have been more aware Yui that's all." Yui's mother gazed around the room looking at her kitchen's state. "Well it seems success came at a cost of my clean kitchen, better than last year at least. Such a dirty girl I raised."

Yui's face went red at her mother's most likely intentional use of words. "Okaa-san could you please not use such shameless words, and it's not like I did this intentionally." Yui shyly admitted knowing that cooking was not her best skill.

"I suppose so, although your brother did end up in a strange state when he came in before, any idea how that happened?" Yui's blush just increased and turned away so as to not meet her brother's eyes. "I suppose he just had an accident correct?"

"Y-Yes he must have gotten covered looking for a snack and not paying attention." Yui sputtered out taking the option as she started cleaning up her mess. Her mother had a strange technique she developed apparently when she met her father, what seemed to be a sweet smile was in fact the most deadly smile she could have imagined, it was how she kept her brother and father in line.

"Ah that silly boy, well I'm going to head with your father for our early valentine meal since it seems he'll be working that day. I'm sure this room will be clean when I get back right?" Yui furiously nodded to her mother and got on with her work as he mother took another look at the chocolate her daughter made. 'The likeness is uncanny, you are a lucky boy Naruto and if the so called rumours I hear about your fiancé are true then you better share her or else you'll be dealing with me.'

XBreakX

"Shiver"

_"Hmm I feel like my life could be in danger from a powerful foe… I'll have to keep an ear to the ground on that one."_ Naruto thought to himself or rather herself as he was still in a gender bended form. She was making the finishing touches to the curry of life recipe.

Naruto was very curious to how they'd all handle the spice, it had taken him literally decades to develop a taste for spicy foods. The food of the gods was always going to be better but he was biased on some levels. Thankfully Mikan had curved her desires to feel him up for the time being plus his feline features were hidden.

"Is it meant to look this…deadly Naruto?" Mikan asked looking at the black curry that some may compare to tar at first glance.

"Hmm actually it looks perfect so don't worry this is a lighter version, plenty of coconut milk went into it to cool it down." Naruto smirked seeing Mikan's shocked face as it was indeed a reduced spice level but the level of bubbles coming off it made her question if it wouldn't burn a hole in her. "Trust me it's safe." To prove his point Naruto took a small bit of rice and ate some of the Col.

"You eating that doesn't ease my worries, you have a stomach of steal with all the ramen you can eat." Memories of the all you can eat ramen challenge came up. It was like he was a black hole in human skin, it was almost scary as the memory popped up. Seeing him/her eat, Mikan took her own spoonful but with a glass of milk on the side for good measure.

"Nom"

What can only be described as an eruption of flavour and spice decided to happen on Mikan's tongue but not before she was breathing fire, like a fire eater doing a performance. She was quick to down her glass of milk to ease off the hot and tasty favour of the curry, mostly hot though.

"Well how was it?" Naruto asked smirking as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Cough Cough so hot, yet… I donno sorta nice really I don't get it." Mikan said surprised that she wanted another bite.

"That's the curry of life Mikan, confusing to the mouth, torture on the stomach and tongue but good for the soul." Naruto said as he took another bite with no reaction. "Just imagine what would happen if you had it without the coconut milk?"

"That was cooled down… my god… I need to get Rito to try this soon... maybe before his date with Haruna." Mikan mind was now plotting her brother next prank, a camera would be required.

"Do it after Mikan, let him have a nice date despite how little the two will be able to talk. I think Kurama want to hang about to tease them on the sly since I've banned him from watching me with Lala." Naruto said knowing me might watch his clone with some of the others girls.

"Mnnn, maybe I guess it would be a bit unfair. What will you be doing with Lala-san?" Mikan was curious to what Naruto might do with the sweet girl.

"That's for me to know, still wouldn't have pegged you for being so nosy Mikan-chan." Mikan felt her cheeks go red as she blamed her mother for wanting to know all she could about her hunky neighbour. That plus the images from the beach holiday refused to leave her on some days, oddly when she was cooking sausages. "Now can you help me set the table Mikan?"

Mikan nodded and started getting the plates ready while Naruto poured his yogurt, chutney and onions into his small bowel and his jugs of milk. Water was never a good option when having curry all it did was spread the spice around your mouth. Given the high level of spice it would do no good and still leave them breathing fire from the heat.

"Okay dinners ready everyone; you can save your game for now Momo." Naruto could see her playing whatever dating him had caught her attention or simply replaying the games shed lost her date to on her tablet. It was a little odd that a girl so attuned to nature spent a fair bit of time with her eyes glued to technology.

"So how hot is this curry going to be Naruto-kun?" Mikado asked taking her seat nothing the several options to cool down her mouth on the table, most prevalent being the hug jug of milk and the tankards around already filled.

"Pretty hot, but I'm sure you can handle it." Naruto said smiling at the doctor ready to get a little payback, hers was a little stronger. Most had the lesser spices version like Oshizu, sweet girl didn't need a burning mouth to be her first experience with curry.

"Ohh looks good let's eat, Itadakimasu!" Lala shouted taking her spoon and taking her first bite. All eyes watched as the princess mulled over the taste before a brighter smile, complete with sparkles, grew on her face as she exclaimed. "Delicious, it feels tingly with how hot it is but it's nice too."

See that it was 'safe' the other took their first bitted and of course there can only be one Lala. As such everyone did not get the same response as her but the general response was to guzzle down the glasses of milk at hand after breathing fire.

Smoke alarms had been turned off for dinner obviously.

"Oh kami what is this, and why do I keep eating it?" Mikado asked wide eyed as while her mouth was a volcano she kept eating the magma that was on her plate.

"The curry of life is a mystery like life itself, only the brave try to confront it. Still can't say I reacted any better when I first discovered this recipe. Odd thing though isn't it?" Naruto asked smirking while slowly eating his own curry enjoying the faces people made in a minor sadistic manner.

"I like it." Yami said with a straight face despite her skin turned red from the heat and she might have been steaming too.

"I must confess it's truly the most unique curry I've sampled but it's so rich in taste and texture despite the spice. Saki was in tears of pain or joy, was difficult to tell given the circumstance.

"Hmm do you think you could teach me to make this I have a few friends that might like this?" Nana questioned enjoying her curry too but seeing the level of spice there could be with how Momo was guzzling down her milk and using yogurt to cool her tongue, she knew this dish would be perfect for her cuddly friends with hot tastes.

"Shouldn't be a problem, I'll give it to you tomorrow. I am curious though to what sort of animals you have." Naruto was interested to what Nana had in the hammer space for her animal buddies, he'd met a number of Momo's and he got on well with them.

Celine was still better, enough said.

"Sure, just be warned they tend to be overly friendly." If he was male still she wouldn't need to warn him but while she did like to get tickled other might not, Lala was fine with it, Momo had gotten scary when it happened.

"Nah nothing can be worse that Kurama, I'm starting to think Kuri can take his place as my partner, it wouldn't take me too long to teach her English." Fun fact he could do that via use of seals.

"Screw you, I cannot be replaced I'm the mascot of our team." Kurama declared standing proud on the table while Kuri was riding on his back smiling being close to whom she called the crazy pervy uncle.

"Well I guess that is true, you have big shoes to fill if you wore shoes." Naruto shook his head at Kurama it sometimes was surprising how much he emulated Jiraiya as the years went by. Part of him though it was to help him cope as the years goes by, more than likely though he loved the shows he got from his private room of Naruto's head.

He was glad he didn't have the others in there, having nine bijuu in his head would have made him go insane if they treated his life like the Trumen Show. He did wonder how they were all doing wherever they were. After the end of the war he'd given them the option to leave and live out their own lives using some of the left over Zetsu bodies to create human shells for themselves to live their lives while Kurama stayed with him and was he was forever grateful. Regardless of his advanced level of pervy old man syndrome.

Somewhere above 8999 but below 9002… but that just random.

By the time everyone was finished the yogurt and milk was drained dry from the spice hitting everyone's tongues and lips, nothing too serious of course but a small taste of the curry of life was a risk all people should try, it fill you with 'youth' for seven days.

"An odd personality for a fox all the same. I hope you have something good for desert as a result of giving us the challenge of that curry Naruto?" Rin asked the blonde as she looked to Saki and Aya, the former took it a little easier while Aya had a bit of a tougher time. Naruto had given her more chilled milk though so she had not taken it too rough.

"Indeed but I think we'll have to leave for our home Naruto-kun we'll see you tomorrow ok and thank you for the meal." Saki bowed her head which Naruto returned in response.

"It's no problem I'll be happy to do it again." Naruto walked them to the door and found there was a limo waiting for the girls right outside which did make him wonder how quick that thing could get her but also when did Saki call for it? "See you tomorrow Saki, you too Rin, Aya."

"Take care Naruto, it was an interesting experience and I hope our spar tomorrow will show me your skills." Naruto just gave her a small nod ready to show her that boy or girl he had skills.

"Well that's something to look forward to, wanna finish your homework Lala?" Naruto asked turning to happy girl still eating some of the left over curry. Hearing Naruto made her look up and blush before licking her lips and smiling.

"Um, sure Naruto-kun I only have a bit of history to do." Naruto smirked as in all honesty, history was a subject he obviously had a great deal of knowledge in.

"The rest of you gonna stay out of trouble?" the question was more of less directed at Kurama, Mikado and Momo. All three just grinned while Naruto shook his head making his way to his room with Lala and got started on their work.

XBreakX

The following day the mini group was making their way down to school with the Valentine's Day excitement building, you could tell by the giggling girls and nervous guys wondering if they'll get to confess or if they'll get confessed to. Obviously Naruto wasn't one of those people as he walked without much of a care, sending eraser bullets out as he was still maintained the female form.

Lala was nearly finished with an invention to fix the issue but it was a different experience seeing her snuggle up to his bosom so early, sort of adorable as would be expected from the girl.

It was shocking though as while Lala had her sisters with her, Naruto in his current state could be confused for Yami's sister a thought that a few felt could be confirmed with how both were scary if you showed signs of perversion. Say what you want, at least Yami would try to cut you, if Naruto caught you… pray.

Anyway back to the group they exchanged their shoes and headed to class or the library in Yami's case and entered their classroom. "Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?" Momo asked getting the blonde to turn his head.

"Sure what's up and shouldn't you be heading to your own home room?" She was a year below them after all.

"In a moment, but since you will be seeing my sisters little world I wanted to ask if you'd be free to visit mine as well and meet some of my other friends?" Momo did indeed want to see how her plant friends would react to Naruto considering his green thumb.

"Mmm sure thing I'll do it after I visit Nana's today now get to class." Momo giggled as Naruto shooed her out of the room and the other students piled in.

"Na-ru-to!" "Saruyama cried attempted to glomp but Naruto being the sensible person he was swung out with his chair to send him into the wall, no way was he copping a feel.

"Yo Saru, how's the wall?" Naruto asked putting his chair down and sitting down Lala and the others doing the same too used to Naruto's antics or Saruyama being a glutton for punishment.

"Ummphhmp" obviously his response was muffled by his face being stuck in the wall but the message was sent yet again, don't mess with Naruto especially now that he had boobs and a fabulous ass as Risa would put it.

Speaking of which.

"Naru-chan!" as a sign of friendship a level above Saruyama Naruto caught the in mid-pounce Risa and twirled her around like a baton before setting her down on her feet all hunky dory and with little sign of dizziness. "Wow you caught me, you usually dodge."

"I'm feeling generous, besides is the closest you get to touching all of this~" yes Naruto was indeed now fully abusing the ability to prank Risa with his body, the nervous eye twitching had already begun as he had made sure his bosom had a jiggle to it when he stood proud.

"Has you become an evil witch now that you have that body it certainly feels that way?" Risa asked aloud getting a nod from Saruyama who had removed himself from the wall, he was study.

"Considering the influence I've had while I've been at the school I can be a little evil miss groper." Naruto said retaking her seat after catching Risa.

"What sort of influences would Mikado-sensei give you Naruto-san?" Oshizu asked her technically landlord.

"Well Mikado is possibly the greatest tease in the school considering how usual outfit so it's only fair I get to do the same to someone who obsesses over the female form. I'm just meaner about it so Risa learned her lesson." Naruto said explaining to the girl who nodded in understanding as Mikado's loose top left little to imagination. Such scandalous clothes for a physician would never have been seen in her time.

"Never!"

"Well I can try I guess oh and here is your lunch Risa, you too Mio." Naruto handed over the bentos to the girls, admittedly he really should have stopped ages ago but his morning most of the time were filled the enjoyment of making food for his guests. From the early beginnings when it was just Lala and Zastin to now where it included Oshizu, Mikado, the twins, Eve and of course Risa and Mio. It did him good to have them all smile when then tucked into their food.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I think my okaa-san wants a couple of your recipes since I told her about some of the dishes you make on occasion. Also I heard you made a strong curry last night, how was it?" Mio asked curious having heard Saki boast over having Naruto cook for her and the others but the latter tended to get left out.

"Oh it was so yummy Mio, Naruto-kun is such a great cook I'm glad to have him." Lala said hearing the question and glomped Naruto from behind not really using the female term for Naruto's state but what was the point. His personality was the same only his features made him slightly feminine.

He could kick ass, look adorable (not that he'd admit it) be funny, caring and oh so loveable along with having tones of history to him which she as glad to already know. Plus it helped her get so much closer to him too.

"Hmm maybe you can let us try the curry at some point then, I'm sure Naru-chan will great fully cook for her best friends." Risa said a little jealous of the site of the perfect pair… with the perfect pair but knew Naruto wouldn't hold back with his dishes.

Of course she didn't take not of the evil glint in his eyes that appeared for a moment. "Sure I'll make you a new batch soon, heck probably this week as Nana needs me to make some for her little friends."

"I'll probably have the neutralization bullet ready by then. But don't you have your fight with Rin later?" Lala asked not letting go of Naruto's head, enjoying the soft hair on her face.

"You're fighting Rin-san again Naruto-kun?" Yui asked knowing that Naruto occasionally spared with the bodyguard of Saki. It wasn't because she got curious of who he was meeting sounding excited just normal curiosity.

And nothing else.

"Well she wanted to see how I fight as a woman nothing really wrong with a spar, no harm no foul." Naruto shrugged as Lala took her seat next to him and got out her notebook ready for her lesson. Or more accurately notes on her newest invention in the making as she was a genius and remembers all the stuff in the school lessons anyway.

"Despite all the oddness around you I don't know how to feel about how easily you accept being a female Naruto-kun." Yui couldn't help but note Naruto's bosom which was bigger than hers, it was so unfair since while no one would ever hear her admit her chest was something she was proud of. At least that's what her evil devil would say, never her, too shameless of course.

"If I can have a talking fox, a girl who can freely transform her body, a girl brought back to life and my alien fiancé I don't see how changing gender is their oddest part of my current life." Naruto said listing off only the tip of the iceberg when it came to his life and its madness.

"Wow when you out it like that you have a pretty odd life Naru-chan, so can we watch you fight Rin?" Risa aside having accepted she wouldn't get to touch, for now at least.

"Sure, just don't go cheering for us to strip each other's clothes; don't deny I know it would be tempting for you. But we won't be in armour or you'll get that." Naruto said as Risa and Mio nodded to the conditions for getting the chance to see female Naruto look cool with a sword.

XBreakX

"I really didn't expect to draw such a crowd for I usual solitary spar Naruto. any reason why it has ended up like this?" Rin asked giving her broken a test swing while Naruto did the same. The reason for the question was that all of their friends were at either sides of the room with 'Go Naruto' banners and a couple 'Go Rin' banners too. Both were simple little banners but a nice boost for anyone confidence, shame that neither party required them at the minute.

"Might just because of how I am right now, that and they've never seen us spar I suppose I think Saki-chan and Aya-chan might have watched us not long after Lala arrived right?" Naruto asked knowing Rin did let her charge watch them battle a couple times as the rumours had started all those months ago.

"Well Saki-sama was curious so who was I to deny her but I hope you don't hold back any more than usual Naruto, I want to see you fight me with your true skill." Rin said getting into her stance prepared to strike.

In response Naruto took his own only now going for a backhanded style for his broken. If she wanted to see more of his skill now it was as good a time as any so once Lala had started the spar the two changed at each other only Rin was quickly put on defence from the strike from Naruto's blow.

Lala thankfully had extended the dojo so there was a lot of room to move about and avoid strikes. Rin was a little giddy as she blocked and reflected strikes from Naruto's current style. With his backhanded stance it was a more speed orientated combat method and zoomed past her for blows but also used the speed to increase the strength of full frontal attacks.

'Does he truly hold back this much, if he had a true blade id have several cuts at this point but I've only gotten a glancing blow. Truly someone this strong is worthy to be with Saki-sama and I.' Rin thought to herself as while she did have her own desires, her family did have the responsibility to look after Saki which only grew stronger once she had extended her hand in friendship.

"So how are you finding this stance of my style Rin?" Naruto asked as the engaged in a blade lock.

"Much more impressive I only wished you had used it sooner so I might be better prepared." Naruto just smirked as he flexed his free hand and a wakizashi broken slipped into it and he swung out at the unsuspecting Rin. She wanted a bit of his 'A' game so she was going to get it.

"Where would the fun in that be, a true battle is one where you never know how it will turn out." Naruto's light footed movements made it increasingly harder for Rin to read his movements, only her instincts were helping her to block the blades but the second was getting through her guard.

The girls around were really shocked at Naruto's talent with a blade (albeit wooden right now). Yami wasn't surprised now was Lala and her siblings having seen a spar between him and Zastin. "Wow I knew Rin was good but it naru-chan really putting her through her paces. I mean I'm almost having trouble keeping up with him."

"I know what you mean, he's like a super soldier or something, you haven't experimented too much have you Lala-chi? Nekomimi and super skills whatever will you do next?" Mio asked as Lala tilted her head at the pair.

"Naruto-kun already had that skill, he trainees really hard so I didn't need to improve anything." Nana nodded as Kuri had mentioned to her some of the outrageous training Naruto did when he moved in and set up the habitat for them.

"Plus even if he'd deny it, those cat ears he got do help he's more sensitive to sound so can hear that girls movements. It's clear who will win, he fights like such a beast though." Nana muttered to herself but was heard easily making the others girls wonder about how much they did know about Naruto.

Was there more to the loveable blonde than they through and did the girls who lived with him know a lot more about him than they did? Only the coming weeks would likely give any of them the answers they were after.

Thankfully though the bell rang before things got too rough between the two but both needed a shower from the sweat they accumulated, Rin was so bad her shirt was exposing a bit of her green bra under her shirt not that Naruto would mention as his own baby blue bra was on show too.

Suffice to say Risa had a minor nosebleed. Still with the distractions up front nobody noticed a pair of glowing that had watched the entire battle.

XBreakX

"So are you ready Naruto-kun?" Lala asked her fiancé holding what looked like a cartoon bazooka aimed right at Naruto who was standing in his comfy joggers and loose tee-shirt.

"Ready as I'm gonna be, one question though why is it a bazooka?" Lala just nodded as she aimed with one eye closed and tongue sticking out. "Just making sure."

They were at home as not too much happened after his and Rin's spar so it was him and the rest of his house guests. They were in Lala's lab of course with the cooking area slowly bubbling Nana's batch of curry. "Mnnnn okie-dookie firing!" pulling the trigger the blast hit Naruto creating a large puff of smoke. "You okay Naruto-kun?" Lala asked as if she hadn't just shot him with a canon, even if it was a nonlethal one.

It was still a cannon/bazooka.

"Well I'm not a girl anymore but I'm in a bit of a pickle." Lala with her great lung capacity blew away the smoke to reveal a pile of clothes with a small blonde cat on top. Seeing this Kurama burst out laughing as he hopped down to the cats level and petted his head.

"See you are the house cat Naruto, and aren't you just adorable." Naruto's response was to swipe his claws across Kurama's nose.

"I have claws Kurama and I'm not afraid to use them but I doubt this will be a problem." He crawled into his pants and steam started to come out but quickly Naruto's tall male form rose wearing pants. "I'm starting to think bleach inspired the steam, just how did they make those silly ears."

"Hmmm don't know but they'd make a killing from people wanting to access the power of moe." Mikado giggled at Naruto and was tempted to grab and smother him to her chest when she saw his kitten form, so fluffy.

"I suppose it'll take less energy than henge so I might use it now and again." Naruto said and a few of them now pictured Naruto resting in their arms or on their head while he was in his cat form. Except for Kurama who was rolling around on the floor from his scratches, but he'd more than likely want a rematch against Naruto.

To that effect he went back to cat form as he may as well get used to the difference in balance and size. Lala was of course the one to pick him up and nuzzle his whiskered face giving him a legitimate excuse to purr and not lose manly points.

"Let's go say hello to Nana's friends." Lala said as they made their way to a door shaped portal to the cyber safari where Nana kept her friends as it was modified to suit their habitual needs. Stepping thorough they were taken to what can only be described as paradise, large open grass fields with water flowing a tress all around. Naruto was already feeling the flow of nature in this place as he hopped out of Lala's arms and started trotting on his paws.

"When did you make this Lala?" Naruto was curious as he was cure Lala was working on something else at the moment.

"Hmmm I can't remember I think it was after playing a game or something hehe~" She rubbed the back of her head making Naruto just smile as Lala was always Lala when it came to her inspiration with inventions. She'd probably be able to dismantle a death star if one existed and know how it was made at the end of it.

"Ahh Drasuke!" Nana cried as they all turned their heads to a small dragon creature running toward the princess with a smile, well if it could smile. More of a Kakashi eye smile if we are being honest here. The dragon nuzzled to Nana's side before taking note of Naruto and lowered itself to sniff him. "That's Onee-chan's fiancé Drasuke, he's nice and he made you this." taking out a bowl she poured in some of the curry.

Drasuke was quick to lick up the treat and his expression went from curious to blissful, complete with hearts mind you, as he enjoyed the succulent taste to the curry and proceeded to lick Naruto. Of course with his current form Naruto found himself with saliva covered fur that felt very weird. "You're welcome Drasuke." Naruto just petted what he could of the little dragon with his paw before Nana came over with a cloth to wipe him off.

She always had one for her more mucky eating friends. "To be honest Onee-chan helped me make this place and I made sure to have the different environments programmed in for all of my friends it was ea-ACK" Nana was cut off from her boast by her sister grabbing her tail before seizing Naruto.

"Don't forget I helped you Nana, and don't hold Naruto-kun too close wouldn't want him to get hurt close to a hard flat surface." Momo gave her sister a glare through her smile as the words hard and flat hit Nana in arrow form making her pettanko protocols want to act up but with Naruto in her arms she decided she'd act later. She still had her passwords after all.

'Don't get too comfy nee-chan, you'll get your turn to pamper Naruto kun once the plan is complete.' Momo thought reminding her that she had to meet with Kurama and Mikado soon to discuss plans for after valentines. 'But you are so adorable now Naruto-kun its almost unfair.' She kissed the top of his head as her thought continued.

'This is comfy… kami dammit Kurama was right.' Naruto thought realizing he had no idea of the difference between holding and being held close to a bosom.

'Told you so and now I can teach you the ways of the cute to get all the hugs then maybe the art of the tongue, your previous experience will be useful for those lessons.' Kurama said as Naruto knew from that point he could choose the dark side, but he was not one to be swayed by the perverted fox.

"So what do you think of the place Naruto?" Nana asked Naruto who for a moment looked pale before Momo started petting his head.

"It's beautiful; I could see myself spending some time here meditating. But if Momo helped you make this I'd like to meet more of your friends both animal and plant." Naruto said as a few more of Nana animal buddies came along some of them his size and looked similar to regular earth animals but some were odder like a small squid or a fluff ball with eyes. Then there were the huge squids popping out of the nearby lake.

He spent the better part of an hour in the safari getting used to running as a cat plus the senses change and of course getting used to his size which unlike Kurama he couldn't change. Given Kurama wasn't a human who now could change from cat to male and female without chakra now he supposed it was equal.

"Did you have fun then Naruto-kun?" Mikado asked as they exited the safari and Momo went to get started on dinner. She was currently holding the feline blonde much to the pouting face of Kurama who hopped onto Oshizu who kept getting spooked literally out of her skin which made him smile as it was like the grand old days for him. That and spooking girls with his adorable face was a little fun too.

"Yeah and this all things considered has been an odd day now if you'll excuse me I wanna get back on two feet so can you let me go Mikado?" Naruto asked while nestled between her boobs not by choice mind you she decided it was the best place for him.

"Hmmm I don't know you are so cuddle able now, more so than your usual form even though you look a bit silly with that necklace." It was true Naruto had kept the necklace he got from Gid only Lala had adjusted the string so he wouldn't trip over it.

"Hey I'm not gonna disrespect the father of my fiancé, especially when he could blow up the planet." Naruto said walking to his room and changing back to his male form. He stretched out his limbs as he box his boxers, joggers and fresh shirt on for dinner hopefully this would be the last change that other him caused for some time, the less the better.

XBreakX

Saki was sitting in her study looking over her homework and making sure it was correct while Aya and Rin did the same, Rin's father dropping off some snacks for them to enjoy. "Rin may I ask you something personal?"

The bodyguard of Saki nodded as she placed her pen down and turned to her. "What are you feelings to Naruto-kun?" Saki asked very serious.

"Wh-what? I see him as a friend Saki-sama that's all." Rin said of course she had rehearsed it and Saki could tell as she started hard at her friend.

"Rin don't lie to me, you can be honest and I won't get mad. You like him like I do don't you, just like Aya does." Saki stated as Aya started shaking her head in denial but Saki placed her hands on Aya's as she would not be able to stop stuttering if she didn't.

"I…I respect Naruto-kun, that was how it started but as time went on in our spares I found myself looking forward to them more and more. He made me stop being so formal around him, something that he corrected me on when I slipped. It would be fair to say that I hold some affection to him but I will stand aside for your sake Saki-sama when it comes to Naruto." Rin said with a straight face.

"I see; do you feel the same Aya?" the girl too ashamed to speak just nodded but quickly found herself engulfed in a hug along with Rin. "I'm glad, normally I would be against such a thing but I believe that Naruto-kun won't reject us if we attempt to court him. Rin you'd agree he is so much more affectionate to others now correct?" before Rin could answer Aya spoke up a little more at ease as her friend was not angry at her for liking the blonde.

"He is, before Lala-san came to earth Naruto only dated for what seemed to be appearances sake but not he shows affection to all of his friends. Holding them close through his actions like cooking for them or just spending time with them like how he has been seen to do with the others. His behaviour during our trip to the beach shows that romance isn't impossible as Yami-san has been seen to be friendlier to Naruto as has Kotegawa-san." Rin brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she asked her next question. "Do you really believe such a relationship with multiple parties with one man s ok?"

"Ohohoho but of course, Lala's father is the king of the universe and the Tenjoin family will be right beside him as he travels the universe and Naruto-kun isn't one to leave his family behind so it only makes sense to become part of his family. Now then to the kitchen as we have chocolates to make." Saki said pulling them both away with them having small smiles on their faces knowing they'd always be friends and close to Saki.

Saki's father at the other room's entrance smiled at his daughter's behaviour. "That b-that Naruto capturing my little princess's heart. Almost seems unfair to me, I'm losing her to another man so soon even if he is a good man all the same. I can't even scare him as he makes such beautiful books oh woe is me." The man cried as the other servants sighed seeing one of the many moments their master was prone to when something happened between him and his daughter.

It was like her first bra incident, so much weeping.

XBreakX

"Happy valentines Naruto-kun." Opening his eyes Naruto found Lala leaning over him in bed naked as was to be expected of the girl. "Time to get up." Naruto smiled reaching up to caress her face.

"Thanks for waking me Lala." The girl just smiled brightly as he got out of bed and went through the motions to get ready for what was likely to be a very busy day for him. It didn't take long for breakfast to get started but he did make all the lunches with a bit of valentines humour for each person who got one as he sat down with the rest of the table.

"So how do you think today will go Naruto-kun, you're sure to be very popular today with all the girls even if Lala-chan has taken you off the market?" Mikado asked string her life blood for the morning, coffee. Kurama curled up on her lap as she petted his little head, she really did consider taking him to bed to cuddle.

"I'll manage heck Lala can give a quick escape if we need it right?" Lala nodded eating with rice all over her face she was so excited to spend some alone time with Naruto for this holiday. "Lala you have rice on your face, let me get it." Naruto picked it with his hand and ate it electing looks from a couple on the table, namely Momo and Oshizu.

_"An indirect kiss… I want one."_ The second point came from the deviluken of course, but as you might expect the significance of such an act was lost on Lala who just kept smiling. When they left the house Momo seemed to have a depressed aura for how far ahead her sister was even if she was the main heroine of this harem.

When they got to the school Naruto felt the glares on him as Lala was hugging his arms to herself as usual but the day was a catalyst for all the single guys. Not that they could do anything as one wrong move and they'll discover why a rubber duck can be a very scary thing.

Moving into their class they got treated to a lovely sight. "I-I-I made this for you Yuuki-kun!" Haruna almost shouted at Rito holding out a small box for him.

"Ahh Sare-Haruna-chan I... thank you very much." Rito made a step toward Haruna to accept the gift but his leg caught on a table and sent him tumbling like the walking klutz he was. This lead to him landing his lips on Haruna's while one hand landed firmly on her firm behind.

Being Rito and Haruna their minds shut down from the taste of each other's mouths and had Risa sigh as did Naruto for their friends actions. "They'll never change will they?" Risa asked accepting her bento and picking up Haruna and placing her shut down body in her seat while Naruto did the same for Rito whose free hand held the chocolate box.

"Wouldn't be the shyest couple if they didn't, so had any confessions Risa?" she girl just grinned pulling out a couple of confession letters from inside her shirt.

"The usual but I've been spoiled for all men after you Naruto-kun, shame your back to your usual abs but I'm not gonna complain either way." She lunged at Naruto who actually accepted the hug, which surprised Risa who had been prepared to counter lunge from the dodge but found her hands holding hard muscle. "Ohhh it's been too long, I'm never leaving you again."

"You still have a problem hugging school equipment Risa." Naruto called from the side of the room and Risa found she once again was hugging a school biology model eliciting a chuckle from Naruto.

"You are so lucky we are friends and that you're not like Rito or id be teasing you so much right now." Naruto just retook his seat as he smirked at the girl. Before she could say more Yui and Saki entered the room, Aya and Rin following along as well.

"Naruto-kun…my okaa-san made extra so I thought you'd like this." Yui said not turning to Naruto but his neko ears did pop out as they always would as per the agreement.

"We have some extra too, Aya and Rin helped me make a batch for my staff but we'd be grateful if you tried some as well Naruto-kun." Saki and Yui's eye met in a silent challenge. While Naruto reached up and grabbed their hands as he accepted the gifts.

"Thank you, both of you I'll be happy to try your chocolate and Yui-chan tell you mother I said thank you for this." Naruto said stopping any possible female fury from spiralling out of control right now.

"Phe, you really do know how to pick them boy, you'll make a fine successor in no time." eyes went wide as heads turned to the door to see an oddly dressed man with black spiky hair and a black tail wearing a large and expensive looking coat and his smile seemed to have some sharp teeth in it but it was not his look that shocked people it was the next word that came from Lala's mouth.

"Papa!"

**XChapter EndX**

**Sorry for the delay my faithful readers I know this story is a favorite of many but I have a little more trouble writing for it as to-love ru in the first part doesn't really have a full flowing story just events that tie together with some big events now and again.**

**Now yes Saki and her friends admitted their own feelings but I'm not having them confess as while Saki does tend to be likely to say that she cares for Naruto remember that she has her own friends in Aya and Rin. From what I can see Saki would never want to leave her friends behind in the pursuit of love if it was the same guy.**

**Yes guy is in his full powered form for obvious reasons as I'm pushing up his visit because gid would do whatever he wants given he is the king of the universe so yep we deal with him next chapter.**

**I am aware that some people will not like how rush this chapter feels but considering how the manga always was it seems fine in a small way. But I know some people will dislike the Naruto turning into a cat angel as well and to those I say this, in all of to love ru there is always a bit of a cat or dog theme in a way, even more so considering Eve is from Black cat originally meaning I might use some other characters in a correct content like Train is as a assassin for hire. Plus I'm a cat person so nya!**

**I am still reading through the current chapters of to-love-ru darkness so when we get to that section in my story I may have a few tweaks when it comes to nemesis, mea and darkness but that won't be for some times trust me on that. I will be making another blog soon to discuss some good and some bad news concerning some of my stories on my page so please keep a look out on my channel on YT.**

**Next ill be going back to A King for a Pawn and try to do some work on help from a stranger too. That and Jinchuuriki Qwaser as well as I know it's a pervy series but I enjoy it and it could be so much worse.**

**Until next time, Bye**


End file.
